La mujer que no soñé jamás
by Ishtar4
Summary: Fate es la chica popular y deseada por todas, suele molestar a los cerebritos de su escuela, sin embargo, un día conoce a Nanoha, la "fea", la aburrida, la intelectual. Ambas pertenecen a mundos completamente diferentes, pero una atracción mas fuerte las unirá. (Adaptación a Nanofate)
1. Chapter 1

**Olé!** bien, esta es otra historia en la que he estado trabajando (**adaptación**), debido a que tengo la segunda versión de "El lado ciego del amor" y "Luz de luna" en camino y en publicación... creo que publicaré esta una vez a la semana, dependiendo de la aceptación y las ganas de leerla, así que ya veremos ;)

Disclaimer: "La mujer que no soñé jamás" pertenece a **Ranaverde**, yo solo la adapto a personajes de MSLN.

* * *

**La mujer que no soñé jamás**

**Fate: **

La de lentes, la pasada de moda, la aburrida, la intelectual, la que prefiere una biblioteca a una discoteca, es la que me conquistó.

Alguien puede decir que tiene un no se qué, que, qué se yo. Pero sea ese "qué" que tiene, ah sido suficiente para mi y para mi corazón. Se la palabra correcta denominada a este tema, pero omitiré el pronunciarla, no quiero perder tiempo, no debo perder tiempo. El reloj corrió su curso al momento que cruzamos miradas, ya he perdido varias horas imposibles de recuperar. Y pareciera que no soy de su agrado, siendo que soy yo la que debería ser la hostil. Tal vez no es su culpa, quien me manda ser así como soy, de esas que llaman la atención muy fácilmente, ya sea por mi comportamiento, por juntarme con quienes me junto, por venir de la familia que vengo, por... bueno, por todo eso y otras cosas más. Es que yo soy de un mundo y ella... ella de otra galaxia, una pero muy, muy lejana. Difíciles de unir, entonces le digo "polos opuestos se atraen" y ella me contesta "tú ni a polo llegas" y yo pongo mi cara de interrogación por no entender sus palabras, frases de chica estudiosa, nerd, y amante de los libros.

Mi cabeza no la capta, pero no es mi cabeza quien necesita entenderla, si no mi corazón que la siente, y no puede dejar de sentirla.

Y ella se sigue comportando tan indiferente, tan distante, incapaz de voltearme si quiera a ver por los pasillos de la escuela. Es que no me cree que la amo, que se lo digo en juego por alguna tonta apuesta, es entonces cuando le digo que sus libros, la tienen atrapada fuera de la realidad. Ella se ríe y se da vuelta, dejándome de nuevo sola y con el sentimiento de abandono.

Y ya, cuando su silueta se distingue a unos metros, me grita con esa voz que adoro "es que no creo que tú me ames, simplemente que tú no amas Testarossa" y desaparece.

Se lo que quiere decir con eso, pues conoce mi historial de relaciones amorosas de una sola noche, todos aquí en la universidad la conocen, si no es que forman parte de ella. Pero al menos debe darme un poco de merito, pues ella sabe que desde el momento en que le dije que la amaba, no he vuelto a salir con alguien más, y sigue dudando que no la amo.

No es mi culpa, pero es la primera vez que me enamoro. Y de quien me enamore...

La de lentes, la pasada de moda, la aburrida, la intelectual, la que prefiere una biblioteca a una discoteca, de esa me fui a enamorar.

**Nanoha: **

Si prefiero leer un libro que bailar toda la noche, no deberían de criticarme.

Deberían saber que no todos los que estudian en esa universidad son hijos de papi, algunos, como en mi caso, debemos estudiar para mantener la beca. Y por más que me digan de cosas, y por más que me sienta fuera de lugar, no soy de las que se rinden. No. No me dejaré sentir menos. He trabajado duro para llegar a donde estoy, que se burlen si quieren, eso no me detendrá. Aunque admito, han habido ocasiones en que mis ojos no soportan y dejan salir esas lágrimas saladas, que justifican sus ofensas. Me molesta ser su objeto de diversión, ¿qué no se dan cuenta que soy humana? Pero como siempre, me haré de oídos sordos y continuaré mi trayecto.

Hasta que en el camino me tope con ella... ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme todas esas cosas y continua estando con ellos? Con ellos quienes se burlan de mi persona, con ellos que no tienen de que preocuparse económicamente. Claro, ella es una de ellos. Todo lo que yo odio, todo lo que yo desprecio y jamás me gustaría ser. E insiste "polos opuestos se atraen", que ingenua, como si fuera tan fácil. Es que aun no entiendo como puede estar enamorada de mi, si es que lo esta. Ella, teniendo a quien quiera con el chasquido de sus dedos, con solo señalar ya tiene a quien desea a sus pies.

Cómo quiere que le crea, siendo la líder de "ellos", ellos a quienes yo odio y me odian. Podría usar la palabra "popular" y atribuírsela, por que le queda a su medida. No puedo caminar más de 10 metros sin escuchar su nombre, pareciera que me acecha más de lo que imagina. Como si quisiera empacharme, como si todo lo que respirara fuera ella. Aparte, yo sé que le importa lo que digan los demás, lo que diga su familia. ¿Cómo alguien de su clase podría andar conmigo? Y ella me dice "no importa, yo te amo". ¿Me cree una tonta ignorante acaso? ¡Pero que diantres vio en mi! No soy bonita (aunque mis padres opinan lo contrario), no tengo dinero, no uso ropa de marca, mi auto es una chatarra comparado al suyo, ni siquiera nos agradan las mismas cosas. ¡Ni siquiera visitamos los mismos lugares!

Es por eso que llegué a pensar que todo era una apuesta de parte de sus amigos, algo así como, te toco bailar con la fea, y la fea soy yo. Pero de ser así, me hablaría frente a ellos, para demostrar que cumple el trato. No, ella no me habla en publico, me busca cuando esta sin el montón de ejercito que la acompaña. Sabe que siempre estoy sola, que mis únicos amigos son los del club de lectura y química.

Desconsidera, y osa decirme que me ama. Si al principio se burlaba de mí, como ellos lo siguen haciendo. Y si, también al principio salía con el montón de chicas que esperaban su turno para estar con ella, tan codiciada, tan deseaba, ¿cómo puede decirme que me ama? Bien, ya no veo que salga con esas tontas materialistas anoréxicas con cara de modelo.

No desde que me dijo que me amaba. Ahora hasta va a la biblioteca, dice que solo lo hace para verme. Y yo solo me río a carcajadas. A veces siento que me paso de indiferente, que la trato como basura, siendo que la basura aquí soy yo. Pero también debe entenderme, es que alguien como ella no se fijaría en mi. Pero lo que empieza a molestarme no es ella, si no yo. Será que... ¿acaso yo la amo?

...

Ciertas personas creen que eso de los grupos solo existen en las películas norteamericanas, me refiero a esos grupos donde entran los populares, los nerds, los deportistas, los músicos, los fresas, los que patinan, los de videojuegos, etc.

En esa típica historia donde la fea resulta la más bonita y termina quedándose con el galán de la película. ¿Pero cuándo ha sido la ocasión de que el galán se enamore de la fea y esta no le haga caso?

Bueno, tal parece que siempre debe haber una primera vez, y este es el caso de Fate Testarossa, una chica que tiene todo en cuanto se refiere la palabra "todo". Claro, sin omitir que no tiene lo que más quiere, y eso es, precisamente una chica. Una chica llamada Nanoha Takamachi, la cual es la estudiosa matadita que no sale por leer o por no tener vida social.

Contrario a Fate, que su vida es demasiado sociable, y de salir, por supuesto, todas las noches. Antes, la señorita Testarossa solía burlarse de las pecas y el cabello rojo de la señorita Takamachi, cosa que hacia sentir terriblemente a Nanoha. Hasta que llego un día, en que Fate no pudo burlarse más de ella, pues se dio cuenta, que se había enamorado.

Primero se negó ella misma dicho amor, recalcando que era imposible fijarse en alguien completamente diferente a lo que ella deseaba. Pues, siendo ella Fate Testarossa, la chica más popular y querida de la universidad. Que podía tener a quien quisiera, ¿para qué conformarse con la nerdita de la escuela? Y se atrapaba ella misma buscando una cabellera roja, se sorprendió al notar que perdía interés en sus citas de una sola noche, y ver que le molestaba escuchar ofensas hacia esa chica, tanto así que alguna vez llego a golpear a un idiota que se mofó de la vestimenta de Nanoha. Hasta habido noches, donde sueña besar esos labios que tiene la pelirroja. Y llego a la conclusión, que por primera vez en su vida, se había enamorado. De la que todos tachan de fea, y en el bus nadie le cede lugar, la que es más que una presea para enseñar, jamás será modelo de televisión, por que aun no hacen anuncios para el corazón.

Fate sabía que esa chica no era fea, que tal vez lo único que la arruinaba eran esos lentes que usaba, y esas faldas largas que no dejan mostrar su hermosa piel. Más esos suéteres que le daban esa imagen nerd.

Claro, ella admitía, que le daba un poco de temor al que dirán, cuando todos se enteraran que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Nanoha Takamachi, la chica a la que todos tachan de fea, la que ya ni se pinta la boca defraudada de coquetear, la que es más que una aguja para enhebrar.

-Me gusta por que es auténtica y vive sin recetas de esas que tratan de vestir el amor de etiqueta-dijo la rubia viendo pasar a lo lejos la cabellera roja de Takamachi.

-¿Dijiste algo?-la sorprendió su amiga Carim.

-¿Eh?...em...no...nada-recuperando su postura.

-Desde hace meses que actúas muy extraña-

-Am...-soltó una risa nerviosa-...exageras...siempre he sido así-

-Claro que no, ni siquiera te dignas en salir a buscar a alguien con quien pasarla, siempre eras así-

-Bueno, llega un momento en que te hartas-

Un grupo de chicas, de esas populares con las cuales solían juntarse el grupo de Fate, paso y saludaron a coro a la chica Testarossa. Siempre todo el mundo la saludaba. Y la rubia respondía a su saludo.

-Ves?...ni siquiera te vi "inspeccionar" como solías hacerlo-Carim se refería a escanear de arriba abajo.

-Ya déjame en paz-y su amiga sabía que no debía continuar, pues, cuando Fate Testarossa decía "basta" era basta y nadie podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

A unos pasos escucharon al "ejercito" de Fate, todo el grupo de amigos de la rubia, estos eran seis, cuatro hombres y dos mujeres.

-¡Que hay Testarossa!-empezaron a saludarse entre todos. Besos de mejilla, choque de palmas, dedos estrechados. Saludos normales que solo se daban entre los mismos "populares".

-Olvide decirte, este viernes hay fiesta en la casa de Verossa, sus padres salieron de viaje-

-Genial, ya tenia ganas de salir a bailar-dijo Regius.

-Mmm otra fiesta...-dijo sin ganas Fate para que nadie la escuchara.

-Oh Testarossa, que sucede contigo, últimamente has estado un poco distante, ¿que acaso ya no te gustan las mujeres?-dijo en broma Verossa. El y Fate eran los más populares, a el las chicas lo asediaban como fans. Y el encantado de la vida.

-No es eso, pero no me divierte tanto como antes-

-¿Qué? Pero si...-

Un barullo interrumpió, la rubia miró como Nanoha se acercaba, y ya empezaban a burlarse de ella.

-Hey cabeza de zanahoria, ¿qué vestido te dijo tú mami que usaras?-y soltaban las carcajadas.

Nanoha solo apretaba los dientes, sujetaba con fuerza los libros contra su pecho y apretaba el paso para caminar más rápido por ahí. Si no fuera por que la biblioteca se encuentra en esa dirección, jamás pasaría por la facultad de negocios.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa cariño? Que no ves que se le hará otro agujero a tú zapato-y soltaban más carcajadas.

Fate no decía nada, simplemente se quedaba quieta observando pasar a Nanoha, a veces el sonido desaparecía y ni siquiera escuchaba las burlas que le hacían a la pobre pelirroja.

-¡Hey cuatro ojos! Cuando te dignaras en probar algo bueno-dijo Zest haciendo el movimiento de poner su mano en sus genitales. Y ellos continuaban riendo.

La pelirroja evitaba ponerse mal por los hirientes comentarios escuchados hace unos minutos, si tuvieran que darle un yen por cada vez que tuviera que soportar esos momentos, ya seria millonaria.

Mientras se ahogaba en ese pasillo solitario de la biblioteca, buscando un libro bastante escaso que casi nunca tenían.

-¡Diantres! ¡No esta!-dijo molesta y tallando sus ojos con sus manos.

-Perdóname, odio cuando te dicen esas cosas- la voz de Fate la hizo dar un salto por el susto.

-Qué quieres...-le dijo la pelirroja sin voltear a verla.

-Sabes que te quiero a ti-

-Ya no sigas con eso...-dijo medio harta y caminando hacia otro pasillo, mientras Fate la seguía y volteaba a los lados para asegurarse que nadie las veía.

-Como no quieres que siga, si te digo que te amo y no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza-

-Pues consigue un cerebro nuevo-

-Aunque tuviera mil cerebros, es cosa del corazón-

-Pues que te hagan un implante nuevo-

-No serviría...-Fate la detuvo sujetándola del brazo-...por favor, dame una oportunidad-Nanoha cerró los ojos de solo sentir el contacto de la mano de Fate, se dio vuelta y la miró indiferente.

-Por qué sigues con ellos-le dijo soltándose bruscamente de la mano de la rubia.

-No es que yo siga con ellos, ellos siguen conmigo, cuando has visto que yo los busque, ellos siempre me encuentran-mirando hacia el piso. Le dolía que Nanoha fuera tan cortante.

-Pues trata de ponerte en mi lugar, tan siquiera un poquito-la pelirroja hizo una cantidad con su dedo pulgar e índice-...nos vemos-dijo dejando a Fate sola en el pasillo de química.

-Eh...-estaba a punto de seguirla, pero ella ya se encontraba en un lugar concurrido y varias personas la reconocieron, ya no la miraban extrañados pues desde hace tiempo que era normal ver la presencia de Fate Testarossa en la biblioteca de la universidad.

-Shhhh... baje el volumen señorita Testarossa-dijo la encargada. La rubia solo asintió y dirigió su vista a la última mesa del lado derecho, esa donde casi no pegaba el sol y era solamente utilizada por una pelirroja.

Fate caminaba bastante molesta, ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había sido rechazada por Nanoha, de hecho, ser rechazada era algo nuevo para ella, jamás le habían dicho un "no", Pero por la pelirroja el "no" se estaba volviendo algo rutinario para sus oídos.

-Pero que se cree esa Nanoha... pero yo tengo la culpa, debería de dejarla en paz...pero no puedo... ¡ah demonios!-pateando un bote de basura.

-¿Ahora te peleas con los botes?-

Fate se dio vuelta, frente a ella se encontraba Verossa fumando.

-No... ¿Qué haces aquí?-al no saber que más decir

-Lo mismo que tú...-Verossa se acercó a Fate.

-Oh...pues...disfruta el paisaje-la rubia comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, preguntándose si acaso Verossa la había escuchado.

El tiró el cigarro al suelo, después miró a la rubia a los ojos.

-Eh escuchado algunos rumores, claro, no los creo...si no fuera por que te conozco de toda la vida...dudaría-

Fate tragó saliva, con voz queda apenas pudo hablar.

-Que...que tipo de rumores?-

-Hum...de esos que suelen inventarse...como por ejemplo...que te han visto en la biblioteca...y que...también te han visto hablando con la cuatro ojos de Takamachi-

Fate se sentía amenazada, Verossa siempre imponía presión sobre ella, es su mejor amigo, y por nada en el mundo permitiría que anduviese con Nanoha.

-Eh... ¿y tú crees eso?-con risa nerviosa.

-No. Pero últimamente has actuado un poco extraña.

-Y dale con eso...-

-¿Y no crees que es así?-

-Si actuó extraña o no, es muy mi problema...si les molesta consíganse una vida o alguien a quien molestar-dijo Fate lanzando una mirada retadora a su amigo, para después volverse a la derecha y salir lejos de los ojos de Verossa.

Este se quedó un poco desconcertado, un pequeño ruido lo hizo voltear hacia atrás. Se dio cuenta que alguien los espiaba.

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?-dijo sin necesidad de cerciorase quien se encontraba tras de él-...Vaya Takamachi. No sabía que tenías ese tipo de mañas-

-Déjame en paz-hablo la pelirroja saliendo de su escondite para huir de Verossa.

-Ey...ehh...espera, ¿por qué te vas tan rápido?-interponiéndose frente a ella.

-Quítate-dijo sin mirarlo.

El miró a su alrededor, nadie se encontraba cerca.

-¿Por que eres tan fría Takamachi?-pasando una mano por la mejilla de la pelirroja, esta la quito enseguida.

-¡No me toques!-empujándolo.

-¡Cuidadito! Ya quisieras que alguien como yo te tocara!-

-¿Ah si? ¡Y por que no me dejas en paz! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo!-

-Shhh no grites, eso me molesta. Pero ya veras, tarde o temprano caerás en mis brazos-

-Nunca-

El la miró de arriba abajo, con una mirada que molestó a Nanoha por completo, y se alejó de ahí.

Otra razón por la que pensó que el grupo de amigos de Fate jugaban con ella. Primero Verossa empezó a invitarla ya hace unos meses, luego Fate llego diciéndole que la amaba. ¿Cómo no desconfiar de ellos?

Nanoha entraba a su casa, dejo las llaves en la mesita y busco a sus padres.

-Ya vine... ¿hola? ¿dónde están?-

-¡Acá en la cocina hija!-gritó su padre. Nanoha entro y miró a su madre picando verduras mientras su padre pelaba algunas papas.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-saludando de beso.

-Bien... algo cansado, pero bien-

-Deberías de descansar más, ya no te mortifiques-

-Lo haría si no tuviera por qué mortificarme...-

-Si lo dices por que no tengo empleo...pues...te tengo una sorpresa-dijo su padre

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Conseguí uno en una fábrica-

-¿En serio? Wow papá, que bien!-dijo abrazando a su padre.

-Si, así tú podrías dejar tus dos empleos y dedicarte a estudiar-

-Pues no lo sé... lo pensaré-

-Anda hija, ve a dormir un poco...cuando este lista la comida te llamo-

-¿No quieren mi ayuda?-

-No-dijeron en coro

-Ve a dormir-dijo su madre como una orden.

-Bien...-sin reprochar nada, subió las escaleras para entrar a su cuarto.

Apenas entro y diviso un arreglo floral en su tocador.

-¿Y esto?-

Su madre desde el piso de abajo gritó. -Esta lindo, lo envió esa chica... ¡la que te llama por teléfono!-

-Fate...-susurró mientras se acercaba a las flores y aspiraba el olor que emergían. Tomo la tarjeta y leyó-...para la chica más dulce...-mordió su labio inferior para evitar sonreír. No quería admitir que este tipo de detalles le gustaban.

Escucho el teléfono y como su madre lo contestaba.

-¡Hija es para ti!-

-¡Dile que no estoy!-

-¡Nanoha! No diré eso, ¡contesta!-

-¡No!...di que estoy dormida...-

-¡Nanoha Takamachi! No seré descortés, esa chica es muy simpática, no se por que la tratas así...-dijo su madre entrando al cuarto con el teléfono en la mano-respóndele y dile gracias por las flores-

-Ash...-tomó el aparato-...gracias mamá...-mirándola para que saliera del cuarto, su madre soltó un bufido y regresó a la cocina-¿Allo?-

-¿Te han gustado?-

-...si, son lindas...-

-Es solo un adelanto, ¿creías que pasaría desapercibido tú cumpleaños?-

-No lo sé...-

-Pues no. Y ya verás, deja que sea viernes-

-¿Qué pasa el viernes?-

-Mmm...no lo sé, pero el domingo es tú cumpleaños-

-Lo sé...-

-Oh, me gusta cuando estas segura...-

-Debo colgar-

-¡Eh! espera... no, aun no. Tendré que soportar verte hasta mañana-

-Pues buena suerte...-

-Takamachi, cuando entenderás que lo que siento por ti es verdadero-

-Y tú cuando entenderás que jamás podrías llegar a amar a alguien, adiós-

-Pero...-

Nanoha había colgado ya.

Contó hasta tres y el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Ya lo sé Testarossa...-

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo? ¡Lo ves! Estamos conectadas, puedes leer mi mente-

-No, pero te has vuelto bastante predecible, ahora si me disculpas. Tengo un poco de sueño, y debo descansar-

-Bien... pero iré a buscarte a tú trabajo, ¿te parece?-

-Dijiste que soportarías hasta mañana-

-Eh... si... pe... pero yo...-

-Como quieras, aunque te diga que no ahí estarás-

-Ves, que bien me conoces-

-Hasta luego Testarossa-

-A-adiós...-

Y Nanoha volvía a colgar.

Tomó el teléfono en sus manos, y sin morder su labio dejo salir una sonrisa.

-Mamá... ya colgué, ya puedes irte-

Escuchó a su mamá bajar las escaleras.

La pelirroja leía un libro en el aparador del café donde trabajaba. La clientela casi siempre era la misma, tampoco era de esos lugares que todo el tiempo se encontraba lleno, sus consumidores eran fieles y la mayoría conocidos de Nanoha. Decían que ahí solo iban los raros de la universidad (nerds, góticos, los músicos, etc.) y en parte, era cierto.

-¿Qué hay Nanoha, poco trabajo hoy?-dijo un chico llenito de lentes.

-Si... pero esta mejor-la pelirroja dejo salir un bostezo, por educación se tapo la boca-...disculpa... ¿lo mismo de siempre?-

-Por favor...-ella tomo un vaso mediano y lo lleno de chocolate caliente, el favorito del chico llenito de lentes, mientras el trataba de leer lo que la pelirroja leía.

-Matemáticas, mmm... ¿no te gusta leer otras cosas?-Nanoha le entregaba su vaso

-Claro, pero mañana hay examen-

-Cierto, malditos exámenes-ambos dejaron salir una risa-...bueno, aquí tienes-pagando, Nanoha lo tomo y abrió la caja registradora, al entregarle su cambio el chico se adelanto.

-Oh no, tómalo como propina-

-Ah bien, muchas gracias-

-Nos vemos-

Nanoha se despidió con la mano y regresó su vista al libro. Pero el sonido de la campana en la puerta indicaba que un nuevo cliente entraba. Ella alzo su vista y rápido supo quien era. En la puerta, una chica bastante cubierta y con lentes oscuros miraba hacia los lados, pronto fijo su vista en Nanoha y se acercó lo más cautelosa posible.

-Hola...-dijo en susurro, para que nadie la escuchara.

-Hola Fate...-dijo Nanoha sin quitar su vista del libro.

-Em... ¿estas ocupada?-

-Si...-sin verla aún.

Fate miró hacia la derecha e izquierda, nadie observaba. Aunque como iba vestida llamaba fácilmente la atención.

-No tienes por que preocuparte, tus amigos no vienen a este tipo de lugares, deja de esconderte-

-Ya se que no vienen, digo...no me escondo-dejando salir una risa nerviosa.

-¿Vas a pedir algo?-dijo Nanoha volteando la hoja del libro, aun no miraba a Testarossa a los ojos

-Pues... ehm, que será bueno esta vez...-poniendo su mano en su mentón-...¡ah ya! Un moca grande por favor-

Inmediatamente Nanoha dejo el libro para tomar un vaso cristalino, fue a la maquina de moca y puso el vaso debajo para que saliera el liquido, jalo la palanca y lentamente el vaso se llenaba. Al terminar, tapo con cuidado y le entrego a Testarossa su pedido.

-Gracias-dijo esta con una sonrisa al rozar sus dedos con los de Takamachi.

-3. 20 por favor-dijo algo irritada.

-Ah si...-Fate apagó su sonrisa para sacar el dinero y pagar. Nanoha lo tomo como si nada y abrió la caja registradora, entregó su cambio a Testarossa.

-Aquí tienes-

-Eh...-Fate tomo su dinero-...¿hice algo malo?-

-Tal vez...-

-Lo siento, sólo quería platicar...-

-Ya platicamos, ¿por qué no te vas de una vez?-

Fate no dijo nada, miró el aparador con el vaso en su mano, todo el tiempo era así. Pero no se rendiría.

-Bien, me voy, con la condición que me des un beso en la mejilla-

-Estas loca-

-Puede que si, pero si quieres que me vaya...-la rubia acomodó su cara para recibir el beso, Nanoha hizo una mueca y se acerco lentamente, Fate pensó en robarle aunque sea uno de piquito, pero no contaba con que Nanoha le tendría una trampa.

Al momento de acercar sus labios a la mejilla de la rubia, esta giro su cabeza para recibir el beso en la boca, pero lo que recibió no fueron los labios de Nanoha, si no un pastelito de chocolate que la pelirroja le embarro por todo el rostro.

-¡Takamachi!-se quejo Fate, mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de la chica.

-Buenos ¿no? Yo los hice...-mientras continuaba riendo.

Fate tomo un poco de su mejilla y lo probo, sin duda deliciosos.

-Si, ricos...-mirándola con reproche.

Si hubiera sido otra persona quien le hubiera jugado esa broma, Fate ya la habría desaparecido. Pero con Nanoha, todo era diferente.

-Ya, te pudo haber ido peor...-Nanoha seguía sonriendo, a la rubia le gusto eso. Y su enojo desapareció-Será mejor que vayas a tú casa a lavarte... hasta mañana Fate-

-Oh mañana nos veremos, tenlo por seguro...-mientras con una servilleta se quitaba el chocolate por su rostro.-...adiós preciosa, buenos tus pastelitos-

Dijo aventándole un beso para salir del local.

Nanoha aun sonreía. Ya sea por su pequeña travesura, o por Fate.

Pronto se negó, no, no podía caer y enamorarse de esa chica.

* * *

Otro día llegaba, la señorita Testarossa se levantaba algo perezosa y con una sonrisa en el rostro pues de nuevo había soñado con Takamachi.

-Ah, esa niña me volverá loca...-dijo para después bostezar y estirar su cuerpo.

-¿Que niña te volverá loca?-

-¡Ah madre!-dijo algo asustada para caer de la cama, su madre solo dejo salir una risa, rápidamente Fate se puso de pie-...no sabía que habían regresado...-

-Esta mañana... ahora no cambies el tema, ¿qué niña te volverá loca?-

-Em...eh...-algo nerviosa-...pues ninguna mamá-riendo torpe-...ya sabes, nadie puede tener el corazón de tú hija...-

-Hum, no sabes como deseo que encuentres a alguien... es tiempo que tengas una relación seria por primera vez en tú vida...-

-Ah, eso no sucederá mamá-negando bastante presumida-...yo no soy de las que se enamoran...-

-¿Segura? Por que no te he visto salir...Linith me a dicho que te ha visto actuando como en las nubes...-

-¿Qué?... por dios...Linith es una anciana que alucina... solo lo dice porque... porque...al igual que tú desean verme atada a alguien-con una sonrisa boba

-Mmm...bien... si no hay nadie...-

Ambas vieron como la nana de Fate entraba a la habitación.

-Buenos días niña-dijo saludando a la rubia mientras abría las cortinas y recogía la ropa del piso-...señora Testarossa, ya llego el chofer-

-Ah si, en un momento bajo-

-¿Ya te vas?-dijo su hija dolida

-Si...pero no te preocupes, regresaré para la comida, además Linith te cuidara mi bebé-mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de Fate-

-Mamá…-odiaba cuando la trataba como una niña de 6 años.

Las dos mujeres rieron.

-Nos vemos-dijo la señora Testarossa para salir de la habitación.

Fate se quedó parada pensando en que haría el día de hoy para al menos conquistar un poco el corazón de Takamachi.

-¿Niña?...se le hará tarde-la nana de Fate se quedó viendo a sus ojos, en ellos encontró brillo, claro, ella no se había equivocado, su niña estaba enamorada.-...niña...ya es hora!-

-¡Ah!...ya...ya voy Linith...-algo torpe se movió y entro al baño.

-Mmm me pregunto quien es la afortunada-dijo la anciana con una sonrisa.

El auto negro de Fate entraba al estacionamiento de la universidad, su carro era fácil de distinguir pues casi nadie o por no decir nadie tenía uno como ese en Unimari. Importado desde América como regalo de cumpleaños número 20. Su padre, el señor Testarossa siempre le hacia obsequios caros, pues Fate era su única hija mujer y consentida.

-Hey Testarossa!-grito su amigo Zest tratando de alcanzarla.

-Hola, buenos días-saludándolo de beso en la mejilla.

-Bah ni tan buenos, mi madre ayer me atrapo en plena acción con una chica de la facultad de humanidades-

Fate empezó a reír, eso le hizo recordar las pocas veces que también la atraparon a ella en esas situaciones. Claro, desde hace meses que ni siquiera tenía con quien salir por las noches.

-¿Sabes que existen los seguros?-burlándose.

-Ah fue todo muy rápido...-

Mientras ambos caminaban iban hablando sobre sus cosas, los dos no pasaban desapercibidos y eran saludados por la mayoría. La que más atención tenia de las chicas era Fate, pero esta ya no hacia caso como antes, eso se noto, Fate ya no coqueteaba ni trataba de conquistar a alguien nuevo.

-Me molestan, deberían desaparecerlos-dijo Zest al chocar con un chico del grupo de los nerdos.

-Disculpa-dijo este alzando su cabeza pues era bajito a comparación de Zest.

-Hazte a un lado...-empujándolo, al chico se le cayeron sus libros.

Fate no hacia nada por evitarlo de hecho hasta se reía con el resto, pero noto que alguien la observaba, a unos metros, Nanoha miraba con cara de reproche y negando con la cabeza, esto hizo que la rubia bajara su mirada y se pusiera seria.

-¿Qué pasa Fate por que no ríes?-

No respondió, busco a Nanoha pero esta ya se había ido.

Si bien, ella quería cambiar por la pelirroja, pero en algunas ocasiones continuaba siendo la misma de siempre. De verdad temía demasiado en lo que pensaran sus amigos, por eso nunca se sentía preparada para hablarle en público.

Nanoha iba maldiciendo en voz baja, detestaba al grupo de Fate, si ella sola pudiera se enfrentaría a cada uno pero... es sentencia de muerte. Ya es suficiente con lo que le dicen.

-Que hay...-

La pelirroja paro en seco, casi chocaba con Verossa por ir pensando tan profundo.

-Ah, eres tú...-dijo sin ganas, y pensar que estaba a punto de disculparse.

-Me encanta tú emoción tan sincera...-dijo al soltar el humo en el rostro de Nanoha.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Grosero!- esparciendo el humo de cigarro, detestaba que fumaran cerca de ella. Verossa solo se burlaba, ni siquiera el sabía por que el molestar a la pelirroja era divertido. Había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención.

-Huy que delicada saliste...-dando otra calada, Nanoha frunció el ceño y giro a la derecha dispuesta a irse-...ah... ¿ya te vas tan pronto?-dijo el interponiéndose de nuevo.

-Si, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer para perder mí tiempo contigo-

-Oh oh jo jo-exclamó el fingiendo dolencia-... nadie pierde el tiempo conmigo...ya desearías tener tal privilegio...-acercando su rostro al de Takamachi, esta solo se alejaba. De un movimiento tomo el mentón de Nanoha con su mano y le dijo bastante cerca.

-Ya veras... caerás en mis brazos, de mi te acuerdas-

Nanoha se soltó bruscamente y se alejo de ahí, sin voltear hacia atrás pues no quería saber si acaso la seguía.

-¡Hey espera!-dijo sujetándola del brazo, la pelirroja se volvió en seco

-Ya te dije que...-grito al ver esos ojos Carmesí frente a ella-...ya te dije que me dejaras en paz...-respondió más calmada al mirar que era Fate.

-¿Te sucede algo?-dijo la rubia al notar que Nanoha se veía roja, respiro profundo, el olor a cigarrillo la desconcertó, pues le era familiar.

-Qué te importa...-dijo esta volviéndose.

-Te han molestado de nuevo, ¿cierto?-Nanoha no le hizo caso y continuo caminando, Fate la seguía como un perrito faldero-...si me aceptaras no tendrías que volver a sufrir esas cosas...-

La pelirroja paro al instante provocando que Fate chocara con ella. Algo desconcertada miró como Nanoha se volvió con ojos de fiera.

-¡Como te atreves a decirme eso! ¡Si te importara, aunque sea un poquito, me defenderías frente a tus amigos!-

-Eh...-Fate callo.

-Ves? Ni siquiera lo admites, eres una cobarde-

Sin perder tiempo se dio vuelta y continuo su camino mientras la rubia la miraba alejarse.

Fate caminaba solitaria por los pasillos de la universidad, aun para ella eso era nuevo pues siempre estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de chicas que la asediaban. Pero eso había dejado de gustarle, la única presencia que le interesa es la de la pelirroja.

-Pero que...-la rubia miró a unos metros como su amigo Verossa se besaba con una chica-...ese no cambia-negando con la cabeza y riendo. El sintió que alguien lo observaba, y lanzo una mirada de complicidad a Fate, después tomo a la chica y se adentraron a un salón-...mmm...no pierde su tiempo...-

-A ti te buscaba...-dijo la voz de una joven y la rubia sintió como la tomaron de la cintura.

-Hey...-quitándose las manos sin ser grosera-...hola Schach...-

-No te alegras de verme?-la chica se desconcertó, por lo visto los rumores eran ciertos, Fate había dejado de ser una conquistadora o ella no era de su agrado, no, imposible, Schach también era codiciada en la universidad.

-Pues, supongo...-Schach trataba de rodear la cintura de Fate pero esta no se dejaba.

-Hum-frunció el ceño dolida-...hace unos meses no me rechazabas... ¿acaso no quieres repetir esas noches de pasión?-

-¿Pasión?-se sorprendió Fate-...bueno...admito que fueron buenas, pero lo siento...no es conveniente...-

-¿Disculpa?-la chica se ofendió-¡...eres una idiota Testarossa!-esta trato de abofetearla pero Fate la detuvo sin problema

-Ah, ah... nadie le pega a Fate Testarossa, menos tú...-la rubia la soltó con fuerza haciendo que Schach retrocediera, y era cierto, nunca nadie había abofeteado o rechazado o lo que sea a Fate Testarossa, claro, nadie hasta que apareció Nanoha.

La rubia se alejo de ahí dejando a Schach molesta y con bastantes ganas de vengarse.

Fate tenia el autoestima alta, con razón Nanoha la rechazaba tantas veces, eso te hace sentir bastante importante.

-¡Ya! ¡Dame mis libros!-escucho la voz de la pelirroja quejarse.

-¡Uy yuy yuy! ¿O que me harás?-

La rubia diviso a unos metros como sus amigos se burlaban de Nanoha, le habían quitado sus libros y jugaban al "gatito", pues se pasaban los libros.

-¡Ay te va!-dijo Vice pasándoselos a otro, Nanoha corría hacia los lados pero era en vano.

-¡Hey cuatro ojos! ¿No puedes ver quien los tiene?-

-¡Ya! Dénmelos!- chillo Nanoha como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Fate ya se encontraba cerca.

-¡Hey acá! ¡Pásenmelos a mi!-grito y de inmediato los libros llegaron a sus manos. Sus amigos pensaron que seguiría con el juego, hasta Nanoha lo pensó-...oye Takamachi, ¿los quieres?-la pelirroja la miró de forma retadora-... pues...¡ven por mi!-dijo en forma infantil y se hecho a correr.

Todos se miraban desconcertados, Nanoha reaccionó segundos después y corrió detrás de la rubia.

Los que se encontraban por ese campus observaron como Fate corría no a gran velocidad, pero si que corría, otros vieron como Nanoha intentaba alcanzar a alguien.

-¿Donde se habrá metido?!-dijo respirando agitadamente y volteando hacia los lados. No distinguía a la rubia, de hecho no distinguía a nadie pues se encontraba sola.

En eso sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y la introducía a un salón

-¡Shh, soy yo deja de patear!-dijo la rubia al ver que Nanoha forcejeaba.

-¡Dame mis libros!-dijo sin perder más tiempo.

-Bien, bien...te los daré...no te preocupes...solo quería pasar un tiempo a solas-

-¡Dame mis libros!-dijo sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Sabes, te ves linda cuando te enojas...y más cuando respiras de esa forma tan agitada... ¡uff! hasta me esta dando calor!-dijo Fate dándose aire con las palmas de sus manos.

Nanoha inconscientemente se sonrojo, y bajo su pose dura, eso le dio oportunidad a Fate de acercarse, tanto así que tomo a la pelirroja de la cintura y acerco su rostro al suyo.

-Lo sabía... tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, aunque esta difícil verlos eh, tus lentes los esconden...-Nanoha alejo un poco su rostro, lo que hizo que Fate acercara más su cara y quedaran como pose de película, la rubia la sostenía de la cintura-...eres muy linda...me encantan esas pecas que tienes...y tus labios... si tú me...dejaras...yo...-la rubia cerro los ojos y entre abrió su boca, Nanoha solo miraba todo en cámara lenta, quería oponerse pero algo no se lo permitía, en parte también deseaba ese beso, pero se contuvo.

Fate sintió como su cabeza había girado 90° hacia la derecha, la pelirroja la había abofeteado.

-¡Tonta! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!-le dijo bastante sonrojada, no había dejado que Fate la besara.

Mientras ella se sentía desconcertada, pensaba que esta vez lograría besar los labios de Nanoha, pero de nuevo la pelirroja obstaculizaba todo.

-Wow...tienes la mano dura...-decía Fate aun tratando de asimilar el golpe-...creo que soy masoquista...-

Nanoha entonces se dio cuenta de su acto, sintiéndose mal por haber abofeteado a Fate.

-Yo...-arrepentida se acerco a ella, puso su mano en la mejilla de la rubia tratando de reponer su error. Fate cerro los ojos, esa simple caricia de Nanoha la hacia sentir muy bien

-...discúlpame-era la primera vez que la escuchaba dirigirse a ella con voz dulce y tierna, arrepentida, pero dulce y tierna.

-Nanoha...-dejo salir Fate en susurro-...-abrió sus ojos y se topo con los azules de la pelirroja, por un momento la rubia sentía como todo se encontraba fuera de lugar pero a la vez en su sitio. Era ese sentimiento extraño que había estado sintiendo desde hace meses, pero ahora con mayor intensidad.

La pelirroja quito su mano con cuidado.

-Lo-lo siento... debo irme-apresurada tomo sus cosas y al momento de salir Fate la sujeto del brazo, Nanoha noto que había dejado una marca en su mejilla.

-No te vayas... yo te necesito...-

La rubia la hizo girar para estar frente a frente, entonces sin que la pelirroja lo pensara, la abrazo contra su pecho. Con un abrazo que tenia bastante desconcertada a Nanoha.

Se dejo llevar por el aroma y las manos de la rubia. Y ella se sintió segura, hasta se dijo, que era el mejor lugar para estar. Pero pronto lo negó, se soltó del abrazo con cuidado.

-Perdóname...-y esta vez Fate no pudo detenerla.

Solo se quedó parada, recreando ese abrazo en su memoria.

Nanoha se encontraba en clase, bueno, su cuerpo estaba dentro del aula, pero su mente viajaba a miles de kilómetros pensando no se que cosas. Aunque adivinó que todo lo que pensaba se resumía en...

-Fate...-dijo con un suspiro largo, de esos que dejas salir cuando estas enamorada.

Veía por la ventana, con su mano recargada sobre su mentón y la mirada perdida.

¿Pero qué le pasaba? Acaso... acaso se había enamorado de ella, ¿de Fate Testarossa? La que solía burlarse de sus lentes, de su ropa, de toda su persona. No, eso jamás. ¡Nunca! Ella y Testarossa no durarían, aunque lo intentaran, ¡no! Ni siquiera lo intentaría. Pero esa sonrisa que tiene, esos ojos carmesí tenían a la pelirroja colgando de un hilo.

-¡Señorita Takamachi!-dijo la voz ronca del profesor.

-Eu...-dijo indiferente aun pérdida en sus cosas

-¿Cómo que eu?-

-¿Eh?...ah...disculpe...yo-mirando al maestro que se encontraba frente a ella, noto que todos en su salón la miraban desconcertados, pues, evidentemente estaba distraída. Algo poco común en la señorita Takamachi, siempre suele poner atención en cada una de las clases-...yo... ¿cuál era su pregunta?-con una sonrisa inocente.

El maestro camino hasta su escritorio, por esta vez la dejaría pasar, Nanoha era sin duda una alumna disciplinaba, no habría por que castigarla.

-Ninguna, pero ponga atención por favor-

-Claro...-dijo Nanoha más calmada.

Y todas las miradas seguían posadas sobre ella, y empezaron los murmullos. Diciendo chismes que en parte eran ciertos y otros rotundamente exagerados, pero ninguno murmuro sobre Fate, y mucho menos sobre Verossa. Quien pensara que los más populares de la universidad andaban tras ella.

Nadie.

Al salir de su clase una sed inmensa la ataco, no tubo más remedio que ir a la cafetería por un poco de agua.

En su trayecto se topo con la mirada de algunos, ni siquiera ella sabía como soportaba tal desprecio. Que acaso había una regla que te ordenaba que la odiaras? "hey, odia a Nanoha Takamachi o morirás". Pues debía de haberla, y esa explicaría muchas cosas.

-Genial...-dijo sin ganas al ver que Fate y su ejército se encontraban en una mesa, respiro hondo y trato de caminar lo más rápido posible para no ser vista.

Mientras, en la mesa de Fate seguían especulando la causa del golpe en la mejilla de la rubia.

-Ya dinos, quien fue para darle su merecido-

-No importa... -decía ella recordando la mano de Nanoha incrustada en su rostro

-¡Claro que importa! No cualquiera se atreve a agredir a uno de nosotros-

-Esta mañana no tenías el golpe-dijo Zest.

-En verdad, no tiene caso, no importa-

-Uy es eso lo que me extraña, tú... la que no te dejas de nadie, lo estas dejando pasar-dijo Verossa

-Por que fue un accidente...-

-Al menos dime quien fue...-

Zest le dio en las costillas a Verossa, indicándole que mirara lo que el veía. Una sonrisa maliciosa se poso en sus labios y se puso de pie. Fate se dio cuenta y observo a Nanoha que venia en dirección a ellos.

-Oh no...-dijo sabiendo que algo malo se avecinaba.

-Hey Takamachi! ¿qué tomas? Uno de tus cafés raros...-y rieron. Como si fuera gracioso.

-No te incumbe...-

-Uyyyyyyyy...-dijo y los demás le siguieron-...tendré que inspeccionar...-intentando quitarle el vaso, Nanoha frunció el ceño y se opuso-...vamos, dame acá...-

-¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!-chillo

-Verossa!-grito Fate molesta, se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a ellos.

Nanoha y el continuaban forcejeando, hasta que Verossa soltó el vaso provocando que la pelirroja cayera y se mojara toda.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Todos en la cafetería veían como Nanoha se encontraba en el suelo bañada de jugo.

-Uy... eche a perder tú único traje...-dijo Verossa mofándose

-¡Idiota!-grito Nanoha con lágrimas en los ojos, pero de coraje.

Fate observaba con un gesto serio, nunca antes había sentido tanto enojo hacia su amigo. Alzo su mano a Nanoha para ayudarla pero esta la rechazo con un manotazo.

-¡Tú ni me toques!-parándose sola y tomando sus cosas.

-Será mejor que te cambies o atraerás a las hormigas-dijo Zest aun riendo.

Y todos siguieron con la vista a Nanoha hasta que esta salió de la cafetería.

Sus amigos se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa, como si nada hubiera pasado. Fate comenzó a sentirse mal, y sin importarle salió en busca de la pelirroja.

-¡Hey!... ¿a donde vas?-grito Verossa confuso pero Fate ya había salido de ahí.

La rubia supuso que Nanoha se encontraba en el baño más cercano, así que intento entrar en el primero que vio pero este estaba cerrado. Y sin dudar se dijo que ahí estaba. Miró a los lados, no había alguien cerca, tomo vuelo y de un salto se colgó en la ventana.

-Huy... antes... podía sin...batallar...-tratando de entrar con cuidado-...ya...casi...-al meter la cabeza y sujetarse fuerte, dio una media vuelta y salto al piso.

En cuanto entro al baño escuchó la voz de Nanoha quejándose.

-¡Uy! ¡No los soporto!-

Camino hasta donde oía dicha voz, cautelosa para no tomarla desprevenida pues no quería que la golpeara de nuevo, ya suficiente tenia con lo de hace rato.

-¿Nanoha?-dijo Fate en susurro.

Entonces sus ojos se toparon con una gran sorpresa. Primero su cuerpo dejo de moverse, sintió como poco a poco su garganta se cerraba, y empezaba a tomar un tono rojizo en la piel.

La pelirroja no supo como reaccionar, así que solamente soltó un grito.

Pues, se encontraba en ropa interior, ya que se había quitado su vestido para tratar de lavarse y no estar pegajosa.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Fuera de aquí!-gritó Nanoha tratando de cubrirse pero fue en vano, Fate ya tenia esa imagen muy bien guardada en su cabeza.

-Wow...-fue lo único que dejo salir la rubia.

Y Nanoha hecha una fiera y completamente roja, se acercó para propinarle una cachetada a la joven boba frente a ella. Para así emparejar las dos mejillas, solo que esta vez su cabeza giro 90° a la izquierda.

-¡Para que aprendas! ¡Aprovechada! ¡Y deja de verme así!- se quejó Nanoha tomando su vestido y entrando a un cubículo del baño.

Pero Fate no sentía dolor en su mejilla, seguía en un tonto trance. Había visto docenas de chicas con cuerpos esculturales antes y nunca se había puesto así. Y Nanoha conservaba su ropa interior...si la hubiera visto desnuda... un color más rojo se apodero de su piel. ¿Por qué Takamachi la hacia reaccionar de esa forma? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

-Wow...-volvió a repetir.

Y pensó que había presenciado un milagro divino, sin duda un ángel. ¿Cómo antes no pudo notar el maravilloso cuerpo que Nanoha poseía? Bueno, era difícil verlo debajo de esas ropas un poco holgadas.

-¿Sigues ahí?-reprocho Nanoha al salir ya vestida y ver a Fate parada en el mismo lugar.

-Que cuerpo...-dijo la rubia con la mirada algo perdida.

Nanoha inmediatamente se sonrojo.

-¡Basta!...me...me estas... ¡ah!-sin saber como reaccionar ante esa bochornosa situación, opto por huir y no tener que rendir cuentas. Tomó sus cosas y antes de salir miró a Fate, aun continuaba en ese tonto trance.-¡Adiós!-salió azotando la puerta.

Apenas ese golpe hizo que Fate despertara.

-¿Nanoha?... ¿Nanoha?-volteando para buscarla, pero la pelirroja ya se había ido-...wow...-volvió a decir perdiéndose de nuevo en esa maravillosa imagen de Nanoha en ropa interior.

-Pero qué, ¿ahora que te paso en la otra mejilla?-dijo Verossa algo confundido y ver como la marca de unos dedos se notaban-.¿..quién te abofeteo?-

-Um...-dijo Fate suspirando, todo el día podía estar así.

-Fue la misma persona, ¿verdad?-entonces Verossa dejo salir una sonrisa maliciosa-...con que tienes una nueva conquista eh...-soltó una risa-...si ya se me hacia raro, que escondidito te lo tenías-codeando a Fate.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Que escondí?-

-Pues tú nueva conquista...me pregunto quien será...mmm ¿una de la facultad de idiomas? O una de humanidades? dicen que las más buenas son las de humanidades...hum...-miró a Fate, se veía medio perdida...-hey ¿Testarossa?-

-¿Eh?-

-Me estas preocupando...-frunció el ceño.

-Nahhh...no es para tanto-

Ese día en la universidad todo mundo se preguntaba quien había sido la causante de los golpes en las mejillas de Fate, claro, ni de broma nunca nadie mencionó a Nanoha Takamachi.

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado?** Háganmelo saber ;) ¡Gracias por sus comentarios de antemano!

Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola! **

Me da MUCHO gusto ver que les ha gustado esta historia, **por eso mismo la actualización ha llegado pronto** ;)

**Antes de que sigan leyendo**, quisiera explicarles una cosita SÚPER rápida. Me gusta ser mujer de palabra y cumplir con días de publicación. Voy a tener 3 historias en actualización constante y eso esta de locos (no sé en qué diablos me metí jajaja). He decidido hacer un **calendario de publicación** (para mayor info, mi perfil xD). Los días **Lunes **subiré la continuación de esta historia **PERO** si los comentarios son bastantes, como lo hicieron hasta ahora, haré lo posible por publicar dos veces por semana, ¿por qué?, más que nada me ayuda en guiarme en lo que ustedes ansían leer y creo que de esta forma tengo un "control". "Luz de luna" esta bastante olvidada en comentarios y por eso siempre la dejo para último xD (lamento por los que la siguen) pero de esta forma ordeno prioridades, ¿tiene sentido? Espero que sí jeje.

**La historia**, temo decirles es relativamente pequeña, tiene 20 capítulos cortos, de los cuales he decidido juntar 2 para hacer 1. A veces será mas chica, a veces más grande (a menos claro que quieran los capítulos cortos por separados, si es así, **háganmelo saber** ;))

Los dejo!

Disclaimer: "La mujer que no soñé jamás" y MSNL no me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

Cuando Nanoha recordaba ese bochornoso momento, por unos segundos se enojaba, luego se reía despacio por recrear la imagen de Fate Testarossa. La rubia se le figuraba a esos lobos de las caricaturas que al ver a un personaje sexy se le salían los ojos, abrían su boca para sacar la lengua y maullaban como animal en celo.

Claro, lo único que le falto a Fate fue aullar como lobo.

Aunque Nanoha admitía muy en el fondo, que el sentirse deseada por la rubia, el que la viera de esa forma tan desconocida por ella, le había gustado.

Pero claro, se sentía ofendida de cierta forma pues nunca antes nadie la había visto en esas condiciones, ni siquiera su madre.

-Tonta Testarossa...-y lo peor es que no terminaba ahí. Nanoha solo quería esconderse de Fate. La haría sentir que la rubia la desnudaba con solo mirarla. Como si tuviera la ropa interior todo el tiempo. En parte era cierto, a la señorita Testarossa le costaba olvidar esa imagen.

-Hija, ¿no vas a desayunar?-

En casa de la pelirroja las cosas eran tranquilas, ya había dejado el otro trabajo, por lo que ahora tenía más tiempo y trabajaría solamente en el café. Pero por su forma de comportarse sus padres ya sospechaban que a su pequeña le gustaba alguien, y estaban seguros que tenia que ver con la chica que siempre buscaba a Nanoha.

-No mamá, no tengo hambre-dijo tomando solo un vaso de leche.

-¿Te pasa algo? Tú siempre desayunas bien-

-Recuerda, el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día-dijo su padre viendo como su pequeña se sentaba en la mesa.

-Lo sé, pero últimamente se me quita el apetito-

-¿No será que estas enamorada?-dijo su madre risueña viendo como poco a poco su hija se sonrojaba.

-¡Mamá!...claro que no...el amor solo es una perdida de tiempo...estudiar es lo más importante...-

-Aja... como me gustaría que encontraras a alguien...por que no sales con esa chica...la que siempre te busca ¿cómo se llama?-

-Testarossa, Fate Testarossa-dijo su padre seguro.

-¡No! ella no me gusta...-Nanoha miró a su padre algo confusa-...cómo sabes su nombre?-

-Pues...eh...a venido a platicar con nosotros-

-¿En verdad?-dijo Nanoha bebiendo lo ultimo que quedaba en su vaso.

-Si, nos vino a pedir tú mano en matrimonio-dijo su padre.

Nanoha escupió la leche y comenzó a toser.

-Queeeeeee!?- dijo consternada tratando de no ahogarse.

Sus padres empezaron a reír.

-Ay Nanoha, es broma...pero si ha venido a presentarse. Es muy educada, a tú padre y a mi nos a encantado-

Nanoha frunció el ceño, esa Testarossa actuaba rápido, primero se ganaba a sus padres antes que a ella.

-Ya me voy...-dijo evitando el tema de Fate. Se levanto de la mesa y se despidió de ambos con beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate hija, nos vemos en la noche-

Los señores Takamachi vieron como su pequeña salía de la casa, escucharon el auto de Nanoha arrancar.

-¿Crees que sospeche?-

-No, a estado bastante distraída, ayer tenia la receta de algunos pasteles en la mesa y ¿crees que los leyó?-dijo la madre

-Lo note, venia un poco extraña...-

-Si te digo, es el amor...-

-Bueno, bueno...esta creciendo tan rápido...-

-¡Shiro!...si va a cumplir 21, no la quieras tener todo el tiempo con nosotros!-

-¡Lo se mujer!...pero...-el señor Takamachi respiro hondo-...aun cuesta aceptar que es toda una mujer-

-Y una muy hermosa...si tan solo me dejara arreglarla un poco, ¡pero no! Terca igual que tú...metida en sus libros...bahhh-

-¡Pero ya ves! No ocupa verse bien, esa chica Testarossa noto lo hermosa que es nuestra hija-

-Eso si-

La señora Takamachi recogió la mesa, mientras el señor Takamachi se alistaba para ir a trabajar. Ambos querían darle una fiesta sorpresa a Nanoha este domingo, por su cumpleaños.

Y sabían que la pelirroja no los dejaría, insistirá que seria un gasto innecesario. Así era Nanoha, siempre preocupada por la economía de su familia.

En la mansión Testarossa, a la señorita Fate se le había hecho tarde, pues, no quería levantarse teniendo tan semejante sueño. Ya imagino que soñaba...

-¡Niña! ¡Levántese!-dijo la nana sacudiéndola-...niña, niña! Ya es tarde!-pero Fate continuaba soñando, entreabrió los ojos y imagino a la pelirroja.

-Nanoha...-soltó con una sonrisa boba y aun modorra.

-¿Nanoha? ¿Cual Nanoha?! Nanoha sus narices! Ándele! Arriba!-dijo la nana desconcertada y sacudiéndola.

Entonces Fate se dio cuenta que alucinaba.

-¡Ahhh!...lo siento nana yo...-bastante roja-em...-se levanto algo nerviosa-...yo...-su nana la veía algo confusa como pidiendo explicaciones-...em...yo...me voy a bañar!-para sonreírle algo tonta y entrar al cuarto de baño.

La nana Linith dejo salir una sonrisa tierna.

-Con que se llama Nanoha...-dijo para si.

La rubia entraba a la universidad, usaba unos lentes oscuros de esos como mosca para tratar de esconder los golpes de su rostro. Recordó como su nana exagero un poco al verla entrar con las mejillas más rojas que de costumbre "¿Pero qué te ha pasado niña mía?" dijo su nana preocupada. Y Fate no supo ni que pretexto inventar, era evidente que la habían abofeteado. Hasta su madre supo la verdad, una joven le había propinado dichos golpes. "Pues una tonta chica...ya sabes, no quise tener otra cita con ella y pues...se molesto..." dijo como excusa pero tratando de verse como la Fate conquistadora de siempre, que claro, ya no era.

-¡Hey Testarossa! Iras esta noche a mi casa, cierto?-dijo Verossa abrazado de una chica.

-Pues...-el la miró molesto-...claro, tenlo por seguro, ahí estaré-

El ojiazul dejo salir una sonrisa.

-¡Así me gusta! Que seas la Fate de siempre...-

-Oye Verossa, yo también puedo ir a la fiesta?-dijo la chica que estaba con el.

-¡Pero claro primor! Si tú serás la invitada especial-y dicho esto le pellizco el trasero a la joven, esta solo exclamó pero no se quejo.

-¡Verossa!-dijo con voz fingida, el miró a Fate y le guiño un ojo.

-¿Qué, qué hice?-haciéndose el que no

Fate solo negó risueña, ni siquiera con ver a Verossa le daba nostalgia de regresar a ser la misma conquistadora de siempre. De hecho, empezaba a disfrutar más los momentos.

-¡Oh los estábamos buscando!-dijo a lo lejos Zest, ambos voltearon y miraron acercarse al resto de su grupo.

-Que hay...-dijo Carim saludando a Fate de beso en la mejilla.

-Auuhhhh!-se quejo Fate.

-¡Lo siento! Lo había olvidado...-

-...mmm...no importa...yo también lo había olvidado-si como no-

-Ah Testarossa, ¿cuando nos dirás quien fue?-dijo Vice.

-Hum...déjenlo así...solo que por esta semana no me saluden con beso en la mejilla, ¿si?-

Sus amigos asintieron, pues no lo dijo en juego, si no como una orden. Y ellos obedecían o hacían caso a todo lo que la rubia decía.

-Claro jefa...-se burlo Verossa, y los demás rieron, poco, pero rieron.

Nunca se atrevían a mofarse de Fate, el único que solía hacerlo era Verossa.

Para continuar con la conversación empezaron a decir a quien llevarían a la fiesta del peliverde.

Todos tenían cita, excepto la rubia.

-¡Ah ya veo! Es un plan tuyo ¿cierto Testarossa? Claro, en la fiesta habrá chicas hermosas sin compromiso-dijo Regius para tratar de entender el nuevo comportamiento de Fate.

-Jejeje si...precisamente eso...-

Y todos rieron aliviados, pues tenían el presentimiento que estaban perdiendo a Fate.

Es que cuando los 8 caminaban por la universidad recibían la atención de todos, comenzaban a saludarlos, a tratar tan siquiera de hacerse notar frente a ellos.

Los 7 sabían que Fate era quien más sobresalía, y el grupo era importante gracias a ella.

Pero a la rubia solo le interesaba algo, y ese algo tenia que ver con la pelirroja matadita de la que todo mundo se burla.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?-dijo Carim al notar un libro en la bolsa de Fate.

-¿Eh?...-

Entonces la chica lo saco de ahí.

-¿Química avanzada?...por que...-dijo confundida.

-Ahh!...de...de seguro la secretaria se equivoco!-riendo nerviosa.

-Pero...-observando el libro-...no tiene el sello de la biblioteca, se ve nuevo-

-Oh pues...em...-Carim frunció el ceño y se lo devolvió a Fate.

-No se en que andas metida...pero no diré nada...-al ver que los demás no se habían dado cuenta de su escena.

-Gracias...-respondió la rubia aliviada.

En cuanto vio que tenia oportunidad de alejarse de sus amigos, corrió en busca de...ya saben quien.

-Pero... ¿y Fate? ¿A dónde se fue?-

Y voltearon a los lados, en vano pues la rubia ya se había ido.

Entro a la biblioteca buscando su cabellera roja, se fue directo a los pasillos que usualmente visita Takamachi en su estancia, y la encontró en el de siempre. "Química".

-¡Ay diantres! ¡Aun no esta!-la escucho quejarse.

Ella estaba en el pasillo siguiente pero podía verla a través de los estantes.

Se inclino al mismo tiempo que Nanoha para poder estar frente a frente.

-Buuu-dijo Fate.

-Ah...tú...-dijo al ver los ojos Carmesí del otro lado.

-¿En busca de algún libro?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que caminaba pues Nanoha se movía.

-Si...pero no esta-

-Mmm...te refieres a... ¿este?-dijo la rubia sacándolo de su bolsa, a Nanoha le brillaron los ojos.

-Como lo... ¿tú eres quien lo saca a cada rato!?-se quejo.

-¿Qué?-confundida, ya no había ningún estante que se interpusiera, ahora estaban frente a frente.

-Nada...-dijo cruzada de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Em...yo...-la rubia rasco su cabeza, estaba a punto de hacerle una proposición a Nanoha y conociéndola ya temía a su reacción. Debía anticiparse. La pelirroja la miró a la cara, noto como los golpes en su mejilla aun seguían presentes. "debe dolerle mucho" pensó con un poco de culpa.

-...-Nanoha miró con un gesto de impaciencia.

-Eh yo...-y al verla así, con esa pose tan dura e indiferente, le hizo venir a su mente la imagen de Nanoha en ropa interior. Entonces su mirada cambio, y la pelirroja lo noto.

-¿Por que me ves así?-se quejo.

-Lo siento...-Fate bajo su mirada.

-Sabes, deberías de ponerte un ungüento-

-¿Qué?-dijo Fate confusa.

-Para tus mejillas...para que sanen más rápido...-Fate sonrió bobamente, cosa que incomodó a Nanoha-...em...mamá hace uno especial, es muy efectivo...tal vez...pueda darte un poco...-mirando hacia el techo y enredando su dedo índice en uno de sus mechones.

La rubia se sintió bobamente feliz, al fin Nanoha mostraba interés en ella. "se preocupo por mi" pensaba Fate.

-Claro...por favor...em...-algo nerviosa.

Nanoha se quedó parada esperando a algo, ni siquiera ella sabía a que. Cosa que la molesto y estuvo dispuesta a irse.

-Bueno...hasta lue...-

-¡Es para ti!-dijo Fate entusiasta entregándole el libro.

-¿Cómo?-

-Eh...bueno...tenía planeado dártelo a cambio de que salieras conmigo...-

Nanoha abrió grandes sus ojos. Ese libro valía una fortuna, aparte que era justo lo que necesitaba para estudiar. Y contar el hecho de que Fate se había tomado la molestia de conseguirlo, solo por ella.

-Yo...-tomo el libro-...acepto...-

-Bien...si no quieres salir conm...quee?!-entendiendo las palabras de Nanoha.

-Acepto, esta noche, pero no saldremos...-

-Oh...entonces...-

-Vendrás a mi casa y ahí platicaremos...s olo un rato, así te pongo el... ungüento...-

-Cla...claro!-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-...no-nos vemos esta noche, hasta luego...-

-Hasta luego-

Y por primera vez fue Nanoha la que vio a Fate alejarse, ella se quedó parada observando como la rubia se iba.

-¡Dios! En que me he metido...-dijo la pelirroja confundida.

Nanoha se encontraba en el laboratorio de química, ella y su equipo trataban de obtener etanol.

-Eh! Espera!-la detuvo su amigo Yunno.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo confundida.

-Estabas a punto de mezclar la base...-

-Oh por dios!-al verse con la sustancia equivocada en la mano.

-Has estado bastante distraída...-dijo su amiga Hayate

-Casi haces que explotemos...-bromeo Granz

-Disculpen...-

-Ah, tú distracción no tendrá que ver... con Testarossa?-le dijo en voz baja Hayate

-Que?!...-dijo gritando y obteniendo la atención de todos en el laboratorio, sonrojada pidió disculpas, después miró a su compañera-...claro que no...-

-No mientas...te he visto hablando con ella en la biblioteca...-

-Oh...solo buscaba un libro...solo la oriente, tú sabes, esa cabeza hueca no sabe la ubicación de las materias, jamás había ido a una biblioteca-riendo nerviosa.

-No, yo la he visto varias veces hablando contigo...no te preocupes, nadie lo sabe...pero te advierto que Testarossa es como el rió...-

-¿No entiendo?-dijo confusa.

-Si, que llega y que besa, que besa y se va-la tomo del hombro-...ten cuidado...-Hayate se dio vuelta dejando a la pelirroja bastante pensativa, ella tenía razón, conocía a Testarossa, le gustaban los retos, y tal vez Nanoha era un reto para ella, y en cuanto lograra su objetivo la desecharía como al resto. Pero... ¿por qué entonces Fate se comportaba así con ella?

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería distraerse más o provocaría un accidente. Y lo peor es que no tenía dinero para pagar los daños.

-Fate...-dijo en susurro para sacarla y empezar a concentrarse.

La señorita Testarossa se veía bastante optimista, sus amigos lo notaron.

-Y ahora, ¿qué mosco te pico?-dijo Carim riendo.

-Uh...pues ninguno...tú sabes, ningún aguijón puede traspasar esta piel-

-Ah lo se...-riendo-...te ves feliz, pareciera que olvidaste esos golpes-señalando a sus mejillas

-No, aun duelen, pero no importa...-recordando que hoy tenia una "cita" con Nanoha.

-¿No te importan los golpes? Creí que estabas feliz por haberte vengado...-

-¿Vengado? Nunca se me ocurrió...-admitía en el fondo que se merecía esas bofetadas, más la ultima, pero para ella valió la pena, ya que pudo ver a la pelirroja en otras condiciones.

-¡Diablos Fate! ¿Que sucede contigo?-pregunto irritada Carim.

-No es nada...pareciera que todos están molestos conmigo, como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo...-dijo con su pose dura-...no estoy para divertir a nadie...considéralo como una nueva actitud, quiéreme o déjame libre...nos vemos...-dándose vuelta indiferente. Carim miró como la rubia se adentraba en el estacionamiento. Se sintió mal por dentro.

La chica rubia había confundido las intenciones de Fate, pensaba que la señorita Testarossa empezaba a comportarse, dejando sus citas de una sola noche, cosa que alegro a Carim, por un momento se ilusiono, y se dejo creer que tenía alguna oportunidad con Fate. Pero sus ilusiones decayeron al darse cuenta que a la rubia le interesaba alguien.

-Sea quien sea...no dejare que se acerque a ti, tú eres mía Fate Testarossa... ¡ya veras!-dijo entre dientes. Elaborando un plan para descubrir a la desgraciada que se interponía entre ella y Fate Testarossa.

En la habitación de Fate, la rubia se alistaba para ir a su "cita" con Nanoha.

-Mmm no. Esto es muy de fiesta-dijo viéndose en el espejo con un vestido sobrepuesto, lo tiró a la cama y tomo una blusa-...no. Demasiado escotado...-fue a dar al suelo-...mmm...-rasco su cabeza, tomo otra blusa-...ah! esta! Nada formal pero tampoco tan informal...-sonrió al sentirse satisfecha con su elección.

Tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante-dijo mientras se cambiaba.

-Hija... ¿saldrás esta noche?-dijo su madre al verla arreglada.

-Si-sonriendo de solo pensarlo-...?que tal me veo?-

-Eh...hermosa...-su madre frunció el ceño-...¿desde cuando te preocupa como te vistes?-

-Am...pues...-rió nerviosa-...uno debe verse bien para cualquier ocasión-

-¿Y qué ocasión es esta? a donde vas?-

-Eh...pues...voy...voy a la fiesta de Verossa-

-Hum...pensé que habías dejado eso-

-¿Dejado que?-

-Pues...-dudo-...disculpa...olvídalo...-

Fate frunció el ceño e intento cambiar de conversación.

-¿Ya llegó?-

-¿Tú padre? No, dijo que llegaría tarde, tenía una cena con unos directivos importantes...-

-Mmm...No lo miraré hasta mañana...-rasco su cabeza-...oye mamá...-sentándose a su lado en la cama-...como conociste a papá?-

A su madre le sorprendió la pregunta.

-Pues...en un café...el me invito a salir, pero al principio me negué...conocía a tú padre por algunos rumores, era todo un pica flor-Fate rió, de tal palo tal astilla-...claro, no quería convertirme en una más de sus conquistas-

-¿Y que hizo el para ganarte?-

-Bueno, con el tiempo me di cuenta que en verdad me quería-miró a su hija-...por que lo preguntas?-

-No, por nada...-miró la hora en su reloj de pulso-...uy...ya es tarde, debo irme-

-Tarde? Pero si apenas son las 7:00pm. Creí que las fiestas comenzaban a las diez-

-Ah, si...pero antes iré a hacer otras cosas...hasta luego-besando a su madre en la mejilla

-Cuídate hija...y no llegues tarde-dijo como ultimo para observar a su niña salir del cuarto-...Linith tiene razón...mi Fate esta enamorada-sonriendo tiernamente para si.

Antes de tocar la puerta de los Takamachi, la rubia se aseguró de no estar nerviosa. Respiro hondo, contó hasta tres y...volvió a respirar hondo e hizo una cuenta regresiva del 3 al 1

-Bien, no es nada del otro mundo...bueno ella es como de otro mundo...pero no me refiero a lo económico, bueno... ¡ah! ya hablo conmigo misma-miró las flores, le llevaba un ramo de lirios blancos, había investigado que eran sus favoritos. Soltó un bufido, reviso su imagen en la ventana seguida de la puerta, regreso frente a esta, alzo su mano dispuesta a tocar pero la pelirroja se anticipo.

-Ah, ho, hola-dijo sintiéndose torpe con la mano levantada, la bajo lentamente.

-Hola-dijo la pelirroja viéndola con los brazos cruzados.

-Cómo, cómo supiste que...-

-Mamá me dijo, te vio llegar desde que bajaste de tú auto, llevas casi 10 minutos aquí afuera...-

-Eh... em...-Fate empezaba a sonrojarse-...si...me cercioraba de que no hubiera trampas, tú sabes, un timbre que de toques, una cubeta de agua colgada en el techo...em...-miró hacia el suelo.

-¿Son para mi?-pregunto Nanoha al ver las flores.

-¡Si!...son tuyas-entregándoselas.

-Gracias... no son comunes en esta época del año-sonriendo y aspirando el aroma.

-Si... pero tú las vales, cada una-

Nanoha se sonrojo un poco.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas?-la madre de Nanoha se acercó a la puerta, miró las flores en las manos de su hija.

-Bien, gracias ¿y usted?-

-No me quejo...-miró a su hija-...Nanoha, ¿qué, piensas tenerla en la puerta toda la noche?-

-Em...no...Pasa Fate-haciéndose a un lado.

-Con permiso-entrando.

-Pasa, pasa...siéntate en el sillón-le indico la señora Takamachi, Fate obedeció.

Nanoha se retraso por poner las flores en agua, al llegar a la sala noto a su madre sentada en el sillón que pensaba tomar, la pelirroja la miró con reproche y no tuvo de otra más que tomar lugar enseguida de Fate, en el mismo sillón.

-¡Por dios! ¿Pero que te ha pasado en las mejillas?-preguntó la señora Momoko notando apenas los golpes de la rubia ya que en la sala había más luz.

-Eh...-Fate rasco su cabeza-...nada, nada, un accidente-mirando de reojo a Nanoha.

-¿Un accidente? ¡Pareciera que una bestia te ataco! Mira como te ha dejado marcado-acercándose más a Fate-...deberías de curarte, yo preparo un ungüento que no es por nada pero es muy efectivo...con dos veces que te pongas desaparecerán en seguida. Pero no, no, no, sin duda te dio fuerte, ¡que animal!-

-Hum...mamá...no es para tanto...- dijo Nanoha un poco irritada, su propia madre la había llamado "bestia" sin saberlo.

-Eh...no fue un animal o algo parecido, ya le dije, fue un tonto accidente...-

-Que tipo de accidente?-dijo intrigada la señora Takamachi.

-Pues, en un juego de tenis... me distraje y la pelota dio directo a mi mejilla-

-¿Y en la otra?-con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah... otro golpe de pelota...-

-Em mamá-interrumpió Nanoha-...no tenias que hacer algo en la cocina?-

-No, no que yo sepa-negando, entonces su hija la miró feo-...ah! si!-captando la señal de Nanoha-...si...tenia...em...con permiso-sin saber que decir-...lindas flores Fate, nos vemos luego-

-Claro...hasta luego-

Por fin quedaron solas.

Fate miraba a Nanoha y Nanoha miraba lo que sea menos a Fate.

La rubia hablo.

-Te ves... te ves muy bonita esta noche-se puso nerviosa-...no...no es que otras noches no estés bonita...eh...ay-callo inmediatamente.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir...tú tampoco te ves mal-

-Gracias-Fate sonrió.

Si fuera otra situación, sabría exactamente que hacer, paso por paso hasta llegar a la cama. Pero con Nanoha ningún paso había funcionado. Nunca antes se sintió tan indefensa, tan vulnerable y sin la menor idea de que hacer o decir. La pelirroja la absorbía por completo.

-Ahora vuelvo...iré por el ungüento-

-Ah...claro...-la miró subir las escaleras.

"¡Tonta! Ni siquiera se esta comportando hostil y tú no sabes más que hacer!" pensó Fate.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, un hombre entraba a la sala, era el padre de Nanoha.

-Oh Fate, que gusto tenerte aquí-

La rubia se puso de pie.

-Igualmente señor Takamachi-

El hombre la miró algo extrañado.

-Pero que te ha pasado en...-señalando a sus mejillas.

Nanoha bajaba las escaleras.

-¡No fue algún animal o bestia, papá!-se anticipo al escuchar lo ultimo que su padre dijo-...fue un accidente en un juego de tenis-

-Ah ya veo-asintiendo-...pero, ¿en las dos?-incrédulo.

-Si, en ambas- respondió Nanoha.

La pelirroja saludo a su padre de beso en la mejilla, pero era una estrategia para pedirle que las dejara solas.

-Claro, claro. Un gusto verte Fate, con permiso, voy a la cocina-

-Adelante-

Y de nuevo quedaron solo las dos.

Ambas se sentaron al mismo tiempo en el sillón. Nanoha abrió el frasco y aspiro el aroma.

-Huele a rosas, mira-mostrándoselo a Fate, esta respiro y asintió afirmando.

-Que rico...-

Entonces la pelirroja puso un poco en las yemas de sus dedos, acerco su mano lentamente a la rubia, esta cerro los ojos por unos segundos, los primeros segundos en que sintió el tacto de la mano de Nanoha sobre su mejilla izquierda. Esa fue la primera que abofeteo.

-¿Te duele?-pregunto con voz dulce

-No... Tú mano es muy suave-respondió al abrir sus ojos y toparse con los azules de la pelirroja.

Nanoha evito la mirada de Fate, sabía perfectamente que si los veía por unos cuantos segundos todo lo que estuviese pasando por su mente se resumiría en ella, en la rubia.

Así que solo se concentro en esparcir el ungüento perfectamente por su mejilla, sin dejar que quedase con rastro. Para así no arruinar su maquillaje. "ahora me preocupo por su maquillaje... ¿hasta donde la dejaras llegar Nanoha?" pensó a si misma.

-Puedes...-dando a entender que moviera su cabeza hacia la izquierda para poder continuar con la mejilla derecha.

-¿Eh?-dijo Fate distraída, no había escuchado nada, solo observo los labios de Nanoha moverse- ¿qué has dicho?-

-Ya termine en esta...-

-Ohhh-con tono de entender, inmediatamente movió su rostro hacia donde la pelirroja le indico, así, segundos después volvió a sentir el tacto de la mano de Nanoha sobre su mejilla, esa era la que más le dolía, pero la pelirroja fue tan suave que parecía que ni siquiera había rastro del golpe. Fate torpemente sintió cosas extrañas en su estomago, como mariposas, esa cercanía la estaba matando. Era una lástima que no supiera controlarlas.

Miró como los ojos de Nanoha se concentraban solamente en lo que hacia, miró esos ojos detrás de esos lentes que escondían lo hermosos que eran, bajo a su boca, a esa boca color frambuesa que pedía a gritos que la besara, al menos para ella, debía besarla.

Dejo de sentir la mano de Nanoha, dejo de escuchar lo que la rodeaba, su rostro se posicionó frente al de ella, a unos cuantos centímetros, no cerro sus ojos, no quería que la tomaran desprevenida, se acerco lentamente, entonces para Nanoha ya era tarde, pues la desprevenida era ella, la pelirroja se sintió inmóvil, si quería moverse simplemente no podía, miró esos ojos Carmesí a escasos milímetros de los suyos, y fue ella quien cerro los ojos. Entonces sintió la respiración de Fate en su propio aliento.

-COF...COF...EJEM... ¿QUIEREN UN POCO DE TÉ?-dijo en voz alta o casi gritando el señor Takamachi dándole un tremendo susto a ambas, claro que fue Fate la que salto para alejarse al menos un metro de Nanoha.

-Papá...-dijo rojísima mirando hacia el suelo y poniendo cabello detrás de su oreja. Mientras Fate solo trataba de tener sus manos y todo de ella lo suficiente alejada de Nanoha. No podía creer que un padre la había intimidado.

-Oh señor...em...yo...-sin saber que decir, mirando algo roja a Shiro quien se encontraba frente a ellas dejando la bandeja donde traía las tazas de te sobre la mesita en el centro de la sala.

-Bueno...ya que ninguna dice nada...-viéndolas como si las estuviera regañando-...pareciera que estuvieran cometiendo un delito...-

-¡SHIRO!-entro la mamá de Nanoha a la sala-...¿pero qué haces aquí? Que no ves que las chicas quieren platicar a gusto, no quieren tú presencia obsoleta... anda...ven acá a la cocina-

-Pero...-dijo el señor Takamachi algo cohibido, su mujer lo estaba haciendo menos frente ambas.

-¡Pero nada!-el bajo su cabeza y camino hasta estar a un lado de Momoko-...saben, por que no mejor salen, ¿eh? La noche es muy bonita...así no tendrían que preocuparse por interrupciones no deseadas-mirando a su esposo-...vamos Nanoha, ¿tú que dices Fate?-

Ambas intercambiaron miradas.

-No sé-

-Claro vamos-

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

-Anda Nanoha, levántate del sillón y sal, sería bueno que disfrutaras más de la vida, y aparte debes disfrutar tú compañía-guiñando un ojo a Fate-...anda...nos vemos más noche-

-Bien...-dijo Nanoha sin ganas, se levantó del sillón-...con permiso-miró a Fate que aun continuaba sentada-¿nos vamos?-

-Eh? Ahh si-parándose-...con permiso-dirigiéndose a los padres de Nanoha.

-Las quiero aquí a las 9:00pm-dijo el señor Takamachi-

-Shiro...-

-Em...a las 9:30pm-

-Shiro...-

-Em... ¿a las 10:00pm?-

-Vuelvan a las 12:00am-dijo por último la señora Momoko-

-¿Que? Pero...-dijo el señor Takamachi consternado.

-Nos vemos-despidiéndose.

En cuanto salieron de la casa ambos corrieron a la ventana, ahí observaron como Fate intento abrirle la puerta a Nanoha pero esta se adelanto y no la dejo. Así que la rubia rasco su cabeza algo decepcionada y dio la vuelta al auto para entrar, claro, sin antes tropezarse y chocar con su coche. Hizo un movimiento de que estaba bien y entro en el.

-¿Crees que es la indicada?-pregunto Shiro viendo como arrancaba

-Lo es, esa chica hará muy feliz a nuestra niña-dijo sonriendo la señora Momoko, sus ojos se pusieron brillosos por las lágrimas que vendrían. Automáticamente el señor Takamachi rodeó su brazo por sus hombros para abrazarla y reconfortarla. A ambos.

Fate manejaba hacia...

-Em...y ¿a dónde iremos?-dijo mirando de reojo a Nanoha

-No lo sé... a donde sea-

-Pues...-iba a hablar pero Nanoha la interrumpió.

-¡Ah ya se! A un cine...así nadie notara que estas conmigo, con las luces apagadas quien se dará cuenta-

-Nanoha...-dijo Fate con voz queda-...no es que no quiero que sepan que estoy contigo-

-No, es que simplemente NO quieres que sepan que estas conmigo-dijo en tono sarcástico.

-¿Es eso lo que te molesta?-

-No...-dijo viendo al tablero.

Fate freno en seco y dio media vuelta, lo que hizo que Nanoha tuviera que sujetarse fuerte del asiento.

-¡Tonta! ¡Ten cuidado!-

-Ah...es lo que quieres, bien, te daré esa satisfacción-concentrada en el camino

-¿De que hablas?-algo dudosa

-Hoy hay una fiesta en casa de Verossa, iremos allá, así todos nos verán juntas, ¿no es lo que quieres?-

Nanoha no dijo nada, miró en el rostro de Fate un gesto de molestia.

-Detente...-

-Ah no señorita, se que yo tengo la culpa, en parte lo admito... no quiero que me vean con la matadita de Takamachi, con la cabeza de zanahoria, ¡la cuatro ojos! No señor, pero ¿sabes que? Por alguna razón te metiste aquí-golpeando a su pecho, donde se encuentra el corazón-aquí, aquí!-golpeándolo otras dos veces-...y no te puedo sacar, ¡no puedo! ¿Crees que yo lo quise así?-mirándola de reojo-...tampoco lo pedí, pero es algo que pasó y no puedo evitarlo. Si no me crees que te amo, entonces tendré que demostrártelo-

-Fate...-dijo algo solemne.

-¿Qué?-con voz alta.

-Vamos a otro lado...-Nanoha puso su mano sobre la de ella-...por favor...no quiero ir...-apretando con un poco de fuerza, entonces Fate inconscientemente obedeció, su sistema nervioso la obligo a mandar señales a todo su cuerpo para cambiar de dirección en el camino.

-Perdona... actué como una tonta-

-Eres una tonta... no esperaba más de ti-dijo en tono juguetón, lo que hizo que Fate sonriera "esta siendo linda".

-Si, tienes un poco de razón-la rubia miró su mano, la que minutos antes había sido tomada por Nanoha. Ahora se sentía un poco fría, como si Nanoha le hubiese robado su calidez. No, Nanoha era calidez, era un confort para su cuerpo.

-Ya sé...vamos a un lugar neutral, que no sea algo que tú visites, y que no sea algo que yo visite-

-Mmm... Bien...pero que seria algo neutral?-

Unas luces parpadeantes llamaron su atención.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, como adivinando la respuesta.

Las dos habían entrado a un centro de diversión, de esos donde hay maquinitas y por lo general las fichas son caras

-Y bien... ¿cual quieres jugar primero?-le dijo Fate a Nanoha, esta solo inspeccionó el lugar, topándose con varios chicos mucho menores que ellas. Seria difícil encontrar a alguien de la universidad ahí. Lo que pensó que era perfecto.

-Ese-señalando a uno de canasta.

-¿Básquet? ¿Sabes jugar?-

-Mmm no... pero siempre ay una primera vez-dijo risueña y parándose frente a la maquina.

Fate llego segundos después parándose a un lado, saco las fichas necesarias de su bolsa y las metió justo donde decía "insert coin". El juego soltó las pelotas y Nanoha tomo una.

-Solo debes encestar...es fácil...-dijo Fate algo pretenciosa tomando un balón. Tomo la posición correcta y lanzó la pelota hasta que esta choco con el aro y no entro.

-Ya veo que es fácil...-sarcástica.

-Eh...-rasco su cabeza-... bueno...no todo es perfecto...-

Miró como Nanoha simplemente lanzo el balón sin tomar una buena pose y encesto.

-¿Viste? ¿Viste? ¡Lo metí!-dijo entusiasmada.

-Wow...eres buena...-

Los tickets naranjas salían de la maquina.

-Espero que juntemos los suficientes... vi un conejo rosa que me encanto-dijo Nanoha tomándolos.

-Tenlo por seguro...-

-¡Wu! ¡Lo logre! ¿Lo viste?-

-Si...lo vi...-

Fate resulto ser pésima para ese tipo de juegos, ya había perdido varios encuentros, si pensaba ganar ese conejo rosa para ella, no lo estaba logrando.

-Solo nos faltan unos pocos...-mirando alrededor-...mmm...creo que ya jugamos todos-poniendo una mano en su mentón...-

-No todos...-viendo a las maquinas de música, esos donde simulas tocar la batería, guitarra y teclado-...ven...-sentándose frente al de teclado-...ganaré los boletos que faltan-

-¿Sabes tocarlo?-

-Claro-

La rubia inserto la moneda, selecciono el modo difícil para ganar más boletos. Escogió la canción y las notas empezaron a salir.

Fate solo miraba la pantalla mientras sus dedos se movían ágilmente por el teclado digital, lo hacia también que hasta los que se encontraban a su alrededor dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirarla.

Nanoha solo veía como los tickets naranjas salían y salían de la maquina.

-Wow...no has perdido una-dijo asombrada la pelirroja, notando el gesto concentrado de Fate, sin duda se esforzaba para obtener el tan anhelado conejo.

"lo hace tan bien... ya me imagino con un piano"

-Dedos mágicos...sin duda-

La canción había terminado, se escucharon unos aplausos por su sorprendente actuación. Fate miró al piso, no había duda, el conejo ya era de Nanoha.

-Vamos... antes de que cierren-dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba los boletitos naranjas.

Se miraba como una chica rubia caminaba junto a una pelirroja y esta a su vez cargaba un enorme conejo rosa.

-¿A los cuantos años aprendiste a tocarlo?-

-Mmm...entre los 6 y 7...no estoy segura-

Ambas caminaban hacia el auto negro de Fate.

-Me gustaría verte frente al piano-

-Oh cuando tú quieras, solo dime...-El celular de Fate empezó a sonar, esta lo saco y contesto-...allo?-

Del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Testarossa? ÇQue acaso no piensas venir?-decía Verossa en su fiesta, una chica le guiño el ojo

-Eh...lo siento...no puedo-mirando a Nanoha.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿Con quien estas?-

-Ehh...estoy...con una amiga...-

-Que amiga?-

-Una amiga, no tiene importancia...tú sabes...-

"no tiene importancia", eso hizo que todo lo bueno que había ganado la rubia lo perdiera, ¿acaso ella no era importante? ¿No se lo decía la propia Fate? ¡Estúpida! se merece otra bofetada.

-Y por que no vienen las dos?-dijo Verossa

-No lo creo-Fate noto el gesto molesto de Nanoha "si seré idiota" pensaba-escucha debo colgar, nos vemos-cerrando el teléfono-...Nanoha no...-

-¡Ya! Ahórrate tus palabras...-dijo con su mano levantada para callarla-...no tiene importancia, pierdes el tiempo conmigo-

-Pero...-

-Nada. Ahora por favor...llévame a mi casa...o al menos que tampoco tenga importancia, lo que seria mejor, prefiero tomar un taxi a estar otro minuto a tú lado-

-Yo... lo siento...-

-Olvídalo...-Nanoha tiró el conejo al suelo-...prefiero irme sola, taxi!-grito al alzar la mano, un auto guinda se detuvo

-Nanoha, Nanoha espera! Fue un malentendido, yo no quería...-

-¡Tú nunca quieres! Comienzo a hartarme...si al menos no te amo como tú dices amarme, empecé a considerarte una amiga, hasta luego Testarossa-la pelirroja entro dentro del taxi.

-¡Nanoha! Espera! Nanoha!-grito la rubia viendo como el auto partía-...ay si seré una completa idiota!-pateando un bote de basura-ouch! ****!-se quejo.

Miró al suelo y tomo al conejo.

-Lo se... también piensas que soy una idiota-

De nuevo estaba en cero.

¿Ahora como podría conquistarla?

-Hija... ¿cómo te fue?-

-Bien...-dijo Nanoha algo triste.

-¿Paso algo malo?-

-No... lo siento mamá, estoy cansada, nos vemos mañana-subiendo las escaleras.

-Pero...-perdiendo de vista a Nanoha.

En cuanto la pelirroja entro a su habitación las lágrimas empezaron a salir por sus ojos. Tontamente se cuestiono por que lloraba, por que Fate Testarossa la hacia sentir mal, por que si tampoco para ella tenia importancia.

Ella no la amaba, ella no sentía nada por esos hermosos ojos Carmesí, ni menos por esa sonrisa tan linda, ni mucho menos por ese cabello pelinegro que...oh por dios...era cierto...

Amaba a Fate Testarossa.

-Diantres-

Capitulo 4

Sus ojos Carmesí se veían apagados, aparte de perdidos dejaban notar un sentimiento de tristeza. Nunca antes tuvo motivo alguno para estar así. Y ahora que lo tenia, en realidad se sentía pésimo.

"conquistarte bien, conquistarte bien i´m gonna..."

Ella pensaba que si alguna chica la hubiera rechazado (cosa que nunca paso) se hubiera molestado e hubiera mandado a la chica al caño. Entonces ¿por qué a Nanoha no la puede mandar a la fregada? Por que simplemente no se puede olvidar de ella? Detestaba estar así: triste, afligida y sensible.

Tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante-contesto sin ganas mientras veía el conejo rosa a un metro de ella.

-Hola niña-su nana Linith entraba con una bandeja en mano-le traje unas galletas, son sus favoritas-colocándolas en la mesita-...ande pruebe una, la hará animarse...-

-¿Por qué piensas que estoy triste?-pregunto clavando sus Carmesí ojos en ella.

Su nana titubeo.

-Ay niña... disculpe mi atrevimiento...pero se le ve una cara de...bueno...es que el viernes que salió se le miraba tan contenta, tenia un brillo en sus ojos...un brillo que ahora justamente esta opacado...le paso algo malo?-

-Ojala simplemente fuera malo... es mucho peor que eso nana-

-¿Que le sucedió?-

-Creo que cometí un gran error, ofendí a alguien que aprecio-bajando su mirada al piso.

Su nana sintió tristeza al ver a su pequeña tan frágil.

-Niña Fate...no se preocupe-

-¿Que no me preocupe? Pero si eso es lo que más...-callo-...y mi problema es que no se que hacer...-

-¿Pero que dices? Si eso es fácil...-

-¿Ah sí?-

-¡Claro! Si esta consciente que la culpa es suya, pues solo hay una cosa por hacerse-

-En serio, ¿cual?-viendo una esperanza frente a ella.

-Pídale disculpas! No hay mejor remedio para esas situaciones que un perdón sincero y flores-

Fate sonrió.

-Tienes razón nana Linith, pedir perdón es la respuesta...pero...y si aun así no quiere volver a verme?-

La anciana hizo una mueca para segundos después hacer un gesto de saber que decir.

-Ahhh...vera...para saber eso primero debe pedir disculpas...y si no la acepta, entonces no pierda su tiempo niña, las personas que no saben perdonar son las que prefieres tener lejos, ¿entiende? No valen la pena...-

-Gracias nana...seguiré su consejo-tomo una galleta-...mmm...deliciosas...me pregunto cuando encontrare a alguien que cocine mejor que tú...-

-Nadie como yo mi niña, nadie como yo...-

Ambas sonrieron.

Su nana Linith tenía razón, no había solución mejor que pedir disculpas, que importa si recibe mil bofetadas, mientras Nanoha la perdone y la deje estar con ella, todo estará bien.

...Bien para su corazón.

Nanoha miraba el pequeño pastel frente a sus ojos, observo las dos velas que lo adornaban, eran un 2 y un 1, veintiuno. Por fin domingo, su cumpleaños.

-Anda Nanoha, pide tú deseo y apaga las velas-dijo su madre.

Cerró sus ojos e inconscientemente la imagen de Fate vino a su cabeza. Entonces muy en el fondo su único deseo era...

-Bravo!-gritaron sus padres, el humo de la vela apagada se esparcía.

-Gracias...-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa fingida.

-Mmm...te quedó muy rico Momoko...-dijo Shiro probando del pastel.

-Si...muy bueno mamá...-contesto Nanoha sin ganas.

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas, su pequeña aun estaba triste, desde el viernes que tenia esa actitud. Ya imaginaban que su estado de ánimo tenía que ver con la rubia Testarossa.

-Y dime Nanoha... ¿saldrás hoy?-

-No lo sé… no hice planes…supongo que después de trabajar vendré directo a casa-probando el pastel.

-Oh vamos hija…no seas tan pesimista…no todos los días cumples años y menos veintiuno-dijo su madre, claro, solo era una forma de ocultar la fiesta sorpresa, para que Nanoha no sospechara.

-Hum…veré luego…-parándose-…ya me voy, si no se hará tarde-

-Pero ni siquiera te has comido tú pastel-

-Lo terminare cuando llegue…hasta luego-despidiéndose de ambos con beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate hija-dijo por ultimo su padre antes que saliera de la casa.

Momoko miró a Shiro algo preocupada.

-Lo se mujer…-contesto este leyendo su pensamiento

La señora Takamachi no dijo más, solo miró el pedazo de pastel que Nanoha semi comió

Fate bajaba las escaleras de su mansión con mucha prisa.

-Hija… espera-dijo su madre al verla correr.

-¿Si?-respondió esta parándose inmediatamente

-¿A donde vas con tanta urgencia?-

-Debo…em…-la rubia rasco su cabeza-…iré con una amiga-

-Y… ¿estas bien?-

-Si… ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-Bueno…puede que no te vea mucho, pero soy tú madre, y se que algo te pasa-

-No te preocupes mamá…estoy bien…en serio-

-Bien…-beso su frente-…si necesitas algo, solo dilo, ¿si?-

-Claro mamá-asintiendo-…ahora debo irme…-

-Correcto…cuídate Fate-

La señora Testarossa observo como la rubia salía de la mansión, escucho su auto arrancar e irse.

-Linith…-dijo sin quitar la vista de la ventana, tenía los brazos cruzados.

Del cuarto de música, la anciana asomo su cabeza.

-Si, ¿señora?-respondió saliendo y parándose detrás de Lindy

-Como se llama?-dijo sin mirar a esta.

-Pues…-la anciana tallo sus manos en el mandil-…Nanoha…se llama Nanoha-

-Nanoha…-repitiendo el nombre-…Linith…-con tono imperativo.

-Si, ¿señora?-

-Ve a la cocina, prepara un té-

-Claro, con permiso-dijo la anciana inclinando la cabeza, aun sabiendo que Lindy no la observaba.

La señora Testarossa escucho los pasos de Linith alejarse, entonces, aun con su vista en la ventana, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

-Mi Fate… ¿que clase de chica será?…-

-Feliz cumpleaños Nanoha!-

-Wow…gracias…-dijo la pelirroja algo ruborizada, sus compañeros de trabajo la felicitaban.

-Toma, son para ti-dijo Griffith entregando dos globos.

-Que lindo, muchas gracias en verdad-

-Bueno… ahora ve a trabajar-dijo Thoma en tono serio-…es broma, ja-sonriendo.

-Hum….que gracioso eh-respondió Griffith- …-

-Ay ya! Que aguafiestas eres….-

-Tú, que cagazon eres…-

-Mira eh…-apuntándolo con el dedo-…que soy tú gerente-

-¿Y eso que?-Griffith se ponía frente a el retándolo.

-Chicos…-dijo la pelirroja en medio de ambos-…no empiecen a pelear-

-Mmm…lo siento-Griffith dio la espalda y camino hasta la bodega.

Los dos lo miraron hasta que se perdió de vista, su gerente hablo.

-Ah… olvide tú obsequio…ahora vuelvo-

-¿Un obsequio? No te…-Thoma ya había salido de ahí-…hubieras molestado-

La pelirroja soltó un bufido, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de trabajar, su madre tenía razón, era su cumpleaños, debía estar festejándolo o lo que sea….pero no, ahí estaba parada detrás del mostrador de aquel café.

Aunque… al menos así se distraía…nahhh mentira, la tonta cuando lograba olvidar esos ojos Carmesí, recordaba que tenia que olvidarse de algo y al recordar que no debía acordarse de esos Carmesí ojos pues…los recordaba.

Así que…esa táctica no le funcionaba mucho tiempo.

La campana en la puerta sonaba, alguien entraba al café.

-¿Fate?-dijo levantando su rostro, pero no…un chico con aspecto de intelectual tomaba lugar junto a otros intelectuales que se reían bastante fuerte, la pelirroja pudo escuchar un poco de su conversación, ellos mencionaron sobre que pasaría si spiderman se acostara con la mujer maravilla….um…hombres, sea el tipo que son solo piensan en sexo, pensó la pelirroja.

-Oye Nanoha-

-¿Ehh?...-volteando su rostro hacia la voz que le hablaba

-Puedes ir a la bodega…es que se acabo el moca-dijo Thoma

-Claro…no hay problema-respondió esta echando un último vistazo a la puerta, por si entraba alguna rubia, pero no, miró su reloj antes de bajar las escaleras y entrar a ese almacén que olía a café por completo.-Casi las 4:00pm…uf…ya casi salgo…me pregunto si en casa tramaran algo…mmm-tomo el paquete que su gerente le había pedido-….bueno…esta vez no me quejare…no se por que me siento así… y en todo lo que termino pensando es en…-

Al salir del almacén, miró a ese conejo rosa en el mostrador, como si la mirara esperándola.

Nanoha se sorprendió, y pronto una sonrisa se poso en su rostro, se acerco a el entusiasta, tomo la pequeña tarjeta y leyó-"soy una idiota, el conejo me lo dijo, miles de veces, pero…lo siento, ¿me perdonas? El conejo dice que si, que me perdones…pd. Feliz cumpleaños".

La pelirroja empezó a dejar salir unas risitas, su felicidad se notaba, ni siquiera podía estar enfadada con ella por más daño que le hiciera.

-¿Y eso? ¿Es para ti?-dijo Griffith viendo a Nanoha con una enorme sonrisa y acariciando la oreja del peluche-que enorme conejo…-pero la pelirroja parecía sorda, como si estuviera perdida en otro lado.

Y sin darse cuenta, ambos eran observados por alguien, justo a fuera del café, una chica rubia observaba la escena desde la vitrina.

-Si le gusto…mi nana tenía razón…-dijo aun asomándose.

-¿Qué haces?-la voz de Verossa la saco de lo que veía.

-Ahhh!...Verossa…me…me asustaste-dándose vuelta de un brinco para estar frente a el.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-dijo intrigado tratando de ver tras la espalda de Fate, pero esta no lo dejo.

-Nada…eh…-

-Vi tú auto estacionado…y luego te vi observando por la vitrina… ¿espías a alguien?-

-Que? Jajaja…no, no, para nada….solo….pasaba por aquí…y…dicen que el café esta bueno…solo veía que no hubiera nadie, para que no me reconozcan, jejeje…tú…tú sabes, ¿no?-

-No…-aun tratando de ver dentro del lugar-…en fin…ya vámonos-

-Eh…pues….-Fate rasco su cabeza, no estaba segura de irse-….em…-

-¿Que? No me digas que en verdad entraras?-señalando al local

-¡Claro que no! Jejeje….tienes razón…vámonos…-Fate se quito de ahí, entonces Verossa aprovecho para mirar.

-Ahhh…pero mira quien esta ahí…-

-¿Quién?-haciéndose la sorprendida.

-Pues… la 4 ojos de Takamachi- Verossa camino hasta la puerta del lugar, Fate iba tras de el.

-Espera a donde vas!-sabiendo lo que sucedería

-A saludarla…-

-No te atrevas a molestarla…-dijo Fate seria, colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Pero que….-

-Escuche que es su cumpleaños, déjala, ¿si?-

-Su cumpleaños? Huyyyy con más razón-

-Verossa-la rubia apretó con más fuerza su hombro, el chico dudo un poco.

-Bien… no le haré nada…ya vámonos-

El se quito la mano de Fate y camino hasta su auto. La rubia dio un respiro hondo, luego dirigió su vista dentro del café, ahí estaba Nanoha, con una sonrisa en su rostro y observando al conejo rosa.

-¡Qué esperas!-gritó Verossa.

-¡Ya voy!-respondió de mala gana y caminando junto a el.

De todos modos, volvería más tarde.

-….pero ya sabes, no me gustan las que gritan en la cama, ahora tendré que evitarla el resto del semestre-

-¿Eh?-

-¿No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho?-dijo Verossa elevando el tono de su voz.

-Lo siento…estaba pensando en otras cosas…-

-Ya veo…-el peliverde tomó un sorbo de su taza

-¿Qué?-al ver que la miraba algo inquisitivo.

-Tengo una idea en mi cabeza…pero es bastante absurda-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Sobre tú actitud…-

-¿La mía? Que hago?-

-Nada anormal…solo que…parece que…nahhhh imposible-

-¿Qué? ¡Dime!-algo asustada, Verossa ya lo sabía.

-Pues, parece que te has… enamorado-

Fate puso un gesto serio, después empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Ah! ¡Esa estuvo buena!-dijo Fate riendo y aplaudiendo, después dio varios golpes a la mesa-….ahh…jajaja… vaya…-

-Si-el chico también reía-…absurdo, ¿verdad?-

-¡Demasiado! ¡Cómo crees! ¡Ehh!...jamás…-

-Eso espero-Verossa dio un suspiro-…en fin… ¿ahora me contaras por que no fuiste a mi fiesta?-

-Eh…-la rubia dejo de reír-…ya te dije, estaba con una chica-

-¿Qué chica?-

-Pues una…no recuerdo su nombre…total, que fuimos a su departamento y ahí nos divertimos un rato, em…disculpa, pero tú sabes…-

-¿Te acostaste con ella?-

-¿Tú que crees?-

-Que al paso que vas, terminaras por ser monja-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Últimamente no te he visto salir con nadie-

-Bueno basta…-la rubia dio un golpe a la mesa-…comienzan a hartarme…como si fuera mi obligación contarles todo lo que hago…si salgo o no…es muy mi problema…lo siento Verossa, pero si vas a estar de detective, mejor nos vemos luego…-la rubia se levantó de la mesa.

-Fate…-

-Hasta pronto-tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí.

El ojiazul se puso rojo de coraje, miró como las personas a su alrededor lo observaban.

Claro que le dolía, nunca antes había reñido con Fate por un tema como ese.

-Me pregunto quien será la idiota que te tiene así…-dijo molesto, alguien estaba por robarle a su mejor amiga.

* * *

-¡Hasta luego!-dijo Nanoha saliendo del café algo sonriente, con dos globos amarrados a su mochila y un conejo rosa en mano.

Camino por el estacionamiento, al llegar a su auto miró a Fate recargada en el.

-Hola… feliz cumpleaños-la rubia tenía un ramo de lirios azules.

-Gracias, en verdad me encanta este conejo-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Puedo…-la rubia se acerco a ella, abriendo sus brazos para felicitarla, Nanoha no dijo nada y respondió al movimiento de Fate.

Ese abrazo estaba por enloquecerla, pero se contuvo, al separarse le entrego el ramo.

-Wow… ¿cómo le haces, para conseguirlas?-

-Shhh, si te lo digo… ya no será emocionante-

Ambas rieron.

-Fate…-

-Ya, no digas más… pero antes quiero que me disculpes, y quiero escucharlo de tus labios, Nanoha, no sabes como me duele cuando… cuando te pones triste por mi culpa-

-Si lo dices por tus amigos…eso no me importa-

-Claro que si-

-Claro que no…me da lo mismo-

-¿Yo te doy lo mismo?-

-Pues…pues….no lo sé…-

-¿Entonces? Ves…si yo se que me amas-

-¡Testarossa! No seas mentirosa, no inventes nada de eso-

-Por qué, ¡si es cierto!...te estas ruborizando…jejeje…-

-¡Bueno ya!...debo irme, me esperan en casa-

-¿Puedo ir?-

-¿Qué?...no…no lo sé-

-Anda, llévame… mira, que no traje mi auto-

-Cierto…pero…¿yo que culpa tengo?-

-Mmm…anda, quiero estar contigo…-

-Bien… sube-

Nanoha le pasó sus cosas a Fate, esta se tambaleo un poco por cargar todo al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy bien-escucho la pelirroja, pues no podía ver la cara de Fate ya que las flores y el conejo la tapaban.

Nanoha se volvió hacia su auto, introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta. Mientras a su espalda, la rubia no pudo con el peso (también cargaba la mochila con los globos amarrados) y cayo al suelo.

-Listo, ahora dame…-la pelirroja al volverse no miró a Fate, solo los globos en el aire, hasta que fijo su vista en el piso, unas carcajadas pronto salieron de su boca-…es…tas…bien?-dijo tratando de ahogar su risa.

-….Si…-…respondió esta algo indignada.

-Ven…-Nanoha le extendió su mano, la rubia no dudo en tomarla, así la pelirroja la ayudo a abandonar la acera.

-Gracias…-dijo Fate viendo a los ojos de Nanoha.

-De…de nada-respondió esta evitando su mirada, es que a veces los ojos carmesí de Fate le resultaban demasiado profundos, no quería perderse dentro de ellos. La haría vulnerable.

-Que tanto cargas en tú mochila… ¿piedras?-

-Libros….-respondió esta tomando al conejo del suelo y a las flores.

A Fate este acto la hizo sonreír, pues a Nanoha le importo tomar primero sus obsequios que su propia bolsa.

Colocaron las cosas en el asiento trasero, la pelirroja entro al auto olvidando abrirle a Fate. Esta toco la ventanilla.

-Ah ¡lo siento!-dijo Nanoha al quitar el seguro-…no estoy muy acostumbrada a traer acompañantes-

-…pues…yo haré que te acostumbres jeje-Nanoha la miró seria-…em…bueno-

Entonces la pelirroja cayó en la cuenta, ahí estaba, siendo amable con Fate Testarossa, llevándola por decisión propia a su casa y aceptando poco a poco, que se estaba enamorando.

-No puede ser…-hablo en voz alta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Eh…-la pelirroja volvió su rostro hacia Fate, entonces sintió algo en su estómago, como cosquillas, no, como cosquillas pero con algo más…

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si….-las mejillas de Nanoha se tornaron rojas. ¿Pero que era eso que sentía? Acaso…acaso… ¿amor? No….no podía ser, por que enamorarse de esa chica que tal vez solo intente jugar con ella, "Testarossa es como el río" recordó las palabras de Hayate "que llega y que besa, que besa y se va". Entonces, eso la hizo enojar y recobrar su postura seria. Aparte, Fate siempre se esconde cuando están juntas.

-Oye Nanoha…-hablo Fate ya que el silencio la incomodaba.

-Que….-dijo esta sin siquiera mirarla

-¿Estas molesta?-

-Tal vez….-

Fate hizo una mueca, miró por la ventana y alzo su vista al cielo. Las estrellas se miraban más lindas que nunca.

-¿Ves arriba?-dijo la rubia señalando. Nanoha hecho un vistazo, lo suficiente para notar lo hermoso de esa noche-….es lindo, ¿no?-esta asintió-…claro, no más que tú carita llena de pecas-

Nanoha evito sonrojarse, aunque lo negara, le encantaba recibir cumplidos por parte de Fate.

-Me halagaras toda la noche para que te perdone del todo o ¿qué?-dijo con tono molesto.

-Huy…yo…-la rubia no dijo nada, fijo su vista a fuera.

"diablos, esta niña es tan impredecible, le hablas bonito y se enoja, le hablas feo y se enoja…"

Llegaron a casa de Nanoha, la rubia tomo el conejo y las flores, aun ninguna decía nada, Fate temía arruinarlo y la pelirroja solo temía delatarse.

-Que extraño…las luces están apagadas-

-Hum…no veo nada de todos modos-respondió Fate ya que el conejo obstruía su vista.

Al introducir la llave en la cerradura, Nanoha empujo la puerta lentamente, encendió la luz y…

-SORPRESA!-

Gritaron los invitados, entre ellos estaban los compañeros de la escuela de la pelirroja y varios familiares.

-Wow…este yo…-dijo algo queda sin saber que decir. Fate solo tapo su rostro con las flores y el conejo, pero ya era tarde. Esta vez no podría huir.

-¡Que te parece Nanoha!-dijo Hayate acercándose-tus padres lo organizaron bien eh, no sospechaste nadita-la chica miró a Fate, aun no veía su rostro-…¿quién es ella?-

-Pues…-

-Fate… Fate Testarossa…-dijo esta bajando el conejo y las flores lentamente.

-Que…pero…eh-…Hayate no se la creía.

De pronto el silencio se hizo notar, sus compañeros de la universidad reconocieron inmediatamente a la rubia, además, su apellido era bastante conocido por toda Unimari, principalmente en las revistas de chismes.

-Fate, que bueno que viniste!-dijo la señora Takamachi saludándola y tomando los obsequios.

-Gracias…este yo…-

-¡Bueno! ¡Por que no pasan todos al comedor!-dijo el señor Takamachi al notar esa incomodidad.

Los invitados hicieron caso, sus compañeros de facultad aun miraban a la rubia algo incrédulos.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto Yunno a sus amigos.

-No sé, de seguro vino a pedirle la tarea-respondió Granz, los tres rieron y salieron de la sala dejando solos a las padres de Nanoha y a ambas.

-Em…este…bueno-dijo Shiro-…¿por qué no pasas Fate?-

La rubia miró a Nanoha, esta estaba segura que daría una tonta excusa y se iría.

-Yo…muchas gracias…-

-¿Qué?... ¿en serio te quedaras?-dijo sorprendida Nanoha.

-Pues…si…es tú fiesta de cumpleaños…quiero estar contigo-

Sus padres se miraron entre ellos, después caminaron hasta el comedor, Fate iba a seguirlos pero Nanoha la tomo del brazo.

-Espera…-

-Ahora que…-dijo la rubia algo irritada.

-¿Estas segura? Te podrán ver…mañana todo mundo se enterara que estuviste en casa de la cuatro ojos de Takamachi-

-Ah…si…pero…no importa…esta es mi forma de pedirte perdón…y para demostrarte que te amo…en verdad…ya…lo que pase después…pasara después…-

Nanoha sonrió abiertamente, lo que contagio a Fate.

-Gracias-dijo y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla-…aunque estoy segura que mañana lo arruinaras todo-

-Jejeje…por que lo…-Nanoha puso un dedo en sus labios

-Shhh…no digas más tonterías, vamos…-indicando con su cabeza que la siguiera.

Fate no dijo más, solo se dejo arrastrar por esa cabellera roja

La rubia se sentía incomoda, estaba sentada a un lado de la abuela de Nanoha, que no hacia otra cosa más que mirarla con mucha desconfianza.

-¿Quiere más pan?-

-No-

-….em…-

-¿Que intenciones tienes con mi Nanoha?-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Ya me dijo mi hijo que la estas pretendiendo… ¿no es así?-

-Bueno yo….-

-¿¡Por que dudas!? Si tienes pensando jugar con ella te las veras conmigo! Si he leído lo que dicen de ti en esas revistas-señalándola amenazadoramente con el dedo

-Em…señora yo…-

-¡Cállate! Que no te pedí que hablaras…-

-….-

Momoko miró como su suegra discutía con Fate, negó con su cabeza, esa idea fue de su propia hija, empecinada en tratar mal a la rubia.

Miró como del otro lado de la mesa Nanoha observaba entre risas el golpe que su abuela había propinado a Fate en la cabeza.

-¡Shiro!-dijo pronto Momoko-…ve y salva a Fate de las garras de tú madre-

-¿Qué?-dijo este volteando hacia donde se encontraban las susodichas.- ahh… ¡pobre Fate! Ahora vuelvo!-

Mientras del otro lado los amigos de la pelirroja observaban a Fate, seguían cuestionándose que hacia ahí.

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Granz

-Es lo más seguro…la próxima carnada de Fate es ni más ni menos que nuestra amiga Nanoha-

-¡Vaya! Esa tipa se fue al extremo, mira que le gusta batallar-

-Pues si, pudiendo conseguir a cualquier chica de la universidad, mira con quien viene a dar-

-Es un reto…pero lo peor del caso…es que Nanoha esta cayendo en sus manos-

Los tres observaron como la rubia cambiaba de lugar en la mesa, el padre de Nanoha la sentaba a su lado, diciéndole algo a la pelirroja que la hizo ponerse seria.

-Deberíamos de hacer algo…no la quiero ver sufrir-dijo Hayate

-Tienes razón…simplemente ese par no puede ser-respondió Yunno

-Cierto…son de dos mundos diferentes, solo se harían daño mutuamente-

-Pero bueno...y si Testarossa esta enamorada de Nanoha?-dijo Yunno de broma.

-Nahhhh, ahora no me vengas con que Pedro Infante esta vivo y pepe el toro es inocente-contesto Granz.

Observaron al dicho par, Fate le decía algo a Nanoha en el oído lo que hizo que la pelirroja soltara una carcajada.

-¿En serio mi abuela te dijo eso?-aun riendo.

-Si…por eso…creo que mejor hasta aquí llego…ni modo Nanoha, olvídate de mí-

-Jaja por qué no recurrí antes a mi abuela…una sola amenaza suya y ya me estas dejando en paz-

-¡Hasta crees! Ni aunque fueran mil me harían desistir-

-¿Segura?-

-Em…pues…no se….jejeje-riendo nerviosa.

La rubia miró hacia donde estaba sentada la abuela de Nanoha, esta la miró amenazadoramente.

-Oh, sabes…ahora que recuerdo…debo…debo irme ya-

-Al fin…digo…que lastima-

-…. -

-Vamos, te acompaño a la puerta-dijo Nanoha parándose.

-Ya…si yo puedo irme sola, conozco el camino-

-Ah bueno-dijo Nanoha sentándose de nuevo.

-Pero!...mejor si, acompáñame, ¿no?-

-Hum…bien-

Ambas salieron del comedor con la mirada encima de varios. En parte los amigos de la pelirroja no aprobaban a Fate, ni que mencionar de su abuela, pero claro, había otros que estarían encantados con la unión de ese par, como sus padres.

-Oh cierto…gracias por las flores…-

-De nada-

Las dos estaban frente a la casa de Nanoha, al mismo tiempo ambas miraron hacia arriba.

-Bien…creo que ahora me voy-

-¿Ese es tú carro?-dijo incrédula mirando el auto negro estacionado.

-Jejeje si…-

-Así que lo tenías planeado-arqueando una ceja

-Pues…algo así…soy precavida-

-Me doy cuenta…-

El silencio apareció, como siempre.

-Eh…bueno, feliz cumpleaños y…nos vemos luego-la rubia hizo el movimiento de acercarse y despedirse con un beso, pero al ver que Nanoha ni siquiera reacciono, mejor bajo su cabeza para alejarse poco a poco de ella.

-Hasta luego-

-Si...adiós…-dijo Fate caminado hacia atrás con su vista en Nanoha, pero la pelirroja no espero a que subiera a su auto y entro a su casa antes de que Fate dijera algo más-…em…te amo-escucho para si.

Desde dentro, Nanoha miraba por la ventana como Fate subía a su auto y arrancaba. Una tonta sonrisa se apodero en sus labios, ni siquiera ella sabía por que la rubia la hacia feliz.

Y lo mejor de todo era, que su deseo de cumpleaños se había cumplido.

-Fate….-

* * *

**Jocelyn: **PERDÓN por cambiar al buen Verossa por este idiota xD, pero de los personajes hombres de MSLN es al que encuentro con más personalidad (cosa curiosa porque es casi irrelevante...) pero espero que tu amor por el "cineasta indie" nunca cambie xP.

**ComandanteKami-sama: **Siéntete con la libertad de siempre escribir largo y tendido, amo tus reviews y tus buenos deseos :D, prometo ser rápida en las actualizaciones, así que te animo en esperarme xP.

**Memeria: **Espero sinceramente que el botón de f5 no se joda por tu interés, si sí, no lo lamento ;D (aunque, siempre puedes crear una cuenta y seguir la historia, de esa forma no sufrirás tanto xD)

**Nicoli3: **Ejem, aunque me encantaría ser la dueña de esta historia, le pertenece a otra persona, yo me dedico a hacer adaptaciones... sin embargo, que bueno que encontraras una historia "escrita" para ti ;). Escuché la canción que mencionaste... Quizá este loca, pero tienes razón jajaja, cualquiera que este dispuesto a "vender a su perro" por encontrar a alguien, es digno de una historia :P

**Fandy-chan= ** con gusto! aunque la mayoría de los libros que me gustan no tienen nada que ver con el amor xD

**A TODOS: **Gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos!, los encuentro como la mejor paga de todas. (bueno, si tuvieran signo de "pesos" estaría de lujo xD)

**Recuerden, **día de publicación:

******Lunes= **"La mujer que no soñé jamás"**(con varios comentarios también publicaré viernes)**

**Hasta pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AAY perdón!** supongo esperaban esto un poco antes pero he tenido un día de locos. Les dejo la continuación de volada

**GRACIAS** por sus comentarios, creo que estoy empezando a ver a dónde se inclina la balanza... luego haré algo al respecto xD

Disclaimer: "La mujer que no soñé jamás" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

"No voy a dormir, tengo que guardar el tiempo"

Ya no tenía razón para seguir usando aquellas gafas de sol, esas que cubrían la mitad de su rostro. Pues sus mejillas habían sanado rápidamente. En realidad lo que aquella chica intentaba era pasar desapercibida todo ese día.

Algo difícil viniendo de ella.

-¿Fate?...oye…-

-Em…que sucede-

-¿Por qué hablas en voz abaja? ¿acaso te escondes?-

-No… ¿por qué habría de ocultarme?-

-Bueno, no lo sé, has actuado rara estos…-

-¡Zip! Ni una palabra más sobre mi comportamiento, ¿correcto?-en tono molesto

-Disculpa…-Carim bajo su mirada.

-Y… ¿no has escuchado nada por ahí?…-

-¿Como qué?-

-Pues no sé, por lo general tú eres la que trae los chismes-

La chica rubia se ofendió, pero no le dijo nada, siempre se dejaba hacer menos por Testarossa.

-No, nada que yo sepa-

-Ah bien, bien….-dijo Fate mirando hacia los lados, no quería toparse con los amigos de Nanoha.

-Oye… ¿por qué no fuiste a la casa de Verossa el viernes?-

-¿Eh?-sin mirar a Carim, a lo lejos observo como Takamachi daba vuelta por un edificio.

-Que por que no….-

-Ah si, nos vemos-dijo Fate sin verla y simplemente la dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Carim la siguió con la mirada hasta que la rubia dio vuelta por un pasillo, entonces… ¿si era cierto?

La señorita Testarossa no dejaba de observar a todos lados, giraba su vista a la derecha, a la izquierda, hacia atrás, y hacia enfrente cuando era necesario.

-¿Dónde te metiste?-dijo para si al no divisar a Nanoha por algún lado.

Entonces se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la facultad de Ingeniería, precisamente en el edificio de química-upss…-se volvió rápidamente pero choco con alguien

-Perdón-

-Ten cuidado-dijo Fate.

Sin ver a la chica, esta se molestó y se lo hizo saber.

-Pues si te quitaras esos anteojos de mosca tal vez vieras mejor, ciega!-le gritó Hayate al ver solo la espalda de la rubia, esta no le respondió y alzo su mano haciendo una señal de que le valía.-¡huy! ¡Odiosa!...no se que le miró Nanoha-dijo cruzada de brazos.

En la universidad todo corría normal, Fate ya se estaba preparando psicológicamente para cuando sus amigos la interrogaran.

Pero no, parecía que nadie supiera que hizo el domingo por la noche.

-Es extraño…-

Un grupo de chicas pasaban

-Hola-dijeron seguidas unas de otras, sonriéndole abiertamente y guiñando un ojo a la rubia.

-Que hay chicas…-dijo esta respondiendo con otra sonrisa. Las chicas quedaron tras de Fate.

_Hum, ninguna dijo nada, o solo es cuestión de tiempo para que empiecen a correr rumores, pensaba. _

-Ves, eres una coqueta-escucho la voz de Nanoha a su lado.

-¿Eh?...no, yo…ellas….em-rascó su cabeza.

-¿Tú que?-dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Yo nada….-la pelirroja sonrió-….me gusta cuando sonríes-

-Ah mejor ahorra tus halagos conmigo, tal vez aquellas chicas estén felices de escucharte-

-¿Acaso son celos?-

-¡¿Que?!-

-No puedo creerlo! ¡Tienes celos!-sonriendo como tonta.

-¡Claro que no! Por mi puedes verle el trase…em…puedes ver a quien sea-

-Bien-dijo la rubia cruzando sus brazos y parándose frente a ella, empezó a escanearla de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué haces?-comenzando a sentirse intimidada.

-Te observo, veo el lindo cuerpo que tienes-

-¡Basta! No juegues Testarossa-

-¡Pero si no juego! ¡Es cierto!-recordando esa imagen de Nanoha sin mucha ropa

-¡Ni te atrevas a imaginarme así!-

-¿Así como?-respondió esta risueña.

-Así en ¡ahhh!...-Nanoha la empujo sin mucha fuerza, solo hizo que la rubia retrocediera.

Por fin sus encantos parecían surtir efecto.

-Espera a dónde vas-siguiéndola.

-Lo más lejos de ti-

-¿Segura? Es lo que quieres?-

-Claro!-deteniéndose.

-¿En serio?-

-Si!-frente a Fate.

-Bien…si es lo que quieres, ya no te molestare más-

-¡Ya era hora!-

-No te buscaré, ni te hablaré… te dejare en paz…hay muchas chicas hermosas que están esperando por mi…y ¿qué hago yo? Estoy tras Takamachi…la que no me hace mucho caso-

-¡Y ni te hará caso!-cerca de su rostro.

-Esplendido…nos vemos…hasta nunca Nanoha…-la rubia se volvió, dándole la espalda a la pelirroja. Esta se desconcertó un poco, y un sentimiento como de vació empezó a atacarla.

-Em… ¡un segundo!-grito Nanoha alcanzando a Fate-…exactamente a que te refieres con ese "te dejare en paz"?-

-Pues…-se detuvo-…tú sabes…te dejaré en paz-

-No, no sé-

Fate tomo sus gafas para sol, dejando lucir sus hermosos ojos carmesí. Miró directo a Nanoha.

-En verdad, ¿crees que te dejaría en paz?-

-Creo que si…-

-La verdad…no podría, ni siquiera tú deseas que te deje-

-¿Que?-

-Vamos, no lo hagas más difícil, solo acepta que me amas-tomando la mano pecosa de Nanoha.

-Claro que no…alucinas-

-Tal vez…-

Fate miró a su alrededor, un grupo de jóvenes se acercaban, pronto se puso sus lentes.

-Ahh…te sigue preocupando que nos vean juntas-soltándose. ¿Qué te pasa?- Fate le había tomado de nuevo la mano

-Nada…que estoy enamorada, es todo-

-Oh ya entiendo…-los jóvenes miraron aquel par, pero siguieron su camino comentando no se que cosas-…es por lo de ayer, ¿verdad?-

-¿Tú abuela?-

-Jaja no…por mis amigos…-la mano de Fate la sintió cálida-…les pedí que no comentaran nada…-

-¿En serio?-

-Si…así que si tú no abres la boca…nadie sabrá…-

-No me preocupaba que se enteraran…-

-¿Y por que vienes vestida como de incógnito?-

-Em…me gusta vestir así-riendo nerviosa.

Nanoha se soltó de nuevo.

-Linda moda…nos vemos-

-¿A donde vas?-cerrando la mano que antes sostenía a la de Nanoha

-A clases, boba-

La pelirroja se volvió para continuar su camino, Fate solo la siguió con la mirada, sin duda aquella chica la volvería loca.

* * *

-Te ves más tranquila… ¿que fue lo que tenias esta mañana?-preguntó Carim.

-Cosas mías…-miró su reloj de pulso-… ¿entonces no has oído nada extraño por ahí?-viendo al rostro de su amiga.

-No…-de nuevo observo a Fate mirar su reloj de pulso-… ¿sucede algo?-

-Debo llegar temprano a una cita-

-Tienes una cita, ¿con quién?-frunciendo el ceño, dejo mostrar su celos. Cosa que extraño a Fate pero no le dio importancia.

-Con mi padre, ¿puedes creerlo?-soltó un bufido-…debo tener una cita con el para poder verlo-

-Las desventajas de ser un Testarossa-respondió esta en broma, lo que hizo que Fate riera.

-Lo sé…-inconscientemente busco entre sus bolsillos algún cigarro-…ah…cierto, lo había olvidado-dejando de indagar.

-¿Qué buscas?-

-Un cigarrillo…pero ya no fumo-

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué te hizo tomar esa decisión?-

-Bueno, alguien me dijo que era malo para mi salud…aparte que no era muy grato y cosas así-

-¿Y le hiciste caso? Tú Fate Testarossa seguiste el consejo de alguien?-

-Pues…si… ¿qué hay de malo?-

-Nada…me pregunto quien habrá sido-

La rubia no respondió, dejo salir un suspiro y miró de nuevo su reloj.

-Sabes, creo que ya me voy…papá es demasiado puntual y yo…-

-Jamás llegas temprano-

-Exacto…-se despidió de Carim con un beso en la mejilla-…hasta mañana-

-Hasta luego-contesto sin perder la figura de la rubia hasta que esta dio vuelta por un pasillo-…será… ¿será cierto Fate?-

La señorita Testarossa iba perdida en sus pensamientos, hablar con su padre en cierta forma llegaba a estresarla, principalmente cuando el pedía cosas imposibles por dar de su parte.

Pero claro, Fate ya no era la chica de hace algunos meses, esa que solía salir todas las noches con distintas jóvenes, ni se preocupaba por sacar buenas notas y usaba su apellido para quitarse varios problemas legales. No, la señorita Testarossa estaba cambiando, su padre debía de darse cuenta.

-Vaya…justo lo que necesitaba antes de irme-

-Adiós…-respondió Nanoha dándose vuelta.

-¿No vas hacia el estacionamiento?-pregunto al ver que tomaba una dirección diferente.

-No, el auto de papá se descompuso así que ha tomado el mío-

-Oh…entonces ven-tomando su brazo y haciéndola girar.

-Pero que…-se quejo la pelirroja al estar frente a ella.

-Voy a una cita con mi padre, quiero que vengas-

-¿Yo? ¿Para qué?-sorprendida.

-Bueno…quiero que conozca a mi novia-

-¡Estas loca! Deja de decir tonterías!-empezando a ruborizarse.

-¿Cual? Si es verdad, quieras o no serás mi novia-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-¿Ah no?...-acercando su rostro-…ya no seas terca, acepta que me quieres-bajo sus mirada a su boca-…te mueres por que te bese…tus labios tiemblan…-posando sus manos en los hombros de Takamachi, esta solo giro su rostro.

-¡Basta!...alguien puede vernos-

-¡Ah! Ahora resulta que no quieres que te vean conmigo-

-Me da lo mismo, yo no soy la cobarde-soltándose de Fate.

-Alto…no empieces a molestarte…¿si?...tan bien que íbamos…-Nanoha se cruzo de brazos-…dime, ¿quieres que te lleve a tú casa?-

-¿Y la cita con tú padre?-

-Hum…puede esperar…-

La pelirroja hizo una mueca, ya se le había hecho tarde, si tomaba el autobús tardaría una hora en llegar a su casa.

-Mmm…bien…-Fate sonrió.

-Dame acá…-tomando la mochila de Nanoha-…que soy…muy…caballerosa-batallando con el peso-…¡diablos Takamachi! Ya te dije que no cargues piedras!-haciendo un gesto forzoso.

-Eres una débil-respondió Nanoha riendo.

-….-

Entonces sucedió lo que Fate había evitado todo este tiempo: espectadores.

Unos chicos de la facultad de idiomas observaron como Testarossa cargaba la mochila de Takamachi, y como esta le abría la puerta de su auto. Ellos se miraron entre si bastante incrédulos, comentando que si divulgaban lo que acababan de ver, nadie en la universidad les creería.

-Y dime… ¿como esta zanahoria rosada?-pregunto Fate mientras se detenía en un alto

-¿Que?... ¿te refieres al conejo?-la rubia asintió-jajaja…Vaya nombre…-

-Bueno…si no te gusta lo podemos cambiar-avanzando

-En realidad ni siquiera había pensando en nombrarlo-

-Entonces pongámosle uno-

-Bien…le pondré….-poniendo un gesto pensativo, gesto que encanto a Fate-…¡ah!...protón-dijo segura.

-¿Protón? ¿Qué es eso?-

-La carga positiva, parte del átomo-Fate tenia un gesto interrogativo-…lo de las moléculas…mmm…olvídalo-

-¡Ah! Tiene que ver con química?-

-Tiene que ver con todo-

-Bueno, bueno…no te pongas más arriba de mi nivel, ¿si?...que yo te podría hablar de negocios y no me entenderías-

-Cierto…-

Ambas se miraron, y se sonrieron…bueno, si se puede tomar a la mueca de Nanoha como una sonrisa…

-Ya sé…protón de azúcar!-dijo entusiasmada.

-¿Cómo?-

-¡Si! Como los algodones, por lo general son rosas… ¿entiendes?-

-Si…y me asusta entenderte-

-Hum…-

Nanoha sonrió, últimamente Fate hacia unas caras bastante graciosas.

-Me gusta-

-¿Yo te gusto?-dijo sonriendo como tonta

-No, el nombre me gusta….protón de azúcar…así se llamara-

-Ah…-una sonrisa boba se dibujo en Fate-…¿lo ves?-

-Que cosa?-

-Hacemos buena pareja…hasta nombre a los conejos le ponemos… ¿te imaginas que haremos cuando estemos casadas?-

Nanoha rió en forma burlesca.

-Deja se soñar Testarossa…-se estacionó frente a su casa-…gracias por traerme-

-Por que te empeñas en…-pero no la dejo terminar, le dio un rápido beso en su mejilla y bajo del auto-

-…Takamachi!...¡Takamachi ¡espera!-pero Nanoha ya había entrado-…¡diantres!-abrió sus ojos y tapo su boca con un golpe.

Acababa de mencionar una palabra usada por la pelirroja, en definitiva, esa chica estaba alterando su vida por completo.

-Que seguirá…la biblioteca-bromeando para si.

* * *

-Papá…papá…-hablo en voz baja.

-Ah hija! Creí que no alcanzarían a avisarte a tiempo-

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Bueno…quiero enseñarte algo-caminando por los pasillos inundados de libros.

La secretaria de su padre la llamo justo al dejar a Nanoha para avisarle que el señor Testarossa había cambiado el lugar de su cita. Justo en la biblioteca publica de Uminari.

-Papá…que se supone que…-

-Toma-dándole un libro-…quiero que busques la palabra porvenir-

La rubia solo arqueo ambas cejas, su padre siempre salía con cosas así, dándole lecciones de la vida que aun no llegaba a comprender.

"Preferible que me exija cosas a que busque porvenir en el diccionario" pensó quejándose.

Abrió las páginas y encontró la palabra citada.

-Porvenir…m. suceso o tiempo futuro, desarrollo o situación futura en la vida de algo o alguien-cerro el libro de golpe-…alguna otra lección que quieras que lea?-

-Repítelo-sin verla, Fate solo miró hacia arriba y soltó un bufido.

-Desarrollo o situación futura en la vida de alguien-

-Correcto…-

-¿Qué?-dijo esta molesta.

-Dime Fate… ¿qué es lo que quieres de tú vida?-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

Su padre calló, miró hacia el suelo y poco a poco fue levantando su mirada hasta mirar a los ojos de Fate, esos ojos Carmesí que eran igual a los suyos.

-Estoy enfermo del corazón Fate, necesito un trasplante-

-¿Cómo?-sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Los doctores no me aseguran nada…si el trasplante sea suficiente para que yo continué vivo…-

-Papá yo…-

-Si muero…debo estar seguro que he dejado mi imperio en las manos correctas…pero desde que empezaste a volverte independiente me has demostrado lo contrario…se que no necesitas mi dinero…que con la herencia de tú abuelo es suficiente…pero se trata de cariño…amor al trabajo, amor a la empresa, toda mi vida la he dedicado a esa industria de textiles…no me gustaría que la llevaras a la quiebra-

-Y por que me pides a mí…por que no pones a cargo a Chrono…o a Alicia-

-Vamos Fate…ambos sabemos que tus hermanos no son los indicados para manejarla, los dos derrocharían el dinero en menos de un año-

La rubia calló, eso era cierto.

-Entonces por qué…-

-Cuando eras niña, te encantaba ir a la fabrica, amabas las combinaciones de colores, sentir el tacto de las telas, hasta hablabas con los empleados y les dabas motivación…a diferencia de tus hermanos…jamás dieron interés en eso…-

-Papá…-

-No te preocupes…que tú viejo no se ira así como así…-

-Mamá sabe que…-

-No…por eso quiero que estés con ella…necesitara de ustedes…-

-Mis hermanos ellos…-

-Les pedí que vinieran…pero los conoces, si no es por dinero, ni su sombra vemos-

-Entiendo…-

Fate veía al piso, su corazón latía rápido, una nostalgia llego a sacudirla. Estaba viendo a su padre vulnerable, algo poco común para el gran Testarossa.

-Oh…disculpe…-dijo Nanoha apenada al chocar su carrito del supermercado contra el de una señora-…iba distraída…yo-

-No te preocupes-la anciana sonrió-…tú expresión me recuerda a la de mi niña…-

-¿Perdone?-sin entender sus palabras.

-Tú distracción…pensabas en alguien, en quien amas-

-Eh…-poniéndose roja-…señora, no se de que habla-mirando hacia el suelo.

-Ay dispénsame hija…no fue mi intención, soy una vieja que no mide sus palabras-

-No esta bien…lo siento y con permiso-respondió la pelirroja evitando el comentario de la anciana. Pues lo que había dicho en cierta forma la mortificaba, el motivo de su distracción había sido Fate.

Al tomar fila para pagar noto que la anciana se encontraba en la otra caja pagando. Esta sintió que la observaban y saludo a Nanoha con una sonrisa, pronto la pelirroja miró hacia otro lado. Parecía que esa señora la conocía más que ella misma.

-Joven… ¿joven?-dijo la cajera al ver que no respondía.

-¿Eh?...si….-Nanoha sacaba el dinero.

Su madre le había pedido que fuera por el mandado, Nanoha como buena hija no pudo decir que no, siempre haciendo lo posible por ayudar a sus padres.

Al salir de ahí y dirigirse a su auto, miró como la anciana trataba de tomar un taxi pero de los pocos que habían ninguno le hizo caso, se acerco a ella para auxiliarla.

-Hola… ¿necesita ayuda?-dijo Nanoha cargando sus propias bolsas.

-Oh…si, serias tan amable de pedirme un taxi, me urge llegar a casa…-

La pelirroja miró a su alrededor, pareciera que los taxis se habían extinguido.

-Pues…¡ya se! Yo misma me ofrezco en llevarla a su casa-no se sorprendió de sus palabras, algo le decía que esa anciana le daría una gran pista respecto a su pequeño problema.

-No gracias, no quisiera incomodarte-

-No es ninguna molestia ni nada, en verdad me seria grato llevarla-

-Bien…si así lo pides-

Y ahí estaba ella, llevando a esa desconocida en su auto. Al principio el silencio le incomodo un poco, pero después le resulto de una forma u otra placentero. Ojala su abuela paterna fuera así de tranquila.

-Ve por este camino, todo derecho-

-Correcto-dijo Nanoha siguiendo las instrucciones. Tendría que pasar por la zona rica de Uminari.

-Y dime…cuantos años tienes?-

-Eh...bueno…ayer fue mi cumpleaños-

-¿En serio? Muchas felicidades… ¿cuantos fueron?-

-Veintiuno…-

-Mmm…estas en plena juventud…que alegría…aun recuerdo cuando tenia tú edad… conocí al amor de mi vida-la anciana soltó un suspiro-…y tú que tal? Como te va con el amor?-

-Bueno yo…-sus mejillas empezaron a ruborizarse-…no estoy segura si lo he encontrado…creo que hay alguien-

-¿Y que tal?-

-Pues…siempre termina haciendo algo que lo arruina todo-

La anciana comenzó a reír.

-Tal vez no sea su culpa, puede que tú lo hagas reaccionar así-

-Hum…puede que si-

Ambas sonrieron.

-Oh…aquí es…-

-¿Cómo?-dijo Nanoha sorprendida al ver la enorme mansión que la anciana le indicaba-esta segura?-

-Si…aquí vivo…y trabajo…soy el ama de llaves-

-Oh…ya veo-Nanoha estaciono su auto, pensó que hacia mal paisaje a la hermosa casa.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No, nada, déjeme ayudarle-

Bajando el mandado de la anciana, sin duda quien viviera ahí estaba nadando en dinero. Se preguntaba que clase de personas habitaban la mansión.

Un carrito como de golf salió a la entrada, unos jóvenes tomaron el mandado y lo subieron sin recibir órdenes de la anciana, como si fuera algo rutinario.

-Bueno niña, muchas gracias por la ayuda-

-No es nada-respondió esta sonriendo.

Miró como subió al carrito y se adentraba a la mansión, las puertas de la entrada se cerraron rápidamente, apenas si pudo observar el jardín.

-Vaya casa…-Al volverse hacia su auto un ruido de motor la sorprendió, el coche de Testarossa estaba frente al suyo-…um…supuse que algo así pasaría…-dijo así misma

-¡Hola! Que sorpresa…-dijo Fate sonriendo.

-Ni que lo digas…-

-Mmm… ¿pasaste a saludarme?-

-¿Cómo?-

- ¿…qué haces aquí?-

-No tengo por que decirte lo que haga…-

-Pues…tal vez no pero…-

-Supongo que vives por esta zona…-

-Eh…-viendo la mansión-…si…vivo por aquí…a unas cuantas calles adelante…-

-Tú casa a de ser igual de enorme que esta-apuntando a la de la anciana.

-Pues…algo así…-

-Um…ustedes los ricos…como sufren…-

-Oye…no todo se trata de dinero-

-Eso así…-Nanoha abrió la puerta de su auto-…en fin, se hace tarde, hasta luego-

-Adiós…-

La pelirroja se sorprendido, Fate no continuo jugando con ella, mínimo esperaba que la detuviera, pero no hizo nada. La rubia también subió a su auto y arranco antes que ella.

"¿Le pasara algo?", pensó Nanoha.

* * *

Uno a veces no se da cuenta cuando las cosas empiezan a cambiar, tal vez el hecho de que todo sea rutinario evita notar dicho cambio. Claro, una cosa es decir que toda la vida odiaras algo y otra que odiar algo es cosa de la vida.

Nanoha tenia la idea de que jamás de los jamáses podría sentir simpatía o cualquier cosa semejante a un sentimiento agradable hacia Fate Testarossa.

Pero entonces la vida había jugado con ella.

Bueno, yo conozco un caso, la amiga de una amiga vecina del primo hermano del sobrino que vive a un lado de mi casa me contó, que el conocía a una amiga que era hija de la doctora de su padre que…bien, el caso es que ella se había hecho novia de un chico que no le gustaba, lo había terminado una, dos, tres y cuatro veces. Hacia del chico lo que apeteciera, hasta que un buen día se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de el. Entonces le dije, digo….le dijeron "Solo vuelve contigo esta vez para vengarse, después de todo lo que lo hiciste sufrir"…la chica también llego a pensarlo, pero por fortuna de ella, eso nunca paso, de verdad el muchacho la amaba con toda su alma.

En fin, que tiene que ver esto con lo importante de la historia, en realidad no tengo idea.

Pero demuestro que existe la posibilidad de que el odio no es eterno, los sentimientos cambian, y la pelirroja cambiaba.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa cabeza de zanahoria?-dijo en modo de burla Zest, sacando a Nanoha de sus pensamientos.

-Lo más lejos de ti-respondió esta sin mirarle y con un tono de repulsión.

Esto tomo por sorpresa, no era muy de Takamachi el hecho de contestarles, podría decirse, tan rudo y con tanta seguridad.

A Zest le molesto, Verossa río por lo bajo (el ya se acostumbraba) y el resto aun continuaba viendo a Nanoha.

-Mira cuatro ojos-respondió el ofendido-no es que me interese saber lo que hagas con tú vida…solo que si pasas por aquí-moviendo su mano de izquierda a derecha-arruinas el día con tú presencia…haces que tú piel de fantasma encandile… ¿nunca te han confundido con una pared blanca?-

Y sus amigos reían, fuera cómico o no, ellos soltaban esas carcajadas burlescas. Risas que traspasaban los oídos de Nanoha, y su cerebro reproducía el dolor mental por su cuerpo. Que ganaban con fastidiarla?

La pelirroja apretó sus dientes, respiro hondo y no los miró más, levanto su cabeza erguida y camino para dejarlos atrás.

-¡Huy! Te vas tan pronto?-

-Me saludas a tú esposo! El hombre de las nieves-y continuaban riendo. Risas que se apagaban conforme caminaba más rápido.

¿Donde estaría Fate?...daba lo mismo, no la defendería, jamás lo hacia.

Ella prefería quedar bien ante sus amigos….y horas después la buscaba para disculparse. Eso se volvía costumbre. Ahora ella sufre, no pudo evitarse el enorme problema que seria enamorarse de Fate Testarossa. ¿Que tan difícil era? Antes la rubia aparecía y le decía "hola" para después escuchar ese "adiós" de Nanoha.

Hola y adiós. Parecía la misma escena durante varias semanas, Fate llegaba y Nanoha se iba. Así no sufría. Claro antes, cuando no sentía lo que siente ahora. Y por supuesto antes, cuando la rubia se convertía en lo que es hoy, la que por estar con ella a las demás dejo, hasta le daba su paraguas si empezaba a llover, vamos, Nanoha admitía que un principio le gustaba ver triste a Fate, eso la hacia reír. Pero la rubia no se rendía, le decía "hola" y seguía obteniendo un "adiós".

Aunque ya no es lo mismo, ahora la pelirroja si se descuida, lo más probable es que la que diga "hola" sea ella.

-No quisiera eso-se dijo a si misma limpiando una tonta lagrima que se escapo.

Levanto su vista y encontró a la causante de todo lo que le ocurría en aquel momento.

Fate se veía distraída, ni siquiera notó a Nanoha a unos metros, solo miró la hora en su reloj de pulso para segundos después dar vuelta por el edificio.

Esta actitud en la rubia se volvía algo rutinario, pues desde hace días que se comportaba así. Y eso alarmaba a Nanoha.

¿Acaso se habría cansado de ella? Y si Hayate tenía razón, ¿si solo era un juego para Testarossa?

Sea lo que sea, lo único que pensaba la pelirroja era en los sentimientos de Fate. A veces le daban unas enormes ganas de abrazarla cuando notaba esa expresión triste en su rostro, claro, ninguna vez se atrevió.

-Disculpa…-menciono en voz baja la rubia sin notar siquiera con quien había chocado.

-Em…Fate-en cuanto escucho que la llamaba se volvió para mirarla-….ho…hola-el impacto de sus ojos carmesí sobre ella le sobresalto de una forma poco conocida.

-Nanoha…-una boba sonrisa adorno sus labios-…hola-

Se sintió felizmente tonta, era la primera vez que la pelirroja la buscaba.

-Oh…yo…me preguntaba cómo estas-

-Bien-su alegría crecía-…solo son pequeñeces que me agobian-

-¿Como cuales?-la mirada sorprendida de Fate la puso nerviosa-…em…digo…si deseas contarme, tal vez pueda…ayu-ayudarte…¿por qué me ves así?-poniéndose roja.

-Lo siento-riendo-…es que no sabes la alegría que me da escucharte decir eso…creí que solo deseabas estar lo más lejos de mi-

-Bueno…a veces si me pasa eso…pero…-

-…¿Pero que?-acercándose más hacia ella.

"pero…creo que me gustas, no, creo que te amo", pensó Nanoha.

-Em...nada…-alejando su rostro del de Fate, mirando hacia el piso.

La rubia levanto una ceja en señal de travesura.

-¿En verdad te preocupa lo que me pasa?-

-¿Cómo?-sin entender sus palabras.

-Tengo un problema-dijo Fate seria-…pero no es algo que quisiera contarles a mis amigos, por alguna razón cuando estoy contigo me siento libre-la miró a los ojos-…como si el hecho de ser Fate Testarossa no importara…y puedo ser quien soy…-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Si…de veritas…-ambas sonrieron-…me inspiras confianza… ¡más que eso!-Nanoha rió nerviosa.

-Pues…no lo sé-mirando hacia ambos lados-…¿y si nos ven juntas?-

-Ah ya!...creo que deben acostumbrarse a vernos juntas-sonriendo-…¿o tú que piensas?-

-Bue…pues…si…que se acostumbren-

Dejo que la rubia le tomara la mano, si…y pensar que jamás de los jamáses dejaría que alguien como Fate se le acercara.

Todo cambia, Nanoha lo sabe.

La señorita Testarossa se sentía afligida desde hace días, la noticia de su padre la había destrozado por completo, más aun cuando miró a su madre tumbarse a los brazos de Clyde completamente preocupada. Sabía que lo peor aun estaba por venir, en su familia se vivirían momentos difíciles y tormentosos.

Y hasta ese momento nada la había puesto feliz, ni siquiera sus amigos, ni la comida de su nana, ni sus cosas materiales, en serio, nada de nada.

Hasta que una sola sonrisa de Nanoha y su gesto de preocupación por ella la animaron por entero.

Y ahí estaban ambas, sentadas en aquel café, uno de los más concurridos por los universitarios, por lo que su unión dejo a más de uno con la boca abierta.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Fate al ver a Nanoha mirar mucho hacia los lados.

-No…bueno si…-inclino su cabeza al centro de la mesa-…creo que nos observan-

-O eso…pues-miró hacia su derecha, un chico la miraba sorprendido-…¿que?-le reprimió, el joven se volvió hacia su mesa-…em…si…un poco-rascando su cabeza.

-Hum…ahora entiendo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El por que te escondías cuando hablabas conmigo-

Fate analizo las palabras de Nanoha antes de responder, pero no llego a ninguna buena excusa, nada justificaba sus actos.

-Lo siento Nanoha, en verdad…tienes toda la razón, me preocupaba lo que pensaran mis amigos-

Ese verbo en pasado le gusto.

-¿Y ahora ya no te preocupa?-escondiendo la sonrisa bajo su rostro serio

-No…para que esconder algo que me hace sumamente feliz-la pelirroja sonrió-…de todos modos…algún día tendría que enfrentarlos…-

-Yo…lo siento mucho-

-¿Por que?-confundida

-Por lo que te he hecho…técnicamente perturbe tú vida…no quisiera que por mi culpa pierdas muchas cosas…-Fate entendió a lo que se refería.

-No importa…lo demás me suena absurdo mientras tenga tú amor-

Estas palabras hicieron que Nanoha se pusiera completamente roja.

-Em…y…de…de que querías hablar?-para cambiar el tema-…por lo que estas triste-

-Oh…eso…-Fate se recargo en su silla-…es mi padre, esta enfermo del corazón, necesita un trasplante-

-Fate…cuanto lo siento-el rostro de Nanoha se torno preocupado.

-Gracias…yo…yo no se que hacer…el desea que me haga cargo de la empresa…pero, dice que no le demuestro lo necesario…temo tanto defraudarlo-

La pelirroja sentía su corazón destrozarse, era la primera vez que la veía tan débil.

-No te preocupes-alzo su mano sobre la de Fate-todo estará bien, ya veras-mientras la tomaba con fuerza por sobre la mesa-…todo esto se solucionara-

Ambas se quedaron viendo directo a los ojos, mientras sus manos seguían unidas.

Entonces alguien hizo un mal tercio.

-Hola cariño-dijo con voz melosa Schach-…¿te encuentras bien? Takamachi te esta acosando?-

Noto sus manos separarse rápidamente, Fate se volvió hacia ella.

-Hola…y no, Takamachi no me acosa, al contrario-dando una sonrisa traviesa a Nanoha.

-¿Espera? ¿Sales con ella?-alarmada.

-Pues si…pero así como la vez, se hace del rogar-

-No…es una broma ¿cierto? Seguro te ayuda en tú tarea de…de fabricación!-

-Schach…-

Miró a Nanoha con reproche, seria posible?...nahhhh….como podría haberse fijado en la 4 ojos de Takamachi en vez de ella? No, solo quería jugarle una broma.

-Ah…ya entendí Fate…-pasando una mano por su hombro-…estas en tú etapa de experimentar cosas nuevas-casi abrazándola. Este movimiento molesto a la pelirroja.

-Por que no te vas a otro lado zorr.a-sus palabras la sorprendieron más a ella misma que a las presentes, tapo su boca como si hubiera dicho el peor de los pecados-yo…-

-¿Qué has dicho fantasma?-parándose.

-Yo…lo…lo siento-

Fate solo reía por lo bajo, Había visto a muchas chicas pelear por ella, pero Nanoha, Nanoha luchando por ella, eso era algo que no se ve todos los días.

-¿Te sientes lo suficientemente buena como para insultarme? No te hagas ilusiones cabeza de zanahoria…si Fate solo te ve como un objeto…te botara…como a las demás…-sonriendo maliciosamente-…ya veras-

-Schach!-eso molesto a la rubia, noto la expresión triste en la cara de Nanoha.

La susodicha se alejo de la mesa riendo, sin voltear hacia atrás.

-Ella…fue… ¿tú novia?-

-Em…más o menos…nunca fuimos nada serio, pero podría decirse que ha sido con la que más…em…con la que más he durado-viendo hacia la mesa.

-Oh bueno…-

Ninguna hablaba, se podía escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeros, en algunos, ellas eran el tema de conversación.

Nanoha hizo lo que usualmente hace cuando no sabe que hacer: Tomo sus lentes, agacho su cabeza y empezó a limpiarlos.

Era una maña que tenia desde que era niña.

Fate noto sus movimientos, nunca la había visto sin lentes, su curiosidad fue más fuerte por lo que se acerco sin hacer ruido, casi sobre la mesa para poder verla de frente. La pelirroja termino de limpiar los vidrios de sus anteojos, levanto su rostro y se topo casi a 10cm con la cara de Fate.

-Que… ¿que haces?-nerviosa.

-Diablos…eres más bonita de lo que creía-

Las mejillas de Nanoha se tornaron rojas.

-Gracias-aceptando el cumplido.

-Ou…disculpa…-alejándose, se sintió tonta ante la situación, pues estaba casi arriba de la mesa, los que estaban cerca de ellas vieron todo el movimiento.

-Sabes, lo mejor seria que nos fuéramos-

-Por que? No quieres estar conmigo?-

-No…no es eso-observando a su alrededor-…pero el lugar se esta llenando y siento que…vienen a vernos-

Fate hecho un vistazo en rededor, Nanoha tenía razón, unos solo estaban de pie observándolas, como si fueran animales de zoológico.

-Hum…idiotas…-Fate se molesto-ven, vámonos-se levanto y tomo la mano de la pelirroja sin permiso.

Los del local siguieron aquel par con los ojos, les sorprendió ver sus manos juntas.

Entonces un nuevo rumor corría ya por toda la universidad. Rumor que llego a los oídos de los amigos de Fate y Nanoha.

Su propia compañía las hacia sentir bien, Fate no ocupaba de sus lujos y Nanoha no necesitaba de sus libros.

Pareciera que ambas habían cambiado cosas significantes solo por estar un tiempo juntas.

Nanoha era quien se encontraba más feliz, pues por fin Fate había reconocido públicamente que tenia algo con ella. Claro, aun no enfrentaba a los amigos de la rubia pero eso vendría después.

¿Qué se sentiría ser novia de la chica más codiciada en la universidad?... ¡oh por dios! ¡Ya estaba pensando en ser su novia!...alarmante, viniendo de ella, era algo fuera del otro mundo.

Por otro lado tenemos a la señorita Testarossa, quien después de esas semanas amargas entraba a su mansión con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Dónde has estado?-

-¿Oh lo siento mamá-sin apagar su felicidad.

-No me digas que olvidaste la cena de hoy?-

-¿Cual cena?-

-¡Fate!-

-Es broma, lo recuerdo ¿ya llego papá?-

-Si, tú padre es muy puntual… a diferencia de ti-

-Hum…-

Las mujeres Testarossa entraron al comedor, el señor Clyde ya estaba sentando en la cabecera.

-Hola hija-

-Papá-dijo esta dando un beso a su mejilla.

-Llegas un poco tarde-

-Discúlpame, pero estaba ocupada-mientras sonreía "me entretenía viendo cabello rojizo", pensó.

-Ahh…estabas con esa chica…cual es su nombre ¿Nanoha?-

-Co...c-como lo sabes?-

-Um…soy tú padre, también tenemos instinto-

Fate levanto su ceja interrogante, miró a sus padres quienes intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-¿Qué más saben?-preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

El comedor de pronto se vio invadido de sirvientes que llenaron la mesa de platillos.

-Um…no mucho, nunca dices nada-

-Dime hija-dijo su padre para que solo ella escuchara- ¿es bonita?-

-Pues…si…lo es-sonriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen?-

-Nada mamá…-

-Espero que la traigas pronto, deseo conocerla-

-Yo…-

-Me supongo que ya es tú novia, nunca dejas que se escape una-

-Em…-Fate se sonrojó por completo.

-¡Mira Clyde! ¡La has hecho sonrojarse!...Vaya…esa chica es especial, ve como te tiene Fate-

La rubia solo hundió su rostro en la sopa, sus padres se aprovechaban de su estado.

-Oh recuerdo cuando yo actuaba así, tú madre me tenia loco-los padres de Fate intercambiaron miradas de romance.

-Mmm, cuántas tonterías no hiciste en esa época Clyde-ambos sonrieron.

La rubia respiro hondo, observó a sus padres, se veían felices, después de esos días, tenía la esperanza que todo se pondría mejor.

Y aun más, aspiraba que Nanoha por fin le correspondiera.

Las palabras de su padre seguían rondando su cabeza, y pensar que todo iba bien.

La cena de ayer fue más de lo que esperaba. El señor Clyde le dijo algo como esto "¿y a qué familia pertenece Nanoha? ¿A los Tsukimura? ¿o será Nanoha de la familia Graham?". Como decirle que no pertenece a su misma clase, eso, mataría a su padre de un infarto.

Y es lo que menos deseaba.

* * *

-Hola Fate-alguien la llamo de forma seductora, la rubia se dio vuelta.

-Ah…hola Carim-

La señorita Testarossa se sorprendió al ver la vestimenta de su amiga, más de uno en el pasillo de la universidad volteo a verla.

-Hum si no te tapas bien podrías contraer resfriado, es invierno, ¿sabes?-dijo esta sin inmutarse, su amiga no provocaba nada en ella.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta mostrar un poco de piel de vez en cuando-acercándose a ella.

Fate frunció el ceño, acaso su amiga le estaba coque…no, ¿Carim? Imposible.

-Y tenias que elegir este día-mirando ese cielo nublado-…parece que lloverá-

-Oh y yo que no traigo paraguas…-alzo sus hombros-…supongo que tendrás que compartir el tuyo-

-Ah no, no lo creo-

-¿Por qué no?-la chica se ofendió.

-Porque ya tengo con quien-sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Sales con Schach?-

-Nop, aun mejor-

-No…entonces-abrió grande sus ojos-¡es cierto! Tienes algo con la cabeza de zanahoria, esa **** fenómeno!-

-Oye… ¡no te permito que la ofendas!-molesta.

Carim se asustó, era la primera vez que Fate defendía a una de sus conquistas.

-Lo siento yo…es que me parece algo fuera de lugar, ósea, ella… tú… son tan diferentes, había escuchado rumores, pero… no los creía…-

-Pues, no son rumores, es verdad, y te lo digo yo, me gusta Nanoha-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Claro…-

La chica rubia bajo su mirada, no permitiría que una cabeza de chorlito como Nanoha le robe a Fate. ¡No señor!

-Hum a ti te quería encontrar-

-Déjame en paz Verossa-dijo irritada Nanoha.

-Mmm no, no me apetece-la tomo de los hombros-…no pierdes tú tiempo ¿eh Takamachi? Eres una zorra, solo dime, ¿qué le hiciste a Fate para que te viera?-

-¡Suéltame imbécil!-alejándose medio metro-¡yo no le hice nada!-

-¡Ja! Y crees que voy a creerlo, mira que para conquistarla debiste de haber empleado un método, de seguro le diste a beber alguna sustancia de esas que sueles fabricar-

-¡Claro que no! Si yo no le pedí que me buscara, ella sola lo hizo-Nanoha rió-…igual que tú, parece que ambos les atraen las chicas inteligentes-Verossa se molestó, tomó a Nanoha del mentón.

-Mira niña pedante-trato de zafarse-en cuanto seas mía te callaré la boca-

-¡Eso nunca!-pisándolo para que la soltara.

-¡Ahhh¡, ****…-pero Nanoha ya había huido-…estúpida Takamachi-quejándose-…solo lo hace más interesante-sonriendo maliciosamente.

Y es que había algo que no lo dejaba dormir, esa pelirroja debía ser suya, incluso antes que sea de Fate. Después que la haya probado, la dejaría en paz. Al menos eso pensaba el.

Nanoha caminaba echando fuego por la boca, el comportamiento del peliverde la tenia hasta la coronilla. No soportaría otra situación así.

-¡Es ella!-dijo una chica señalando a Takamachi. Esta se detuvo bastante sorprendida.

Unas 5 chicas se acercaban a ella de forma amenazadora.

-Así que tú eres la que nos robo a nuestra Fate-dijo una alta de buen cuerpo.

-¿Disculpa?-

-No te hagas la que no sabes, si todo mundo las ha visto juntas-

-Ni creas que permitiremos que te quedes con ella, eres tan poca cosa, como se pudo haber fijado en ti-

-¡Oye!-reclamó elevando su enojo.

-Solo te advertimos, aléjate de ella-

-¿O si no que?-

-Huy, ¿ya vieron?, se siente segura-viendo a sus amigas-como si pudieras contra nosotras-

-Claro que puedo-

La actitud retadora de Nanoha las molestó, por lo que una de ellas se acercó y le tiró los libros, la pelirroja molesta la empujó tan fuerte que cayó de nalgas al suelo.

-¡Estúpida!-se quejó la chica.

-¡Parasito!-

-¿Eh?-sobándose.

Takamachi solo levanto sus libros dispuesta a irse, no quería problemas.

-¿A dónde vas? A un no hemos terminado contigo-

Dijeron al ver la espalda de la pelirroja, Nanoha se dio vuelta rápidamente, dándoles la mirada más escalofriante que alguna vez pudo haber hecho.

-Em…ya, ya nos vamos… solo jugábamos Takamachi-

-Si, era solo una pequeña broma-

Las 5 chicas retrocedían hasta que se volvieron y huyeron del lugar.

Nanoha sonrió victoriosa, se dio vuelta y choco con alguien.

-Ups, lo siento-

-¿Estas bien?-

Entonces comprendió que su mirada escalofriante no había asustado a las chicas, si no, Fate.

-Si… ya se fueron-

-Hum, siento que tengas que pasar por esto-

-No importa, pero sería bueno que les dijeras a todos que no te hago caso-

-¡Ja! ¿Y humillarme?...además, pronto me harás caso, si estas así de caer a mis brazos-

-Si como no-mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Vamos? ¿Qué más quieres que haga?-empezando a desesperarse-…ya grité a los 4 vientos que te amo, admití ante mis padres que alguien me gustaba, ¡hasta hable con los tuyos!-

-¡Eso! ¿Lo ves? Todo lo que haces es por ti-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Me tratas como una más de tus conquistas-

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto!-

-¡Si, lo es!-

-No, no lo es-

-¡Bahh! No discutiré contigo-caminando

-Espera-yendo tras ella-…lo que dices son excusas, lo que pasa es que te da miedo que alguien te quiera-

-¿Qué?-parando en seco.

-Si, temes que alguien te ame, pero es normal-

-Estas loca-de nuevo caminando

-Puede que si-siguiéndola otra vez-…pero te estas lastimando y… y me estas lastimando-

Nanoha rió de forma cínica.

-¿Yo? ¿A ti?-

-Em… si… y no es justo-

Su conversación era escuchada por los que se encontraban cerca de ese edificio, algunos aun no se la creían que Fate anduviera tras Nanoha.

-Pues, lo siento…-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si… admito que me he comportado muy mal contigo, pero también trata de ponerte en mi lugar-

-Lo hago-viendo hacia el piso.

-Bien…-queriendo evitar el tema-…debo entrar a clases-

-Te acompaño a tú salón-

-No es necesario-señalando a la puerta-…llegamos-

-Oh…-Fate miró a los lados, se había formado un circulo de curiosos alrededor de ambas-…pues…em…ya me voy…hasta luego-sonriendo.

-Nos vemos después-dijo la pelirroja para entrar a su clase.

La rubia dejo salir un suspiro después de que Nanoha se fue, miró a su izquierda y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ven idiotas?-y el círculo se disperso.

Si bien los amigos de Nanoha ya habían vivido por experiencia propia como Testarossa hacia lo posible por conquistar a la pelirroja, no imaginaron que técnicamente Fate saldría del "closet" tan pronto, bueno, después de que su amiga Takamachi les pidió casi de rodillas que no mencionaran a nadie que la rubia fue a su fiesta, los hacia pensar cosas que no eran.

Pero de algo no había duda: Fate solo quería jugar con Nanoha.

No es que su amiga fuera poca cosa, ellos estaban conscientes que Takamachi podría ser la chica perfecta, tan linda y amable. Muy difícil dejar de querer, claro, era una lástima que nadie en esa apestosa universidad lo notara.

La pelirroja ya había sufrido bastante, no permitirían que alguien como Fate se mofara de ella tan vilmente. Ellos, se habían propuesto abrirle los ojos a Nanoha, pues veían como poco a poco caía en los brazos de Testarossa.

-¡HEY!-gritó Hayate al ver como la pelirroja estaba en un trance

-¿…eh?-parpadeando, llevaba casi 5 minutos viendo a la nada.

-¿Te sientes bien? Últimamente te ves bastante distraída-

-Si, si… no es nada-

-Hum…es Fate, ¿no?-

-¿Cómo?-Sorprendida-… ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, no se si lo has notado, pero lo único que se comenta desde ayer es sobre Fate y tú-

-Ah ya-asintiendo.

-Que forma de exponerse-abriendo sus ojos-…su primera aparición publica fue en el café universitario-diciéndolo en forma sarcástica-…lo digo por que no soportas ese lugar-

-No es que no lo soporto-corrigió-…pero sabes como llegan a molestarme-

-Pero ve el lado bueno…ahora que Fate anda tras de ti nadie se atreverá a insultarte-

-Puf, que alivio….-pasando una mano por su frente-…al contrario, ahora su legión de admiradoras no me dejara en paz-

Ambas rieron.

-Que modesta Nanoha-

-Si, tan humilde como siempre-

Hayate calló, no importaba si la pelirroja se molestara, debía advertirle, debía aconsejarle, lo menos que quería era verla sufrir por la culpa de Testarossa.

-…ten cuidado Nanoha…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Solo ten cuidado, para no caer-la pelirroja entendió sus palabras.

-No te preocupes…se cuidarme-

-Sabes que Fate no es de las que se enamora, puede llegar a ser una gran actriz…-

-Lo sé-cabizbaja.

Lo que Hayate decía, ya se lo habían dicho varios compañeros, Fate esto, Fate esto otro, Fate blablabla. Describían a alguien que la rubia había dejado de ser desde hace tiempo. Pero claro, la señorita Testarossa puede fingir ¿no?

Sus amigos la tenían acorralada contra la pared, Carim la miraba como diciendo "te lo mereces" y la sonrisa maliciosa que acompañaba dicho pensamiento. ¿Pero qué les pasaba a todos?

-Eso jamás, ¡!me oyes!-decía Zest apuntándola, Testarossa con la mirada hizo bajar el dedo del castaño lentamente.

-Pero ¿Takamachi? ¿Qué es lo que viste en ella? Se viste horroroso Fate, Ufff…me dan ganas de multarla por la patrulla de modas, pero ni siquiera vale la pena perder tiempo en ella, es caso perdido-dijo Aria haciendo un gesto de asco

-¡Es una nerda! ¡Una cabeza hueca! Diug…asco, asco-le acompaño Lotte al comentario de su hermana-Nada padriuris-

-Por favor…es lo de menos ¿es que acaso te has vuelto loca? ¿Sabes lo que ocasionaras? Todo lo que habías logrado siendo una conquistadora caerá hasta los suelos-dijo Vice desconcertado.

Fate no hablaba, había hecho todo lo posible por evitar esta situación, pero no había marcha atrás.

-Haber, haber-dijo Verossa al ver que se estaba saliendo de control, todos reclamaban a la rubia-¿…qué clase de amigos somos?-todos callaron-vamos, digan-

-…pues….unos que se preocupan por ella…si no lo fuéramos dejaríamos que saliera con Takamachi y echara su vida a perder-

-Error-corrigió el ojiazul-…estamos siendo egoístas…si Fate es feliz, también nosotros… ¿no es así?-

-Pero…pero…-titubeó Carim-…¿aunque sea la cuatro ojos de Takamachi?-

-¡BASTA!-se molestó Fate-….no quiero escuchar que la vuelvan a ofender, ¡¿me oyeron?!-sus amigos bajaron la cabeza.

-Perdónalos Fate, yo no me opongo, es más, te apoyo-dijo Verossa sonriendo.

-Gracias-dijo esta respondiendo la sonrisa-…sabes lo mucho que significa tú amistad para mí-

-Yo no, lo siento Fate, pero estoy inconforme, simplemente Takamachi y tú no pueden ser… ¿qué dirán tus padres?-

La rubia calló.

-Bueno, bueno, creo que nos estamos yendo al extremo-dijo Verossa para enfriar las cosas-…dejemos a Fate en paz un rato…-pasando su brazo por el cuello de la rubia-…tenemos clases-dijo por último para dar por terminado el tema.

Sus amigos dejaron salir un bufido molesto, a nadie le parecía que su amiga anduviera tras la pelirroja. Es más, harían todo lo posible por que esa relación jamás se diera.

-No te preocupes Fate, ya veras que todo saldrá bien-dijo Verossa.

-Gracias amigo-respondió esta inconsciente de las verdaderas intenciones del peliverde.

En la universidad eran el tema principal, andaba en boca de todos. Algunos se oponían, a otros les parecía romántico, y otras simplemente deseaban ahorcar a Nanoha.

Aun parecía de película que Fate se encontrara enamorada de la pelirroja, de esa chica a la que todos tachan de fea, la aburrida, la intelectual…

-¿Qué tal tú día?-pregunto Fate sorprendiendo a Nanoha.

-Me asustaste-al no saber de donde salió-…bien…lo que esperaba-

-¿Te siguieron molestando?-con un gesto de preocupación.

-Algo así ¿y tú? Que tal con tus amigos-

-…mmm…ya te imaginas…-

-Si…creo que si…-

-Pero no me importa-tomando su mano-…así tenga que enfrentar a quien sea…no volveré a negar que te amo-Nanoha sonrió, bajo su mirada unos segundos para ver después a los carmesí de Fate.

-No sabes lo que dices…-

-Tú, no sabes lo mucho que deseas besarme-

-¡No empieces!-poniéndose roja, soltó su mano y la empujó.

-Es inevitable ¿cuando me dirás que si?-

Nanoha calló, luego una sonrisa traviesa se poso en su rostro.

-Mañana, mañana te diré que si-

A Fate esto la tomo desprevenida, una risa nerviosa fue todo lo que dejo salir de su boca.

-Ha…hablas…en… ¿en serio?-

-Si, por qué no-

Ambas se sonrieron.

De pronto unos truenos se escucharon, sus sonrisas fueron interrumpidas, miraron al cielo y las gotas empezaron a caer.

-¡Diantres! ¡Olvide mi paraguas!-se quejó Nanoha.

La rubia sonrió, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Sacó el suyo y lo extendió.

-Vamos, te comparto el mío-

Nanoha temblaba de frió, miró a Fate como su último recurso.

-Gracias-dijo al ponerse debajo del paraguas, sintiendo el cuerpo de la rubia cerca del suyo.

-De nada-sonriendo-…¿te acompaño a tú auto?-

-Por favor-dijo esta tallando las palmas de sus manos, el frió estaba endemoniado.

-Espera, detenme-dándole el paraguas, Nanoha lo tomo sin chistar, observó como de pronto Fate comenzó a quitarse su abrigo, era uno largo negro-toma-colocándoselo en los hombros a Nanoha

-Oh no…no puedo aceptarlo-

-Si puedes, no se que haría si te enfermaras-

-¿Y tú? No tienes frió-

-No, al contrario, me gusta-

Nanoha sonrió.

-Gracias-devolvió el paraguas a Fate.

-Vamos…-indicó con su cabeza que caminaran.

Aunque la pelirroja se dijera que no, esta situación le gustaba, poder estar así de cerca de la rubia la hacia feliz, "huele tan bien" aspirando el aroma que emergía del abrigo…o aspirando directamente de Fate.

Mientras la rubia pensaba en sus adentros que Nanoha pronto le diría que si, "mañana, mañana", pensaba.

Fate ilusa, el mañana nunca llega…

* * *

**Querida gente bella y hermosa :D**

Les agradezco profundamente todos sus comentarios. Los largos ;), los chiquitos, los que agradecen, los que me halagan xD, los de sugerencias, los preguntones, los chistosos, y los que piden más. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, el siguiente lo amarán ;)

Hice un pequeño cambio, **esta historia se pasara al** **horario "estelar"** pues ha sido muy bien aceptada, el próximo capítulo espérenlo el martes-jueves y con reviews el sábado ;)

Así se acabará más rápido la historia pero pronto tendré mis finales, así que creo será lo mejor.

Nos vemos el Martes ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoooli**, sé muy bien que les va a gustar este capítulo :3

Me alegra mucho ver sus comentarios, mil gracias por ellos! ya vi que les gusta la comedia, hu? Esta historia siempre me ha hecho reír, menos mal también les hace pasar un bonito rato :D

Gracias a:

Jesse Ke, **Kano chan, **Sele17, **Onidark16, **nicoli 3, **nyarak, **ComandanteKami-sama**, ****Fandy-chan, **Minovi, **momo, **Tsunade-obachan, **Alia Ninfa, **sachikivirtual, **Guest (lol jaja), **Konami izumi**, ****NekoHatsuneTakamachi**...** Este capítulo nanofatero, es de todos ustedes :)**

Disclaimer: "La mujer que no soñé jamás" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

"Aun si el mundo entero se opusiera a nuestro a amor, no me importaría, nunca dejaría de quererte con todo el corazón"

Bueno, no puedes generalizar a todo el planeta y compararlo con los estudiantes de esa universidad. Pero vaya, si que eran demasiados los que se oponían a dicha relación.

La pelirroja comenzaba a hartarse, si no escuchaba un comentario negativo atribuido a la rubia, era una ofensa a su persona e incluso agresiones físicas por parte de las admiradoras de Fate.

Como deseaba volver a ser invisible, así no la molestaban tanto. Pero entonces, ¿valía la pena? En si negaba que no sentía nada por ella, por dentro sabía que sentía algo…más de lo que imaginaba sentir. Algún día le daría el ¿"si"?

-¡Nanoha! ¡Hija! Despierta, te has quedado dormida-la señora Takamachi sacudía a la pelirroja, esta solo se giré en la cama balbuceando-¡Pero que no escuchas! Llegaras tarde a la universidad!-

Nanoha se levanto de golpe, miró a su madre bastante sorprendida.

-¡Por dios! ¡Es tardísimo!-quitándose las cobijas y yendo directo al baño.

Su madre observó la cama vacía, era la primera vez en muchos años que levantaba a su hija pues siempre la pelirroja se despertaba por su cuenta.

-Esa chica ya te roba el sueño-dijo entre dientes.

"Pero que me pasa, me distraigo fácilmente, me quedó dormida, no pongo atención, y lo primero y ultimo que pienso es en ella", se decía a sus adentros.

Al terminar de arreglarse lo más pronto posible hecho un último vistazo al espejo. Se acercó hasta quedar a 5cm de su reflejo, "estos lentes ya no me gustan, debería cambiarlos", se los quitó, volvió su vista al espejo continuando con su inspección a su cuerpo, prosiguió aun con sus ojos, los miró detenidamente, en realidad no eran feos como se lo decían ellos, al contrario, eran bonitos como lo decía Fate. Se puso de nuevo los anteojos, con sus manos toco su rostro lleno de pecas, ¿por qué la llaman fea? Sus facciones estaban bien, su nariz estaba bien, por un momento se creyó bella, como Fate solía decirle. Meneó su cabeza negando, no, ella no se sentía bonita, ¿o si? Se alejó casi dos metros del espejo, para poder ver su cuerpo completo. Observo su perfil derecho, luego su izquierdo. Pues no, tampoco estaba pasada de peso, era una chica delgada. Entonces se puso de frente, con sus dos manos se levanto el busto, cuando estaba en la secundaria sus compañeros solían burlarse de sus senos grandes, razón por la que usaba siempre ropa holgada. Pero ahora, ¿sus atributos serian burla?

-¡Nanoha! ¡¿Qué tanto haces?! ¡Ya es tarde!-gritó su madre desde abajo.

-¡Ya voy!-respondió esta aun mirándose en el espejo.

* * *

Verossa, Vice, Regius y Zest caminaban por los pasillos de la universidad, algunos los saludaban y otros solo pasaban sin mirarlos.

-Mira-dijo Regius señalando al frente.

-¿Qué?-

-No es Schach?-

-Que con ella-pregunto Verossa indiferente.

-A Fate le gustaba, tal vez se fije de nuevo en…-

-Shhh…-lo interrumpió Verossa-…Testarossa no volvería con Schach…lo que prueba una vez no lo vuelve a tocar…-

-Si pero tal vez esta sea la excepción-mencionó Vice

-Conozco a Fate, lo de Takamachi es algo pasajero…-

-¿Lo piensas así?-preguntó Zest

-Si….-

-Y si no?-

-Entonces tendremos que actuar-

Regius, Zest y Vice sonrieron de forma cómplice, Verossa ya tenía un plan.

A unos cuantos edificios se encontraba la rubia, se veía un poco molesta.

-Que locos todos-sacudió su cabeza.

La razón por la que dijo eso tiene su motivo, bueno, durante la mañana varias chicas (y ex-conquistas) se acercaron a reclamarle que qué hacia con Nanoha, que era poco para ella, que si se encontraba mal de la cabeza y cosas así.

De verdad que en ese momento ya no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, la pelirroja la hacia sentir llena, como si lo demás no fuera necesario.

-¿Acaso te escondías?-

-¿Eh?-retrocedió un poco, Carim estaba muy cerca-…no…este lugar es tranquilo-

-Ya lo veo-observando a su alrededor-…últimamente te gusta estar por aquí…-cerca del laboratorio de química.

-Claro…y sabes por qué-

Carim hizo un puchero y cruzo sus brazos.

-Por Takamachi… ¡bah! Es inaudito Testarossa, lo suyo es imposible-

-Me gustan los retos-la rubia se acercó bastante, a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Y no te gusta otra cosa?-

¿Sería? ¿Su propia amiga se estaba ofreciendo? Tal vez en otro tiempo hubiera correspondido, pero demasiado tarde para Carim.

-No, solo Nanoha-la chica frunció el ceño.

-En verdad te desconozco Fate, no se que ha pasado contigo-

-Yo si lo sé, me he enamorado-a lo lejos encontró a la pelirroja- Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme-

-Espe…-

Fate ya había corrido fuera de su alcance. La chica rubia entendió que ella sola no podía con Testarossa, el recurrir por ayuda no lo tenia descartado, pero ¿quién podría ayudarle a separar a ese par impar?

La rubia seguía la espalda de Nanoha, ¡diablos por que caminaba tan rápido! Iba junto a sus compañeros, al acercarse escucho risas.

-Oye Nanoha…-de pronto todos callaron y se volvieron hacia ella.

-Ah…hola Fate, ¿qué pasa?-la rubia miró de forma fugaz a los amigos de la pelirroja, regreso a su ojos azules.

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Claro, nos vemos en la siguiente clase-esto último lo dijo a sus compañeros.

-Ten cuidado Nanoha, los lobos no son perros domésticos-mencionó Hayate viendo a Fate.

Era evidente que esas dos no se agradaban.

-Em…claro…-respondió Takamachi apenada. Fate se apresuro a tomar la mano de la pelirroja, sus amigos alcanzaron a ver dicho movimiento. No había duda, Testarossa actuaba rápido.

-Creo que no les caigo bien-dijo en broma Fate.

-¿Se nota?-dijo Nanoha riendo-…discúlpalos, no están acostumbrados a que alguien ande tras de mi-

-¡Que bobos! Me alegra ser la primera…y la última-

-Que cosas dices…-tapando su boca con la mano libre (su otra mano era sujetada por Fate)

-¿Por qué te pones roja? Si es cierto…estamos destinadas a estar juntas-

-¿Ah si? ¿Según quien?-arqueando una ceja.

-Pues, ¡nuestros corazones ¿No escuchas lo mucho que late cuando estas cerca?-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Si!...-

Unos chicos de la facultad de Fate pasaban junto a ellas, los pares de ojos se posaron en sus manos unidas. Y los rumores se confirmaban.

-Hum…cuando dejaran de vernos de esa forma-se quejó Nanoha, soltándose.

-¿Acaso importa?-volviendo a tomar su mano.

-¿Te sientes bien?...si tú eras la que al principio evitaba todo esto-

-Si, pero antes no tenía el valor-

-¿Y ahora lo tienes?-

-¡Claro! Pronto me dirás que si-sonriendo.

-Ah…eso-haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué? No me digas que ya no estas segura-con un gesto de preocupación.

-Bueno…tú compañía empieza a ser agradable, pero no me siento preparada para ser algo más…-_¡mentirosa Takamachi! Si te mueres por ser mucho más que una amiga_-…pero…pero así estamos bien, no crees?-

-Si….supongo-la rubia bajo su cabeza.

La pelirroja se detuvo obligando a Testarossa a detenerse.

-¿Qué pasa?-mirando a Nanoha.

-Nada, casi chocamos-viendo al frente, Fate la imito.

Dos personas de traje las miraban inquisitivos, ambos miraban sus manos unidas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Fate con el ceño fruncido, la presencia de esas personas la irritaba.

-¿Los conoces?-preguntó Nanoha, no era curiosidad, pero percibía un poco de tensión por parte de ellos.

-Hola hermanita ¿ni un recibimiento?-mencionó el moreno abriendo sus brazos.

Nanoha noto que no se parecían mucho, pues los ojos de el eran azul oscuro, y sus facciones muy diferentes.

-Lo siento…pero los esperábamos hace semanas-

-Oh si, teníamos cosas que hacer Fate, la agenda estaba apretada-

Apretada sintió la mano Nanoha, la rubia sujetaba con más firmeza sus dedos, estaba comenzando a molestarse.

-¿Más importantes que nuestro padre?-le recriminó en un tono de odio.

-No te exaltes, ya estamos aquí…-Nanoha miró a la otra, se miraba más seria, como si actuara en el momento justo, en ella encontró un enorme parecido con Fate, su color de cabello era un rubio un poco más claro, sus ojos rojizos pero un poco más oscuros. Encontró la misma nariz y boca de la rubia.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo-el moreno miró a Nanoha por primera vez, en su mirada percibió desprecio, repulsión, sin duda no era de su agrado.

-¿No nos presentas?-hablo la mujer.

-Nanoha…-la miró a los ojos-…ellos son mis hermanos, Alicia, la mayor, y Chrono el de en medio-

-Mucho gusto-la pelirroja extendió su mano libre, Chrono solo hizo una mueca sin aceptarla, al momento de bajar su brazo Alicia correspondió al saludo.

-Un gusto y disculpa los malos modales de mi hermano, siempre ha sido un inmaduro-

-No importa-sonriendo, observo como Fate miró con reproche a Chrono.

-¿Ya podemos hablar? Es importante-dijo el susodicho con molestia

La rubia giro su rostro a Nanoha, no quería dejarla, eran muy pocas veces cuando tenía la oportunidad de estar así con ella.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos luego-

-Pero…-

-Anda…adiós-soltando su mano. Fate la cerró en puño-…con permiso-

-Hasta luego señorita-respondió Alicia, Chrono no dijo nada.

La rubia siguió de vista a Nanoha hasta que esta dio vuelta por un edificio.

Un silencio se hizo presente entre los hermanos Testarossa.

-¡Vaya hermanita! ¿Perdiste alguna apuesta o que? Que chica tan más…-

-¡Silencio! ¡Ni te atrevas a insultarla!-tomándolo de la camisa.

-¡Cálmense!...ya están grandes para armar sus peleas…-dijo Alicia, los dos se alejaron unos metros-…ahora Fate…debemos hablar…-

La pelirroja aun pensaba en la situación con los Testarossa. Fate nunca había mencionado a sus hermanos, de hecho Nanoha creía que era hija única. Se notaba que no existía una buena relación entre los tres.

Sintió como alguien jalaba su mochila al suelo.

-Uy, discúlpame-

-¡Idiota!-se quejó la pelirroja.

-Es que no te vi…con esa piel tan trasparente pareces fantasma-

Las amigas de Fate se burlaban. Y seguir pensando que al fin la dejarían en paz.

-Eres un bruja ¿qué hiciste para atrapar a Fate?-pregunto Carim.

-No hice nada…-levantando sus cosas.

-¡Ja! A tú madre con otro cuento…-se burló Lotte.

-De verdad no se como Fate puede salir contigo…mira tus ropas ¡dios mío! ¡Asco! Cero padriuris! O sea…quien te viste eh, ¿tú abuelita?-soltaron las carcajadas.

Las mellizas la miraban con menosprecio, Carim la veía con odio, no podía creer que esa chica le estuviera robando a "su" rubia.

-No, no les…-Nanoha calló, agacho su cabeza viendo su suéter y falda. ¿En realidad vestía tan mal?-

-¿Que ha pasado eh?-

-Te comió la lengua el ratón ¿o el lobo?-más risas burlescas.

-Vámonos chicas, no perdamos más tiempo…-dijo Carim feliz por haber hecho sentir mal a la señorita Takamachi.

-Hasta luego pelirroja perdedora-dijo Aria sin pena

-Adiosito-la imito su melliza.

Las vio alejarse aun riendo. ¿Cómo podía haber personas tan inhumanas? ¿Por qué burlarse de esa forma? Era la primera vez que un comentario acerca de su vestimenta la hacia sentir pésimo.

-No puedo creerlo-al quitarse una lagrima de su mejilla-me hicieron llorar-haciendo un puchero, sacudió su cabeza y dio un gran sorbetón. Se talló los ojos y seco sus manos con el aire.

Seria mucho más fácil volverse novia de Fate, así no la molestarían más. O al contrario, las agresiones aumentarían. Luego las personas a su lado le recriminaran el hecho de aceptar a una de "ellos". ¿Pero que era lo correcto? Le gustaba estar con Fate, aunque por un lapso evito su compañía, sabía que si pasaba demasiado tiempo a su lado podría enamorarse. Muy tarde, salir de ese sentimiento no era fácil, lo mejor estaba en dejarse llevar. Al fin y al cabo, solo perdería muchas cosas, solo eso.

-¿Nanoha? ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto su compañera Hayate-…has llorado, ¿no es así?-

-No, no es nada-ofreciendo una sonrisa forzada

-¿Segura?-

-Si…-

-Fue Fate ¿cierto? ¿Qué hizo esa idiota?-

-No hables así de ella por favor…-

-Es que si te digo, esa no tiene sentimientos, es frívola y vacía-

-¡Hayate!-

-Lo siento…-

-¿Por qué hablas siempre así de ella?-

-He visto como hace sufrir a sus "victimas". Sabes como le fue a mi prima-

-Um…bueno, pero ella cambio…-

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces aceptas que te gusta?-sorprendida.

-Em…pues…pues…es bonita, no lo niego, pero…pero…no lo sé-

-¿No me digas que aceptaras salir con ella?-

-Tal vez…-

-¡Takamachi!-

-¡Ya te dije! Aun no lo sé, ella es linda conmigo, me hace sentir bien-

-Es un disfraz, las personas como ella nunca cambian Nanoha-

La señorita Takamachi calló. Esas afirmaciones de los demás la hacían dudar, ya existía prueba suficiente que podría demostrar el hecho de que Fate solo juega. ¿Y si se arriesgaba? ¿Y si le decía que si? ¿y si le decía que si y no pasaba de enamorarse más? Así no se lastimaría. ¿O si?

-Fate…-al verla caminar-…debo irme, hasta luego-

-¡Cuidado!-grito Hayate-

La rubia iba distraída, un brazo la trajo de nuevo a la tierra. Giro su rostro y se topo con la cara pecosa de Takamachi, una sonrisa se poso inmediatamente en sus labios.

-Ho-hola ¿cómo estas?-

-Ahora bien…siempre que te veo me pones de buenas-

-Gracias-sus mejillas se pusieron rojas-…me alegra que no haya pasado nada malo-

-Ah ya…lo dices por mis hermanos-sus ojos brillaron-Te preocupaste por mi-sonriendo aun más.

-Si…-bajando su mirada

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a su actitud. De ellos ya nada más puede molestarme-

-Hum…claro…-

-Y ¿qué piensas? ¿Verdad que soy la más hermosa de la familia?-con una mirada traviesa.

-Em…pues, si. Aunque tu hermana es casi idéntica…-

-Ah, pero ella se tiñe el cabello-

-Oh entiendo…con razón…-_"aun así sí es la más linda de los Testarossa… que cosas dices Nanoha"-…._pues…te ves mejor-

-Gracias…-

Se miraron a los ojos, Fate pensaba que no podría resistir otro minuto más sin besarla. Es que toda ella le resultaba irresistible. Era como un dulce que moría por probar. Pero no quería que Nanoha se molestara, aparte sus mejillas no estaban como para recibir otra bofetada.

-Este…yo…creo que…debo…-retrocediendo

-¡Espera!-

-¿Si?-acercándose de nuevo

-Pues, me preguntaba si…si…este sábado no tienes nada que hacer, pues…me gustaría salir contigo-con una sonrisota

-Mmm pues…no lo sé…-sin sonrisota-…bueno, claro…-de nuevo sonrisota.

-¡Ah! ¡Que bien!-emocionándose como novata…-digo…a…bueno, nos vemos mañana-calmándose.

-Claro Testarossa-mientras reía por las ocurrencias de Fate-…hasta luego-

-Em, si….-viendo caminar a Nanoha-…¡¿te acompaño?!-gritó, observo como esta negó con la cabeza-…si…por eso decía yo que mejor no-

* * *

Al entrar a su mansión escuchó voces provenientes de la sala. Las reconoció al instante, sus hermanos estaban en casa.

-Hola…-observo a su madre sentada y a Chrono a su lado, Alicia y Clyde se encontraban de pie.

-Ah Fate, mira quien vino a visitarnos-

-Hola hermanita-sonrió su hermana mayor, acercándose a saludarla-como te extrañaba-con un abrazo apretado.

-Lo mismo digo Alicia-su sonrisa era forzada.

Chrono se puso de pie.

-Pero mírate, creo que creciste unos centímetros más-

-¡Chrono!-le reprimió su madre.

-Es una broma mamá-abrazando a Fate.

-Bien, por que no pasamos al comedor, al fin estamos reunidos, como familia-hablo Testarossa. Sus hijos intercambiaron miradas.

La rubia prometió no decir nada, y no lo haría. Por eso tuvo que actuar como si acabara de verlos. La visita de ambos en la universidad había dejado cabos sueltos.

-¿Que tal la comida?-pregunto Lindy a sus hijos, estaban sentados a lo largo de la mesa.

-Hum...deliciosa, ya extrañaba la comida de Linith-respondió Alicia.

La señora Testarossa poso sus ojos en su segundo hijo.

-Si, muy buena. Pero deberías probar la comida de Paris, mamá. Te llevare un día de estos-

-Mejor no prometas nada Chrono-reprocho Fate sin mirarlos.

-¿Qué has dicho Fate?-molesto

-Hijos…por favor-Clyde soltó la cuchara, hizo un gesto de dolor y tomo su pecho.

-¿Papá estas bien?-se preocupo Fate levantándose de la mesa, sus hermanos y madre la imitaron.

-Si, si…-sintiendo que el dolor pasaba-…estoy bien, no es nada-

Todos volvieron a sentarse.

-Lo siento-se disculpo Fate

-No te preocupes hija, solo por favor pido que se lleven bien, como los hermanos que son-

-Claro-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Nada de riñas en la mesa, ya les he dicho… se comportan como si tuvieran 14, 10 y 6-dijo Lindy viendo a sus pequeños…que ya no eran tan pequeños.

-Hum…aun recuerdo aquellos tiempos-mencionó Alicia, como toda hermana mayor tuvo que soportar los desplantes de Chrono y Fate.

-Me alegra tenerlos aquí…-hablo Clyde, verlos lo ponía un poco nostálgico-…espero que después que muera uste…-

-Papá, no digas eso-dijo Fate con reproche.

-…después que muera ustedes tendrán que llevarse bien-

-No morirás papá, eres un Testarossa, somos fuertes por naturaleza-dijo Chrono, Lindy tomo la mano de su hijo y le sonrió.

-Ellos tienen razón Clyde, no seas pesimista. Aun no estas desahuciado…todo saldrá bien-

-Claro…claro-

Fate clavó sus ojos en el plato, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Pero nada negativo la haría amargarse, pues, mañana tenía una cita con Nanoha.

-¿Por qué sonríes Fate?-pregunto Alicia.

-Estoy feliz…-

-Cierto, Fate tiene razón, este es un momento para ponernos felices-dijo Clyde levantando su copa de vino-por nosotros, los Testarossa!-

-¡Salud!-respondió el resto alzando sus copas.

Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas mientras bebían, la batalla por la herencia apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Nanoha tarareaba una canción, se veía feliz mientras sacaba toda la ropa de su armario. Buscando alguna nueva combinación, algo que no la hiciera ver "fea". Mañana saldría con Fate, algo le nacía para verse bien, quería verse bien para ella.

-Hija, ¿qué haces? Escucho mucho ruido-Momoko tocó a la puerta.

-Solo limpio el closet, es todo-respondió Nanoha viéndose en el espejo.

-Ah… ¿puedo pasar?-

-Adelante mamá-

La señora Takamachi observó la escena: ropa regada por el suelo, en la cama, colgada en las paredes por los ganchos.

-¿Y esto?-sorprendida.

-Mmm…que ya no me gusta mucho esta ropa, algunas me quedan muy grandes…-

-¿Piensas cambiar todo tú ropero?-

-No, claro que no, pero si me comprare nueva ropa de poquito en poquito-sonriendo-…algo que me haga sentir cómoda-

-Claro, claro, con lo que sea te veras hermosa hija-

-Gracias mamá-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-No, yo puedo, en serio-

-Bien, entonces me voy a mi cuarto-

-Claro-viendo otro conjunto que había formado. Su madre sonrió, por fin su hija haría provecho de lo que tenía.

Nanoha escuchó la puerta cerrarse, entonces encontró lo que parecía ser adecuado.

Un lindo vestido azul sin mangas, era como un vestido para trabajar, de hecho su madre se lo compró ya hace tiempo cuando la pelirroja pensó pedir empleo en una fabrica de lácteos. Pero esa es otra historia, volvamos al vestido. Parecía informal, de día, como de marinera, con blanco en la parte del pecho. Claro, a la pelirroja no le gusto por que era ajustado del busto, y hacia relucir demasiado sus…bueno. Eso seria lo indicado para usar, con zapatos negros de piso. Ahí estaba, lo que usaría para su cita mañana con Fate.

-Si, me gusta-sonriendo al ponérselo sobre puesto.

Escuchó el teléfono, dejo el vestido en la cama y salió de su cuarto.

-Hija es para…-Nanoha le había quitado el teléfono mientras subía las escaleras-…ti-viendo como cerraba la puerta de su habitación-…ah…ya veo-entendiendo que su cambio en el gusto por la ropa se debía a…

-Fate hola-dijo con una sonrisa sosteniendo el aparato.

-¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien… ¿y tú?-

-Excelente…cuando hablo contigo todo esta de maravilla-la pelirroja dejo salir risitas-…hablaba por nuestra cita-

-Ah claro… ¿qué pasa? ¿No podrás?-con tristeza

-¿Qué? ¡Eso jamás! ¡Claro que puedo!-Nanoha respiro aliviada-…pero, no acordamos lugar, ni hora-

-Es cierto-riendo nerviosa.

-Así que, que te parece si nos vemos en el parque del centro-

-¿El que esta frente a la catedral?-

-Si, ese mismo-

-Claro…-

-Bien…-

-¡Em, ah si! ¡La hora!-

-¡Ups, casi se nos olvida!-

-Ah si, pues… que te parece a la 12:00 de la tarde-

-Perfecto, entonces ahí nos vemos-

-Correcto-

Las dos callaron.

-Eh, bueno, pues hasta mañana-

-Claro, hasta el otro día-

Escucharon sus propias risas y Fate colgó.

Nanoha sostuvo el teléfono en su pecho unos cuantos segundos.

No había duda, salir de ese sentimiento estaba muy difícil.

* * *

El reloj parecía no querer avanzar, como si retrocediera los minutos, ansiaba con todas sus ganas que faltara poco para las 12:00pm.

-Hum…anda…-decía la rubia viendo el reloj digital de enormes números azules-…apresúrate-le decía al tiempo-…bahh…-resignada se tiró sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo-…diablos, esta niña me llevara hasta la locura-al pensar en Nanoha. Giro su cabeza con dirección del reloj pero seguía en la misma hora-…ahh! **** aparato!-se quejo para volverse de nuevo al techo. En realidad ella tenía la culpa, estaba tan emocionada con su cita que ese día se levantó temprano. Sorprendiendo a más de uno en su mansión.

Tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante-respondió sin ver al invitado que entraba.

-Hola cariño, creía que ya te habías ido-dijo su madre acercándose.

-No, todavía no-Lindy se sentó en la cama a un lado de su hija.

-¿Y a dónde vas?-

-Pues, saldré con una chica-sonriendo.

-Ahh ya veo-respondió con ese tono-…¿iras con Nanoha?-

-Em…si…-su madre sonrió de nuevo.

-Me pregunto cuando la traerás a casa, tengo curiosidad por conocerla-

-La curiosidad no fue la que mato al gato mamá, si no la hija de este-mirándola seria, dando a entender que no hablaría sobre la pelirroja.

-Pero ¿por qué? Soy tú madre, me interesa saber lo que haces-un poco alarmada

-Si, pero ay un limite…-Fate en realidad no quería que sus padres supieran que Nanoha no pertenecía a gente rica-…lo siento-miró el reloj- ¡ahora debo irme!-levantándose, su madre la siguió con la mirada.

-Ya me enteraré de todos modos-

-Si, pero te tomara tiempo-sonriendo, se paro frente al espejo-…¿cómo me veo?-al girarse con su madre.

-Hermosa como siempre-

-Gracias-camino hasta ella y se despidió de beso en la mejilla-…correcto, hasta luego-

-Ten cuidado-

-Claro-

Fate tomo su bolso y salio de su habitación. Su madre miró alrededor de este, había ropa tirada y desordenada, a la rubia le había costado decidir que usar para su cita. Claro, lo que opto por ponerse le quedaba de maravilla.

-Ay hija…-dando un suspiro.

Varios chicos pasaban delante de ella tratando de llamar su atención, pero esta solo tenia ojos para su reloj, lo demás apenas lo notaba. Ya habían pasado 30 minutos después de las 12:00pm. Tal vez le jugo una mala broma, no seria típico en ella pero…y si no venia? La gran Fate Testarossa estaría plantada…por vez primera.

-Um…a lo mejor el trafico-entre dientes, tratando de disminuir su enojo.

No quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si en verdad Nanoha no llegaba.

-Disculpe señorita-se acerco un joven de blanca sonrisa-puede decirme la hora?-

-Faltan 20 minutos para la una-respondió Fate sin ver el reloj.

El chico se desconcertó, noto la molestia de la rubia y trato de sacar platica.

-¿Esperas a alguien?-

-Si…así que mejor vete, no pierdas tú tiempo, ¿si?-

-¿Perder el tiempo?…-riendo-…pero que cosas dices…solo que te vi aquí, solita, esperaba hacerte compañía-

-No quiero tú compañía, ya lárgate-

-Uy…bueno, bueno-el chico miró hacia su derecha-…wow…pero que belleza-

-Mira, ahórrate tus comentarios y vete de una vez-dijo Fate sin verlo.

-No, si no te digo a ti-respondió este-…lo digo por esa preciosura que se aproxima-

-¿Qué?-

La rubia levanto la vista, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde el joven decía. Primero afirmo el comentario del chico, era una verdadera lindura la chica que se acercaba, luego sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y sus rodillas temblaron, después un nerviosismo torpe la invadió. No podía ser…

-Hola-dijo esta con esa dulce voz de siempre.

-Ho…ho…hola-dijo Fate bastante asombrada-te…te ves preciosa-sin perder detalle alguno. Ese vestido le sentaba muy, pero muy bien. La rubia ya había podido ver (accidentalmente) ese cuerpo que tenia, pero lo que usaba moldeaba su figura divinamente. Dejando ver esas piernas blancas, delineando esa cintura y cadera, que decir de su pecho, dios! Si esa chica tenia de sobra lo que a Fate le faltaba! Y su carita, su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado, con esos labios pintados de brillo rosa. No usaba lentes, esos los tenia guardados en su bolsa. Solo quería causar una buena impresión…lo había logrado.

-Gracias-respondió esta empezando a ruborizarse. Fate también observó su cabello, se lo había laceado, se veía más rojo que nunca.

-Hola lindura-dijo el chico, la rubia había olvidado que seguía ahí-…eres hermosa-

Fate frunció el ceño, tomo a Nanoha de la cintura y la acerco hasta a ella.

-Lo se, mi novia es bellísima-besando su mejilla.

-¿Cómo?-sorprendido.

-Fate…-dijo Nanoha en modo de reproche, pero sin negar nada.

-Que es MI novia, tonto, así que ya déjanos en paz-

El joven retrocedió, entonces supo con quien se metía.

-Ah…-riendo nervioso-…eres…Fate… ¿Fate Testarossa?-

-Si… ¿algún problema?-

-Em no, no-alejándose-…para nada…disfruten su día-dando media vuelta y desapareciendo.

Nanoha se soltó de la rubia, le lanzó una mirada molesta.

-¿Qué?-contesté Testarossa

-Nada-cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh…te ves tan linda cuando pones tú carita de enojada-tomando su mentón-…eres tan bonita… ¿donde dejaste tus lentes?-

-Aquí los tengo…pero no los necesito…solo para leer-retrocediendo

-Ya veo…-A dos metros de ella.

Nanoha volvió a echar un vistazo a Fate, desde que la vio sentada en la banca quiso dar media vuelta e irse. Pero algo la obligo a seguir, era como si la hipnotizara, es que se veía tan linda, con esos ojos carmesí tan traviesos. ¿Cómo resistirse?

-Em… ¿sucede algo?-pregunto la pelirroja al notar la mirada de Fate sobre ella.

-No, no…solo trataba de plasmarte en mi memoria para siempre. Estoy segura que no querré jamás olvidar este día-sonriendo.

-Eres una exagerada-dijo Nanoha evitando ponerse nerviosa.

-¡Claro que no! Solo que…te ves tan diferente…en verdad no te reconocía, con ese vestido, con tú cabello de esa forma y sin lentes! Eres como otra Nanoha. Pero no eres otra Nanoha-

-Entiendo-riendo por las palabras de la rubia

-Confuso… ¿sabes? Me encanta esa Nanoha de la cual me enamoré, pero tampoco desprecio esta nueva…eres tan sexy…-esto último lo dijo en susurro.

-¡Fate!-reprocho algo tímida.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad…te ves….wow-

-Gracias…tú tampoco te quedas atrás, te ves bonita-

-Jeje… ¿ya te gusto?-sonriendo traviesa.

-Em…si…creo que si-mirando hacia el piso.

-¡Uh! ¡Que bien!-tomo su mano-…ahora vamos a comer, ¿si?-

-¿A dónde?-

-Ya veras…-

Conociendo la clase de familia a la cual Fate provenía, por su mente imagino uno de esos restaurares caros donde gente con dinero (mucho dinero) acude. Donde un mayordomo francés atiende en la entrada y ahí música instrumental en vivo. Como de película. Pero no, Fate no la había llevado a un lugar lujoso, si no, a uno que lucia agradable, con un ambiente cálido. Un pequeño restaurante que hasta ella misma podría costearse.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Fate al ver como Nanoha inspeccionaba demásiado el lugar.

-Eh…no, no-dijo esta negando con su cabeza-pero supuse que…-sonrió nerviosamente-no nada, olvídalo-viendo a la mesa

-Um…-Fate rascó su cabeza, tratando de entenderla-…ah…ya veo…pensaste que te llevaría a uno de 5 estrellas-comenzando a reír.

-¡No! No es eso…-

-No me gustaría que pensaras que tú no los vales-diciendo esto seria-…pero…-calló-…este es mi lugar favorito para comer-

-¿En serio?-sorprendida.

-Si…y no me avergüenza-sonriendo-mi nana solía traerme de pequeña…se todo el menú de memoria-

-¿Tú nana?-y una sonrisa tierna adorno los labios de Nanoha.

-Ehh…si…-ruborizándose.

-Vaya…quien lo hubiera pensado…-miró a los ojos de Fate-…entonces si este lugar es especial para ti…también lo será para mi-

-Gracias…sabía que tú me entenderías, por eso mi corazón te eligió-

-Em…-ahora la ruborizada era ella-…como puedes hablar así…-

-Así?-riendo a carcajadas-…son los sentimientos ¿aun piensas que juego contigo?-tomando su mano sobre la mesa.

-Yo…-

Una señora de mediana edad se acerco a ellas, interrumpiendo lo que la pelirroja diría.

-Fate…hace tiempo que no venías-dijo la señora en tono familiar, como si conociera a Testarossa de toda la vida.

-Ahh Shamal…-quitando su mano-…pues…aquí estoy-sonriendo.

-Si, si…siempre es un gusto verte, ¿cómo esta Linith?-

-Bien, ya la conoces…-

-Tan animosa comos siempre-Fate y la señora rieron. Nanoha también se contagió esbozando una sonrisa, esta Testarossa que conocía empezaba a gustarle más. Y en parte se alegraba que aquella señora interrumpiera evitando su respuesta.

-Oh mira-dijo la rubia al ver como Shamal observaba a Takamachi-…ella es Nanoha-

-Mucho gusto-dijo esta estrechando su mano.

-Y Nanoha, ella es Shamal-

-Que bonita muchacha…-respondió esta-…siempre me pregunte cuando traerías a alguien contigo-

-¿Cómo?-sin entender Nanoha, Fate solo agacho su cabeza.

-Em…Shamal…-dando a entender que no siguiera hablando, pero la señora continuo.

-¡Si!-dirigiéndose a Nanoha-…cuando Fate viene por lo general esta sola…si no es que esta acompañada de Linith…-

-Oh ya veo….-mirando a Fate, quien observaba la mesa.

Nanoha había sido la primera persona en llevar a ese lugar tan especial para ella. Y entonces la pelirroja también paso a sentirse especial para Fate.

-Y bueno… ¿cual va a hacer su orden?-dijo la señora con su libreta en mano.

Al salir de ese restaurante ambas tenían una sonrisa en la boca. Por algo ese lugar era el favorito de Fate, en verdad la comida estaba deliciosa. Ahora también se convertiría en el favorito de Nanoha, la pelirroja ya lo había decidido.

-¿Quién es Linith?-pregunto al recordar que Shamal menciono ese nombre.

-Ahh…lo siento…olvide decirlo-pasando una mano por su nuca en señal de torpeza.

-No importa-respondiendo con una sonrisa.

-Pues…ella es…mi prometida-

-Queee?-

-Jajajaja…no, es mi nana-Fate continuaba riendo, tuvo que tomar su estómago para no regresar la comida.

-Muy graciosa-con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que…hubieras visto tú rostro…ay…perdón-

-Em…-entendiendo las palabras de Testarossa-…cierto, ya la habías mencionado, a tú nana,-

-Si…y es la mejor de todas…ella me cuidó mientras mi madre salía a sus viajes…es como mi abuela-

-Ahh…que linda…-esto le pareció tierno, Nanoha se daba cuenta de la verdadera persona que habitaba en Fate. Y continuaba gustándole.

-Bueno…-incomodándose. Nanoha la veía como si fuera un cachorrito, solo faltaba que tomara sus mejillas y acariciara su cabeza.

-Y… ¿ahora a donde iremos?-poniéndose frente a Fate de un salto.

-Pues…-observando nuevamente a Nanoha, es que esa niña le gustaba demásiado. Con esa sonrisa tan linda, su carita repleta de pecas, su piel tan blanca y esos ojos que…bueno, pero es que este día se miraba hermosa, de forma diferente, pero hermosa.

-¿Pues?-

-Ah…lo siento-sacudiendo su cabeza-…por que no eliges tú el lugar, si?-

-¡Bueno!-animándose-… ¡ya sé! Iremos a la exposición de Rodan-

-¿De quien?-con gesto asustado, exposición le sonaba a museo, y museo le sonaba a aburrición.

-¡Anda! ¡Ya veras! Te va a gustar, ¿si?-poniendo un puchero que le resulto imposible de negar.

-Bueno, esta bien…pero con una condición-sonriendo.

-Tú y tus condiciones…-cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo quiero que me des un besito…aquí-señalando a sus labios.

-¡Testarossa! Y yo que creí que habías dejado de ser tan…-buscando la palabra.

-¿Tan qué?-risueña.

-Tan…ay! Contigo uno no deja de sorprenderse-refunfuñando.

-Me encanta cuando te enojas…te ves muy linda…-

-¡Basta!-empezando a ruborizarse.

-Ya…vamos al museo de una vez…-resignada a irse sin su beso.

-¿Sin condiciones?-

-Sin una condición-levantando su mano derecha en juramento.

-Genial-sonriendo abiertamente.

-Pero al menos no me negaras que tome tú mano durante TODO el tiempo que estemos ahí…-

-Em…-puso un nudillo en su boca…en realidad no le molestaba sentir los dedos de Fate entrelazados con los suyos-…bueno-sin hacerse tanto la difícil.

Escuchaba las palabras de Nanoha, sonaba tan intelectual, tan erudita, una inteligente que…pero luego observaba su ropa. Ese vestido azul que quedaría en su memoria para siempre, ese que hacia lucir su cuerpo de otra manera y la hacia pensar cosas atrevidas. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo solamente la mano de la pelirroja, su tacto era suave, sus manos pequeñas a comparación de la suya, sus dedos pasaban los de Nanoha por casi un centímetro y medio. Y Takamachi solo hablaba y hablaba. Obligándola a imaginarse cosas que en ese momento no debía. Primero en su subconsciente era ella quien la tomaba por la espalda, besaba su cuello blanco con aroma a Vainilla, luego sus manos recorrían ese cuerpo delgado, pasando por sus pechos, por su vientre, llegando a sus piernas y adentrándose por debajo del vestido. Su cabello rojo picaba su rostro, pero parecía no importarle, Fate en su imaginación se entretenía acariciando por entero a Nanoha. Pero no solo en su cabeza empezaba a excitarse, pues, sus hormonas estaban desatándose.

La pelirroja sintió como su mano estaba siendo sujetada más fuertemente.

-Fate… ¿Fate?-le hablo, miró como la rubia estaba de pie sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados-¿Fate?-eliminando ese metro-…¿Fate?-susurro en su oído.

Entonces Testarossa dejo salir un leve (pero escuchado) gemido.

-Oh…-abriendo sus ojos-em…yo…-notó como Nanoha estaba roja como un tomate-…este-también ruborizándose-…como que hace calor-riendo nerviosa. Soltó la mano de Nanoha para darse aire.

La pelirroja miró hacia otro lado, no tenia pensando preguntar que imaginaba Fate. Ese…lo que la rubia había dejado salir de sus labios lo decía todo.

-Vamos…falta ver mi pieza favorita-dijo Nanoha para cambiar el tema.

Esta vez Takamachi tomo su mano, como si hacerlo fuera algo rutinario, algo que comenzaba a hacerse normal en ella.

-Si…tú llévame a donde sea que yo te sigo-respondió Testarossa hipnotizada por ese cabello rojo.

Y así Fate empezó a escuchar nuevamente las palabras que Nanoha le había dicho en todo ese tiempo que llevaban en el museo. Se encontraban viendo una exposición de esculturas, de un francés llamado Rodan. Ya había visto algunas de sus obras en libros, el que le gustaba era el de "El pensador" pues Alicia solía imitarlo cuando Chrono hablaba y hablaba, provocando siempre una carcajada en ella.

-Aquí esta-dijo Nanoha asombrada. Sintió como la emoción de la pelirroja se trasmitía.

-Es…muy bonito…y dejan que niños menores de 15 entren a verlo?-

-Boba…esto es arte…-

-Hum…pues-inclinando su cabeza. La idea que cruzo por su mente le resulto divertida, pero por respeto a Nanoha no la menciono. "estos estaban a punto de ir a un hotel", pensó.

-El beso-pronuncio Takamachi para sacar de sus pensamientos a Testarossa.

-¿Quieres uno ahora?-sonriendo.

-No-ruborizándose-…esta escultura se llama "El beso"-

-Ah claro-"aunque parece que están haciendo otra cosa" riendo algo picara.

-Testarossa…no imagines nada de eso…esta obra es…tan romántica-soltando un suspiro.

-Si…demasiado-

-Bueno…si vas a estar así mejor ya vámonos-

-No, no! Lo siento…era una bromita…-la tomo de las manos-perdóname, de verdad hago un gran intento por disfrutar esto…pero no es lo mío-

-Entiendo…-sonriendo para ella-…gracias, se que hiciste un gran esfuerzo…por mi-y dicho esto le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Yo…-algo embobada.

Nanoha camino con dirección a la salida, pero al ver que Fate no daba señales de moverse le hablo.

-¿No piensas venir?-le dijo risueña y con una pose de niña coqueta.

-Si...si…ya…ya voy-respondió la rubia con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

Cuando la miró a lo lejos dudo que fuera ella, así que tuvo que acercarse para confirmar dicha intriga. No había que cuestionarse, esa chica era Fate, pero…quien la acompañaba? Sabía que siempre la rubia estaba rodeada de mujeres hermosas. No por nada era un Testarossa…pero esa mujer…se llevaba a todas sus conquistas anteriores. Sin duda Fate se había ganado la lotería con ella.

-Sucede algo?-pregunto Nanoha al ver como la rubia miraba mucho hacia el otro lado.

-No, no…es que creo que…no nada, olvídalo-

-Dime, por favor…-

-Pues…creo que mire a Chrono-

-¿Tú hermano?-

-Aja…pero naaahhh…parece que su presencia me esta afectando más de lo que creía-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno…con Chrono nunca eh podido llevarme bien…es algo mutuo…como la ley de hermanos…-

-¿Y con la mayor es igual?-

-¿Alicia?-la pelirroja afirmo-…pues…con ella me llevo mejor, pero desde que se fue a vivir a Alemania las cosas cambiaron…-bajando su mirada hacia el piso.

-Lo siento…no era mi intención recordarte cosas tristes-dijo apenada poniendo su mano en el hombro de Fate.

-No te preocupes…hablar contigo es un alivio…gracias-tomando la mano de Nanoha sobre su hombro.

Ambas se sonrieron.

-Ya sé a donde llevarte-dijo Fate-lo que falta para cerrar esta noche con broche de oro-

-A dónde?-dijo traviesa Nanoha.

-Al carnaval…-

-¿Hay uno?-

-Si! El carnaval de invierno…esta un poco lejos…pero aun es temprano, no crees?-

-¿Lo es?-

-¡Ay! Es que cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa aleteando-

-Se dice volando-

-Es lo mismo-

De nuevo otro intercambio de sonrisas.

-Esta bien…vamos-

Fate hizo lo posible por no demostrar su emoción, pero el hecho de abrazar a Nanoha no ocultaba nada

-Ups…lo siento-

-No hay problema…nos vamos?-

-Si…-Fate tomo su mano hasta que se adentraron al auto. A la pelirroja no le gustaba su carro, era precioso si, muy caro, perfecto para ella. Pero daba una imagen a Fate, una imagen falsa que ella no era. Aparte, la pelirroja detesta la velocidad.

-Por cierto-dijo Fate para continuar con la platica-…aún no sé por qué llegaste tarde-no es que fuera una resentida, pero si que se había molestado, claro, enojo que se disperso al momento que vio a Nanoha llegar con ese vestido azul y sus zapatos de tacón bajo

-Pues…al principio creí que se haría tarde, tomo tiempo peinar mi cabello, ¿sabes?-

-Ya imagino…-Fate metió palanca, dando a tercera. El motor se escuchaba rugir.

-Y…después vi el resultado en el espejo-el ruido del auto estaba empezando a ponerla incomoda-…yo…-miró como Fate le dio a cuarta-…no sabía si te gustaría así-Fate la miró a los ojos, quitando su vista del camino. Esto hizo a Nanoha temblar.

-Que cosas dices…si tú eres preciosa con lo que uses-

-¿Lo crees?-tomando con fuerza un tramo de su vestido. El motor del auto la ponía nerviosa, sabía que era normal ir a esa velocidad en carretera. Pero el carro de Fate alcanzaba grandes velocidades a penas yendo en primera.

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto la rubia al notar la inquietud de Nanoha.

-Si…-mintiendo.

-No es cierto…dime que pasa-

-Yo…-el ruido del motor le resulto más fuerte-…yo…-miró por la ventana, todo le resultaba que pasaba muy rápido. En la ciudad no fue así.

-¿Tú que?-

-Yo…temo a la velocidad-mordiendo sus labios.

-Oh…-entonces Testarossa empezó a meter la palanca en retroceso, yendo de cuarta a tercera y de tercera a segunda-…lo siento…no sabía…me hubieras dicho-

-Creí que te burlarías-

-No me mofaría de algo así Nanoha-se volvió para verla-…a mi me dan miedo las víboras…-

Entonces ambas se sonrieron.

-Gracias-dijo Nanoha tomando la mano de Fate sobre la palanca-…¿en verdad te dan miedo las víboras?-

-Si… -

La pelirroja empezó a reírse. Esta Fate le gustaba cada vez más y más.

La música de carnaval la ponía de buenas…pero más le alegraba tener a su lado aquella mujer de blanca piel. Hasta combinaba con la fiesta, Nanoha era como el invierno, tan blanca como la nieve, con los ojos azules que recuerdan a esta y su cabello rojo, tan rojo como los atardeceres de esas noches frías.

-Vaya…es grandioso-dijo Nanoha embobada por el desfile. Observaba cómo enanitos escupían fuego, luego los bailes que ofrecían aquellas chicas con esos hermosos trajes, después a los hombres haciendo acrobacias.

-Lo sé…que bonita-dijo Fate sin hacer caso al desfile, ella estaba concentrada deleitándose con el paisaje de Nanoha.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó la pelirroja, se dio cuenta que era observaba por Testarossa-…tú no cambias-risueña, le gustaba tener su atención, para que negarlo

-Eh…si…-viendo hacia el desfile-…un muy buen espectáculo-

-Vamos…-jalando su mano-tengo antojo de algo dulce-

-Ah ¡protón de azúcar!-acordándose del conejo-…¿se ha portado bien?-

-Si…-riendo, ¿cómo un peluche se portaría mal?-aunque se parece a ti-

-Oh que envidia-frunciendo el ceño-el tiene el privilegio de verte cambiar por las mañanas-

-¡Testarossa!-

-¿Qué? Es verdad…maldito conejo-refunfuñando.

Esta acción le causo más gracia.

-Anda…ya vámonos-tomando su mano-que vi un carrito de algodones hace rato-buscando dicho puesto.

-Si…esta allá-señalando al otro lado.

-Oh no-con un puchero…debían cruzar todo el mar de gente

-Bahh no te preocupes…yo te protejo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Así-

Y Fate se puso atrás de Nanoha abrazándola.

-¿Serás como un escudo?-girando su rostro para verla a la cara.

-Mmm algo así…vamos-

Aunque ella fuera enfrente la rubia era quien guiaba, caminando hacia donde Fate caminaba. Sus brazos evitaban que fuera empujada por la gente. Y el contacto surtía efecto, la piel de Fate era suave, su cuerpo calido y le brindaba una seguridad y confianza que ningún abrazo pudo darle antes. Se sentía tan bien…

-Listo…no fue tan difícil como pensamos-

-¿Eh?-saliendo de su trance, ya no tenia el calor de Fate, ahora esta se encontraba frente a ella.

-Cruzamos…-señalando atrás. Nanoha se giro para ver todo el trayecto recorrido, le resulto largo…lástima que no lo haya sentido así. "ojala el puesto de algodones hubiera estado más lejos" pensó.

-Gracias-le respondió a Fate al tener su antojado algodón de azúcar en sus manos.

-De nada preciosa-

Y el momento de perderse en sus miradas había llegado…solo que fue interrumpido por el celular de Fate.

-Contesta-dijo Nanoha al ver que la rubia lo dejaba sonar.

-No tardo-respondió sacando el aparato de su bolso- ¿aló?-al colocarlo en su oreja-…a hola Verossa-Nanoha hizo una mueca de enfado-…no, no estoy en mi casa…¿qué? Lo siento es que casi no te escucho…pues…estoy un poco alejada de Uminari, en el carnaval de invierno…pues con quien más…con Nanoha-dicho esto le guiño un ojo a la pelirroja. Esta empezó a ruborizarse, ya no más negación. ¿Por que habría de dudar más?-…claro, hasta luego-colgando.

-¿Paso algo malo?-

-No…quería salir, pero yo ya tengo mi cita-

-¿Quieres?-ofreciendo un poco del algodón rosado, Fate no respondió, solo abrió su boca grande para que la pelirroja la alimentara-…ahí va-dijo esta tomando un poco y dándole directo a Testarossa.

-Mmm…que rico-saboreando.

-Sip…-chupando su dedo.

-¿Continuamos?-pregunto Fate tomando por la cintura a Nanoha, quería recorrer el carnaval teniéndola cerca.

-Vamos-respondió Nanoha asintiendo, sin reprochar que quitara su mano, de hecho, tomo la mano de Fate sobre su cintura, para que así no la quitara por razón alguna.

* * *

Escuchó el carro de Testarossa llegar, miró directo al buró para saber la hora. Casi la una de la mañana. Ya más tarde le pediría a su hija una buena explicación, pero una sonrisa apoderó sus labios. Si habían llegado a esta hora, era por que la cita fue todo un éxito.

-Em bueno…creo que…lo mejor será que me vaya rápido…-

-¿Ya tienes sueño?-

Ambas se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Takamachi.

-No, no…pero tus padres deben estar preocupados-

-Si…pero cualquier regaño vale la pena-

-¿En serio disfrutaste de esta cita?-

-¡Si! Ah sido la mejor que he tenido-

-Ya habías salido antes-frunciendo el ceño.

-Si…pero la idiota me negó ante su amigo por teléfono…-

-Ou-entendiendo que su primera cita había sido ella…y la había arruinado

-Pero esta compensa a la anterior…gracias Fate-sonriendo.

-De nada…-

Entonces paso lo que tenia que pasar. Es que no era posible que pasara de esa noche, después de tanto acercamiento durante el día.

Bueno, lo sorprendente es que no fue ella quien se acerco, si no que la pelirroja elimino ese metro que las separaba, Testarossa para asegurarse la tomo de la cintura, por si decidía desistir, ella la haría asistir. El subconsciente de Nanoha la hizo colocar sus manos en los hombros de Fate. Y así, poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron. Primero la pelirroja cerró sus ojos, después le siguió Testarossa. Luego lo siguiente que supieron era que sus labios se juntaban, en un lento beso que ambas disfrutaban como nunca.

Para Nanoha, era el primero que le daban. Para Fate, era el primero que daba enamorada.

"Esto es mejor que la escultura", pensó Nanoha.

"Que Rodan ni que nada, este beso es arte" pensaba Fate probando los suaves y delicados labios de Nanoha.

-Wow…-dejo salir la rubia al separar al fin su boca.

-Yo…-respondió Nanoha abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

-Shh…no digas nada…-le calló Fate colocando su dedo índice. Le dio otro beso en los labios, uno de piquito.-Hasta luego…-alejando sus manos de Nanoha y caminando rápidamente hacia su auto.

-Hasta luego-dijo Nanoha algo distraída, ese beso la había dejado en otro mundo. El motor del auto de Fate la hizo regresar a la tierra.

Miró al carro negro alejarse, pero aun así su corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido.

¿Para que dudar? Eso confirmaba todas y cada una de sus dudas.

* * *

Jer jer jer jer, Nanofateeee wii, les ha gustado? ;)

Casi nunca tengo tiempo para responder a cada uno de ustedes, pero quisiera agradecerles en verdad por tomarse el tiempito para echarme el review. Siempre leo cada uno de ellos y siempre **siempre** me hacen sonreír, eso me hace tener muchas ganas de poner el siguiente capítulo para leerlos de nuevo. :)

Me agradan sus teorías y cuestionamientos (sobre todo a ti ComandanteKami-sama, amo tus "historias" jaja :D) Pronto verán la continuación ;)

Nos vemos el jueves!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!** que gusto que les siga gustando, me pegó una terrible gripa y tengo mil tareas por hacer jajaja ¬¬ pero yo espero que el Sábado pueda subir el siguiente capítulo. Si no, échenle la culpa a Doña gripa.

Gracias por sus comentarios! eso hace que más gente se pase a leer la historia y por ello, les mando un abrazo :)

Disfruten!

Disclaimer: "La mujer que no soñé jamás" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

Nunca antes un domingo se le había hecho tan eterno. Sabía que siempre el séptimo día de la semana resultaba ser el más largo de todos. Y aunque odiara los lunes, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese día llegara.

No había querido llamarle después de su cita, la haría ver como una acosadora en espera de respuesta. Tenia dignidad…ya había perdido todo lo que Fate Testarossa representaba como para seguir perdiendo más y más. Nanoha estaba por convertirla en otra, en esa que siempre quiso ser y no pudo por miedo, por ese tonto que dirán. Todo el domingo dudo sobre sus fuerzas, deseaba ir a buscarla, pero no lo hizo, se quedó en su habitación meditando.

Entonces… el lunes llego.

Lo primero que pensó fue ir directo a la facultad de ingeniera, justo al edificio de química. Y verla tal vez como la otra Nanoha, esa chica hermosa de su cita. También, no paso desapercibido que continuara siendo la misma intelectual. Daba lo mismo, ella la amaba.

-¿Así que fuiste al festival de invierno?-pregunto Carim ocultando su disgusto

-Si…fue genial…-recordando esa noche.

-Que extraño… no te vi-dijo Vice haciendo memoria.

-¿Y con quién fuiste?-pregunto Regius.

Sus amigos la miraron, adivinaron la respuesta, solo deseaban estar equivocados.

-Con Nanoha-respondió esta sin más.

Diablos, le atinaron.

Estar en las nubes resultaba la sensación más extraña y única en toda su vida. Era como si la atracción de su cuerpo sobre la tierra no existiría. Como volar…estar en las nubes. Nunca antes había estado ahí…era hermoso.

Aunque ella lo veía todo color de rosa, los demás la miraban simplemente distraída.

Enamorada…

-¡Nanoha! ¡Nanoha!-dijo Yunno trayéndola bruscamente a la realidad-tengo algo muy importante que decirte!-alarmado el chico, entonces la pelirroja se preocupo.

-¿Qué sucede?-frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno…-un poco nervioso-…no se como decirte esto…pero ya sabías a que te atenías…es por tú bien, no es justo que jueguen contigo-

-¿De qué hablas?-comenzando a asustarse.

-El sábado…vi a Testarossa con otra chica…-Yunno espero a la reacción de Nanoha, pero esta no hizo nada, así que continuo-…la vi en el carnaval de invierno, muy acaramelada con otra, Nanoha. Lo ves…te engaña…además tengo una foto, para que puedas creerme-

-¿Puedo verla?-con el semblante serio. El chico saco su celular, empezó a moverle para segundos después dar el aparato a la pelirroja.

-Aquí esta…ahora créeme-

Nanoha tomo el aparato, al mirar la susodicha foto mordió sus labios para no reírse. ¿Así se miraba al lado de Fate? No dijo nada, regreso el celular a Yunno. Este muy desconcertado lo tomo, observo la foto para asegurarse que era la correcta. Lo era, ahí se veía como Fate abrazaba a una chica pelirroja de cabello lacio, ambas se miraban bastante felices.

-Lo siento Yunno…pero a un abrazo no le veo nada de malo-mordiendo su lengua para no dejar salir una carcajada.

-¿Qué? Entonces… ¿no le dirás nada?…no que acaso te ama y blabla!-¿que era una másoquista?

-Si….pero puede ser solo una amiga-

-Vaya Nanoha…en verdad no lo creo, eso de que el amor es ciego es sumamente cierto-Yunno seguía incrédulo, ¿cómo Nanoha podría aceptar a Fate así?

-No te preocupes…estaré bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi-respondió Nanoha con una sonrisa, en unos segundos volvería a las nubes.

-De nada…oye, oye ¿Nanoha?-dijo este viendo a sus ojos, pero la pelirroja se veía en otro lado. Ya me imagino a donde fue…

Las voces y risas de sus compañeros las escuchaba lejanamente, Testarossa seguía recreando en su cabeza ese beso tan maravilloso que la había dejado en otro mundo.

Los labios de Nanoha eran tan suaves, daría todo por volverla a besar.

-¿Y tú? ¿Dónde piensas ejercer tú servicio?-pregunto Zest mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Cómo?-parpadeando, intento entrar en su conversación, pero ni siquiera recordaba cual era el tema.

-Tú servicio Fate-dijo Lotte riendo-…¿recuerdas?-

-Ah si…-

Entonces Testarossa tragó saliva, hace unos meses este futuro viaje le parecía grandioso, un lugar diferente, chicas diferentes. Ese era su lema y su razón para cursar hasta octavo semestre, pues, en el penúltimo tramo para terminar su carrera debía hacer el tan obligado servicio, este consistía en ejercer lo aprendido en alguna institución, pero como es de la universidad, no siempre te pagan cuando trabajas, claro, eso a Testarossa no le parecía un problema. Ella ya tenía decidido ir a Alemania, estaría en alguna empresa de su padre, junto con Alicia.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No me digas que ya no piensas ir?-

-No…no es eso…-

¿Por qué lo había olvidado? Estaba decidida en romper su propio record de conquistas en Berlín…claro, Nanoha la había hecho olvidar tantas cosas. Ni siquiera deseaba que su séptimo semestre terminara, pues, tendría que viajar.

-¡Bahh! No me salgas con que te quedarías por la…-Regius calló, pensó mejor no ofenderla-…por Takamachi?-

-Pues…no lo sé-agachando su cabeza.

Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas, eso seria lo último que Testarossa hiciera. Debían poner un alto antes que fuera demásiado tarde.

* * *

Nanoha observaba a todos lados, ¿acaso la buscaba?...si…lo hacia, pero en vano pues no la hallaba.

-Hasta mañana-se despidió Hayate de beso en la mejilla. La pelirroja frunció el ceño, levanto su vista al cielo y miró como la tarde se apoderaba del día. En que momento se terminó la mañana?

-Hasta luego-aun desconcertada.

Su horario escolar acababa y aun no veía a la rubia.

Miró a su amiga alejarse, dio media vuelta para caminar a ese encuentro con ella. Pero no fue precisamente a Fate con quien se topó.

-Ay…ustedes de nuevo-dijo con reproche.

No solo eran las amigas de Fate, tampoco era solamente Verossa, ni el trío de idiotas que lo acompañaba. Esta vez, eran todos, esos a los que alguna vez llamo el ejército de Testarossa.

-Hola Takamachi-hablo Verossa con esa risa maliciosa que detestaba-…Fate ya nos contó sobre su cita…felicidades, parece que lo suyo va rápido-

-Verossa…si no le dirás nada importante mejor hazte a un lado-se quejo Carim poniéndose frente a Nanoha-…que esta cabeza de zanahoria debe entender de una buena vez-

-¿Entender qué?-segura. Con pose dura sin quebrantarse, no permitirá que ellos vuelvan a doblegarla.

-Captar con tú mentecita esa de nerd que tienes-dijo Lotte cruzándose de brazos.

-Que Fate solo esta confundida…cuando se canse de esto, te botara-continuo Aria.

-¿Ah si?-

-¡Claro! ¡Por dios! Como es posible que se fije en ti…eres una muerta de hambre, tú beca debería ser cancelada, alguien como tú no debería estar entre nosotros-menciono Vice viendo a Nanoha con desprecio.

La pelirroja apretó los dientes, deseaba con todas sus ganas darle una tremenda patada a cada uno. Pero ella tenía modales.

-Pues…no me importa lo que piensen…si Fate y yo somos algo deberían dejarnos en paz, no son nadie para entrometerse-

-¿Qué? ¡Somos sus amigos!-

-Nos preocupa que termine con alguien de tú calaña-

-¡Lo imaginas! Una Testarossa saliendo con una pobretona-

Y sus amigos rieron.

-No, no…si esto parece un cuento de hadas-

Nanoha frunció el ceño, en su cabeza empezó a contar hasta 10.

-Solo te advertimos-dijo Carim-…que tengas sumo cuidado…-

Y uno a uno lanzo una mirada de odio a Nanoha antes de darse media vuelta. Verossa fue el último que se quedó frente a ella.

-¿No piensas decirme nada?-

-Mmm-este negó con su cabeza-…Fate es libre de hacer lo que quiera…-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Si…pero tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente-

A unos metros Zest llamo al peliverde que se apurara.

-¡Por dios! Sigues con eso-reprocho la pelirroja

-Yo no dejo a nada a medias Takamachi…ya veras, serás una más de mi lista-y dicho esto le guiño uno ojo.

-¡Ashh!-se quejo viendo como Verossa se alejaba para unirse al resto.

¡Lo detestaba! Incluso más que a las admiradoras de Fate.

Pero… ¿el seria capaz de traicionar a Testarossa?

No sé por que llegó a pensar que Verossa también la dejaría en paz. Por lo visto el hecho de que Fate aceptara que la amaba ante todos solo empeoro más las cosas.

Ya se había dado por vencida. Parecía que alguna jugarreta del destino no le permitía encontrarla. Algo irónico, era normal toparse con ella todo los días, pero justo cuando más deseaba verla, simplemente había desaparecido.

-¿Dónde estas?-mencionó en voz baja mientras miraba a todos lados. Veía a varias chicas, chicos, profesores e intendentes. Se había topado con media escuela, a excepción de ella.

Entonces…seguía sin verla.-Rayos-dijo empezando a molestarse. Y fue cuando tocaron su hombro. La rubia se volvió rápidamente con un gesto de enojo- ¿Qué?-

Al ver esos ojos de frente su ira desapareció, sus músculos se relajaron y una sonrisa se poso en su rostro.

-Hola…-respondió la pelirroja viendo las carmesí pupilas de Fate

-Hola…-ambas se miraron directo a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreírse como tontas.

-Te estaba buscando-mencionaron las dos al mismo tiempo, Nanoha bajo su cabeza.

La rubia sonrió, cierto, ya no tenia esa imagen de su cita, ese cabello laceo ni ese vestido azul, ahora seguía siendo esa Nanoha de la que se enamoró. Y le gustaba igual.

"La de lentes, la pasada de moda, la aburrida, la intelectual…"

-Y… ¿qué sucede?-hablo Takamachi un poco tímida.

-Mmm…me gusta estar contigo, aparte…-calló, ella misma dijo que no la presionaría.

-¿Aparte?-preguntó Nanoha arqueando una ceja.

-Bue…yo…quería invitarte a comer…hoy-

-Lo siento-haciendo un puchero-…pero trabajo-

-Cierto…-asintiendo-pues…pasaré a verte, ¿te molesta?-

-No, me encantaría-sonriendo.

Era como si fuera obligatorio sonreír después de mencionar algo. Al menos ellas parecían hacerlo obligatorio…no, las sonrisas fluyen naturalmente, solo expresan lo feliz que se siente al estar juntas.

-Excelente….-

Ni una sabía que decir, no era necesario en ese momento, era cuestión de sonreírse, mirarse, volverse a sonreír y volverse a mirar.

Nanoha estaba bastante perdida en los ojos carmesí de Fate, ni siquiera reprocho cuando esta le tomo su mano. Para la rubia el hecho de sentir esa piel suave de la pecosa Takamachi la hacia sentir cosas maravillosas. No mariposas en el estómago, no, cosas maravillosas, de esas que te ponen de buen humor. Alegría pura.

-Hum…Fate…-poniéndose bastante roja-creo que…-viendo alrededor suyo

-¿Qué sucede?-sin percatarse que varios jóvenes se encontraban observándolas. Ya tenían bastantes minutos sin moverse de ahí.

-Po… ¿podemos irnos?-

-¿Cómo?-sin entender, entonces giro su rostro hacia la derecha, y comprendió la sonrojes de Takamachi.-Bahh! ¡¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer!?-se quejo Fate, sin soltar a Nanoha empezó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos?-dejándose llevar por la rubia.

Fate paro en seco después de unos cuantos pasos, se volvió para ver a la pelirroja de frente.

-Eh…no lo sé, fue el momento-rascando su cabeza. Takamachi rió en voz baja. A veces Testarossa parecía una niña.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Nanoha, aunque no lo deseara.

-Pero…pero….yo-la miró directo a los ojos-…casi no nos hemos visto hoy…quiero estar contigo-

-Y…yo también-sonriendo-…pero debo irme…-

-Bien-resignada-…al menos deja que te acompañe hasta tú auto-

-Correcto-mostrando una sonrisa tierna, esa que suele derretir a Testarossa. Esta vez Takamachi la tomo de la mano, para así caminar hasta el estacionamiento.

Se detuvieron frente al carro de Nanoha. Aun no querían despedirse, Fate pensaba decir una tonta excusa para retenerla, tan si quiera cinco minutos más a su lado.

-Y… ¿qué tal tú fin de semana?-pregunto la rubia.

-Grandioso, no pudo haber sido mejor-respondió la pecosa

-¿Ah si?-como la que no sabe

-Aja…el sábado tuve una cita con alguien maravilloso-

-Oh-evitando emocionarse-…pues…yo también la pase muy bien…-

Fate se acercaba lentamente, la pelirroja retrocedía pero su auto detuvo el paso, Testarossa la tenía acorralada. Esta mordió su labio inferior, observó cómo la rubia eliminaba la distancia entre ambos rostros. No había forma de escapar, estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo. Cerró los ojos para después sentir los labios de Fate sobre los suyos. Era un beso lento pero dulce, como de los buenos días….o tardes en su caso. Le estaba correspondiendo de la misma forma, sintiendo la textura de su boca, la cercanía de su rostro, era una buena sincronía, y a Nanoha la dejo en otro mundo.

-Cof…cof!-escuchando una tos seca a su lado. La rubia abrió sus ojos y observo a Schach. Detuvo el beso y separo su rostro de Nanoha. La pelirroja aun tenía los ojos cerrados. Seguía soñando en ese momento.

-….-Testarossa simplemente miraba con reproche a la pelirosa

-Bahhh consíganse un hotel-reprocho esta cruzándose de brazos-…o qué… ¿no me digas que besa mejor que yo?-riendo de manera irónica.

-La verdad si…-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, Nanoha abrió sus ojos y se topo con esa mirada carmesí.

-Ash…me dan nauseas-se quejó Schach alejándose. Había sentido unos celos enormes al ver a Fate besarse con Nanoha. No le importaba, interrumpió ese momento.

Takamachi bajo su mirada, poco a poco estaba dejando de ser ella. Sus emociones por Testarossa eran demásiado. Pero ¿qué hacer? Aún no estaba segura que eran exactamente. ¿Novias? No, ninguna ha dicho nada. ¿Amigas con derecho? ¡No! ¡Nunca! No se besarían de vez en cuando solo por que a la rubia le plazca. "Si, si quiero ser tú novia". No, si quería pero no quería.

Vaya que confusión.

-Debo…debo irme-abriendo la puerta de su auto.

-Ah…cla…claro-desconcertándola, retrocedió un poco-….nos…nos veremos esta noche, ¿cierto?-

-Seguro…-respondió

Entrando a su auto, Fate se alejo aun más, miró como la pelirroja introdujo la llave y encendió el coche. Nanoha le hizo adiós con su mano, Testarossa simplemente se quedó parada.

"No la presiones Fate, no la presiones….".

Se tiró sobre la cama en cuanto entro a su habitación. Miró directo al techo, que debía hacer? Fate le gustaba, hasta podría decir que ya la amaba. Pero pasar a ser algo más con ella implicaría varias cosas. No eran las amenazas, no era el miedo a que un día la dejara, de que en su camino se enamorara de otra mujer. Nanoha sabía que pronto Testarossa emprendería su viaje, es común con los estudiantes de la facultad de negocios que ejerzan su servicio en otro país. Así que Fate pronto partiría. Y ¿qué pasaría después? El semestre pronto terminaría, ella también debía buscar un empleo, su prioridad era terminar sus estudios. Al menos eso creía.

-Me siento como un átomo perdiendo electrones…-giro su rostro, miró directo a protón de azúcar, una sonrisa apareció en su cara. ¿Debía hacerse más la difícil? ¿Debía evitar esa platica?…algo complicado, se han besado de nuevo. Claro, no negaría que esos besos le fascinan. Aunque hallan sido los únicos que ha recibido en toda su existencia.

Pero….ahh…como detestaba al "pero"…siempre obstaculizando todo. Y si por primera vez en su vida dejaba de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos y dejaba esa imagen de chica buena e responsable?

Vaya, a menos ya tendría dos pociones….si….o….no.

¿Cuál era la mejor? Lo que dicte tú corazón diría alguien. Pero el corazón no razona, y Nanoha debía hacer bien las cosas.

-Hija…hija-su madre la despertaba-…Nanoha, se hará tarde, debes ir a trabajar-

-Mmm-bostezando, ¿en qué momento se quedó dormida?-…ya voy-recargándose en su cama

-Si estas cansadas será mejor que no vayas-

-No es eso-negando con la cabeza-…es…-calló…no quería preocupar a su madre

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada mamá…es la escuela, tú sabes….-

-Hum claro-sin creerle-bueno, alístate rápido-caminando hacia la puerta

-Si…-su madre se detuvo, miró a su hija quien continuaba recostada en la cama. Pareciera que el tema "Testarossa" le esta afectando. Sabía que habría unos cuantos problemás, más no sabía que tan graves podrían llegar a ser. Suspiro, solo deseaba la mejor para su hija.

Nanoha había llegado a su trabajo hace media hora. Los lunes nunca ocurre nada, siempre el café esta tranquilo. Cada que escuchaba la puerta abrirse rápido sus ojos se posaban en la persona entrando, pero ni una era a quien esperaba.

-¿Vendrá alguien?-pregunto Griffith curioso mientras preparaba un capuchino

-¿Eh?-respondió la pelirroja viendo hacia la puerta.

-Nada…te ves distraída-

-Mmm no, para nada-fijando su vista en el mostrador

Thoma se aproximo, siempre le gustaba estar al tanto de las conversaciones ajenas… por no decir que era un poco entrometido.

-Oigan….necesito que atendían la mesa 6-viendo a Nanoha

Griffith y la pelirroja intercambiaron miradas.

-Yo voy…-dijo resignada Takamachi levantándose, Griffith terminó su capuchino y fue a servirlo.

-Huy cuidado-dijo chocando con Thoma. Este simplemente le echo una mirada de reproche.

Al acercarse a la mesa seis Nanoha sonrió por modales, con su libreta en mano miró a la pareja que estaba sentada.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-dijo con voz dulce

-Claro-contesto el chico-…nos puedes traer un moca grande y un frappe de durazno por favor-

La pelirroja anotaba lo dicho.

-Muy bien, algo más-

-No, por el momento es todo-respondió la chica.

-Bien, con permiso-

Retirándose, al estar en la cocina comenzó a preparar las bebidas, lo que la alejo de vigilar la puerta. "Tal vez no venga", pensó. Terminó el frappe para continuar con el moca. Siempre Testarossa pedía un moca.

-Oye Nanoha…cuando termines puedes atender la mesa 4-

-Si… y ¿tú por que no la atiendes?-

-Estoy en la caja….Griffith se encuentra en la bodega-

-Correcto-resignada. Coloco las bebidas en la bandeja y salio de la cocina.

Al principio le costaba no derramar todo, pero técnicamente era cuestión de práctica. Se había vuelto muy buena en su trabajo. Ya no tiraba las cosas como al inicio.

-Aquí tienen-al estar frente a la pareja-un moca grande-colocándolo en la mesa-y un frappe de durazno-

-Gracias-respondió el chico

-De nada ¿algo más?-

-No, así estamos bien-

Nanoha asintió y dio media vuelta para retirarse. Que mesa había dicho Thoma que atendiera?...ah si, la 4.

Inspeccionó el lugar, estaba lleno para ser lunes, mejor, más propinas. Unos chicos de su facultad la saludaron mientras pasaba por su mesa. Takamachi por fin llego a su destino.

Sin mirar quien se encontraba sentado solo atino a hablar.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-

-Mmm no sé, que ay de bueno aquí-

La pecosa levanto su rostro, observo al sujeto, tenia un gorro, unas gafas y una bufanda. Le recordó a Fate cuando quería pasar desapercibida.

-…pues….le recomiendo el capuchino de vainilla-

-Hum…está bien, ese me convenció-

Takamachi frunció el ceño, ¿qué tipo de broma estaba jugando? Como si no lo reconociera bajo esas cosas. Esa voz ya le era fácil de distinguir.

-¿Algo más?-apuntando el pedido

-Pues…-el chico miró hacia la puerta-…que demo…-

Takamachi giro su rostro para ver quien entraba, esbozo una sonrisa. Fate parecía buscarla, al verla parada ahí en la mesa 4 se acerco sin titubear.

-Creo que….creo que lo dejo para después-comento el chico parándose.

-Claro como guste-sin verlo. Testarossa ya se encontraba a unos metros, miró a Nanoha y miró al extraño sujeto que se aproximaba.

-A un lado-dijo el joven chocando con el hombro de Fate por querer irse rápido de ahí.

-¡Hey!-se quejo Testarossa observando su silueta salir del café-….que extraño-se giró para ver a Nanoha- ¿quién era el?-

Por la mente de Takamachi paso el decirle, pero tal vez no le creería. Ese era un tema delicado, ¿de qué forma puedes decirle a alguien que su mejor amigo esta tras de ti?

-Ni idea-alzando sus hombros en señal de ignorancia.

-Hum-rascando su cabeza-…así me veía yo cuando…-La pelirroja soltó una risa.

-No, tú eras más graciosa…-

-Ah vaya…que privilegio-ambas se sonrieron.

Testarossa tomo un cabello del rostro de Nanoha y lo puso tras su oreja.

-Pensé que no vendrías-mencionó la pelirroja sin pensarlo.

-Lo siento, tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes-colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

-¿Esta todo bien?-pasando unos dedos por el negro cabello de Fate.

-Si…ahora lo esta-sonriéndose.

Thoma se acerco, estaba prohibido recibir visitas en horas de trabajo.

-Nanoha puedes…-entonces supo quien era la chica junto a ella. Su sorpresa fue grande, ya había escuchado muchos rumores, pero verlo en persona era totalmente diferente. Se sintió intimidado-em…puedes…tomarte un descanso si gustas, e je-riendo nervioso.

-¿En serio?-asombrada.

-Cla…claro-viendo a Testarossa. Esta solo lo miraba un poco amenazante.

-Hola-dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano-soy Fate-

-Lo sé…digo…yo…yo soy Thoma-empezando a transpirar.

-¿Eres su jefe?-

-Eh…si…bue…soy supervisor-

-Ah…-se acerco a Nanoha y le dijo algo en el oído, algo que el chico no escuchó. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-No, no me explota Fate, es un buen jefe-riendo.

Thoma tragó saliva. Testarossa volvió a verlo.

-Un gusto conocerte entonces…buen jefe-

-Si…igualmente-

-Y que continúes siendo un…buen jefe…no quisiera escuchar por ahí que la haces trabajar al doble-

-Oh no, claro que no-

-Fate…-dijo Nanoha dando un golpe a su brazo-No le hagas caso Thoma-

-Hum…aja…-retrocedió un poco-…yo me retiro…tienes 10 minutos Nanoha-Testarossa frunció el ceño-20!...20 minutos…con permiso-alejándose.

Takamachi soltó una carcajada. Testarossa la imito.

-Eres mala…-tomando su brazo.

-Si, solo cuando lo amerita-

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa 4, la rubia tomo sus manos.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle, de poder besarla, de abrazarla, de gritar de norte a sur y de este a oeste que la amaba.

Lastima que Nanoha parecía no querer estar lista, cuanto tiempo más la podría tener así?

La pelirroja sonreía, bajaba su vista para después subirla y mirarla directo a los ojos. No importaba, el tiempo que fuera ella esperaría.

* * *

Es fácil cuando te propones hacer algo, lo difícil viene en cumplirlo.

Fate se había planteado así misma en no presionar a Nanoha. "Dale tiempo" se dijo. Pero omitió el hecho de ser una persona muy pero muy impaciente. ¿Cuánto más podría seguir en modo de espera? No, no podía seguir inactiva, su capacidad de aguardar estaba llegando a su límite. Tenía que hacer algo, ya no había otra alternativa, nunca estuvo acostumbrada a ser solo la "amiga", ella deseaba convertirse en mucho más. Lo había decidido, le pediría a Nanoha que fuera su novia. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Correctamente, sin que esta le de oportunidad de escuchar ese "no" de sus labios, porque lo que más deseaba era simplemente un "si".

-Nanoha yo…-bajo la vista, ¡no tonta! Mírala a los ojos, demuestra seguridad!, se dijo. Rápidamente se enderezo-…yo…tengo algo muy importante que decirte…-sacudió su cabeza- no, bueno…se que me pediste un poco de tiempo…pero la verdad ya no puedo esperar más…así que…-se puso nerviosa, como decir algo que nunca jamás le había dicho a alguien?-…¿quieres ser mi novia?-soltó de sus labios junto con una sonrisa esperanzada.

De pronto el sonido de su celular la sorprendió, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto.

Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y se miró fijamente en el espejo. Ya tenía varios días practicando en el baño, a veces se sentía tonta de ver simplemente su rostro.

-"No Fate, no quiero"-imitando la voz de Nanoha, su celular seguía insistiendo-…ah ¡demonios!-salió del cuarto de baño, paso su cama y llego hasta el buró, tomo el aparato que no desistía en seguir sonando.-bueno?-sin siquiera mirar el numero.

-Hola Testarossa, ¿Te desperté?-

-No, estaba cambiándome, ¿qué sucede?-

-Pues veras….sucedió algo curioso-riendo-venía camino a la universidad cuando se atravesó un perro, como no lo esquive se quedó atascado en la llanta y…-

-Ahhh Verossa!-con cara de repulsión-…¿óomo pudiste?-

-Bahh! Era un simple animal Fate, a nadie le importa-

-Como sabes que no tenía dueño-

-Pues…pude ver en sus restos que no tenía collar-

-¡Verossa!-tapo su boca de solo imaginárselo-…que asco…-

-En fin…el carro no quiere andar y no pienso sacar al apestoso animal por mi cuenta-

-Ya llamáste a una grúa-

-Hace 5 minutos, pero como estoy a dos calles de tú casa…-

-Claro, en seguida pasó por ti-

-Correcto, estoy en contra esquina con el restaurante Moshu y la calle Konoko-

-Bien, en 10 minutos estoy ahí-

-Nos vemos-dijo el rubio para terminar la llamada.

La rubia se quedó un poco pensativa, rasco su cabeza como si tuviera una idea, pero no lograda descifrar nada. Recordó las palabras de Verossa, pobre animal, pensó. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, ¡claro! ¡Por que no lo pensó antes!

-Se como conquistarte Nanoha Takamachi, y no podrás decir que no-

La pelirroja se encontraba en la cocina, escucha la puerta trasera abrirse.

-Buenos días mamá-dijo al verla entrar con varias bolsas-deja te ayudo-auxiliándola en cargar unas cuantas.

-Gracias hija-respondió Momoko adentrándose a su hogar.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre ir por el mandado a esta hora-comento Nanoha risueña.

-Si….pero así me evito las largas filas-dejo salir un suspiro melancólico.

-¿Qué sucede?-frunciendo el ceño

-Nada...solo que me toco ver una escena horrorosa-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pues vi como un idiota atropello a un pobre perrito-

-¡Ay no!-dijo Nanoha tapando su boca, su madre solo asintió.

-Si, el muy tonto ni siquiera lo esquivo…de seguro lo mato al instante-

-¡Mamá! No me digas eso-haciendo un puchero mientras colocaba ambas manos en su pecho.

-¡Pero Nanoha! Es la realidad…-

Su padre entraba a la cocina.

-¿Cual es la realidad?-al escuchar la ultima palabra de su esposa.

-Buenos días papá-dijo Nanoha besando la mejilla de Shiro

-Buenos días hija-el señor Takamachi miró a Momoko esperando respuesta.

-Pues…le cuento a Nanoha que vi como un tonto atropello a un pobre perro-

-Oh…ya no me digas más-haciendo una mueca- aun ni siquiera desayuno-

-Papá…me haces imaginar al pobre animal…-

-Lo siento hija-se disculpo Shiro mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa-…por cierto Momoko, mañana llegare bastante tarde-

-¿Y eso?-sirviendo un poco de café a su esposo. Nanoha solo terminaba su desayuno, escuchando la plática de sus padres.

-La fabrica hizo un gran trato, exportaran telas a América, nos han pedido que trabajemos el sábado prometiendo un gran bono-sonriendo.

Nanoha frunció el ceño.

-Creí que trabajas en una fábrica de zapatos…-

El señor Takamachi miró a su esposa como esperando que lo sacara de su apuro.

-Eh pues…claro…hacen telas…para…las pieles de los zapatos-dijo su madre riendo un poco nerviosa-

-Eso no tiene sentido…acaso ¿me ocultan algo?-

-No hija…claro que no…-

-Por que al principio no querías decirme donde trabajabas, ¿papá?-

-Hum…pues ¿no te lo dije?-Nanoha negó-…mmm…yo…-

Salio de la cocina algo indignada, subió las escaleras y entro a la alcoba de sus padres.

-A dónde fue?-pregunto Shiro

-Arriba….-ambos levantaron la vista hacia el techo. Un grito por parte de su hija los hizo cerrar los ojos y tapar sus oídos. Escucharon como rápidamente bajaba las escaleras y sus pasos se dirigían nuevamente a la cocina.

-¡Testarossa! Trabajas en la fábrica de la familia de Fate!-dijo algo colérica y con el gafete de su padre en mano.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste!?-menciono Shiro parándose de golpe

-!Papá! ¿Cómo pudiste?-

-No tiene nada de malo, es un trabajo, aunque sea de un simple obrero Nanoha-intervino su madre.

-¡No! No es solo eso…es Fate!-

Sus padres se miraron entre ellos algo confundidos, Testarossa tenía razón, cuando Nanoha supiese la verdad reaccionaria así, por algo habían decidido ocultarlo.

-No comprendo hija…-respondió su padre apenado

-¡Ah! ¡Es ella! ¡Ella! ¡Piensa que necesito de su compasión! Por eso te ofreció empleo…-calló unos segundos-…claro, por eso la conocías, por eso habían hablado antes…ahora tiene sentido-

-Hija… ¿no crees que estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua?-

-¿Me llamás exagerada?-riendo de forma irónica

-Em…-volvieron a intercambiar miradas.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya…se hace tarde…-tomando las llaves y saliendo por la puerta trasera-hasta luego…-escucharon antes de que el auto de Nanoha arrancara.

Shiro respiro aliviado, Momoko solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Pobre de mi niña…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Takamachi

-¿No lo ves?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Esta enamorada y no quiere aceptarlo…la etapa de negación…-dejando salir un suspiro

* * *

La rubia y el peliverde caminaban por los pasillos de la universidad.

-Oye ¿qué clase toca?-

-Mmm…-viendo su libreta-…investigación de mercados-

-Ah…diablos!-dando un golpe a su frente-no traje la información-

Fate solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ya deberías de responsabilizarte, estamos por terminar el séptimo semes… ¿qué? Por que me ves así?-

-Es que sonaste como una nerda-

-En serio?-Verossa asintió

-Usaste la palabra "responsabilizarte"-Testarossa abrió grandes sus ojos

-Yo…-algo desconcertada

-Desde hace unos meses que tú misma haces tú tarea-

-¿No debería ser así?-

-Claro…pero no es necesario, para eso esta el resto de…-

-Verossa…-interrumpió Fate

-¿Eh?-viendo al frente, donde Testarossa tenia su vista fija-…¿qué pasa?-

-Que hacen Carim y Schach juntas?-

-Mmm…no lo sé…a mi también me extraño-

A unos cuantos metros las dos chicas mencionadas se acercaban poco a poco.

-Para mí que traman algo-dijo el peliverde al oído de la rubia

-Ya lo imagino…-

Schach sonrió pícaramente a Testarossa, Carim a su lado hizo lo mismo.

-Hola Fate… ¿cómo has estado?-

-Bien….-la chica rubia puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia, rodeándola para detenerse a su lado. Carim termino de acorralarla colocándose a su izquierda.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Fate frunciendo el ceño. Antes el hecho de que 2 chicas le coquetearan le gustaba, ahora, le disgustaba.

-Ay es que…te extrañare mucho Fate, cuando te Vayas a Alemania-dijo Carim dándole un abrazo.

-¡Oye!-se quejo Schach, empujando un poco a la otra para que soltara a la rubia.

-Aush! Casi me tiras…-

-Chicas…-tratando de calmar la situación, la rubia y la pelirosa se miraban directo a los ojos en forma retadora. Fate busco con la mirada a Verossa, pero este solo sonrió de forma traviesa y le dijo adiós con la mano, para después alejarse-¡Hey! Espera!-viendo como el ojiazul se iba.

-Dime Fate…-hablo Carim, parecía que la discusión había terminado, de nuevo se miraban como aliadas-…¿que tal tú progreso con Takamachi?-

-Escuche que se habían alejado, ¿te diste cuenta que tú y ella jamás?-

-Que cosas dicen…-miró su reloj de pulso-ahora si me disculpan, debo entrar a clases-

-Pe…pe…pero-dijo Carim viendo como Fate se alejaba.

-¡Ahh ya ves! ¡Eres una tonta!-

-Shhh! Tú eres la idiota-

-¡Ya!...no debemos discutir…parece que todo marcha de acuerdo al plan-

Ambas esbozaron una sonrisa maliciosa.

La pelirroja tenia una cara de mal humor desde la mañana, ninguno de sus compañeros se atrevía a preguntarle que le pasaba.

-Ya vera….en cuanto la encuentre-refunfuñaba entre dientes.

Hayate solo veía sus gestos y pucheros, pero no le cuestionaba nada.

Se encontraban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería.

-Vaya…por fin se acerca el fin de año-dijo Yunno.

-Lo sé, con lo que me gusta navidad…-comento Granz sarcásticamente

Hayate comía unas papas fritas, observo como el frasco de cátsup estaba un poco lejos.

-Oye Nanoha, me pasas el…-

-¿Que, qué me pasa?! ¿Que, qué me pasa?!-

-Em…yo…-los tres miraban a Takamachi algo consternados.

-Es que Testarossa! Piensa que necesito de su ayuda! Como si no pudiera valerme sola! Cree que por tener dinero puede meterse en la vida de todos!-

-¿Qué cosas dices?-pregunto Hayate confundida.

-Pero si siempre hablas cosas buenas de Testarossa, ¿por qué ahora te dio por ofenderla?-cuestiono Yunno.

-Pues por que….-su vista se fijo en la entrada, ahí estaba Fate y parte de su ejercito-…ah…ahora vera-levantándose.

-Espera Nanoha…que haces…-tratando de detenerla.

-¡No! Es que le diré lo que pienso en su cara-

-Detente! No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después-

Tarde, Nanoha ya se aproximaba a la rubia con pasos agigantados.

-¡Testarossa!-elevando su voz, llamo la atención de Fate y sus amigos.

-Nanoha…que pasa…-sonriendo.

PLACK

-Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

Un gran silencio se apodero después de la cafetería. Fate había girado su cabeza hacia la derecha, era la tercera vez que la abofeteaban.

-¡Oye qué te pasa!-se quejo Aria tratando de acercarse a Nanoha, el brazo extendido de Fate no la dejo caminar más-Pero Fate! Te ha pegado? No harás nada?-

-Déjenla…-tomo su mejilla-…no entendió tú reacción Nanoha, creí que todo iba bien-

-¡Iba! Hasta que me entere de lo de papá!-

Fate abrió sus ojos expresivos.

-¿Y es por eso que me has abofeteado?-

-¡Pues si! Como te sientes en derecho de intervenir en la vida de otros!-

-Yo solo quería ayudar a tú familia-

-No necesito de tú compasión Testarossa-

-¿Piensas que es solo eso? Piedad, ¿que me diste lastima?-

-A quien no le daría lástima una pobretona como Takamachi-se burló Zest, causando la risa de sus amigos.

-¡Cállense!-se quejó Fate, callaron sus risas-…en parte entiendo tú molestia, ¿pero no crees que haz exagerado un poco?-

-No…no cuando te haz excedido…-

-Pero Nanoha yo…-Verossa la detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Fate…mírate, estas a punto de rogarle…tú no eres así…-Testarossa asintió, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta del espectáculo que estada dando.

-Lo mejor será que hablemos después, cuando te calmes-

-…..-la pelirroja no dijo nada.

Fate camino hacia la salida seguida de sus amigos, antes de salir, estos lanzaron miradas y uno que otro comentario agresivo a Nanoha.

La pelirroja mordió sus labios, de pronto unas ganas de llorar la invadieron.

La rubia seguía un poco confundida. Si bien, ya sabía que Nanoha era una persona bastante independiente a la cual le cuesta mucho pedir ayuda, más no creía que su reacción fuera tan mala. Se había imaginado la lluvia que desataría, pero jamás pensó que se convertiría en una espantosa tormenta.

-Aunque si me pongo en su lugar…tal vez yo hubiera reaccionado igual-dudo un momento.

Se podría decir que empezaba a cansarse, no tenía por qué seguir soportando las actitudes de Nanoha. ¿No le había rogado ya lo suficiente? Pero…esos labios….ella daría todo por volverlos a tocar, tan siquiera una vez más. Y ese cuerpo! Si se moría de ganas de estar con la pelirroja, más aun cuando logro ver ese maravilloso cuerpo accidentalmente meses atrás (con el incidente del baño).

No, no podía rendirse, ya estaba decidida a conquistarla, solo era cuestión de dejar salir esas palabras, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

-Quieres ser mi….-sacudió su cabeza.

Para ella, muy difícil.

Del otro lado del campús, una pelirroja sollozaba en una banca, se sentía libre de llorar pues no había nadie que la interrumpiera. Pero se negaba en dejar salir esas lágrimás.

-¡Si soy una tonta!-se reprocho a si misma-mamá tenia razón, he hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua-haciendo otro puchero.

Miró su mano, esa con la que propino el golpe a la rubia. Fate dejo que la humillara frente a todos, sin siquiera defenderse, dejo que le gritara frente a sus amigos, sin replicar en el mismo tono. Fate se había rebajado a un nivel tan bajo, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera tratando de conquistarla?

¿Amor? ¿Y si en verdad la ama, de ese verdadero como en cuentos de hadas?

Claro, su vida parecía casi un cuento. Ella siendo la fea, había conseguido el corazón codiciado de la princesa.

Cerró sus ojos, pudo sentir el tacto de los labios de Fate sobre los de suyos. Entonces, se dio cuenta, que lo único que tenia era miedo. Por que al amor….ya no podría ocultarlo.

* * *

Escucho unos pasos a su espalda, no le dio importancia a la presencia que invadía esa soledad.

-Fate…-escucho decir su nombre, con esa voz arrepentida. Pero aun así no se dio vuelta.-Fate yo…por favor, mírame-

-Qué sucede Nanoha…-la pelirroja se aproximo para estar frente a frente.

-Fate yo…-y la miró ahí sentada, con la mejilla roja por el golpe-….lo siento-hincándose para estar a su altura-….fui una tonta-acariciando con el dorso de su mano el daño causado antes.

-Nanoha….-la rubia cerro los ojos por el tacto-….yo también lo siento….tienes razón, intervine en tus asuntos familiares…me hice ver como una rica prepotente que puede solucionar todo por lo económico-hizo una mueca.

-Sabes…antes eras una rica prepotente…pero ya no-

-Esta bien…dime que ya no estas enojada conmigo-

-No, ya no-se sonrieron-…creo que…tendrás que venir a mi casa de nuevo…habrá que aplicarte otro poco más del ungüento-

-Claro, con la condición de que sean tus manos mágicas quienes me curen-

-No lo dudes-

Ambas volvieron a sonreírse, ¿por qué cuando estaba con Fate lo demás parecía nunca importar? Por que obtenía esa paz y calma con solo mirar dentro de esos ojos? Por que sentía esas tontas y hermosas sensaciones cuando Testarossa sonreía? Por que?

Se preguntaba la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

-Creo que…-cortando el momento al desviar su vista-ya debo irme-parándose.

-Espera…-dijo Testarossa al tomar su mano-…dime que puedo verte hoy…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Salir…como una cita-sonriendo

-Pues…hoy trabajo…-

-No importa, yo pasó a buscarte a la hora que sea-

-Correcto…-Fate acerco la mano pecosa de Takamachi a sus labios y deposito un calido beso. Este acto hizo en extremo sonrojar a Nanoha.

-Hasta luego hermosa-sonriendo.

-N-no…nos vemos-bajando la mirada algo tímida. Nanoha dio media vuelta sintiendo la presión de Fate tras su espalda.

* * *

¿Por qué?...bueno, pues por que si….

-¡No puedo esperar más tiempo!-

-Baja la voz….que no ves que no tenemos otra alternativa-

-Pero…-

-Relájate…solo es cuestión de quedarnos hasta el fin de año…cuando Fate tenga que ir a Alemania yo la mantendré ocupada…tú te quedaras aquí con papá….además, tienes a mamá de tú lado-

-¡Entiende! Si ellos me encuentran acabaran conmigo!-

-Calma Chrono, entiendo tú preocupación, pero….-giro su vista a la puerta-…aparenta…-

-¿De qué hablas?-confuso

-Alguien estuvo escuchando nuestra platica-Alicia camino hasta la entrada del cuarto, puso la mano en la perilla, espero unos segundos y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¿Quién es?-

-Nadie…quien haya sido se fue-

-Alicia….no puedo….-

La mayor de los Testarossa fijo su vista a las escaleras, Fate bajaba, se miraba feliz.

-Hola hermanita-dijo esta, para que Chrono entendiera que debía callarse.

-Hola…-acercándose, llego junto a ella y miró dentro del cuarto-que, tienen una reunión?-mirando a la rubia.

-Si…comentamos sobre lo que haremos para navidad-Alicia miró directo a su mejilla.

-¿Piensan festejar aquí?-incrédula

-Claro Fate, no queremos estar lejos con papá en ese estado-frunció el ceño-…por cierto, ¿qué te paso ahí?-señalando el golpe.

-Eh…nada…-viendo a hacia otro lado-…saben, creí que se irían antes-

-No nos iremos hasta que se encuentre mejor-dijo Chrono acercándose-…pero, ¿qué le paso a tú mejilla?-también viendo el golpe.

-No es nada…déjenme en paz-cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah…ya veo…de seguro botaste a una chica y se vengo-

-Mmm si, eso…-

-No habrá sido la chica que dijiste, ¿Chrono?-

-¿Cuál chica?-pregunto Fate seria

-Alicia calla…-se molesto el peli negro.

-Pues Chrono me contó que te miró con una chica pelirroja muy bonita hace algunas semanas-

-Oh…pues…-entonces recordó que había creído haber visto a su hermano en la cita pasada que tuvo con Nanoha-…no estoy segura de quien hablas-haciendo una mueca de ignorancia.

-No importa…y solo fue un comentario Alicia-molesto Chrono.

La mayor de los hermanos rió. Podría ser una persona muy seria, pero cuando tenía oportunidad de mofarse de sus hermanos la aprovechaba.

-Y donde están papá y mamá?-pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Salieron esta mañana, parece que encontraron un donante disponible-

La rubia sonrió al máximo, el hecho de que su padre estuviera enfermo le preocupaba bastante. Solo pedía que apareciera un corazón para el señor Clyde. Los tres escucharon el auto del señor Testarossa llegar. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo salieron al mismo tiempo para recibir a sus padres en la sala. Linith el ama de llaves también se acerco junto con 2 muchachas del servicio.

-¿Y?-pregunto la rubia viendo el rostro de ambos. La señora Lindy bajo su cabeza y negó.

-Pero…tiene que haber uno…-comento Linith adolorida

-No…no aún…nos aseguran que para el último mes….-

-Solo que… no se si mi corazón resista-dijo Clyde.

-Papá…no digas eso…-

-Claro que resistirás papá, eres un hombre fuerte-mencionó Alicia observando la figura de su padre.

Chrono no dijo nada, se aproximo a abrazar a la señora Testarossa.

-Ya verán…todo estará bien…-dijo Fate para después recordar que tenia una cita con Nanoha.

-Pero….hija-dijo su madre viendo el rostro de la rubia-¿te han vuelvo a pegar?-

-Em…-bajando la mirada

-Y parece que fue la misma chica-comento su padre viendo también su mejilla.

-No tiene importancia…además, hablamos acerca de ti papá-

-Tiene razón….lo importante aquí eres tú, papá-comento Alicia.

Fate a veces desconfiaba de sus hermanos, en verdad les importaba su padre o era actuación? No sabía, pero debía tener cuidado, por si acaso.

La señorita Takamachi atendía una mesa del café, por lo general el día viernes era cuando más se llenaba. Así que esa noche estaba muy ocupada.

-Nanoha…la mesa 3 pide su cuenta-le dijo Thoma desde el mostrador.

-Ya va…-respondió la pelirroja colocando 3 vasos en la charola-…con permiso-

Ahora se encontraba más tranquila, ya que al llegar a casa se disculpo con sus padres por su comportamiento de la mañana. Estos aceptaron su perdón, sin hacer preguntas.

-Oye Griffith, ¿puedes recoger la mesa 7?-

-Claro Nanoha….-

La pelirroja dejo salir un suspiro, quería que la noche acabara, en realidad solo quería que su horario de trabajo terminara…para después salir con Fate.

-¡Ay pero que tonto!-dijo Thoma dando un golpe a la frente-….olvide decirles que hoy cerraremos temprano-

-¿Y eso?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Vamos que importa…nos pagaran y no trabajaremos-menciono Griffith cuando regresaba al mostrador. Thoma ignoro su comentario, giro su cabeza y miró directo a Takamachi.

-Veras Nanoha, el dueño vendrá más al rato, tiene un reunión bastante exclusiva…así que cerrara el café solo para el y sus amigos. Con decirte que ni siquiera pidió que nos quedáramos-

-Tan privada será la reunión…-comento Griffith funcionado el ceño.

-Muy bien entonces…-respondió Nanoha sonriendo.

-Iré a poner de una vez el cartel de cerrado-

-Buena idea-

La pelirroja solo observo a su alrededor, casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Pero con el cartel ya no podría entrar nadie más. Se recargo en el mostrador, miró más allá de la puerta de salida, imagino esos ojos carmesí y esbozo automáticamente una sonrisa. Por que lo negaba, le encantaba estar con ella, disfrutaba como nunca de los minutos cuando se encontraba a su lado. Que lastima que deba irse para el próximo año. Podría resistir a la distancia? Hum….

-Hasta luego Nanoha-

-Nos vemos-

Thoma y Griffith tomaron su camino, acaban de cerrar el café hace apenas 5 minutos. La pelirroja miró a ambos lados. ¿Cómo se comunicaría con Fate? No tenía su teléfono, ni siquiera sabía donde vivía. No tenía otra opción más que esperarla.

-Iré a la librería-se dijo a si misma. Cruzo la calle y paso por unos cuantos locales.

Se adentro a la tienda de libros y saludo al empleado. Claro, para ella era común visitar ese lugar. Casi siempre compraba libros en oferta, no podía darse el lujo de gastar más de lo debido. Debía preocuparse por la economía familiar, aunque la rubia no lo supiera, cuando le regalo el libro de química le hizo un enorme favor a Nanoha. Esbozo una sonrisa, que detalle le había echo Fate sin saberlo, con eso había ganado bastantes puntos con la pelirroja. Estaba a un paso de ganarse su corazón entero.

Nanoha miró su reloj, ya casi eran las 9:00pm, esa era siempre la hora cuando Fate aparecía en el café. Se apresuro a salir de la librería, pero por la prisa choca con alguien.

-Lo siento-apenada.

-¿Nanoha? …hola…-

Miró a una rubia nerviosa, escondiendo unas flores tras su espalda, tarde, Nanoha ya las había visto. Miró a su izquierda, la rubia parecía haber salido de la tienda de enseguida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo….eh….pues….-miró a ambos lados….-te compre flores-sonriendo y mostrando los lirios amarillos.

-Wow…gracias…-tomando el ramo, aspirando el olor que emergían-…son lindas, aun tengo curiosidad por saber de donde las obtienes-

-Ya te dije, es secreto-guiñando un ojo-…por cierto…que no deberías estar en el café?-

-Si, pero cerraron temprano-

-Ya veo…je…mejor para mi-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Eh que…vámonos de aquí-tomando su mano.

-Y a donde iremos?-caminando junto con Fate, tomando con su otra mano las flores.

-Ya veras…-Nanoha observo el golpe que ella mismo le propino esta mañana.

-Aún….aun te duele?-

-Cómo?-indico a la mejilla-ahh…pues, si un poco…-con un puchero-…tal vez un besito lo mejore-señalando. Nanoha sonrió, acerco su boca y beso en el área del golpe.-mmm mejor-

La pelirroja rió.

-Ay, no dejas de ser Fate Testarossa-risueña.

-Pues si…-llegaron al auto de la rubia-¿traes tú carro?-

Nanoha negó.

-Se lo preste a mamá…-

-Correcto-abrió la puerta del copiloto-…adelante princesa-inclinándose.

-Gracias-entrando. Fate sonrió, Nanoha correspondía, era una señal.

" Y si tengo una oportunidad, me lo harías saber?"

(So…if I have a chance, would you let me know?)

-Ya verás, te llevare a un gran lugar…-dijo la rubia ya dentro del auto-…abróchense su cinturón, y lo hizo.

-….-Nanoha cerro los ojos, el auto de Fate simplemente le era demásiado rápido.

-Oh….no te preocupes….iré despacio-

Una sonrisa de Nanoha fue la respuesta.

¡Pero que niña tan linda! Nunca imagino que alguien como ella pudiera llegar a conquistar su corazón. Con esos lentes, ese suéter de abuelita, esa falda larga y calcetines de colores.

Todo lo opuesto.

Pero le gustaba, si, le gustaba por fuera y por dentro. Estaba cegada por Nanoha.

-¿Llegamos?-al ver como se habían estacionado en propiedad privada.

-Si…es un parque, es bastante amplio….-

-¿Y podemos entrar?-

-Pues…si….conozco al dueño-sonriendo.

-¿Es de tú familia?-

-Hum….si….-bajando la mirada.

-Bien, vamos-abriendo la puerta.

Fate se apresuro a bajar.

-¡Espera! ¿Primero debo vendarte los ojos?-

-Quee?-

" Y si la respuesta es no, puedo cambiar tú idea?"

-Ehh si….te dije que era una sorpresa-

-Mmm-hizo una mueca-…correcto-

Fate saco un pañuelo, se acomodo tras Nanoha y tapó sus ojos. La pelirroja sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo por la cercanía.

-Listo…-puso sus manos en los hombros pecosos-…yo te guiare-

Sintió ahora un escalofrió. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos, Fate aprovechaba para aspirar su cabello, a veces simulaba que podría caerse para rodear sus brazos y casi abrazarla. Técnicamente Testarossa trataba de aprovecharse de la situación.

-¿Por qué paramos?-

Fate silbo muy fuerte.

-Hey!-

Nanoha escucho unos trotes, de algo que se aproximaba.

-¿Qué es eso?-

De pronto unos ladridos se escucharon. Fate le quito la venda.

-Es…mi obsequio-

-!Un perrito!-

Un cachorro estaba frente a ellas mirándola, tenía un mensaje en el collar. Nanoha se hincó y tomo al animalito, le acaricio las orejas y tomo el mensaje.

-Solo quiero decirte…que si lo aceptas…es un si para mí-

-¿Cómo?-confundida. Leyó el mensaje-…Fate yo….-bastante consternada, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Nanoha Takamachi….qui…qui… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-con una sonrisa.

Basta de practicar frente al espejo, ya no había vuelta a tras.

Nanoha no podía creer lo que había escuchado, los ladridos del cachorro inundaban el momento.

-Fate yo….-

"Y si tú respuesta es no, puedo cambiar tú idea?"…..

* * *

Picados mil. Nos vemos prontito ;)

Mañana, la continuación de "El lado ciego del amor" ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! **Jajaja por qué tantas agresiones a mi persona? xD... si no los dejara picados esto no sería igual de emocionante 8)

Les tengo una buena y 2 malas :/

**La buena**... No quise dejarlos sin el capítulo!

**La primer mala:** Es re cortito haha... El capítulo iba a quedar gigante de otra forma y hoy no ando para esas, pero el próximo martes esperen una continuación laaaarga :)

**La segunda mala:** Me equivoqué con la cantidad de capítulos, resulta que quedan 3 más (y eso porque hoy no lo puse completo) D:. Lo bueno que hay un pequeño epílogo ;)

Sin más, disfruten así sea chiquito jaja :3

Disclaimer: "La mujer que no soñé jamás" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

Miraba esos ojos Carmesí que pedían a gritos un abrazo, Nanoha tenía un corazón muy blando, ver a aquella criatura la hizo enternecerse. Luego subió lentamente su vista, para toparse con el rostro esperanzado de Fate. ¿Cuántos segundos habían pasado ya? No muchos, pero todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. ¿Cómo podría imaginarse que estaría en una situación así? Con ella, ella que en algún momento de su vida llego a aborrecerla, y justo ahora, estaba delante suyo para pedirle que fuera su novia.

¡Qué diantres! ¿Qué podría pasar? La amaba, de eso estaba segura, pero no tenia idea respecto a lo demás que se avecinaba. Daría lo mismo, Fate estaría a su lado, bueno, al menos hasta que deba irse.

-Yo…si…acepto ser tú novia-dejo salir de su boca sin analizarlo más, la rubia esbozo la sonrisa más grande de la noche. Se abalanzo sobre ella, la tomo de la cintura y la alzo unos cuantos metros de la tierra para girar y dar un par de vueltas, mientras que el pequeño cachorro las seguía y ladraba.

Nanoha simplemente se sujeto más fuerte de ella soltando algunas risotadas.

-¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Al fin logre que me dijeras que si!-dijo Fate para detenerse, poner los pies de Nanoha en la tierra y mirarla directo a sus ojos, los centímetros eran escasos. El animalito soltaba uno que otro ladrido, pero eso no era molestia para ninguna. La pelirroja se acerco lentamente, besando despacio los labios de Fate, ese era su primer beso como pareja y era de lo más lindo.

-Fate…-mencionó la pelirroja sin separarse mucho, Testarossa seguía perdida en el momento, no se daba cuenta que el pequeño animalito mordía su pantalón.

-Eu…-el perrito jalo más fuerte, rompiendo la parte del tobillo-pero que… ¡ah! quítate…-empujando al cachorro, Nanoha frunció el ceño- eh…digo…ven aquí criatura…-

-No seas así Fate…-Takamachi se agacho para tomar al pequeño animal en brazos- si eres tan lindo-haciendo cariñitos-…te llamare Arf-

-¡Nanoha!-

-¿Qué? Pero si parece un lobo-sonriendo

-Se parece a ti-

-No se parece a mí-

-Claro que si-pellizcando la mejilla derecha de Nanoha-…ambos tienen los ojos Azules.

Le acarició las orejas al cachorro, Nanoha tenía razón, era un perro con un parecido a lobo increíble. Tenía pelaje rojizo y unos brillantes ojos azules.

-Solo tiene 1 mes y medio-tratando de acariciarlo pero este le mordió los dedos.

-Parece que no le agradas-rió Nanoha.

-Si…ya lo había notado…-frunciendo el ceño-pero ya cederá, nadie se resiste a un Testarossa-mirando a Nanoha, esta solo se sonrojo.

Claro, ella era la prueba viviente de que nadie puede resistirse a Fate.

-Em…creo que tiene hambre-dijo para cambiar de tema.

-Pero si acaba de comer en la mañana-

-¡Testarossa! Como puedes pensar que…-

-¡Es broma! Es broma ¡Nanoha!-riendo-…acaba de comer hace rato, el empleado me lo dio con el tanque lleno-

-Tanque lleno…ni que fuera auto…-

-Hum…-no llevaban ni 5 minutos de ser novias, ¿acaso discutirían?-…si…disculpa-la rubia tomo su mejilla, olvidándose que estaba lastimada-ahouu!-se quejo al instante haciendo un puchero-diablos-sobándose.

-¿Estas bien?-dejando al cachorro en el suelo para así poder auxiliar a Fate-…creo que deberíamos ir a mi casa-acercándose y acariciando con el dorso de su mano la mejilla lastimada.

La rubia al sentir el tacto de Takamachi dejo de moverse, observando tras esos lentes cristalinos los ojos azules de la pelirroja.

-Amo el color de tus ojos…son tan hermosos-atino a decir a esos escasos centímetros de distancia-son los más bellos que he visto-estirando su mano hasta su rostro para retirar los anteojos, Nanoha bajo su mirada-no…no me quites ese panorama-sosteniendo los lentes en su mano-…mírame…-la pelirroja fue subiendo su vista lentamente-…eres tan linda…no entiendo como alguien pudo llegar a pensar que no era así…-

-Lo dices por las burlas…-dejo salir Nanoha.

-Si…por todo eso y más, pero ahora no permitiré que digan más mentiras…-

-Fate…-

-Shhh…-abrazo a la pelirroja-…eso será cosa del pasado…el presente es nuestro y es muy diferente…-la atrajo más hacia ella-…te amo Nanoha, te amo y no sabes cuanto-tomando sus mejillas y plantándole un beso en los labios, despacio, dejando a Takamachi en las nubes.

Entonces Nanoha se sintió bella, deseada y amada. Se había convertido en la novia de la chica más codiciada de la universidad, pero claro, también ella estaba loquita por Testarossa.

-Yo…también te a…-dijo con los ojos cerrados, un poco ausente de la realidad, hasta que unos ladridos la despertaron.

-Parece que a Arf le molesta que te abrace-dijo Fate.

-O tal vez teme que me hagas algo-

-Hum…entonces esta bien que no le agrade-arqueando sus cejas.

-¿Por que lo dices?-

-Pues…un día de esto te raptare y te llevaré conmigo-

-Seria una aventura verlo…me encantaría saber como le harías para pasar sobre mi padre…oh no…-preocupándose.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Mis padres…-

-¿Qué con ellos?-preocupándose también

-Debo llevarte…deben saber que ahora eres mi novia-

-Eh…-Fate abrió grande sus ojos, los señores Takamachi eran de su agrado, sabían las intenciones que tenia hacia su hija, pero Shiro…aun no imaginaba su reacción. Primero se abalanzaría a ahorcarla o a ponerle esposas a sus manos?-…claro…yo…hablare con ellos…-

-¿En serio?-con una sonrisa.

-Si…-

Y Testarossa recordó por que nunca había tenido una relación formal con alguna chica.

Por los padres.

Los noches de diciembre eran tan frías, que se vio en la necesidad de abrazarse a si misma, sintió un aire helado entrar por el agujero ubicado en el tobillo de su pantalón, hoyo proporcionado por el pequeño Arf. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al abrirse la puerta.

-Pero que sorpresa!-dijo efusiva la señora Takamachi, saludando a la rubia con un beso en la mejilla-…pero que te ha pasado en tú meji…?- Fate no respondido, rápidamente su vista se poso en su hija y esta bajo a sus brazos, observando al cachorro que le miraba divertido-¡Y ese cachorro!-con una sonrisa-que lindo-acariciando sus orejas, el perro jugueteo con sus dedos-…es…tuyo Nanoha?-haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a las chicas.

-Así es…Fate me lo ha obsequiado-al entrar al calor de la sala y bajar a Arf de sus brazos. En cuanto este toco el piso dio unos cuantos pasos, intentando conocer el que seria su hogar-…lo nombre Arf-

-¿Arf?-repitió Momoko viendo a Testarossa, la rubia solo rasco su cabeza con una mueca.-…bueno…es muy bonito, tiene unos ojazos-observando al animal, que se paraba en dos patas al tratar de tomar la mano de la señora Takamachi-…que divertido…ven, vamos a la cocina Arf, te daré un poco de leche caliente…mmm…espero que te guste la leche caliente…no necesariamente tiene que ser exclusivo de los gatos, no crees?-dijo por ultimo Momoko, mientras hablaba con el perro en la cocina.

Nanoha y Fate intercambiaron miradas risueñas, al parecer el cachorro había encantado a la mamá de la pelirroja. Los sonidos de la escalera interrumpieron, el señor Takamachi bajaba.

-Buenas noches-se apresuro a decir Fate.

-Buenas noches-respondió Shiro-…escuche ladridos-observo la mejilla de Fate, pero no comento nada.

-Escuchaste bien, papá….es Arf-

-¿Arf?-repitió este sin entender, hasta que Momoko y el susodicho reaparecieron en la sala.

El perrito caminaba en sus cuatro patas, mostrando seguridad y sintiéndose dueña de la casa.

-Parece que la leche caliente le sintió bien….oh…Shiro…-

-¿Que hace ese cachorro aquí?-

-Es mío…Fate me lo obsequio…-

Shiro frunció el ceño, pero Arf camino hasta sus pies e hizo gestos para agradarle, haciendo que el señor Takamachi sonriera y lo tomara en brazos-…si que eres un caso-acariciando sus orejas. La pelirroja y su madre respiraron aliviadas.

La rubia aclaro su garganta, llamando la atención de la familia Takamachi. Tenia que hablar ya, no soportaría estar en la sala más tiempo, se sentía un ladrón que se llevaría lo más preciado para esos padres. Entonces Nanoha entendió.

-Mamá…papá…tengo algo importante que decirles-

Shiro e Momoko intercambiaron miradas, en el silencio, solo los ladridos de Arf se escuchaban fuertemente.

¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que había estado tan nerviosa? Claro, justo una hora antes, al momento de proponerle a Nanoha que fuera su novia. Y ahora lo era.

Los señores Takamachi observaban a su hija, luego sus ojos se posaban en Fate, ya habían notado la ruptura en el tobillo de su pantalón, pero igual como hicieron con la mejilla, omitieron sus comentarios.

La pelirroja mientras tanto, había hecho uno de sus ademanes cuando esta nerviosa: quitarse los anteojos y limpiarlos. Esta era la cuarta vez que lo hacia.

-…¿y bien?-hablo Shiro.

Nanoha y Fate se miraron.

-Bueno…este yo…quiero decirles que…-

-¡Nanoha y yo somos novias!-dijo precipitadamente la rubia, tomando la mano de la pelirroja y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Queee queeeeé?-gritó Shiro parándose de su asiento en la sala.

-¡Que alegría!-dijo Momoko levantándose pero para abrazarlas a ambas.

El señor Takamachi no cabía de su asombro, claro, una cosa era saber que algún día llegaría este momento, pero otro muy diferente vivirlo. Y al fin, su mayor temor se había cumplido: su hija, su pequeña Nanoha, ya era toda una mujer.

-¿No vas a felicitarlas?-dijo su esposa, este asintió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro por ti Nanoha-dijo dando un abrazo a su "niña".

-Gracias papá-

Fate observaba la escena. Se preguntaba si así era la reacción en otras familias, cuando el hijo presentaba a su pareja. Ella no lo sabía, jamás se había presentado ante los padres de nadie.

-Fate-dijo Takamachi mientras daba un abrazo a Testarossa, dando algunas palmaditas a su espalda-bienvenida a la familia-se acerco a su oído y susurro para que ella solo escuchara-…si le haces daño, no querrás conocer la furia de un padre…-y elevo el tono de su voz-cuida mucho a mi Nanoha-actuando como si nada. La cara pálida de Fate se mostró, si, claro, por este tipo de amenazas había evitado ser novia de alguien, pero había algo en el señor Takamachi que le asustaba más.

-Hum…claro-giro su rostro en busca de Nanoha, ella que había sido la razón de todo lo que estuviese ocurriendo en su vida.

-Vamos…-indico la pelirroja tomando su mano, Fate obedeció sin preguntar-…con permiso-dijo hacia sus padres, encaminándose escaleras arriba. Estos no dijeron nada, solo observaron la figura de ambas perderse en el segundo piso.

En cuanto entro a la habitación, supo de inmediato que era la que pertenecía a la pelirroja. Observo sus pertenencias, tratando de memorizarlas una por una. Distinguió un pequeño estante lleno de libros, una mesa donde había un cuaderno abierto y utensilios escolares. Una puerta casi al fondo con un letrero, leyó en voz alta.

-¿laboratorio Takamachi?-

La pelirroja rió, caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

-Es un cuarto que papá construyo, es donde hago mis trabajos-encendió la luz-…no es muy grande-

Fate observo una mesa larga, donde yacían varios instrumentos que reconoció cuando cursaba química en secundaria y preparatoria. Tubos de ensayo, matraz, morteros, lámpara de alcohol, un microscopio y otros tantos de los cuales no supo el nombre.

-¿Qué es eso?-indico a un aparato pequeño que se parecía a una calefacción.

-Es un extractor…-

-Oh…ya veo-esa máquina que se usa para extraer los gases desde arriba-…es lindo-sonrió.

Salieron del pequeño cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Fate siguió recorriendo con su vista la habitación de la pelirroja, miró su cama, miró a protón de azúcar en ella, esto la hizo sonreír. También observó en su tocador el arreglo de lirios que estaban por secarse. Nanoha había guardado sus obsequios y eso la hacia feliz.

"le importe, siempre le importe", pensaba.

-Siéntate…-Fate lo hizo en el piso-no tonta-sonriendo-siéntate en la cama-

-Ahh claro-sonrojándose, se levanto y tomo lugar junto al peluche rosa.

Su atención estuvo en los movimientos de Nanoha, miró como se dirigió a su tocador y tomo un frasco conocido para ella.

-Quiero curar esa mejilla…si me permites…-sentándose a su lado.

-Oh si…adelante…-

Abrió el frasco como la vez anterior, puso un poco del ungüento en sus dedos y coloco la muestra en la mejilla adolorida de Fate, esta hizo una mueca de dolor por el contacto, la pelirroja se asustó.

-¿Te lastimé?-parando

-No...fue una reacción…-

Ella continúo esparciendo la crema por todo el área del golpe, haciendo que la rubia sintiera esa calidez. Miró directo a los ojos de Takamachi, pero esta vez, Nanoha correspondió dando una que otra mirada, una que otra sonrisa y Fate se enamoraba más y más de ella. La pelirroja termino su labor, retirando su mano, más no alejo su rostro, de hecho se acercó a la rubia, y ella lo noto, tratando también de eliminar espacio.

Estando a unos milímetros de su boca, sonrió de nuevo, para así besar los labios de Takamachi, de su novia dulcemente.

No había caricias, no había manos recorriendo su cuerpo, aun no estaba lista. Y lo mejor es que Testarossa parecía entenderlo. Solo sus labios se tocaban, habiendo uno que otro roce de lengua, pero nada más. Entonces el aire fue necesario, pero no hicieron mucho espacio entre ambas.

-Te quiero Nanoha…-dijo Fate, viendo a los ojos de Takamachi.

-Yo también…-respondió esta, sonriendo.

¿Cómo pudo dudar en haber dicho que si?…si ahora se sentía más feliz que nunca.

Estaba consciente que toda su felicidad se vería interrumpida. Amaba a Nanoha, de eso no había duda. ¿Pero la amaba demasiado como para traicionar a sus padres? Si era la chica perfecta, esa que quieres presentar a toda fu familia, la indicada, lástima que le hacia falta algo…algo que a ella no le importaba, pero a su padre si: dinero.

¿Por qué tenia que estar con alguien de su clase? Para qué, no era suficiente la economía de su familia? ¡Podría mantener a todos!

Clyde…Clyde ¡esa era su mayor preocupación! No quería ser la causante de su infarto, pero lo imaginaba en su cabeza, veía esa escena ubicada en la sala de su mansión. Presentando a Nanoha como su novia para que segundos después el señor Testarossa se tomara el pecho y cayera al suelo desmayado por la impresión. ¡No! No deseaba eso.

Gracias a dios, Nanoha no le pidió lo mismo, parecía como si entendiera. No estaba lista para anunciar su relación a su propia familia.

-No entiendo…-dijo Verossa

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-

-El trabajo, ¡es una estupidez!-

-No es complicado…si pusieras atención a las clases se te haría más fácil-

-Hum…sonaste como la cuatro ojos de Takamachi-

Fate frunció el ceño.

-No la vuelvas a llamar así-

-Está bien…-volvió su vista a su computadora portátil.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una mesa de la facultad, hacían sus trabajos finales, Fate ya había terminado la mayoría de sus tareas, Verossa estaba un poco retrasado.

-Ya quiero que sean las vacaciones-sonriendo.

-Si…también deseo que termine este curso…al fin viajaré a Londres-

La rubia sintió un pequeño dolor en el estómago, para febrero del próximo año debía partir a Alemania.

-Oh si…el servicio…-un poco melancólica.

El chico peliverde quito su vista de la pantalla, observó a su amiga, se veía triste.

-¿Cómo sigue tú padre?-

-Igual…pero cada día parece que empeora-

-No te preocupes…ya encontraran un donante-dando una sonrisa a Fate.

-Gracias…-cerro su libro y empezó a guardas sus cosas.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto curioso Verossa

-A buscar a Nanoha-parándose.

-¿Para qué?-

La rubia se volvió hacia el, dio un largo suspiro.

-Escucha…no le digas a nadie, no quiero que hagan un espectáculo…no tengo ganas de escuchar las opiniones de otros…pero-dio otro largo suspiro-…Nanoha ya es mi novia-

-¿Queeeeé?-la molestia de Verossa sorprendió a Testarossa-disculpa-tratando de calmarse-…pero ¿cómo así?-

-Pues…la amo y estoy segura que ella me ama…no sabes lo feliz que soy-sonriendo.

-Yo…no se que decir, nunca antes habías tenido novia ¿piensas presentarla a tus padres?-

-Am…no lo sé, sabes que papá me mataría…-

-Por eso mismo lo digo-

-Verossa, no quiero pensar en eso…-

-¿Desde cuando?-

-Apenas ayer…-

-Hum…y dime ¿ya tienes planeado llevarla a la cama?-

-¡Verossa! Claro que no…con ella es diferente…-

-…excusa tuya, a esa chica ni a pedradas la convences-

-¿Qué?-

-Eh...nada…-

-Escucha…no le digas a nadie, ¿si?-

-Por supuesto…sabes que yo te apoyo-

-Gracias-tomo su bolsa-…nos vemos después-

-Hasta luego-miró a Fate perderse entre los demás estudiantes. Fijo su vista a la pantalla, abrió una carpeta y dio clic a una imagen.-…vas a ser mía Nanoha Takamachi….quieras o no-apreciando la foto de una despistada pelirroja.

A unos metros, la veía reír junto a sus demás compañeros, parecía que tenía una plática agradable, no quería interrumpirla, entonces esos ojos azules se volvieron hacia ella, como si supiera que ahí estaba. Vio cómo tomo sus cosas y se despidió de los otros, acercándose, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola-dijo Takamachi.

-Hola ¿interrumpí algo?-

-No, para nada…solo hablábamos de lo que paso a lo largo del semestre-

-Ah…ya veo-tomo su mano, se acerco para darle un beso en la boca

-Espera….-la pelirroja se alejo-…no estoy lista para besarme en publico-un poco sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo-cambiando la dirección del beso y llego a su mejilla.

-Eres tan linda…-sonriendo.

-Y tú eres tan hermosa-colocando sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

-Si tú lo dices-aun con esa sonrisa.

-Sabes, me encantan esos hoyuelos en tú carita…te hacen ver…dulce-

-Oh ¡no sabes como los aborrezco!-tapando con sus dos manos su rostro

-¡No!, pero si son lindísimos-quitando sus manos-…son parte de ti…y los amo-

Miró esos ojos Carmesí, le fascinaba verlos a esa distancia, bajo un poco a esos labios, esos que le gustaba que la besaran.

Y entonces su deseo se cumplió, Fate la tomo desprevenida, solo así podía besarla, robando besos a Takamachi.

-¡Dios! ¡No puede ser!-exclamo

Ambas se separaron, Testarossa sorprendida y Takamachi asustada.

Frente a ellas, se encontraban los amigos de Fate.

-¡Explícanos esto!-grito molesta Carim.

-Lo veo y no lo creo…en verdad ¿cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?-consternado Zest.

-¿Qué se siente besar a un fenómeno Fate?-pregunto Aria

-Si ya quieres vomitar, adelante…no te cohíbes por nosotros-le siguió Lotte.

-Si querías experimentar, lo hubieras hecho con prostitutas-se burló Vice.

-¡Basta!-gritó Fate echa el demonio-¡No sigan ofendiendo a Nanoha!-

-Huy…y por qué, es un país libre…podemos expresar lo que queramos-respondió Regius riendo.

Nanoha solo veía todo esto un poco temerosa, por su culpa Testarossa enfrentaría a sus amigos.

-¡Solo vela Fate! Mira esa ropa, ve ese suéter, mira la falda que usa!-

-¡Y esos lentes! Mira su cabello, como lo puede usar así de esponjado…dios…-ellos rieron.

-No me importa, yo la amo-abrazándola.

-¡¿Que, que!? Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza? ¡Que no ves lo horrible que esta! ¡Prefiero hacerlo con un caballo!-haciendo el sonido de una mula, y ellos seguían riendo.

La rubia se molesto, cerro su puño y golpeo a Zest en la boca, este solo cayo al suelo.

-¡Fate!-grito Nanoha tomándola de la cintura.

-¡Idiota!-se quejo Zest tomando el rastro de sangre.

Ellos dejaron de reír, mirando la escena sorprendidos.

-Que demonios-Verossa llego corriendo-…que sucedió-viendo a Zest en el piso con el golpe.

-Nada…-dijo Testarossa tratando de calmarse.

-Vámonos…no compliquemos más las cosas-

-Pero…-

-¡Vámonos!-

Regius y Vice levantaron a Zest, las chicas veían a Fate con molestia, después todos posaron su vista en Nanoha: eso era odio puro.

"si las miradas mataran…ya estaría echa puré", pensó la pelirroja.

Los vieron alejarse, dándose cuenta que ya se había formado una pequeña multitud. ¿Qué tanto habrían visto? Escucho los murmullos de los demás, estaba segura que hablaban de ellas.

-Ven…también hay que irnos de aquí-dijo Nanoha jalando a Fate del brazo.

Durante el trayecto Testarossa no decía ni una palabra, se veía tan seria, que asustó a Takamachi.

Llegaron a una banca cerca de la facultad de idiomas, en ese momento se encontraba un poco solo. Ambas se sentaron, la pelirroja tomo la mano de su novia.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Yo…-al fin la miró a los ojos-…no estoy segura…nunca antes habíamos peleado…los conozco desde la preparatoria…pero ahora, simplemente, no sé ni quienes son…-

-Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa-

-No, Nanoha, no digas eso-tomando su mejilla-…eres lo más maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado-

-Pero…-

-Si no fuera por ti…yo seguiría en las mismas…créeme, mi vida no era la gran cosa, no hasta que me enamore…-le dio un beso corto-…te amo-

-Fate…yo…-

-No te preocupes-abrazándola-…mientras estés conmigo, lo demás mejorará, lo sé-

-Si…te quiero Fate, también eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado-

La rubia sonrió, poco a poco Nanoha mostraba sus sentimientos.

Del otro lado del campus, unos chicos parecían discutir.

-Aun no lo creo...sigo sin creerlo-negando con su cabeza.

-¡Ouch! Ten más cuidado Lotte!-se quejo Zest.

-Deja de moverte…Fate siempre ha tenido la mano dura-sonriendo en forma burlesca.

-Pudiendo tener a cualquier chica, por que habrá tomado a Takamachi-seguía incrédula Carim.

-Por que ha de ser…ah de estar en su etapa de experimentación-dijo Regius.

-Es una tontería…Ella no es así…-

-¿Y no haremos nada? ¿Nos quedaremos así? Viendo como se pierde-

-Claro que haremos algo…-

Todos volvieron su vista a Verossa.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Ustedes esperen, dejen que se canse un poco de Takamachi…además, ¿qué tanto pueden durar?-

-¡Cierto! Fate se irá pronto-

Ellos sonrieron.

-Pero no soportare verla cerca, Takamachi me da nauseas-

-Oh no te preocupes Aria…ya veras, terminara con ella antes de irse-

-Por que estas tan seguro Verossa?-

-Pues…-dando esa sonrisa de malicia.

Dispuesto a efectuar su plan.

* * *

Estoy segura que muchos se preguntarán qué diablos hará Verossa. Hijo del mal x)

**Mil gracias** por los comentarios, me alegra que les encante la historia y en general mis adaptaciones.

Por otro lado, pasando a preguntas concretas...

**nicoli 3 :** Gracias por los buenos deseos, ya me siento mejor :)... La canción que dices en realidad no tiene nada que ver con Arjona (aunque hubiera tenido sentido jajaja xD). La canción es de "the killers" 'changer yor mind' :) 

**ComandanteKami-sama: **Me alegra leerte! haha... Tienes preguntas y conclusiones muy buenas. No estas nada alejando de la realidad pero creo que no diré en que jeje ;)

**Un gran y agripado abrazo a todos!**

Hasta el martes!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooowww queridos!**

Lamento que ayer no haya subido capítulo, me desvelé un poquito arreglándolo pero no pude del cansancio y fui a dormir como bebé :3  
Les iba a proponer que el comentario número 100 se iba a llevar una dedicatoria especial, pero NanoFate24 les ganó xD. Así que **NanoFate24 **This is for you :D (i'm stupidly happy to see you, btw!)

Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: "La mujer que no soñé jamás" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

La nieve cubría gran parte de las avenidas, los autos se dejaban ver con capas de blanco sobre sus techos, el frió endemoniado se sentía como nunca, los principios de diciembre se vivían. Una rubia caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, ahí dentro la nieve era removida, para evitar accidentes. Miró hacia enfrente, una mueca de preocupación apareció en su rostro.

-¡Dios! ¿Estas bien?-acercándose a su chica pelirroja.

-Si, solo es otro suéter más que echan a perder-en tono molesto.

Nanoha tenía una horrible mancha en su pecho y parte de su cabello se veía pegajoso.

-Pero…-tomando su rostro en desesperación-…ah…en serio, ya no se que más hacer-miró a la pelirroja-como fue que….-

-Desde el piso de arriba, ni siquiera pude ver quien era, pero no importa-

-No digas eso-colocando sus manos en sus hombros-…solo están celosas, deja que se harten, después nos dejaran en paz-

-Si, como a ti solo te acosan para seducirte-cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Oye…sabes que no importa-viendo a sus ojos-a mi solo me preocupas tú, me interesas tú y…te amo-dándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Lo sé….pero-sacudió su cabeza-…ya no sé ni que pensar, siento que no podré resistir todas estas ofensas-La rubia la abrazo-…verbales, físicas…no quiero que siempre aparezcas para defenderme, quiero hacerlo yo por mi cuenta…-

-¡Y lo harás! Estoy segura…-beso ambas mejillas-…vamos, ¿quieres que te lleve a tú casa para cambiarte?-

-No, debo entrar a clases-

-No te preocupes, no pasara nada si faltas dos horas, eres la más inteligente-acarició su rostro con el dorso de su mano-además, puedes contraer un resfriado-

-Hum-no muy segura-…esta bien-

La rubia sonrió, tomo a la pelirroja y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento. Nanoha pensaba en los acontecimientos vividos los últimos días, no la habían molestado tanto desde la vez que gano el concurso nacional de química.

Cuando el resto de la universidad se entero que ella, Nanoha Takamachi, había conseguido volverse novia de Fate Testarossa, muchas y muchos la odiaron. Recibía comentarios ofensivos por parte de las admiradoras de la rubia, inclusive algunos de sus compañeros le hicieron bromas pesadas para mostrarle su disgusto, hasta hubo una que otra maestra haciendo muecas de inconformidad a su persona. Y esos comentarios que se volvían rutinarios para sus oídos: "¿Takamachi? Es poca cosa, no se que le vio" "Ha de haber perdido una apuesta" "De seguro sintió lastima por ella".

Etcétera, etcétera.

-Pero…no me digas que…-viendo directo a los carmesí de Testarossa-…¿lo cambiaste?-

-Si… sé que no te gusta viajar en el, así que lo intercambie con Chrono-

-¿Lo hiciste por mi?-la rubia asintió-Fate…lo siento yo…-

-¡No! No sientas pena, lo hice por ambas… ¿no te gusta?-

-Claro, es bonito-apreciando el automóvil

-Vamos, sube-abriendo la puerta, Nanoha entro-Esta más espacioso-cerrando y dando vuelta para entrar por el lado del conductor.

-Fate…-suspiro, su novia ya estaba dentro-…gracias-le dio un beso en su mejilla-…se que el otro te gustaba mucho-

-Naah, no tenia sentido si nunca te querías subir en el, aparte es automático, más fácil-

-Pero no te gusta manejar automático-

-Ehh….pues, ahora me gusta-sonriendo nerviosa

-Ay Fate, por eso te quiero-riendo por la ocurrencia de su novia.

Etcétera….pues las ofensas valían la pena.

Al llegar a casa de Nanoha notaron que su madre había salido.

-Ha de haber ido de compras-dijo Nanoha subiendo las escaleras-en un momento bajo-

-Adelante-sentándose en el sillón-

-No me tardo-dijo por último la pelirroja antes de entrar a su cuarto. Desde la cocina se escucharon unos pequeños pasos, Fate adivino que sería…

-Arf! Hola cachorrita-tratando de acariciarla, pero esta solo le gruño-…vamos, cuando me vas a perdonar, solo fue un golpecito-recordando como lo dejo chocar con la puerta del auto accidentalmente.-…ya…supéralo-Arf dejo salir unos ladridos, como si su respuesta fuera no.-…bien…como quieras-cruzándose de brazos. Miró como el perrito le dio la espalda y camino hasta las escaleras, se dirigía a la habitación de Nanoha.-hum... ¿a dónde vas?-se levantó del sillón y siguió al cachorro, quien ya se encontraba en el segundo piso.

La rubia vio como el animalito fue hasta el cuarto de Takamachi y rasgo la puerta con sus uñas.

Desde dentro se escucho la voz de Nanoha

-¡Ya te diste cuenta que estoy en casa!-y la puerta se abrió.

-Eh… Na…-pero no termino su frase, una pelirroja sin blusa fue lo que observo.

-¡Ah! ¡Fate!-grito Takamachi, azotando la puerta para cerrarla lo más rápidamente, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad al cachorro de ingresar en ella, Arf molesta empezó a ladrar.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpo la rubia, bastante apenada pero no arrepentida-yo…-dejando salir unas risitas-…de verdad lo siento-

-¡¿Por que te ríes!? ¿Que no se supone que estabas abajo?-

-Si pero…-Arf seguía ladrando-…¡guarda silencio!- la cachorra gruño.

-¿Me estas callando?-

-¡No! A ti no, al animal que no me deja escuchar-dio unos pasos-…no fue mi intención-en tono suave-…sé lo mucho que te importa que nadie te vea en paños menores, por así decirlo…y pareciera que lo hago a propósito…pero no es así- la cachorra empezó a ladrar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, miró a una pelirroja que le creía.

-Esta bien…ya, olvidemos esto-le sonrió-…ya Arf…ve abajo-

Y la cachorra obediente calló y bajo las escaleras moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

-Cómo… ¿cómo le haces?-sorprendida

-Fácil….nunca le di un golpe con la puerta del carro-

-Ou…me escuchaste…-

-Si…ahora comprendo por que no le agradas-empezando a reír.

-Ah Nanoha…-se acercó a ella y la hizo retroceder-…sabes, me gusta este suéter-entrando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta-…eres tan bonita….-atrapándola al poner sus manos en su cintura.

-Fate, sabes que no…-callándola con un beso, guiándola hasta sentarse ambas en la cama.

Testarossa la respetaba, hacia lo posible por no propasarse con ella, aunque hubo una que otra vez que deseo colar sus manos dentro de sus ropas.

-No pasara nada que tú no quieras-dejando de besarla-…solo déjame tenerte así, para abrazarte y besarte-la vio acercarse, Takamachi cerro los ojos para después volver a sentir los labios de Fate sobre los de ella, sintió también sus manos en su cintura, a veces subían un poco pero después volvían a ese lugar seguro. De pronto escucharon la puerta de abajo, Momoko había regresado.

-¡Por dios!-se asustó Nanoha-vamos, ay que bajar ya-levantándose y tomando la mano de Fate.

-Espera-la jalo-tranquilízate…si te pones nerviosa te delataras-

-Si, si…tienes razón-moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente-tranquila, tranquila-respiro hondo-vamos ya-

Fate abrió la puerta, le dio un beso antes de salir y le transmitió un poco de seguridad.

Bajaban las escaleras tomadas de la mano.

-Al menos es tú mamá y no tú…-

-Papá…-dijo Nanoha al ver a su padre en la sala

-Nanoha…Fate-frunció el ceño-…¿qué hacen aquí?-

-Eh yo…yo…-

-Hubo un pequeño accidente y Nanoha vino a cambiarse de ropa-

-Hum ya veo-observando a Fate duramente

-Bueno….ya nos vamos-nerviosa la pelirroja.

-Claro…cuídense-sin quitar esa mirada en Testarossa.

Al salir de su casa ambas respiraron aliviadas.

-Crees que piense que nosotras…-

-¡No!...de ser así no me habría dejado salir viva de ahí…-

-Cierto…-sonrieron nerviosas

Zest, Vice y Regius miraban a todas direcciones, esa área de la facultad no estaba tan concurrida.

-No me gusta la idea de la fiesta-hablo de pronto Regius

-¿De qué hablas?-lo miró sorprendido Zest.

-Verossa… hay algo que no nos dice, es tonto pero…creo que esta interesado en la idiota de Takamachi-

Vice y Zest rieron a carcajadas.

-Estas alucinando, el jamás se interesaría en ella-sin dejar de reír.

Regius frunció el ceño.

-…Fate lo hizo-este comentario calló a los dos chicos al instante.

-Claro que no, ella….ella esta un poco desorientada, eso es todo-respondió Zest un poco irritado.

-Además con la fiesta lograremos el primer paso-

-No creo que vayan, esa reprimida no querrá ir-

-Irá, ya verás…-respondió Regius con su vista al otro lado del campus, los otros lo imitaron. Vieron como Fate y Nanoha caminaban tomadas de la mano, riendo y sonriéndose una a la otra.

La rubia se acercaba a la pelirroja para susurrarle cosas en el oído, haciendo reír más a Takamachi.

-Par de tórtolas…-dijo en tono molesto Vice.

Les siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdieron fuera de su alcance.

Sus amigos la vieron acercarse de la mano de Testarossa, ambas se veían felices.

-Hola-dijo Nanoha al aproximarse con Hayate, la rubia estaba junto a su novia sin soltarle su mano.

-Hola-miró que se había cambiado de ropa- ¿cómo te sientes?-ella había presenciado esa escena, de cómo unos idiotas dejaron caer jugo sobre Nanoha desde el segundo piso.

-Ya mejor, gracias por preguntar-Hayate bajo su vista a hasta las manos unidas de Testarossa y Takamachi, los dedos de ambas se acariciaban.

-¿Hicieron algo importante en la clase?-

-No, se la paso hablando las dos horas, ni siquiera paso lista-

-Ves, valió la pena irnos-mencionó Fate dando una sonrisa.

Yunno y Granz se miraron, la rubia continuaba sin agradarles, pero su amiga se veía tan feliz, que por ella harían un esfuerzo.

-Si creo que si…-respondió la pelirroja viendo de frente a Testarossa, esta la tomo desprevenida y le robo un beso en los labios, sus amigos voltearon la cara mientras Takamachi se sonrojaba.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo-susurro en su oído-sabes que te amo-

-Amm…-

De pronto alguien llamo a Fate, todos giraron su cabeza.

-¡Testarossa!-gritó de nuevo Verossa

-¡Ya voy!-respondió, se volvió hacia su novia-….ahora vuelvo-

-No, ya es tarde, ya te hice perder dos clases, mejor nos vemos a la siguiente hora-

-Mmm segura?-haciendo una mueca, sabía que Nanoha le decía eso por Verossa

-Si, no hay problema-

De nuevo el rubio grito:

-Fate!-

Nanoha lo miró, regreso su vista a esos carmesí que le encantaban.

-Ve, nos vemos al rato-

-Esta bien, te quiero-dándose un beso de piquito-nos vemos-dijo para los amigos de Nanoha.

Estos se despidieron sin muchos ánimos. La pelirroja dejo salir un suspiro, desde su lugar veía como su Fate y el odioso de Verossa conversaban y caminaban con dirección a la facultad de negocios

-Escuchen esto-dijo Yunno con un libro en su mano-"¿qué es algo y a la vez nada?"-

Granz y Hayate pusieron un gesto pensante, Nanoha estaba en las nubes.

-Mmm ¿el aire?-

-No-

-¿El cosmos?-

-Nooo-

-Mmm me doy-dijo Hayate

-El pescado, es "algo" y a la vez "nada"-

-Ahh, que mal chiste-se quejo Yunno

-Pescado es cuando lo atrapan-dijo Hayate, provocando la risa de los otros.

-¡Eso si!-

Para Nanoha las risas eran lejanas, ella se encontraba pensando, no en nubes, pensaba en su Fate. Desde hace meses ya era lo único que habitaba en su mente, parecía que lo demás pasaba desapercibido. Como cuando vas en auto por la carretera y el paisaje pasa a gran velocidad y de pronto solo un punto en específico llama tú atención haciendo que ignores todo el recorrido. Testarossa era como ese punto en el paisaje.

-¡Nanoha! ¡Despierta!-le dijo su amiga pasando una mano frente a su rostro

La pelirroja pestaño varias veces, para regresar de esos pensamientos.

-Disculpa-con una sonrisa-¿qué decían?-

Sus compañeros intercambiaron miradas, ¿de verdad no notaba lo que sucedía? Entonces escucho barullo a lo lejos, giro su vista para encontrar el origen de dicho escándalo y noto una pequeña (que se hacia grande) multitud.

-¿Qué sucede allá?-pregunto la pelirroja curiosa

-¿No lo sabes?-

-Hum-un poco apenada-no…-

-Se nota que haz estado ocupada estos días-

En realidad no es que estuviera ocupada, solo que la mayor parte de su tiempo trataba de no encontrarse con todos "ellos", así que técnicamente se había autoexiliado por su bien.

-Es la fiesta que ofrecerá Verossa por fin de cursos y aprovechando también tocará el tema de navidad-

-Ohh ya veo…-observando que la multitud incrementaba-…y ¿qué hacen allá?-señalando

-Dan las invitaciones…-

-Vaya-dijo Takamachi asintiendo-…se ve que desean ir-al ver como una chica lloraba por no recibir ese "pase" a la fiesta

-Escuche que contrato un dj muy famoso-

-Si, entre Tiesto y Deep Dish-

-Deep Dish!?-se emociono Granz-…diablos, quisiera ir-con una mueca.

Sus compañeros callaron, después posaron todas sus miradas sobre Nanoha. Esta se incomodo un poco.

-Que…pasa-

-No olvídalo-dijo Yunno negando con su cabeza sin la esperanza que estaba en sus ojos segundos antes.

-Ni aunque viniera un dj famoso me sometería a convivir con esos salvajes-dijo Granz haciendo esa mueca de nuevo.

-Vamos ánimo-intento alentarlos Hayate-…debemos concentrarnos para el examen-

-¡Cierto! Nosotros seremos los que obtengamos mayores puntos-

-Oh si…-menciono la pelirroja, se había olvidado por completo de ese "Examen". Era una prueba que consistía de 500 preguntas, se realizaba en equipo y eran créditos extras. No era obligatorio hacerlo pero la mayoría lo realizaba para subir su calificación final.

-No me digas que te habías olvidado de eso, ¿Nanoha?-cuestionó su amiga

-No, por supuesto que no-evitando la verdad con una sonrisa fingida

-Am…bien, por que comenzaremos a estudiar para la próxima semana-

-Claro, claro,-

Granz y Yunno volvieron su mirada a esa multitud, ahora se veía más gente.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro, que ganas de ir, pero solo los populares y ricos asistirían.

En aquel lugar de la universidad parecía que había una manifestación, pero solo era el grupo de amigos de Verossa entregando invitaciones.

-Lo siento, pero tú papá se encuentra en la cárcel y eso es anti popular-dijo con tono fresoso Aria mientras retiraba de la cara del chico la invitación-¡siguiente!-gritó sonriendo, sin importarle los sentimientos del muchacho.

Observabas como unos se sentían poderosos por tener en sus manos lo que los convertía en personas "importantes", mientras otros sentían un vació por no poder asistir a esa fiesta.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-se quejaba Fate en otra parte de la universidad, ignorando lo que sucedía al otro lado del campus.

-Por que haz estado un poco ocupada, mejor dicho, preocupada con lo de tú padre y otras cosas (sin mencionar a Nanoha)-dijo Verossa

-Si pero… ¡somos amigos! Algo como eso suele decirse con tiempo-

-Esta bien, admito que tuve un poco de culpa, pero no insinúas que te negaras ¿o si?-

-¡Claro que si!-

-¡Bien! No lo hagas….pero iras, cierto?-

Fate bajo la intensidad de su enojo, miró al peliverde a los ojos.

-No lo sé…no expondría a Nanoha…además….ellos siguen en un plan bastante inmaduro-frunciendo el ceño

-Oh no, no. Pero me han dicho que piensan disculparse, ¡en serio! No van a permitir que una simple chica arruine nuestra amistad, vamos Fate, somos amigos desde hace mucho.-

-Lo sé pero…-

-¿No me dirás que no piensas volver a hablarles?-

-No es eso… -

-Además, llevar a Nanoha a la fiesta es una forma de demostrarles a todos que lo de ella y tú va en serio! Así te quitas a muchas y muchos de encima, no crees?-

-Bueno si, solo que…-

-Aparte, durante mucho tiempo te haz sometido al ambiente de la pelirroja, ¿no es hora de que ella entre un poco a tú mundo?-

-Si, tienes razón-un poco confundida, Verossa había hablado demasiado rápido-…iremos.-

-Excelente-con una sonrisa.

La hora de salida había llegado por fin, Takamachi esperaba a su novia cerca de la cafetería, para esa hora estaba un poco aislado, sin disturbios ni ofensas de nadie.

-Hola-escucho la voz de Testarossa tras ella, se giro.

-Hola Fate-la miró a los ojos, supo que tenia algo importante que decirle- ¿qué sucede?-

-Eh… ¿por qué lo dices?-un poco nerviosa

-Por que siempre que quieres decir algo y no te atreves te rascas la cabeza, como ahora-

La rubia se sorprendió con sus dedos entre su cabello, se puso un poco roja y bajo su mano lentamente.

-Bueno si…veras, sucedieron varias cosas durante la mañana-

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-

-Ven-la tomo de la mano-vamos a sentarnos en aquella banca-

Takamachi la siguió, era extraño pero el solo hecho de tomar su mano era una forma de transmitirle lo que próximo que diría, así que ya se hacia la idea.

-Dime que pasa-mordiendo su labio inferior y tratando de no lucir un poco desesperada.

Testarossa la miraba a los ojos, estiro su mano para tomar un pequeño rizo y colocarlo tras su oreja.

-Me encanta cuando sujetas tú cabello en esa forma-sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla.

-No venimos hablar sobre como me peino o si?-

-Mmm no…-desviando su mirada-…recuerdas cuando Verossa fue a buscarme-

-Claro-

-Pues…me dijo que haría una fiesta y el tema es la navidad, así que me pidió de favor que si le decía a un amigo de mi padre, quien es diseñador, que si podía mostrar su pasarela de invierno-

-¿Un desfile de modas?-

-Aja…algo así, pero, bueno, no me aviso con tiempo así que le dije que no podía lograr algo como eso-

-Ya veo…-miró a su novia, Nanoha sabía que no era todo lo que deseaba contarle.

-Y….-

-¿Y?-

-…mis amigos me pidieron disculpas, se que no aceptan que tú seas mi novia, pero yo los aprecio y algún día aprenderán o mejor dicho se harán a la idea de que te amo-

-Fate…-Takamachi mordió sus labios, quería decirle a Fate que sus amigos jamás cambiarían, que la odiarían siempre, pero no podía. Sabía lo importante que ellos eran para su rubia.-…es grandioso-fingiendo una sonrisa

-Lo sé!-emocionándose, Nanoha lo aprobaba- y lo mejor será que iremos a la fiesta de Verossa, así le demostraremos a todos que nos amamos-la pelirroja se confundió, asimilaba las últimas palabras de Fate que no se dio cuenta cuando le había dado un beso mientras seguía hablando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espera, espera….-la rubia borro su felicidad-…¿iremos? ¿Ambas?-

-Cla…claro… ¿no deseas acompañarme?-

-No, si…yo…te acompaño a donde sea pero…-

-¿Pero?-

"Pero es como entregarme sin luchar a la manada de lobos.", pensó Nanoha.

-Olvídalo-sacudió su cabeza-….claro que voy contigo-sonriendo de esa forma un poco fingida

-Gracias!-besando su mano- ¡ya verás!-besando su mejilla-todo saldrá bien-dándole un beso en los labios.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos, saboreando solo ese momento, correspondiendo de igual forma a su novia. Ese beso que la debilitaba y le negaba el decir lo que deseaba decir.

Si lo que se vendría era malo, lo enfrentaría, si lo que venia era bueno, lo afrontaría. Pero jamás, se alejaría de esa rubia que se había llevado todo su ser.

La noche era fría, la mayoría de los japoneses se encontraban resguardados en sus cómodas y cálidas casas, pero para aquellas dos chicas parecía no importar. El auto gris se encontraba estacionado en la acera de aquel parque solo, en el asiento trasero no se encontraba nadie, pues, los besos provenían de enfrente.

-Fate…es…espera-se quejo una pelirroja al sentir la falta de aire.

-Um Nanoha….-

A veces le era inevitable seguir sus principios, ella era una chica correcta, no dejaba que su novia la "manoseara" en público (por así decirlo), ni algún propaso parecido, pero cuando ambas se encontraban solas, las cosas cambiaban por entero. Lo correcto siempre pasaba a segundo plano, pero no tan a la orilla, aun no dejaba que aquellas manos recorrieran su cuerpo, pero unas semanas más y eso tal vez llegue ya.

-¡Nanoha!-se sorprendió la rubia al sentir la mano pecosa en su seno derecho

-¡Yo!-completamente roja, no sabía como había llegado ahí-discúlpame-cubriendo su rostro

Para Fate ese incidente le era gracioso, pensó que seria ella la que llegara a segunda base, pero su novia pelirroja se le había adelantado.

-Me…mejor vámonos-

Comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, Testarossa borro esa sonrisa, no servía de nada quedarse, Nanoha no la dejaría volver a esos agasajos. Y para platicar un lugar más iluminado seria lo mejor.

-Esta bien….-encendiendo el coche.

-¿Estas molesta?-

-No…claro que no-con una mueca sonrisa. Takamachi se cruzo de brazos mirando directo al tablero, quería dejarse llevar, ¿pero no se había dejado llevar bastante ya? Ella tenía una larga lista de principios y dentro de ella estaba llegar virgen al matrimonio. Aunque no deseaba decírselo a Fate, temía que por algo así la dejara.

-…..-soltó un largo suspiro, amaba a Fate, su relación funcionaba mejor de lo que muchos especulaban, pero siempre existía un largo y preocupante "pero". Y ese era su desconfianza, su rubia era hermosa, era inteligente y era lo que muchos desean. Y si algún día abría los ojos y se daba cuenta que se había enamorado de una fea pelirroja? No soportaría perderla después, y más ahora que las chicas se le abalanzaban. ¿Por qué será que alguien con pareja resulta más sexy? Prohibido, claro, mientras no se pueda tener es más tentador. Y ahora que Fate no volteaba a ver a otras, para las demás resultaba un enorme reto.

-¿Quieres llegar por algo para cenar?-

-No, no tengo hambre-

Fate se preocupo, por lo general Nanoha decía "si" a la mayoría de sus peticiones (que no salieran fuera de lo correcto), pues si Testarossa lo proponía primero era por que ella deseaba hacerlo, así que Fate en realidad era la que tenia hambre.

-Bien-

Nanoha posó sus ojos en el perfil de Fate, sobrepuso su mano en la de ella y acarició con la yema de sus dedos.

-Pero si tienes hambre podemos llegar a algún lugar, ya sé…algún lugar de comida rápida-

La rubia sonrió, parecía que la molestia de Nanoha se desvanecía

-Mmm no quiero cenar algo pesado…un poco de pan dulce haría feliz a mi estómago-

-Si, me gusta esa idea del pan-sonriendo, haciendo sonreír a Fate.

Era extraño, una sonrisa de su parte le alegraba por completo, la hacia olvidar todas esas preocupaciones familiares y por rareza también le hacia pensar en el futuro. Amaba esa cara pecosa, esos ojos azules escondidos tras esos lentes cristalinos, esa voz enigmática tan dulce, esos labios carmesí tentadores, esas piernas que había tenido oportunidad de ver "clandestinamente", aquellas manías que observaba de su parte, amaba el hecho de que Nanoha fuera lo que nunca imagino encontrar en una mujer. Era su complemento, era el otro lado de la balanza, era…su todo.

-¡No! ¡Aún tienes azúcar!-dijo risueña limpiando la comisura del labio de Fate

-¿Ya?-sonriendo abiertamente mientras su pelirroja retiraba con suavidad los rastros del pan

-Si dejas de reírte lo harías más fácil-con tono dulce-….pareces una niña-

-Es que tú me pones feliz, me haces olvidar quien soy…me conviertes en una niña traviesa-

-¿Traviesa?-arqueando la ceja

-Si…sabes que el azúcar me pone hiperactiva-colocando ambas manos en su cintura

-Fate…-un poco nerviosa, mira a ambos lados, el lugar estaba algo vació para esa hora-…si quieres ser traviesa, selo en otra parte-dando un golpecito a su frente

-Hum…bien-tomo su mano-vamos a otro lado-

-Eh…-Nanoha analizo sus palabras "si quieres ser traviesa, selo en otra parte" pero qué, ¿le había seguido el juego? Inconscientemente, su cabeza le había dicho que detuviera cuanto antes los planes de Fate, pero su corazón se interpuso. A donde la llevaría….-a dónde me llevas? Digo, ¿a donde iremos?-

-A un lugar donde pueda gastar toda esta energía adquirida por las donas-

La pelirroja no estaba segura, sentía miedo, nunca lo había hecho, pero Fate le juraba y perjuraba que no le pasaría nada malo, solo era cuestión del movimiento del cuerpo. Después de la primera vez, la segunda y la tercera y todas las que se vinieran serían más fáciles, le había dicho su rubia.

-No te preocupes, será divertido-

-Claro…-

Nanoha apretó el mango del bat entre sus manos, nunca había jugado béisbol, veía a Fate alentándola tras la reja de protección, no era un juego, simplemente estaba esa máquina lanza pelotas y ella.

-Descarga toda tú ira, suelo venir aquí cuando me siento frustrada, pero claro que desde que te conocí no he vuelto-

Takamachi esbozo una sonrisa, giro su rostro a la rubia

-¿Por qué piensas que cargo ira?-

Fate iba a responderle cuando un gesto de alerta apareció en su rostro

-¡Cuidado!-grito

Una pelota salió disparada sin avisarle, la **** maquina se había adelantado

-¡Uy!-dijo agachándose, la pelota choco en el cerco, a unos 5cm de donde estaba Testarossa-…esta cosa, ¡ya verá!-frunciendo el ceño y concentrando su vista al aparato, apretaba el bat con más fuerza.

Pasaron cinco segundos cuando una pelota verde salió disparada, Nanoha trato de pegarle pero falló.

-Al menos ya le perdiste el miedo-

-Sii!-dijo algo engranada en el juego, tomando una pose como esos jugadores de la televisión, su padre veía béisbol. Solo era cuestión de recordar los movimientos.

Una segunda pelota salió disparada, y como la anterior, también fue a dar al cerco.

-Nanoha, no intentes pegarle antes que llegue a ti, por eso fallas-

-Bien…-frunciendo de nuevo el ceño. Tal vez Fate tenia razón, esto se trata de descargar la ira. Así que Takamachi se concentro en su enojo, recordando todas aquellas veces que la habían molestado, recordando la cara de cada uno de ellos que hicieron su vida imposible.

Una tercera pelota voló directo a Nanoha, pero esta vez, logro pegarle, y que golpe! Había mandado la bola lejos del campo

-Wow…eso si que fue un hit-

-Le pegue! Le pegue!-decía realizada Nanoha saltando, a fin de cuentas, no era tan mala en deportes

-Nanoha, cuidado!-

-Que…-PUCK…una pelota había dado justo en su cabeza, haciendo que cayera al suelo-

Fate entro al campo, sin importarle que la maquina siguiera lanzando bolas.

-¿Estás bien?-tomando a la pelirroja en sus brazos

-Ouch…si….-se quito el casco-lo bueno que lo traía puesto-sonriendo

Testarossa respiro aliviada, la ayudo a levantarse y a salir rápido de ahí.

-Creo que ya fue mucha adrenalina para esta noche-

-¿Lograste gastar tus energías?-pregunto un poco juguetona

-Si…pero ahora estoy cansada-

-¿Quieres que maneje?-pasando una mano por sus cabellos

-No, sería bueno que no te esfuerces, acabas de recibir un pelotazo-tocando su mejilla

-Nhaa, no me duele, el casco hizo bien su trabajo-

-Esta bien-sonriendo-gracias-mientras le daba un pequeño beso y las llaves.

En realidad Nanoha era grandiosa, parecía que leía la mente, que con el solo echo de verle los ojos supiera todo lo que pensaba, a veces se sorprendía de la intuición de la pelirroja, de cómo hasta adivinaba sus movimientos. Estaba fascinada, Nanoha era más abierta y dulce, estaba cediendo a esos sentimientos, unos días más y seguro le tendría apodos cariñosos, más mimos, y sobre todo más besos y abrazos. Estaba teniendo una relación al fin, y una muy buena.

-Fate qué tanto piensas, estas muy callada…-dijo Nanoha al no escuchar a su novia, quito su vista del camino para ver de reojo como su rubia dormía en el asiento, le pareció tierna y sonrió-…te ves tan linda cuando duermes…-sintió pena, ya había llegado a casa y no deseaba despertarla.

Bueno, que importaba. Tomo esa frazada que Fate siempre lleva en el auto, se acomodó en el asiento y llevo la cabeza de su rubia a su pecho, para que pudiera estar más cómoda, después tapo a Fate y a si misma con la frazada. Sintiendo un poco más de calor, abrazó a su rubia de la cintura. Si su padre salía de la casa y las veía así seguro se molestaría, pero Nanoha estaba tan feliz que correría el riesgo.

-Hum Nanoha…que…hora…-dijo somnolienta la rubia, sintiendo el cuerpo de su pelirroja abrazándola.

-Shhh duerme, cuando sea el momento te despierto-besando su rubio cabello.

Fate no dijo más, no se levantaría por nada del mundo de los brazos de su amada.

-¿En serio aun no lo habías pensando?-

-Bueno…no…en realidad no-

-No te creo….tú…en verdad? Creí que a eso era a lo que deseabas llegar-

La chica se molestó

-Pues no…te equivocas, las cosas son muy diferentes esta vez-

-Si, pero hace cuanto que no tienes…-Fate lo interrumpió

-Verossa! Por favor!-

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora te incomoda hablar de sexo? Antes hablábamos de nuestras citas clandestinas y hasta con detalles…-

-Si…antes, por que no entienden eso, yo he cambiado-

-Nos damos cuenta….pero hay algunas personas que creen que sigues siendo la misma-

Fate puso un gesto de interrogación, ¿qué quería decir con eso? De pronto unas chicas pasaron frente a ellos, una rubia le sonrió coquetamente a Testarossa. Esta solo negó con la cabeza y Verossa rió risueño.

-Ya entendí a que te refieres-dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido

-¿Por que te molesta? Si yo fuera tú, estaría encantado con esta situación…he escuchado por ahí que te has vuelto aun más irresistible, hasta eh pensado salir con alguna fea para que las chicas lindas caigan ante mi-la rubia lo miró molesta.

-Nanoha no es fea-

-Mmm…tal vez no, dime, que le viste? Seguro tiene algo que nadie ha notado… será….no! Tiene unos pechos enormes, cierto!? Por eso usa ropa holgada! Ha de tener un buen cuerpo-Verossa lo dijo en forma sarcástica, pero Fate solo miró al piso un poco enrojecida-…¿qué?...no, ¿en serio?-dijo el peliverde algo atónito, ya imaginaba que Nanoha tenia lo suyo, pero el silencio de Testarossa lo confirmaba-…cómo, ¿cómo sabes? Ya la viste desn…-

-NO! ¡Calla!-volteando a los lados-…no digas nada de eso, Nanoha y yo jamás, lo mío va en serio-

-Hum…Vaya, no lo hubiera pensando- dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

-Y no imagines nada-frunciendo de nuevo el ceño-yo amo a Nanoha….no juego con ella-

-Claro, claro, entiendo eso, pero hasta el más enamorado tiende a ver a otras, tú no? No me dirás que aquella chica-señalando a una castaña que se encontraba cerca-no es bonita?-

Fate la observo, pues no, no estaba mal.

-Si, es bonita, pero y que-

-Cómo que, cómo que, qué? Vamos! Te he perdido!-tomando a Fate de los hombros y sacudiéndola-….Nanoha te hizo algo definitivamente…además, que harás cuando te pida que le presentes a tus padres?-

-Eh…yo….-

-Pensará que no la quieres, le darás tantas excusas como sea posible?-

-No, no lo sé….-

-Sabes que tus padres se morirían si….-Verossa calló, el señor Testarossa seguía enfermo-…lo siento, no quería referirme a…-

-Lo sé, pero tienes razón, ellos jamás aceptarían lo mío con Nanoha…menos papá-

Aunque el peliverde tratara de reprimir esa sonrisa, los obstáculos para Fate y Nanoha, lo hacían feliz.

Ella no era esa clase de personas que escucha conversaciones ajenas, pero esta vez le fue inevitable, se excusó a si misma que aquello era importante y afectaba su vida y la de su amiga.

Hayate no se arrepentía de haber estado ahí, de hecho, se sentía bien de poder saber lo que ocurría. Aunque no pudo escuchar con claridad, por desgracia, la chica mal interpreto todo.

-No puedo creer que juegue con ella, ni siquiera la presentara a sus padres!-

-Estas segura que dijo eso?-pregunto intrigado Yunno

-¿La estas defendiendo?-

-No, pues no….-

-¡Ven! Yo sabía que Testarossa sigue siendo la misma ojo alegre de siempre, no le importa los sentimientos, lo único que desea es llevarse a Nanoha a la cama-

-Hum…Nanoha es linda, pero vamos, Testarossa puede tener a cualquiera, por que se habrá interesado en ella?-comento consternado Granz

-Ustedes los chicos son muy despistados, seguro Testarossa logro ver debajo de esas ropas, si ya decía yo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijeron al mismo tiempo Yunno y Granz

-¿Qué? Oh vamos, no me dirán que nunca han visto bien a Nanoha- los dos intercambiaron miradas-…pues, verán, podría decirse que nuestra amiga es una chica dotada privilegiadamente, y no me refiero a su inteligencia-

-Me estas diciendo que…-Yunno abrió los ojos en grande-…¿en verdad? Jamás lo hubiera adivinado…-

-Que, ¿qué cosa?-sin entender Granz-de que hablan, ¿qué es lo que tiene Nanoha?-Yunno y Hayate negaron con la cabeza, su amigo se acerco para decirle la noticia en su oído, al terminar, Granz tenia la cara sorprendida-Que tiene unos grandes que!…-

-Shhhh!-lo callo Hayate

-¡Con razón! Hasta yo haría lo mismo que Fate…-

-¡Granz!-le reprendió su amiga

-Era una broma, no va en serio-

-Hum…entonces, me creen que Testarossa solo desea burlarse de ella?-

-Pues…según como lo contaste tal vez-

-¿Según como lo conté?-dolida-pero si es verdad! Lo escuche de ella y ese imbécil de Verossa-

-Bien, bien…pero no te exaltes…-

-Además, Nanoha me contó que asistirá a la fiesta-

-No!? Ella ira y nosotros no!-con gesto triste

-¡Que no entienden! Es un plan! Los chicos hacen fiestas como un motivo estúpido, solo desean emborrachar a las chicas y acostarse con ellas-

-Nanoha no toma-dijo Granz, su amigo asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, pero conocen algo llamado "droga"? Hoy en día es la forma más rápida…-ambos chicos entendieron el punto-…no se, tengo mal espina…estoy segura que le jugaran una broma…-

-¿A quién le jugaran una broma?-dijo la pelirroja tras ellos.

-¡Oh Nanoha! Hola!-sorprendida por la repentina aparición-…que tal, que tal-

-Hola…-un poco confundida por la actitud, se sentó junto a Hayate.- y…a quien le jugaran una broma?-

-Eh…ahh Yunno, sus hermanos le jugaron una broma…-riendo nerviosa

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te hicieron?-la pelirroja poso sus ojos en Yunno, pero el veía otra cosa,-¿qué sucede?-mirando hacia abajo- tengo algo en el suéter?-

-Hum…no, no…pero…lindo dibujo-dijo Yunno, dándole un codazo a Granz para que dejara de ver al pecho de Nanoha.

-Ouch!-se quejo, sobando su costado.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas, la pelirroja lo noto.

-¿Qué les pasa?-

-Nada, nada-

Yunno y Granz miraron al cielo un poco enrojecidos, Nanoha seguía sin comprender la actitud de sus amigos.

En la mansión de los Testarossa los hermanos de Fate hablaban acerca de su nueva actitud.

-¿Será? Eso si que no lo imaginaba-

-Si te digo, esta enamorada, siempre habla con una tal Melanie o Selene, no lo recuerdo, el caso es que también Linith y mamá lo han notado-

-Hum…seria bueno saber quien es esa chica-dijo Alicia pensativa.

-¿Estas buscando el lado provechoso de esto?-

-Claro hermanito, si uno no saca ventaja de lo que tiene, no llegara a nada-

-No sé, esto me parece mal, Fate se esta ganando los puntos suficientes para quedarse con la herencia-

-No exageres, esta bien que su conducta mejorara, pero papá esta demasiado ocupado para notarlo-

-Eso espero…-Chrono calló unos segundos.

-¿Aun piensas en eso?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De lo que nos dijo papá hace años-

-Pues si…Clyde con tal de darnos una lección es capaz de todo…-

-No te preocupes, si por eso volvimos, hay que ser precavidos, si lo que nos dijo va en serio, ya tenemos el plan para solucionarlo-

-Si, pero Fate parece que lo estropeara-

-Hum…puede que si, pero no hay que preocuparnos en eso ahora, mejor investiga quien es esa chica por la que suspira-

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?-frunció el ceño

-Vamos Chrono, no esta en tú papel dar ordenes, por que si no fuera por mi ya estarías muerto…-

-Si no me han encontrado es por que me dieron más tiempo!-se molestó el ojiazul

-Y crees que te dieron más tiempo por que si?-

-Mmm…-

-Diste el auto, ¿cierto?-

-Valía más de lo que creía…-

-No puedo creer que Fate haya decidido intercambiar su auto por tú chatarra-

-Cualquiera que haya sido su razón, no me importa-

-Lo sé hermanito, nadie es importante para ti más que tú mismo-Alicia camino hacia la salida-...para la próxima que pregunte, quiero saber el nombre de la chica que sale con Fate.-

Chrono se quedó solo en el cuarto, pensando en lo imposible para quedarse con toda la herencia Testarossa.

Fate giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda, ahí estaba, esa pelirroja que la ponía feliz inconscientemente.

-Hola-dejando mostrar su sonrisa. Nanoha le respondió inmediatamente, levantándose de la banca para estar cerca.

-Hola-dijo a centímetros de su boca, con sus ojos viendo directo a los Carmesí de Fate, entrelazando sus dedos para sentir el mínimo roce de su piel.

Cualquiera que las viera, diría que parecían retrasadas mentales, bueno, cualquiera que no supiera lo que es amor.

-Tienes la nariz muy roja-dijo Fate tomando su punta con dos dedos.

-Tú también-respondió Nanoha dando un beso de esquimal, ambas dejaron salir unas risitas.

Los amigos de Nanoha veían la escena atentos, solo que Hayate las veía disgustada y los otros dos dejaban volar su imaginación.

Fate puso su mano en la cintura de la pelirroja, así evitaba que se alejara de ella, beso su mejilla y le dio otra de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Oye Nanoha, recuerda que mañana empezaremos a estudiar para el examen-dijo Hayate

-Si, claro-respondió automáticamente sin dejar de ver a su rubia, la tomo de la mano como señal de que empezaran a caminar-….disculpen chicos, nos vemos-dejándose guiar por Testarossa, ni siquiera puso atención al despido de sus compañeros.

La pelirroja se sentía como en un cuento de hadas, lo que le parecía tonto, ella jamás creyó en esas cosas, pues, para una persona así, que se consideraba fea, ese tipo de historias eran inalcanzables. Pero ella, precisamente ella, era la prueba de que los cuentos de hadas existen.

-Hum y yo que quería salir contigo hoy-dijo Fate poniendo un puchero en su rostro

-No hagas esa carita que me haces sentir culpable-pellizco su mejilla-…no tengo opción-

-Entonces iré a hablar con tú jefe-

-Pobre Thoma, ya lo tienes bastante amenazado, y se cobra todas con Griffith, no es justo-

-Mmm lo que no es justo es el hecho que no salgamos hoy-su rostro de pronto obtuvo un gesto de cuando alguien se le ocurre una idea-ya se! Pediré empleo ahí! Así trabajaremos juntas!-

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada, el solo hecho de imaginar a Fate de mesera le parecía divertido.

-No lo sé-

-Parece que no te agrada la idea…-

-No es eso, pero habrá días en que podamos vernos y otros no, aparte…si estas ahí no podré concentrarme en el trabajo…-

-¿Ah no?-un poco picara, acercándose a su rostro, Takamachi se puso un poco roja

-…no…-soltando una risa por la cara de la rubia

-Bien, bien…entonces tal vez como a eso de las nueve se me antoje un café y pase por ahí, quien sabe-

La rubia beso su mejilla, acaricio los dedos de la pelirroja con los suyos mientras seguían caminando.

-Correcto, esperare ansiosa a que llegue esa hora-

-¿Ansiosa? Hum…hablando de ansias…no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte-

-Fate…no quiero ser un espectáculo, ya de por si nos miran con el solo hecho de tomarnos las manos-

-Y que culpa tengo yo de eso?-Nanoha la miró seria-…bien, tal vez un poco…si quieres vamos a uno de los edificios de administración, siempre están solos-

Nanoha se dio cuenta que no era necesario ir a ese edificio, pues ya estaban enfrente.

-Fue plan con maña, ¿cierto?-mirando a su novia con la ceja arqueada

-Hum-alzando sus hombros-no sé de qué hablas-

Al entrar, las palabras de Fate eran afirmadas, ni un alma se encontraba por los pasillos, la rubia la dirigió a un salón. La pelirroja se recargo en un mesa banco, para que Fate se pusiera frente a ella con sus manos en su cintura, pego su frente para ver más de cerca esas pupilas color zafiro, pero los anteojos eran un estorbo, alzo sus manos y retiro ese obstáculo.

-Amo tus ojos, más aun cuando los míos se reflejan, parece que se fusionan-dijo Fate

-Tú y yo hacemos sincronía-

-¿Lo crees así?-sonriendo emocionada, Nanoha seguía respondiendo a sus sentimientos.

-Si…y no por que seamos polos opuestos…-la pelirroja miró a otro lado, Fate notó la tristeza en su voz, levanto su mirada tomando su barbilla-…jamás imagine que algún día me pasaría algo maravilloso como tú-sus ojos se cristalizaron, Fate se conmovió que solo atino a abrazarla.

Aquellas palabras provenientes de Nanoha le estaban moviendo por dentro, si antes la amaba, lo que sentía en ese momento no tenia nombre.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir eso, el saber que las dos creemos lo mismo…tú también eres lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido…y no me cansaré de decirte que te amo Nanoha-

Takamachi solo sintió los labios de Fate, para la rubia era el beso más húmedo que había tenido, pues, las lágrimas de Nanoha se revolvían con las suyas, así era, ella también lloraba, ambas, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por lo que más quieras!-decía el chico en tono suplicante-dame un pase! Tengo que ir a esa fiesta!-hincándose

Lotte y Aria lo vieron sin tenerle compasión, La hermana mayor (por un minuto y medio) hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

-Mira cosita, si fuera una causa noble, te invitaría, pero no es una fiesta para recaudar fondos y ayudar a los perdedores como tú-señalando con su dedo índice.

-Además-hablo la hermana menor (la que nació un minuto y medio después)-…no sabías que las camisetas con frases ya pasaron de moda hace tiempo? ¿Quién te crees? ¿Corbin Bleu?-

-Quién?-el chico hizo un gesto interrogatorio-Corbin Bluee?-

-¡Ash! Lo ves! Ni siquiera estas actualizado, alguien como tú no vale la pena, ya déjanos en paz.-ambas hermanas siguieron su camino, pero el chico aun seguía tras ellas. Al frente, Nanoha y Fate venían caminando, se sonreían y estaban en su feliz mundo que no se percataron de la escena hasta estar a casi un metro.

-Nanohaaaa!-grito el chico, al ver una esperanza frente a sus ojos-tú iras, ¿cierto?-

Las mellizas vieron a Testarossa y a Takamachi, posaron sus ojos en sus manos unidas. Luego notaron esas sonrisas bobas en sus rostros.

-¿De qué hablas?-al salir de ese lugar en donde estaba y enfrentar la realidad

-De la fiesta de Verossa! ¡Tengo que ir! Debo ir!-

-Yo…si-intercambio miradas con Fate-…tal vez…-

-¡Por favor! Diles que me den un pase!-

Fate miró a Aria y Lotte, luego observó al desesperado chico.

-Pero no es mi fiesta-

-Por favor!-hincándose de nuevo

-Esta bien! Pero ponte de pie-el chico obedeció

-Ni lo intentes, no eres nadie para pedirnos eso-le advirtió Aria

-¿Ella no es nadie?-le reprocho Fate-es mi novia, y es la chica más inteligente de la universidad-

-Ash y eso qué?-Haciendo una mueca Lotte

-Y si Hank no va, yo tampoco-dijo segura Nanoha

-¿Qué?-dijeron al mismo tiempo Fate, Aria y Lotte. La rubia miró con reproche a sus dos amigas, su sorpresa era entendible, pero la de ellas?

-Am…digo…pues allá tú, que importa que no vayas-tratando de guardar las apariencias, la hermana mayor le dio un leve codazo a la menor.

-Em…lo que mi "sis" quiere decir es….que nos da lo mismo-

-Nanoha…es en serio?-dijo Fate algo preocupada, ella deseaba llegar con su novia.

-Eh yo…-miró a Hank, el tenia los ojos de esperanza-…claro-

-¡Aria!-dijo molesta Fate-dale una invitación…-

-Pase-le corrigió

-…pase a Hank-

-Pero…-

-¡Que se lo des!-

Las mellizas dieron un saltito del susto, Testarossa gritaba, hace tiempo que no lo hacia.

-¡Esta bien!-sacándolo de su bolsa-aquí tienes-entregándoselo al chico, pero haciéndolo a una distancia alejada, como si fuera una persona contagiosa.

-Wow! Muchas gracias! Muchas gracias Nanoha!-el chico hizo el movimiento de abrazar a la pelirroja, pero Fate se interpuso, así que solo se inclino para atrás y fingió no haber intentado abrazarla-…eh bueno! Me voy-asustado de que cambiaran de opinión.

Lo vieron alejarse, las mellizas miraron a Fate.

-Uy…creí que la persona gritona se había esfumado con la pócima que Takamachi te dio-dijo Aria

-¿Cuál pócima?-frunció el ceño Testarossa.

-Ni una…-Lotte miró a Nanoha-…no vayas a pensar, que por ser novia de Fate tienes privilegios ante nosotras, captas?-

-Claro-asintió.

-Nos vemos Fate-dijeron ambas yéndose.

La rubia dejo salir una risa, que se convirtió en carcajada, cosa que también contagio a Nanoha.

-¿Por qué reímos?-

-Pues…-parando de reír-…¿no lo ves?...-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Las has intimidado-continuando su risa

La pelirroja dejo de reír, en serio lo había logrado?

-Yo….-

-Vaya, esto es increíble, nunca había visto que se intimidaran, eres maravillosa-besando su mejilla.

Takamachi se sonrojo, hasta ahora no se había percatado de sus cambios, y uno de ellos era una seguridad adquirida gracias a Testarossa.

-Me alegra ser tú novia-

-¡¿Iras?!-

-…si… como es que todo mundo sabe de esa fiesta?-pregunto algo perpleja

-Bueno…se sabe que la crema y nata de Uminari irá, aparte que Verossa Acous es un personaje algo polémico, es favorito de los medios-

-¿En verdad?-

-No lees las revistas? No ves los programas amarillistas de la televisión?-pregunto incrédulo Thoma

-Ya, no exageres-respondió Griffith empujándolo con el codo-…bueno Nanoha…que suerte tienes-ignorando a Thoma, quien se quejaba del golpe-desde hace meses que te ves muy feliz, esa Testarossa es afortunada-este comentario la hizo sonrojar, por lo general ella era la afortunada por estar con Fate.

-Gracias….-

-…Oye Nanoha,…y no crees que…em…que tú podrías…em…ayudarnos a entrar?-

-…a la fiesta?-

-Si!-

-Pues….-miró a Thoma…-no lo sé-

-Oh vamos! Si supe que hiciste que le dieran un pase a un chico de tú facultad…cual es su nombre…-pensando-…Hank! Si, ayudaste a ese tal Hank, por que no ayudar a tú lindo jefe?-poniendo cara de cachorrito

-Eh…pues-...si ese rumor había corrido, era posible que varios la buscaran para conseguir un pase-….no lo se, ya lo veré-

-Uh genial! Gracias!-

-Pero no te prometo nada-

-Claro-Thoma se emociono, Griffith solo negó con la cabeza

-…eh bueno, iré atender la mesa de allá-alejándose de ahí.

Miró el reloj que colgada en el mostrador, tal vez a Fate no se le antojo un café a fin de cuentas, pues ya pasaban 30 minutos de las 9:00pm.

Dejo salir un suspiro, necesitaba ver a su rubia a todas horas, ya ni siquiera sabía la formula para poder sobrevivir sin ella.

La pelirroja pensaba que Fate y ella habían hecho una reacción química (pensamiento que considero cursi) pues ambas al mezclarse cambiaron su naturaleza.

-Discúlpeme por sacarla de esos pensamientos-dijo la voz de una joven-pero me fue inevitable no hablarle, le han dicho que tiene usted los ojos más hermosos del mundo?-Nanoha se sonrojo

-Si, mi adorable novia suele decirme eso todo el tiempo-

-Ahh entonces su novia debe ser una persona muy inteligente-

-Lo es…-

Ambas se sonrieron, la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Siento llegar un poco tarde-dijo colocando una mano en la cintura de la pelirroja

-Sucedió algo malo?-al notar el tono de voz de Fate.

-…si, pero no te preocupes-

-Segura?-

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre-

-Tus hermanos-

Fate miró hacia el suelo, Nanoha la conocía tan bien que era muy difícil ocultarle algo.

-Si…pero luego hablamos de eso-

-Esta bien-la pelirroja rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Testarossa, era la primera vez que lo hacia con gente alrededor, así que tomo a Fate por sorpresa, Nanoha sonrió, el efecto que esperaba era que Fate olvidara el mal momento-te parece que te traiga un frapuchino?-

-Claro…-

-Correcto-le dio un beso de piquito-…ahora vuelvo-

Pero la rubia no la dejo ir, la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso más largo. Las mejillas de Nanoha se pusieron rojas, pero no se separo hasta que fue necesario.

-Te amo…-dijo Fate al alejar su boca y mirar la cara enrojecida de su novia.

-Yo también-respondió esta.

El corazón de Testarossa latió a más de mil, la sonrisa de felicidad fue inevitable y el intercambio de miradas románticas se hizo notar. Nanoha camino hacia el mostrador, tenia la mano de Fate sujetada la cual no la soltó hasta que estuvo a una distancia bastante alejada, le dio una mirada tierna antes de voltearse.

Nanoha estaba detrás del mostrador preparando el café de Fate, cuando Griffith llega algo malhumorado.

-Por que habrá gente tan prepotente-decía mientras tiraba su cuadernillo de pedidos.

-¿Pasó algo malo?-

Griffith la miró algo incrédulo.

-No me digas que no escuchaste? Pero si estabas a un lado!-

-¿A un lado de que?-

-¡Del sujeto ese!-

-De que hablas?-frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah claro, estabas con Fate, seguro el mundo desaparece cuando estas con ella-de forma sarcástica, pero Nanoha no respondió.-…lo siento, aun sigo molesto-

-Esta bien, ahora puedes decirme que paso?-

-Pues nada, que entra un sujeto muy bien vestido y pensé "este dejara buena propina" así que fui a atenderle, tal vez no lo viste por que en ese momento estabas con Fate, en fin, que me acerco de buena manera y este solo se comporta como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra, que sujeto tan más -

-Ya me imagino-

-Por cierto-arqueo las cejas-…no dejaba de verte a ti y a Fate-

-Como?-frunciendo el ceño

-Si, estaba atento a lo que decían, parecía que las espiaba, luego de que te alejaras de Fate, se levanto de la mesa y se fue-

-En serio? Y como era?-por un momento pensó que era Verossa, pero de haber sido así Griffith ya lo habría reconocido.

-Pues se notaba que tenía dinero, yo digo que tiene como unos 25 años-

Nanoha se quedó pensativa, no conocía a alguien con esas características.

-No pues, no tengo idea-

-No te preocupes, seguro era algún periodista-

-Que?-

-Si, Thoma me dijo que también Fate sale en revistas, aunque hace meses que dejo de salir…supongo que encontró algo mejor que hacer-guiñando un ojo.

Nanoha se puso un poco roja, termino el frapuchino y fue con Fate.

La rubia la esperaba en la mesa 4, era su favorita.

-Hola, siento la tardanza-dejando la bebida

-No importa, pude contemplarte a lo lejos-sonriendo-pero siéntate, que Thoma no te dirá nada-

-Por que lo dices?-

-Pues…digamos que hicimos un trato-

-De que hablas Testarossa?-algo risueña, tomando asiento frente a ella

-Le di un pase para la fiesta de Verossa y el prometió que me dejaría visitarte cuando quisiera a la hora que quisiera y que podría hacer contigo lo que quisiera…claro, mientras trabajes-

-¿Hiciste eso?-riendo por la ocurrencia de su novia

-Aja…y no me arrepiento-se movió junto con la silla hasta pegarse a un lado de Nanoha-…así que eres mía por los próximos-viendo su reloj-20 minutos.

-Pues ¿aprovecharlos, no?-arqueando su cejas

La rubia sonrió de forma coqueta mientras daba un sorbo por el popote a su frapuchino.

-Que buena estas-mirando a Nanoha

-¿Cómo?-algo alarmada, Fate nunca le había hablado así

-Que buena esta-sacudiendo el vaso de café-…preparas los mejores… ¿qué pensaste que dije?-

-Nada, nada…-

Nanoha miró a Fate, no había duda, ambas eran dos sustancias que al mezclarse produjeron una reacción química. Ahora ya no eran las mismas y las dos lo sabían.

Durante todo el día Fate estuvo demasiado pensativa, no sabía por que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos aquellas charlas. Escuchaba las palabras de sus hermanos una y otra vez en su cabeza. Desde su llegada hace tiempo.

-Maldita sea!-dijo molesta pateando la llanta del auto

Se recargo en el cofre, se tomo la cabeza y volvió a revivir ese momento.

Hace cuanto de eso? Meses?

Ellos vinieron a buscarla, solo para recordarle el convenio de hace años.

"¿Solo fingirás?" "Papá lo dijo en serio, si ninguno llenaba sus expectativas, ninguno de nosotros seremos acreedores a la herencia Testarossa, estas dispuesta a perder lo que te pertenece por nacimiento?" "Que te molesta, si tú siempre fuiste la favorita del abuelo, crees que es justo que te quedes con todo?"

Fate cerro los ojos, como pudo haber aceptado eso? Claro, cuando hicieron ese convenio ella era una joven de 16 años, irresponsable que solo derrochaba el dinero a diestra y siniestra, por supuesto que le preocupaba perder la herencia. Que más podía pasarle, el trato era sencillo, si ninguno era apto para Clyde, lo mejor era unirse y así repartirse todo entre los tres. Pero Alicia y Chrono no contaban con que Fate al crecer, mejoraría su conducta.

-¿Fate?-dijo esa voz, aquella que era la responsable de su cambio positivo.

-Nanoha, que bueno que llegas…-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-algo preocupada

-Este auto es una basura-molesta-Chrono me las pagara, sabía que ya no funcionaba y aun así no me lo dijo, y yo que le di mi coche-pateo la defensa-….ah…lo siento-calmándose al ver a Nanoha-...gracias por venir-

-De nada….llamaste a la grúa?-

-No, para que, esta cosa no tiene remedio, que se lo roben yo que se, no me importa-

-¿Lo dejaras ahí entonces?-

-Si, que tiene, esta a nombre de mi hermano, a el lo llamaran-

-Bueno, te ayudo a sacar tus cosas al menos-

-Si, eso si-

Sacaron las pertenencias y las metieron al carro de Nanoha. La pelirroja no hablaba, su novia seguía molesta y parecía que quería seguir así.

-Listo, nos vamos?-

-Claro-

Ya dentro del coche, Fate solo miraba por la ventana, Takamachi sentía que el espacio de en medio era enorme, solo trataba de comprenderla. La rubia se volvió para mirar el perfil de su novia, sintió angustia, se recorrió cruzando ese espacio para acercarse hasta Nanoha.

-Perdón, no quería desquitar mi enojo contigo así que preferí no hablar, pero solo me vi más indiferente-dicho esto recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja-ni siquiera te salude-le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego otro en los labios, Nanoha trato de no distraer su vista del camino-eres tan linda, gracias-

-No hay por que-sonriendo-…ahora me puedes decir…cual de todas es tú casa?

Fate comenzó a reír, tan enojada estaba que ni siquiera le dio la dirección.

-Lo siento, es…aquella-

La pelirroja abrió grande sus ojos, esa casa….esa casa le resultaba familiar. Claro! Fue aquella vez.

-Pero…dijiste que vivías en…-

-Si, lo sé….pero te habías mofado que era una enorme mansión que…me dio pena-

Miró a su novia, que no los pobres se avergüenzan de ser pobres? Pues esta vez, era lo contrario.

-Es linda-viendo por fuera.

-Algo…-

Después de unos minutos, se encontraban en las puertas de la casa. Jamás imagino que esa noche conocería el hogar de su rubia. Fate tomo su mano, le sonrió y Nanoha se sintió feliz.

-¿Me llevaras a tú alcoba?-

-¿Quieres ir?-arqueando una ceja.

-Hum…no lo se-con tono travieso.

En eso, una anciana salió de lo que parecía la cocina.

-Niña Fate!-un poco emotiva-que bueno que…-miró a Nanoha-…¡pero que sorpresa! Eres la jovencita que me ayudo en el mercado-

-Se conocen?!-dijo la rubia sorprendida

-Si…un gusto volver a verla-

Cuando Nanoha vio la casa supuso que aquella anciana se encontraba aquí.

-El gusto es mío-

-Eh….pues….nana, te presento a Nanoha, mi novia-

-¡Nanoha! Al fin! Hasta que te conozco-dándole un abrazo-bienvenida a la familia

-Yo…-Nanoha se enrojeció.

-Vamos, vengan a la cocina, que tienen que platicarme todo-dijo entusiasmada Linith-aun quedan de las galletas que hizo, niña-

-Em…nana-

-Haces galletas?-dijo sorprendida la pelirroja

-Uy si! Las más ricas, no sabía que Fate hace unos postres deliciosos?-

-¿En serio?-algo risueña

-Si…aprendí de la mejor-dijo Fate un poco apenada

-Y me supero-sonriendo Linith

-Pues me encantaría probar de tus galletas, Fate-

-Ya lo imagino-

Nanoha se adelanto un poco, Linith tomo a Fate del brazo y le susurro.

-Es una buena chica, tienes mi aprobación-

La rubia sonrió, ojala todos en su familia lo aprobaran.

-Dime nana, a que horas dijeron mis padres que regresaban?-

-No dijeron, pero por lo que creo muy tarde-

-Y mis hermanos?-

-Salieron, como siempre-

-Bien…-

La rubia se adelanto, alcanzo a Nanoha.

-No quisiera que te perdieras…a menos que fuera conmigo-beso su mejilla.

-Tú casa es muy linda-

-Gracias…mi nana piensa que eres adorable-

-Tú nana es una gran mujer, te educo muy bien-

-Si, solo que me deseduque al paso de los años-

-Me doy cuenta-ambas sonrieron

La anciana ya estaba tras ellas, se sentía orgullosa de que su niña por fin allá encontrado a la persona correcta.

-Bueno, díganme, como se conocieron?-

Las dos intercambiaron miradas, después una sonrisa.

-Es una larga historia nana, y se que estas emocionada…pero…si no te molesta tomaremos las galletas e iremos a comer a mi habitación-

-Ohh-algo decepcionada-…claro…ya habrá más tiempo de conocernos-

-Con permiso-dijo Nanoha

-Pasa, pasa, esta es tú casa-dijo Linith.

Fate tomo la bandeja junto con una jarra de leche y dos vasos. Salieron de la cocina y subieron escaleras. Varias escaleras, hasta que la rubia se dirigió a una puerta, la que era su habitación.

-Abre por favor-indico. La pelirroja tomo la perilla y abrió.

-Wow, es enorme-entrando y asombrándose.

-Si…-dejo las cosas en una mesa-es cómoda-se acerco a Nanoha y la abrazo por detrás.

-Fate…gracias-

-¿Por qué?-asombrada

-Por dejarme entrar en tú mundo-

Fate sonrió, giro a Nanoha para tenerla de frente y mirar sus ojos.

-Te amo-dándole un beso, uno duradero.

-También yo-dijo Nanoha en una oportunidad. Volvieron a besarse.

La pelirroja sentía que el mundo de Fate la recibía mejor de lo que esperaba, y pronto vendría otro obstáculo por superar: La dichosa fiesta.

* * *

Se viene dramaaa wuuu jajaja

**raquesofi:** No prometo evitar una pendejada parecida por parte de él pero no te preocupes :)

**SirNeko099: **Lo que pasa es que Yunno no tiene esa esencia de malvado. Es súper ñoño hahaha.

**sachikoritual: **Entonces seguro te gusto más este capítulo :D... Nanoha ya hasta le tocó una boob a Fate jajaja.

**nicoli 3: **Mi gripa sigue presente, puedes creerlo? jajaja pero gracias por tus buenos deseos! espero que se me quite pronto :)

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: **No te puedo decir lo de Nanoha, sería un spoiler gigante! jajaja Pero faltan 2 capítulos para averiguarlo ;)

**Guest: **A mi tb me cae re mal el personaje que le di hahaha, pero te agradará lo que sigue ;)

**Minovi: **La gripa sigue, pero gracias xD. Me pone re feliz leerte, ya sea aquí o en ELCDA (me da flojera escribirlo hahaha) así que gracias!

**ComandanteKami-sama: **Y pensar que no te iba a ver seguido! jajaja. Me alegro que encuentres tiempo para dejar reviews :) BTW, eres chica? pensé que eras hombre! jajaja. Awww gracias por todos tus comentarios, sos un sol :)

**Danny: **Yo actualizo! jajaja, me alegro que te gusten mis adaptaciones, graciaaaas :)

**Aria. T: **Fate es poderosa, jejeje... por cierto! no he podido terminar tu historia (he tenido días muy cansones...):) hay una historia en la que he estado trabajando para futura publicación. Creo que te va a gustar, es una trama parecida :P

**Kano-chan: **Sospecho que conozco tus hipótesis. Ya veremos si el próximo capítulo es lo que pensabas :P

**NanoFate24: **Estuve tentada en escribirte un PM, hasta pensé que te había pasado algo D':, me alegra que estés bien!. Jajajaja perdón por lo de Carim, quería cambiarle un poquito la imagen :P. En la historia original Alicia es... "Alicio" jajaja, (hombre pues) Solo lo tendría rubio oxigenado a mi imaginación :). "Cero padriuris" En México decimos "que padre!" que sería como "que cool!" en este caso sería "cero cool" en modo fresa?. Me gusta poner a Alicia de mala Muahaha. Tendrás que esperar para ver a Verossa sufrir jijiji... I'm very glad to read you! take care ok? :D

**Nos vemos espero el jueves!** Para los que leen "Luz de Luna" perdoooón, yo sigo la línea de "popularidad" y como he tenido poco tiempo es la historia que le ha tocado esperar jajaja. El domingo espero subir actualización :$

Cuídense, caminen por la sombrita ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Holi! **Anoche me puse a trabajar en esto :) Debería estar haciendo mil cosas más pero esto es más divertido jajaja.

**BUENAS NOTICIAS! **Como que la cagué en mis cuentas (otra vez jaja) hay un capítulo más (o sea, quedan dos más y un epílogo ;))

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Este capítulo se lo regalo a **ComandanteKami-sama **Por su constancia y sus grandes resúmenes jajaja. **Abrazos a todos!**

DISCLAIMER: "La mujer que no soñé jamás" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

Prácticamente sentía que aquello que conocía había dado un giro completo, era como si de repente hubiera tenido sentido todo, aunque si, al principio ese "todo" se mezclo, ahora empezaba a tener orden. Siempre trato de no despegar sus pies de la tierra, y era una especialista en no dejarse llevar por sueños y fantasías bobas de princesas rosas. Y sin embargo, se dejo conquistar por todo aquello que alguna vez detesto, ahora debía adentrarse a ese loco mundo del cual quiso estar alejada, pero por amor, ingresaría.

No podría decir que aquello le alegraba completamente, no había necesidad de ocultar su desgano, tampoco intentaría huir. La cuestión era, ¿qué usar?

-Hey…hey Nanoha, ¿me escuchas?-  
-Si, disculpa-pasando el lápiz entre sus dedos-me he trabado con este ejercicio-  
-Desde hace rato que no te concentras, si quieres puedes ir a distraerte-dijo Hayate  
-No, estoy bien, en verdad esta complicado-  
-A ver…-dijo Granz observando el problema-ah es por que omitiste los electrones-  
-¿En serio?-mirando su cuaderno confusa.  
-Creí que la etapa de distracción había terminado-dijo riendo Granz  
-Si, pero es un ciclo, cuando parece que termina vuelve a iniciar-le siguió Hayate  
-Tenemos que tener cuidado…pequeñeces así nos pueden arruinar durante el examen-le advirtió Yunno  
-Lo siento, estaré más concentrada-se disculpo la pelirroja  
-Bien, aunque creo que es suficiente estudio por el momento, yo opino que vayamos a descansar-Hayate miro su reloj- ¿nos vemos aquí en una hora y media?-sus amigos asintieron.-Bien-  
-Si, a parte a mi ya me dio hambre-se quejo Granz sobando su estómago.  
-Bueno, me retiro-dijo Takamachi al ponerse de pie-nos vemos luego-recogiendo sus cosas  
-¿A dónde vas con urgencia?-  
-Voy con Fate, quedamos de vernos en la cafetería en…-tomo la muñeca de su amiga para ver su reloj-…30 minutos-  
-Pero aun falta tiempo-se desconcertó Hayate  
-Lo sé, pero para que esperar si la puedo ver ya-sonriendo-además, estoy segura que la encontrare en el camino-  
-Bien….si tú lo dices, hasta luego-  
-Hasta luego-despidiéndose  
Le dolía la cabeza, ya llevaban estudiando varias horas, estaban seguros que esos puntos extras serian de ellos, no era cuestión de fe, si no de seguridad. La pelirroja caminaba por la universidad, se quito los lentes para limpiarlos, llevaba tantas cosas cargando que no soporto el peso y dieron al suelo.  
-¡Diantres!-se quejo para después hincarse a levantar sus pertenencias, un chico se acerco a ayudarle. La pelirroja recogió sus cosas rápido.  
-Aquí tienes-entregando varias hojas cuando ya estaban de pie  
-Gracias-Nanoha hizo una mueca, el cristal de su lente izquierdo se había raspado.  
-Tu eres la novia de Fate, ¿cierto?-dijo el chico sacándola de su pensamiento  
-Si-respondió secamente, seguía molesta por lo sucedido.  
-Entonces,….es verdad que puedes conseguir pases para la fiesta?-  
-No ¿quién dice eso?-la pelirroja miro al chico, pero este frunció el ceño  
-¿Puedes o no?-algo insistente  
-¡No! Déjame en paz-este se molesto pues no había obtenido lo que esperaba.  
-…nos vemos-yéndose de ahí, al alejarse choco a propósito su hombro con el de Nanoha e hizo que las cosas dieran nuevamente al suelo.  
-¡Cuidado torpe!-le grito Nanoha agachándose de nuevo, tomo todo del suelo-oh no-al ver como sus lentes se dañaron más-diantres-

Fate tallaba sus ojos frenéticamente, estaba aburrida, y su clase de francés parecía eterna. Si no fuera por que es obligatorio saber al menos 3 idiomas mas para terminar su carrera, el japonés seria su única lengua.  
Lo bueno de todo ese martirio "franco" era su Nanoha, en cuanto se acabara la vería.  
-¿Profesora Yuko?-dijo Verossa con la mano levantada  
-¿Si?-  
-¿No tenía un compromiso hoy?-  
-¡Claro! Gracias por recordarme-la maestra se levanto de su lugar y guardo sus cosas-siento irme más temprano pero por favor estudien la lección de hoy, nos vemos-saliendo del salón inclusive antes que los alumnos.  
Testarossa no había escuchado nada, hacia 2 minutos que se había quedado dormida sobre su mano.  
-Hey Fate-dijo Carim en su oído-Fate-casi susurrando  
-¿Hum?-respondió sin conciencia  
-Ya podemos salir-estas palabras la despertaron.  
-¡Genial!-con los ojos abiertos, no tenia ni un rastro de pereza, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo del aula. La rubia solo la siguió con la mirada, Verossa se acerco a ella.  
-Vaya su prisa…-La chica solo frunció el ceño-vamos Carim, no me digas que tienes ilusiones con Fate-  
-Verossa…pinta un bosque y piérdete-colocando su mano frente a la cara del chico, el peliverde sonrió y observo como la rubia se alejaba molesta.

Testarossa caminaba por instinto, sabía que aun faltaba para ver a su pelirroja, pero una corazonada le decía lo contrario. Después de unos cuantos pasos y varias búsquedas entre la gente, esa intuición fue afirmada. La encontró cerca de una mesa, la pelirroja se encontraba de espaldas. Fate sonrió, se acerco despacio para darle una sorpresa.  
Nanoha estaba acomodando sus cosas, se encontraba parada después de haber recogido su calculadora por segunda ves del suelo, ya no quería mas accidentes, mientras acomodaba sus ejercicios en el fólder sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás para así después darle un beso en el cuello. Una corriente paso por su cuerpo, su piel se puso chinita, la rubia había encontrado el primero de sus puntos débiles.  
-Fate…-dijo aun con esa sensación  
-Lo siento, ¿te asuste?-viendo a la cara de su novia, pero esta regreso su vista a sus cosas.  
-No, solo me sorprendiste-haciendo una mueca sonrisa, Testarossa noto el tono de su voz. Se soltó del abrazo para poder verla de frente.  
-Mi maestra de francés tenía algo que hacer, por eso salí temprano-le dijo mientras ayudaba a su novia a acomodar sus cosas.  
-Gracias-respondió cuando Fate le pasó unas hojas-que bien, así podremos comer juntas-  
-Si… ¿por que esa carita?-acercándose y tomando su mentón  
-Mis lentes-haciendo un puchero y soltando su fólder en la mesa  
-¿Qué paso?-  
-Se rasparon-la rubia la tomo de la cintura.  
-¿Y que hago para que te sientas mejor?-  
-no sé… ¿un abrazo?-su cara hizo un puchero que Fate no pudo resistir  
-Lo que pidas-respondió la rubia para después rodear sus brazos en la espalda de Nanoha, está cerro el abrazo al cruzar sus manos en la cintura de Fate. Como le gustaba estar así, la pelirroja había encontrado el lugar perfecto, respiro hondo, el aroma de su rubia la embriagaba, siempre la dejaba en las nubes.-vamos cariño, iremos a repararlos-  
-¿Mis lentes? Pero si no tienen arreglo-un poco decepcionada, se alejo un poco de los brazos de su novia para verla a los ojos.  
-¿No? Entonces es tiempo de otros-  
-Pero…-  
-Aunque…sin ellos te ves mas linda-acariciando su mejilla  
-No empieces-riendo-…los necesito para leer, los necesito para estudiar-  
-Cierto…entonces haremos esto-tomando sus manos-primero iremos a comer, por que mi estomago ya lo pide-Nanoha sonrió-después vamos con el oftalmólogo, ¿si?-  
-Bien…-asintiendo. Fate dejo salir una sonrisa, si su pelirroja era feliz, ella también lo era. Se cercioró que no hubiera espectadores, segundos después le robo un dulce beso a esa pelirroja que amaba.-¡Fate!-Nanoha estaba sonrojada  
-Lo siento hermosa, pero me es irresistible estar tan cerca de tus labios y no probarlos-  
-Puedes probarlos pero no aquí-su ruborizada cara regresaba a ese tono blanco.  
-Ya lo sé, pero que haré con esas ganas inmensas que tengo de besarte, ¿eh?-escucho las risas de su novia, entendía a la perfección el pensamiento de Nanoha, una chica decente no se besa en publico ni hace espectáculos, Nanoha era de esa clase de chicas, y siendo así conquisto su corazón.  
-¿Piensas que yo no tengo unas ganas inmensas de besarte?-Fate afirmo-¡claro que deseo besarte!-  
-¿Ah si?-  
-¡Sii!- y dicho esto se acerco a Fate dando un apasionado beso, tomando las mejillas de la rubia para manejar la situación. Para Testarossa fue maravilloso, a lo lejos pudo escuchar unas campanas de felicidad. Sintió como los labios de su Nanoha besaban los suyos de forma lenta y segura, "ojala esto durara eternamente", pensó la rubia  
-¿Y…?-dijo una agitada pelirroja que se relamía sus labios después de tan apasionado beso  
-…wow…-abriendo y cerrando los ojos, aun no sabía si soñaba o estaba en la realidad  
Nanoha se sonrojo por completo, ahora comprendía mejor la situación, no podía creer que había reaccionado así, ella no era así, sin embargo Fate la hacia ser así, y no era un problema.  
-Ya…ya vámonos-un poco nerviosa. Testarossa solo asintió tomando la mitad de las pertenencias de Nanoha. Después de ese beso había pasado a ser su fiel servidora.  
-Oh espera, no vayas tan aprisa-tropezando al intentar alcanzar a su pelirroja, quien se había adelantado.  
Takamachi seguía un poco sonrojada, si sus padres la vieran dando semejante espectáculo por la calle seguro le reprenderían, besar en publico era algo prohibido por ellos, de niña siempre escuchaba a su madre hablar mal de las parejas que se besaban de esa forma por lo que al crecer se quedo en su mente como algo mal visto. Fate trataba de entenderla en ese aspecto pero a veces le era difícil.  
-Disculpa…-tomando una carpeta blanca que estaba a punto de caerse de las manos de Testarossa-…no quise adelantarme-sonriendo.  
-Oh esta bien, solo que…por un momento pensé que volvíamos al inicio…cuando solo deseabas estar lejos de mi y…-Nanoha la calló al poner su dedo índice en sus labios.  
-Shh…volver al inicio es lo que menos quiero...-negó con la cabeza-…ya no deseo estar lejos de ti, eso jamás-mirándola y sonriendo.  
No hubo necesidad de responderle con palabras, una simple sonrisa y esos ojos llenos de brillo fue la respuesta de Fate.

-¿Y a dónde fue?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido Carim  
-No tengo idea, ¿acaso soy su nana?-respondió irritado Zest  
-Pues con esas canas…-dijo indiferente  
-¿Qué? ¡Cuales canas!-buscando su reflejo en las gafas de Lotte, quien se quejo por el arrebato  
-¡Cuidado Zest!-le reprendió la melliza, este reviso su perfil derecho e izquierdo-Eres un vanidoso-  
-No tengo ni un mechón blanco-menciono aliviado, devolviendo los lentes para sol a su dueña  
-Además que tonta pregunta la tuya Carim, seguro se fue con la asquerosa de Takamachi algún lado-respondió con una mueca Aria  
-Esto me cansa, ya ni siquiera nos habla, pareciera que ahora todo es respecto a ella, y en que lugar quedamos nosotros?!, Somos sus mejores amigos!-dijo Carim, disfrazando sus celos con la excusa de amistad.  
-Ya vera, esa pelirroja nos la va a pagar-riendo con malicia Regius  
-Hummm...bueno, yo la verdad, pensándolo bien, creo que…ahora que es novia de Fate, deberíamos dejarla en paz…ehh bueno o sea…-poniéndose nervioso al recibir las miradas de sus amigos-…no es que me agrade pero ehh…-  
-Pero que cosas dices Vice! Seguro te hizo algo, te pondrás de su lado?-Le miro furioso Zest  
-Nooo. Olvídenlo-decepcionado  
-Vaya hasta que llegas-dijo Carim al mirar como Verossa se aproximaba, los otros levantaron su cabeza  
-Les dije que no me esperaran…gracias-con una sonrisa  
-¿Y? ¿Lo conseguiste?-  
-Por supuesto, ¿quién me crees? Es lógico que lo obtuviera-  
Su respuesta provoco la sonrisa de sus amigos.  
-Genial! Esa idiota sabrá con quien se metió-  
-Calma, Carim, aun no te exaltes, lo arruinaras. Ya veras, esa Takamachi deseara no haber nacido-y esa sonrisa, la maliciosa, apareció de nuevo.

-¡Les dije! ¡Les dije que tramaban algo! ¡Yo lo sabía! Esos desgraciados le harán algo terrible!-exclamaba Hayate con los ojos abiertos de par en par  
-No puedo creerlo, como pueden existir seres humanos así, mira que lastimar a nuestra amiga, ¿con qué sentido?-  
-No tiene sentido, ellos solo buscan la forma de divertirse, simplemente Nanoha llego en el momento equivocado y en el lugar erróneo-  
-¿Lo crees así?-  
-Por supuesto, recuerda que lleve psicología en cuarto-  
-Ohh….-  
-¡Olviden eso! El problema aquí es como, y que haremos para evitarlo!-  
-¡Seguro será en la fiesta! Tenemos que evitar que Nanoha asista-  
-Es imposible, Testarossa la obligara-  
-¿Sigues pensando que Fate forma parte de esto?-  
-Por supuesto! Ella solo fue el señuelo,…se que esta detrás de todo-  
-Pero escuchaste lo dijo ese tonto de Vice-  
-Claro que lo escuche! Pero….pero de haber algo, se que ella es la que inicio todo-  
Granz y Yunno intercambiaron miradas, ¿por qué Hayate odiaba tanto a Fate?  
-Bien, cuenta conmigo…no quiero que esos estúpidos lastimen a Nanoha-  
-Si…saben, esto parece una película americana-  
-¿Ehh? A que te refieres?-  
-Bueno, esta Nanoha que es la nerda, y esta Fate quien es la popular, y se enamora de Nanoha, y sus amigos tratan de impedir esto, y nosotros también y…-  
-Yunno… ¿de cual te fumaste?-  
-De nada! Pero….ah olvídenlo!...cuenten conmigo….-  
Hayate asintió, ahora ¿que hacer?

-En serio, te ves hermosa-tomando su mano sobre la mesa  
-Gracias-viendo hacia abajo un poco sonrojada-aun no me acostumbro, estos son más pequeños-tomando el armazón de los lentes  
-De verdad, hacen que tus ojos se vean más hermosos-  
Dijo la rubia bastante cerca, Nanoha sintió el aliento de su novia en el cuello, cerro los ojos, esa proximidad la hacia desfallecer, y ahí venia esa sensación de nuevo, esa corriente que pasaba por su cuerpo, y su piel chinita al instante. Acaso estaba enferma? No, por que se sentía bien, algo inusual, pero bien.  
-Ah…claro…-nerviosa, la rubia lo noto, pero quiso ignorarlo  
-Y ¿ya sabes que usaras para la fiesta?-alejándose un poco, Nanoha giro su cabeza para verla.  
-No, aun no, le pediré a Hayate que me ayude-  
-Mmm bien…sabes…no, no tienes que ir arreglada, digo, arreglarte claro, a tu gusto, pero me refiero a que no tienes que ir con un cambio radical…como aquel día de la cita…-cerro sus ojos e hizo ese gesto que hacen las personas que sueñan despiertas-…esa pelirroja de vestido azul…uff…nunca la olvidare-abrió sus parpados y miro a Nanoha-…temo que se den cuenta de lo hermosa que eres…y decidas dejarme-en tono de broma, Takamachi rió-…en serio Nanoha, no tienes que demostrarle a nadie nada, yo me enamore de ti, así, con esos enormes lentes que ahora pasaron a la historia, y de tus suéteres, y tus calcetas largas, y esos zapatos de abuelita-riendo.  
-¡¿Mis zapatos son de abuelita?!-alarmada  
-¡No!-riendo aun mas-no pecosa, solo bromeo…te amo tal cual eres…y no te cambiaria-pegando su frente.  
-¿En serio? ¿Entonces no me pongo ese vestido azul nunca mas?  
-¿Qué? Ehh no! Sii! Si…si puedes usarlo mas veces, mira que por mi encantada-con esa risa boba  
-Entiendo…y ya no me asusta entenderte…eres un amor Fate Testarossa-este ultimo comentario hizo feliz a la rubia, tanto, que no pudo resistir abrazar a su novia y plantarle un beso sin importar que estaban en medio del centro comercial.

-Ya deja de reírte!-le grito Chrono a su hermana mayor  
-Lo siento! Es inevitable, veo esa mejilla amoratada y a mi mente viene la causa!-con esas carcajadas burlescas-Mira que, esas clases que tomo nuestra hermanita funcionaron, eso fue un gran derechazo!-con el puño cerrado y lanzándolo al aire.  
-Esa tonta! Me las va a pagar…ahora que se su secretito-  
-Espera, espera Chrono, no hagas ninguna estupidez, aun no es tiempo de chantajearla. Deja que pasen las cosas-  
-Pero no tengo tiempo! No entiendes eso!-  
-Si, te estoy ayudando, no me pidas milagros…suficiente tienes con que Fate este molesta, por que le diste ese carro? Sabias que no funcionaba, hubieras usado otra cosa-  
-¡Qué importa! Eso es lo que menos me preocupa en este momento!-  
-Ya, ya…no te exaltes, uno habla bien contigo y lo pones de malas-  
-Necesito dinero…-  
-Igual yo…así que…no lo arruines-dijo Alicia seria-…nos estamos ganando a papá… veras…poco a poco le sacaremos el dinero a ese viejo…pero esa Fate...diablos! Por que tenía que cambiar…-  
-Yo no sé Alicia, pero no creo que cumpla su trato…-  
-Lo hará…tiene que-dijo el mayor de los Testarossa.

Fate y Nanoha se adentraban a los edificios de la facultad de Ingeniera, sus manos unidas ya no era un movimiento extraño a los ojos de los demás, aunque a muchas no les pareciera que Takamachi se convirtiera en la novia oficial, parecía que ya no había remedio. Claro, la pregunta de los 1800 rublos era: ¿Qué demonios vio en la pelirroja?  
Fácil Testarossa respondería, pero no tenia por que dar explicaciones a media escuela.  
-¿Segura no quieres que te espere?-pregunto Fate con un gesto de suplica  
-No, en serio, aun nos falta estudiar varias cosas, no seré libre hasta dentro de 2 horas-  
-Hum…genial, tendré que irme en autobús-  
-¿Sabes andar en autobús?-pregunto la pelirroja con la ceja levantada, Testarossa rió por ese gesto, seguro su novia pensaba que era una inútil ricachona.-…eh…no quise decir que…-  
-No, es normal que pienses eso, supongo…y si…mi nana Linith me enseño como llegar a casa, por si algún día me perdía…-  
-¿Y te perdiste?-  
-Infinidad de veces…hasta que me dieron auto y aprendí a manejar…mmm espero que la ruta no haya cambiado-  
-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Tomaras el bus?-  
-Si!-riendo-…es más, vamos a la parada, para que veas como me subo a uno-  
-Y ¿por qué no le dices a uno de tus amigos que te lleve?-  
-Hum…seguro ya se fueron…oye…y ¿tú estas segura que tus amigos siguen aquí?-  
-Eh…bueno…si…aunque nos tardamos mas tiempo…-  
Se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron, y volvieron a verse directo a sus pupilas. Después empezaron a reír, que era la gracia? Ni idea, supongo que uno cuando esta enamorado ríe sin sentido.  
A unos metros, Hayate, Yunno y Granz se aproximaban.  
-¿Dónde estabas?-dijo la chica, los tres tenían un gesto de molestia-Te estuvimos esperando, al menos hubieras tenido la decencia de avisar-las risas de ambas se apagaron al instante, la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Takamachi desapareció.  
-Yo…discúlpenme-  
-¿Lentes nuevos?-dijo su amigo-…¿fuiste por unos nuevos? Sabes, pienso que no tomas esto del examen tan enserio-  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
-Que ahora le das más importancia a otras cosas-mirando a Fate de reojo  
-¡Claro que no! Esto es tan importante para mi como para ustedes! Somos un equipo-  
-Un equipo se conforma por varias personas, apenas hoy logramos juntarnos, nos cancelaste 4 veces en 3 días, entendimos que tenias que trabajar y…-mirando de reojo a la rubia-…otras cosas que hacer-  
-Discúlpenme…-Nanoha bajo la mirada-…no volverá a pasar-  
-Entonces nos reuniremos este sábado, para recuperar las horas que perdimos hoy-  
-¿Qué? Este sábado no, es la fiesta de Verossa!-dijo Fate alarmada, buscando la mirada de su novia  
-Yo…yo ya le había prometido que asistiría-dijo viendo a sus amigos-podemos juntarnos el domingo? Cambio mi día de descanso, así que tendremos tiempo-  
-Mmm pues claro, yo puedo el domingo-dijo Yunno asintiendo, sus dos amigos lo miraron con reproche.  
-No lo sé, ya veremos-dijo Hayate-por lo pronto si te urge irte, adelante-  
-¿No vamos a estudiar?-  
-Ya es tarde, debo irme-dijo Granz.  
Nanoha se sintió mal, sus amigos se habían molestado, Fate no soportaba verla así, tan culpable.  
-Ya vámonos-dijo seria, mirando a los tres chicos con recelo. La pelirroja solo asintió, mientras era tomada de la mano de su novia para alejarse de ahí. Sus amigos vieron como caminaban hacia el estacionamiento.  
-No crees que fuimos muy duros?-pregunto Yunno en tono preocupado  
-Claro que no, teníamos que actuar molestos…-dijo Hayate sin quitar su vista del par a lo lejos  
-Si…pero aun así nuestra presión no funciono…ira a la estúpida fiesta-  
-Bien, bien,…lo intentamos, es lo que cuenta…ahora ya no habrá mas remedio que interferir-dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos, ya no visualizaba a su amiga, y a la novia de su amiga.

Testarossa había manejado el auto de su novia, su pelirroja continuaba afligida, hace más de 10 minutos que habían llegado a la casa Takamachi. Y Nanoha llevaba 5 minutos en su habitación.  
-Nunca se había molestado con ellos-dijo la señora Momoko procesando la información que le había dado Fate para que entendiera el comportamiento de su hija.  
-Yo tengo la culpa…siempre le pido que salgamos…-respondió la rubia, la señora Takamachi sonrió, entendía perfectamente a esas dos enamoradas, esa etapa de no querer alejarse ni un segundo también la vivió en su juventud.  
-No, claro que no…Nanoha es feliz cuando están juntas, no debes culparte por eso-  
-Gracias-dijo un poco aliviada Testarossa.  
Arf bajo las escaleras, su cola no se movía, podía sentir que su dueña pelirroja no estaba de buen humor. La rubia al ver al perrito se paro del sillón, si Arf bajaba, Nanoha también.  
-Hum…creo que ya se hizo tarde…iré a hablarle-Error, el cachorro llego solo.  
-No, la seguiré esperando…-sentándose de nuevo-…¡ya sé! ¡Ay que ponerla feliz! ¡Haré brownies!-  
-¿Cómo?-dijo la señora Takamachi confundida, el entusiasmo de Fate provoco que Arf le ladrara.

Nanoha se secaba las lágrimas antes de bajar, esos 5 minutos que le dijo a su novia que esperara se convirtieron en 30. ¿Cómo odiarla? Cómo reclamarle por alterar su mundo y convertirlo en un lugar mejor. Nunca sintió un vació, así era feliz, sin amor. Pero por alguna razón, se sentía tan llena. Pero no lloraba por esa discusión con sus amigos, lloraba por haber dudado de si. Eran tantas cosas, tantos cambios, quería asimilarlo todo, digerirlo, pero era como meterse a la boca toda una rebanada de pastel sin saborearlo. Y luego, esa sensación que viene cuando Fate se aproxima tanto. Jamás lo había sentido, le asustaba, pero le gustaba.  
-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-dijo al ver el movimiento de la cocina. Su madre, su novia y su cachorro se quedaron quietos al verla en el marco de la puerta.  
-Eh…era una sorpresa…pero…ya nos descubriste-alzando sus hombros y sonriendo, Arf ladro, y sacudió la harina que se posaba en la punta de su cola.  
-A Fate se le ocurrió la idea…te mirabas tan afligida que…solo quisimos verte feliz, como siempre-  
-Yo…-bajando su mirada-…discúlpenme…de alguna forma siento que la pague con ustedes, más contigo-viendo a su novia, después una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, Fate tenia una mancha de chocolate en su mejilla izquierda-…te ves muy linda con ese delantal-  
-Si-viéndose a si misma-tu mamá me lo dio, no luzco bella?-  
-Tu siempre-sonriendo. Ver esas perlas blancas la hicieron respirar.  
-Buuueno…-dijo Momoko alargando la "u" para llamar la atención de esas tórtolas-…yo me retiro, empezó mi novela de la tarde, vamos Arf-llamando al cachorro-que se que a ti también te gusta verla-se dirigió hacia Fate-la otra vez lo pille escondido debajo de la cama, no quitaba su vista de la tele-la rubia rió. El cachorro ya no la agredía tanto, pero tampoco le daba confianza aun para acariciar su oreja.  
-Hasta luego-menciono Testarossa al ver salir de la cocina a su suegra y a Arf.  
La pelirroja tomo un delantal y se acerco a Fate.-Ah no señorita, yo tuve la idea de los brownies, yo los hago-  
-¿Segura? ¿No necesitas ayuda?-  
-Mm nop…bueno…tal vez un poco, pero solo un poquito-sonriendo traviesa. Nanoha no pudo resistir y quito la mancha de chocolate de su mejilla, Fate pasó su mano quitando el resto.  
-¡Ay que pena! Tu mamá no me dijo nada…con razón se estaba riendo…-con gesto pensativo, esto provoco una carcajada en Nanoha.  
-Eres…-sin saber que decir-…te quiero mucho! Gracias por estar conmigo-  
-Si…-rascando su nuca algo nerviosa, por que siempre lograba ponerla así? Apenarla, pero pena de la buena. Si es que la hay.  
-¿Y?...espera-con gesto dudoso-…¿sabes cocinar? ¿En verdad?-  
Fate empezó a reír.  
-Claro! Mi nana, usaba la cocina como una terapia, así no hacia tantos desastres por la casa, aunque admito que mi fuerte son los postres, ya lo verás-sonriendo orgullosa  
-Uhh…claro que quiero verlo-  
Ambas se miraron a los ojos, entonces Fate sonrió, Nanoha conocía bien esa sonrisa. Acaso pensaba?...  
-¡Toma! ¡Me la debías!-embarrando chocolate en la mejilla de su novia  
-¡Fate Testarossa! ¡Mis lentes nuevos!-se quejo la pecosa, pero no pudo evitar reír. Como olvidar esa vez cuando la rubia intento besarla en el café y la pelirroja le embarro un pastelito por toda la cara.  
-¡Queee! ¡se limpian! Te dije que te ves hermosa con ellos? Hasta a tu mamá le parecieron lindos-  
-Mmm-Nanoha no hablaba, se quitaba el chocolate del rostro.  
-Ah ya…déjame ayudarte-dijo Testarossa, tomando un trapo y levantando los anteojos de su novia, para limpiar bien, tomo un poco con su dedo y lo probo.-Esta delicioso!-la pelirroja asintió, el chocolate que se encontraba cerca de sus labios trato de limpiarlo con su lengua.  
Fate dejo el trapo, el chocolate se había secado y solo seria removido con agua.  
-¡Vaya! Si que tienes el toque!-saboreando aun.  
-Si…-Nanoha se quedo seria, no había notado esa proximidad hasta ahora, Testarossa estaba a la altura de sus labios, su estomago se contrajo, ¿por qué sentía eso? La boca de Fate estaba tan cerca, fue un beso inevitable, un beso largo, dulce, y con chocolate extra.

Fate tenía una sensación extraña, un mal presentimiento. Pero no sabía a que atribuirlo. Mañana seria la fiesta, mañana les demostraría a todos que amaba a Nanoha más que nada en el mundo. Estaba segura que nada saldría mal, pero entonces, ¿por qué esa sensación?  
-Papá…-dijo esperando que este supiera inmediatamente la respuesta, aun sin hacer la pregunta. Quien mas que su padre para pedirle un consejo, ahora todas esas lecciones que le dijo de niña comenzaban a tener sentido.  
-¿Qué sucede?-Respondió este al quitar la vista de su computador.  
-Bueno…veras…en la universidad…esta la chica que me gusta-  
-Ahh…Nanoha? Ese es su nombre-  
-Eh…-esta se puso roja-…si…pero…mis amigos piensan que…no debo fijarme en ella, lo cual ha provocado varios conflictos entre Verossa y yo-  
-Ya veo…y por que tus amigos piensan que ella no es buena para ti…deben tener referencias para confirmar sus ideas…o acaso esa chica esta casada u comprometida? Sabes que en una relación formada no debes intervenir Fate-su padre la miro serio  
-¡No! ¡No! ¡Nada eso!-  
-¿Entonces?-  
-Pues…en realidad no lo sé…ella es excepcional, papá. Es perfecta, es inteligente, es hermosa, es dulce…es-…"pobre"…-…es…es que…no se, nunca me había puesto así-  
-¡Ya veo!-dijo su padre sonriendo-de verdad que estas enamorada!-soltando una carcajada-¡!que bien hija! Piensas que no me doy cuenta, pero estoy al pendiente de todo, he notado tus cambios,-sonriendo-estoy orgulloso-…y…solo te puedo decir una cosa respecto a esto-acercando su rostro-…haz lo que te dicte el corazón, olvídate de la razón, eso no te deja actuar al natural-puso una mano en el hombro de su hija-…si yo no hubiera seguido mi corazón, no me hubiera casado con tu madre, y hubiera sido infeliz el resto de mi vida-  
-Correcto, gracias papá-levantándose  
-De nada hija-Fate salió del despacho con una sonrisa. Clyde se puso serio, una mano se poso en su pecho. El tiempo se le acababa.

Nanoha reía a carcajadas, aquella tarde de brownies fue interrumpida por la visita de su abuela paterna. Recordaba como amenazó a su Fate, la culpo de la ruptura de sus lentes, ella se los había obsequiado cuando cumplió 19. Pero su rubia, esta vez, resistió hasta el final, con todo y bastonazos.  
-Entonces, ¿estas decidida a ir?-dijo Hayate, ya habían arreglado sus diferencias.  
-¡Si!-su amiga hizo una mueca, Nanoha cambio de conversación-…Ufff en serio, gracias por ayudarme a escoger la ropa, era un gran peso de encima-  
-Claro-sonriendo-para eso están las amigas-  
-Lo sé…lo que no se es por que su insistencia de que no vaya a la fiesta-  
-¿Por que lo dices?-nerviosa  
-Bueno…-calló-…olvídalo, son alucinaciones mías-  
Nanoha fijo su vista hacia delante, no vería a Fate hasta la salida, la llevaría a su casa. Sonrió, Testarossa no compra carro por que no quiere, ella lo sabe, así pasan mas tiempo juntas. Sintió su estomago revuelto, por que tenia esa sensación, algo no andaba bien. Y sabía que se debía a la fiesta.

SÁBADO

-Adelante señorita-dijo Testarossa haciendo una reverencia. A la pelirroja le resulto gracioso, dejando escapar una risa. Su novia podía ser una payasa a veces, cosa que nunca imagino.  
-Gracias-entrando por segunda vez a la enorme habitación de Fate Testarossa.  
La rubia dejo sobre su cama las bolsas que contenían su atuendo de esta noche. No había querido preguntar a la pelirroja que usaría, no debía incomodarla. Giro su rostro para sonreírle, a veces parecía que leía sus pensamientos, Nanoha se dirigió a un mueble de la habitación, sobre este había varias fotos de Fate, miro un álbum blanco y lo tomo.  
-¿Puedo?-pregunto antes de echarle un vistazo.  
-¿Qué es?-interrogo Testarossa acercándose-ahh ya, seguro mi madre lo ha de haber visto, esta empeñada en recordar mi niñez-  
-Eres su hija menor, es comprensible-  
-Tal vez, pero su favorito es Chrono-con una mueca, Nanoha solo negó con la cabeza y abrió el álbum en la primera pagina. Ahí estaba su novia con un vestido blanco, adivino que era en su bautizo.  
-Eras muy linda-  
-¿Era?-se dolió la rubia-…yo que creí que no estaba mal-echándose porras a si misma  
-No tontita-sonriendo-me refiero a cuando eras bebé-  
-Claro, claro, entendí eso-Nanoha le dio un beso en la mejilla para después ir a sentarse a la orilla de la cama, mientras Fate sin reprochar mas, fue en busca de los zapatos que combinarían con su atuendo en el armario, era para perderse de lo grande que estaba.  
La pelirroja no quitaba esa sonrisa de su rostro, cada vuelta de página que daba abría más la boca. Fate era natural en sus poses, era una niña hermosa, con esos enormes ojos, parecía que ese álbum le contaba la historia de su novia, pues podía verla a través de los años. Entonces llego a una foto que le llamo bastante la atención, en ella se veía como un niño peliverde de lentes y frenillos abrazaba a una molesta Testarossa de unos 8 años. Traían uniforme escolar, supuso que era algún compañero de clase.  
-¿Fate?-dijo mientras se ponía de pie observando la foto- ¿quién es este niño?-caminando hacia el armario.  
Fate que escucho el llamado de su novia pero no iba a acudir hasta que sacara la caja que buscaba desde el tope del estante, trato de apresurarse y sacudió el mueble, ocasionando que varias cajas cayeran al suelo. Cubrió su cabeza y dio un brinco hacia atrás  
-Genial-frunciendo el ceño al ver el desastre que había ocasionado  
-¿Estas bien?-se acerco Nanoha al ver un montón de cajas esparcidas por el suelo  
-Si, nada que no se pueda limpiar, dime, ¿qué sucede?-recordando que le hablaba minutos antes  
-Oh si, ¿quién es el?-mostrando la foto del álbum  
Fate abrió grande sus ojos, trato de ahogar una risa pero fue imposible.  
-En serio quieres saberlo-sin dejar de reír, tomo su estómago con sus manos  
-Si,…no me digas que…es…-  
-¡Verossa Acous! Era un completo pelele en la primaria-paso un dedo por debajo del ojo, de tanto reír una lágrima se le escapo-Ay mi panza, disculpa…-Nanoha no caía de su asombro, el chico mas codiciado de la universidad, era un completo…pelele?  
-Como así, ¿no entiendo?-  
-Veras mi niña-rodeando un brazo por el cuello blanquecino de su novia-Este niño que ves aquí en la foto, es ni mas ni menos que mi buen amigo Verossa-Nanoha hizo una mueca, si Fate supiera que su "buen" amigo la acosa, seguro quitaría ese adjetivo-En su peor época: La primaria-  
-Ya veo-observando de nuevo la foto-Se ve que no se llevaban bien-insinuando el gesto de Fate  
-Pues…si…de hecho-soltando a Nanoha-Sucede que siempre lo molestaban, por usar lentes-la pelirroja frunció el ceño-eh…bueno, el caso es que un día me harte que esos bravucones siempre estuvieran demostrando ser fuertes y les di su merecido, los bañe con la manguera del conserje, a proporción a chorro! Ya ni los bomberos-recordando esa imagen de 4 niños siendo empujados por agua y rodando por el piso mientras pedían que se detuviera-Y desde esa vez Verossa me vio como su salvadora, no se despegaba de mi ni en los recesos!-  
-¿Le gustabas?-  
-Gustarle ¿yo?-Fate rió-No, claro que no…bueno, eso me dijo un día, pero éramos muy niños, no podía verlo como otra cosa-  
-Bien… ¿entonces desde esa vez se volvieron amigos?-  
-Mmm no, en realidad no, no fue hasta la secundaria, cuando dejo atrás los frenillos y los lentes. Y dejo de ser aquel niño débil en busca de protección-  
-Vaya quien lo hubiera dicho…ahora entiendo su complejo-  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
-Pues si, el era molestado de pequeño, creció y molesto a los demás-  
-Bue…ahora que lo dices-bajando la mirada.  
-No tiene importancia, creo que ya no me cae tan mal-  
-En serio?-  
-Bueno, poquitito así-señalando la cantidad con su dedo índice y pulgar  
-Algo es algo-sonrió Fate, esperanzada de que su mejor amigo y su novia se llevaran bien.  
Se acerco a la pelirroja para darle un beso pero no contó con una caja entrometida que la hizo tropezarse.-Ahou! Mi pie!-quejándose.  
-¡Fate!-sonando preocupada- Que boba eres-riendo al darse cuenta que no paso a mayores  
-Uhm…-con una mueca  
Takamachi se aproximo a ella para a papacharla, miro mas fotos esparcidas por el suelo. Fate pensó que se acercaba para abrazarla, así que abrió sus manos para recibirla pero Nanoha se fue de paso, dejándola consternada.  
-¿Y esta de cuando es?-tomando una foto del suelo.  
-…de la preparatoria…-aun esperando su abrazo, ya ni el dolor del pie recordaba.  
-Ohh..-viendo al ejercito de Testarossa en ella. Observo el escudo de la escuela, lo había visto en otro lado, pero no recordaba en donde.  
-Ven, salgamos de aquí, luego me dará armariofobia-  
-Tontita eso no existe!-riendo-…¿oh si?-  
-No lo sé-alzando los hombros en señal de ignorancia. La verdad era que no quería que Nanoha encontrara otras cosas mas privadas de Testarossa. Mañana le daría una limpia, lanzaría a la basura lo que le recordara a la antigua Fate.  
-Sabes, ya es un poco tarde, y debo ir con Hayate, debemos discutir unas cosas sobre el examen-  
-Ah…bueno-agachando la cabeza.  
-¿Por qué te pones triste? Nos veremos en la noche-  
-Lo sé, pero…-  
-Por cierto, vendré a recogerte o…-  
-No!...eh…no…-se altero un poco, a esa hora su familia esta en la mansión-…mejor yo voy a tu casa y de ahí nos vamos en tu auto, te parece?-  
-¿Estas segura? Mi auto no se vera muy bien que digamos entre tantos carros de ultimo modelo-moviendo la cabeza negativamente  
-Mi Nanoha, mi Nanoha… ¿que no te he demostrado algo a caso? Eso que no nos importe, tú y yo somos novias, y el auto es lo de menos-sonriendo  
-Si claro…-no muy convencida-…entonces así quedamos-  
-Aja-asintiendo  
-Bien, entonces me voy-  
-Espera…-la tomo de los brazos y la beso en los labios, las piernas de Nanoha flaquearon un poco, Fate metió pasión de mas en ese fogoso beso.-Te amo-a escasos centímetros de su boca-…estoy segura que esta noche te veras preciosa con lo que sea que tengas puesto-sonriendo. La pelirroja se dejo contagiar y sonrió también.  
-Espero-algo intimidada  
-Te acompaño-abriendo la puerta, entrelazo su mano con los dedos de Nanoha.-Ojala que mi nana se encuentre en la cocina, o te detendrá para bombardearte con preguntas-  
-Tu nana me cae bien, no le veo lo malo en querer saber quien sale con su niña-  
-Si…ni yo, no veo lo malo-volteando hacia los lados, esperando que su familia aun estuviera fuera de casa.  
Que de malo tiene amarla? Nada, seguro que nada. Nada que el amor no pueda comprar.

En la casa Acous se veía un gran movimiento: hombres uniformados acomodando sillas y mesas, hombres acomodando el sonido, hombres con otro uniforme adentrando cajas y cajas de diferentes licores. En fin, se veía que la fiesta estaría bastante buena.  
-Ahh! Ahh!-gemía la chica del servicio, con la falda levantada mientras recibía las embestidas de Verossa por detrás.  
-¡Qshhh! No grites, sabes que no me gusta!-decía mientras tomaba con mas fuerza la cadera de la chica. Acelerando un poco más su movimiento. Verossa aprecio su cabello, era rojo, como el de Nanoha, pero no era Nanoha.  
-¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! Ahh…-El peliverde le tapo la boca, mientras daba la última sacudida antes de alejarse. Alcanzo lo que buscaba, se retiro de la chica y camino hasta su baño.  
Tiro a la basura el condón, escucho como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba, seguro la chica se había ido caminando con dificultad, admitió que esta vez fue más brusco. Sonrió, como si le importara. Entro a la ducha, aun con esa sonrisa, esta noche, era su noche.  
-Ya lo veras Nanoha, ya lo veras-  
Se repitió, mientras en su mente recreaba el momento de hace rato, pero en vez de la chica del servicio, imagino que era otra pelirroja.

-Claro mama, no te preocupes-decía Takamachi desde el teléfono de Hayate-…pues ya voy para la casa-viendo el reloj de su muñeca,…-seguro, nos vemos-sonriendo. Colgó y devolvió el teléfono en su lugar.  
-Me encanta la relación que tienes con tus padres, Nanoha, se llevan muy bien-  
-Si, estoy muy agradecida, son una bendición-  
-Serían la familia perfecta si no fuera por…-calló ante la cara seria de Takamachi-…lo siento-  
-No hay por que, es algo que dejo de molestarme desde hace mucho, el esta bien y es lo que importa-  
-Eh…mi madre me trajo esto desde Paris-para cambiar la conversación-la moda de ahí esta genial, todo un "fashion victim"-pronunciándolo con acento francés, saco un chaleco de color morado del armario-que te parece?-  
-Esta lindo, lo usaras para alguna ocasión especial?-  
-Si, tal vez hoy-mordió sus labios, estaba por delatarse  
-Saldrás con los chicos algún lado?-con aspecto interrogativo  
-Ehh no, con mis padres a cenar, tu sabes, noche de familia, una vez al mes no hace daño-riendo nerviosa  
-Oh claro-Nanoha esbozo una sonrisa, Hayate era de familia adinerada, aunque casi no se le notase, era algo que le gustaba a Takamachi, era una chica que no presumía. Aunque a veces hacia sus berrinches.  
-Bueno, será mejor que vayas a tu casa o no estarás lista a tiempo para la fiesta-  
-¡Cierto!-se emociono-gracias por los consejos, nos vemos-  
-Si, y por favor, no olvides memorizar tu parte para el examen-  
-No, claro que no-demostrando su seguridad con una sonrisa, al girarse choco con la mesita de la lámpara de Hayate-oh disculpa!-apenada, tirando algunas cosas, ella y su amiga se hincaron para juntarlas. Takamachi tomo una foto, en ella se veía a Hayate con amigos de su antigua preparatoria.-¡Por supuesto!-exclamo la pelirroja  
-¿Que?-confusa  
-¡El escudo! Lo había visto antes, en esta foto!-  
-Si…y?-  
-Que hoy Fate…-calló, la rubia le pidió que no contara el pasado de Verossa-…ustedes iban en la misma preparatoria, cierto? Todo el ejército de Testarossa-  
-Eh..si… ¿qué con eso?-la pelirroja noto el nerviosismo de su amiga, como si hubiera descubierto algo malo.  
-¿Sucede algo?-  
-No nada,…sabes, recordé que debo hacer unas cosas-arrebatando la foto de las manos de Nanoha y colocándola en el mueble algo molesta  
-Oh…claro, ya me iba….-caminando hacia la puerta  
-Suerte esta noche-dijo Hayate sin siquiera despedirla y caminando hacia el cuarto de baño  
La pelirroja salió de la habitación de su amiga bastante confundida. ¿Habría dicho algo muy malo?

-¿Y? No me dirás-  
-Señora yo…-Linith bajo la mirada, Lindy la interrogaba, si su boca se hubiera mantenido cerrada por más tiempo.  
-Vamos, no entiendo el empeño de Fate de ocultarla…acaso…es alguien mayor que ella?-alarmada de que su hija saliera con alguien cerca de su edad  
-No!...no…es joven-  
-Ya veo…es bonita?-  
-Eh si, en su forma-  
-¿Forma? Explícate-con gesto interrogativo  
-Señora…disculpe, pero es algo que no me incumbe, usted debería esperar a que la niña Fate decida presentarla a la familia, tal vez no sea la indicada y aun dude-mintiendo, estaba segura que Nanoha era la indicada.  
-Uhm…entiendo tu punto Linith, pero entiende el mío. Es Fate, es capaz de venir un día y decir que se ha casado sin siquiera invitarnos a la boda-  
-Tiene razón…pero aun así, lo siento, no puedo decirle mas, ahora si me disculpa, debo ir a la cocina-  
-Linith!-se quejo la señora Lindy, pero la anciana salió del cuarto con la cabeza agachada. Parecía que le tenía más lealtad a su hija que a ella misma.-Entonces tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta-con una mueca.  
En la mansión, Fate terminaba de arreglarse en su cuarto, tenía un completo desastre, nunca tardaba tanto en cambiarse, pero ahora las cosas no eran así.  
-Ahh ya! Así, no me importa-viéndose en el espejo-…bueno tal vez con estos zapatos mejor-quitándose los que tenia y colocándose los nuevos-…si, mejor-sonriendo al ver el resultado.  
El sonido de la puerta y siendo tocada por alguien la distrajo  
-Niña Fate, soy yo-dijo la anciana  
-Adelante-al girar su rostro y ver como ingresaba su nana a la habitación  
-Oh!-dijo Linith tapando su boca del asombro-se ve usted preciosa!-  
-Gracias-  
-Saldrá con…-susurro-…Nanoha-  
-Si…por que susurras-bajando la voz también  
-Por que las paredes oyen-  
-Como?-  
-¡Su madre! Esta obstinada en saber sobre…-susurro-…Nanoha-  
-Quee? Pero…-su nana coloco un dedo en su boca para que bajara la voz-…pero no sabe que ella es…mi novia ya? Oh si?-susurrando de nuevo  
-No, no….no lo sé-viendo hacia el techo  
-Nana! No le habrás dicho nada?-ambas hablaban en voz baja  
-No, claro que no…pero tenga cuidado, si no quiere que se enteren antes…-  
-…bien…gracias por avisarme-  
-Descuide…con permiso-saliendo de la habitación de puntitas.  
Esa reacción, su padre, su madre, como lo tomarían?

Momoko y Shiro estaban bastante entretenidos viendo la novela.  
-¡No! La va a cachar!-emocionada por que la protagonista se escondía de su ex esposo quien pensaba que estaba muerta  
-Ah! De todos modos se tienen que ver, luego sabrá que el niño también es su hijo-  
-Shhhh! Calla Shiro! No me dejas oír-  
Arf estaba acostado en el piso sin despegar sus ojos azules de la pantalla.  
-Pero es que…-reprocho Shiro, un ladrido del cachorro lo hizo callar-…ya pues, ya me callo-cruzando los brazos.  
-Bien hecho Arf-le festejo Momoko. Cuando parecía que los protagonistas se iban a encontrar ahora si, escucharon como alguien tocada el timbre-…ah no, ve tu Shiro-  
-¿Que? No, ve tú-  
-Arf, ve tu-el perro ladro y no se movió-Bien!-molesta se levanto la señora Takamachi.  
Al abrir la puerta encontró a una Testarossa muy guapa.  
-Hola… ¿esta Nanoha?-  
-Pero que bien te ves Fate-la rubia asintió agradecida por el cumplido-pasa, pasa, no tarda en bajar-  
-Gracias-adentrándose a la casa Takamachi. Sostenía un arreglo de Lirios.  
-Aun tengo la duda de donde los consigues-  
-Es un secreto…-sonriendo.  
Momoko camino hasta la sala, tomando el lugar que ocupaba. Y no, en la novela aun la protagonista seguía sin ser vista por su ex esposo.  
-Te dije que se iba a zafar-le dijo Shiro sin despegar sus ojos de la televisión.  
-Uhmm-  
Testarossa se acerco a la sala, sentándose en el sillón, fijo su vista a la pantalla.  
-Oh mi nana también mira esa novela, no se la pierde, aunque le he perdido el hilo a la historia, en que se…-Arf ladro para que Fate guardara silencio-…bueno luego me cuentan-…el cachorro volvió a ladrar-..uhm..-  
Vinieron los comerciales para que todos salieran de su trance hipnotizado  
-Iré a avisarle a Nanoha que estas aquí-dijo la señora Takamachi levantándose.  
-Apenas?-le reprocho el señor Takamachi.  
-Ay es que veía la novela! Fate entiende, no es así?-  
-Claro-  
Mientras Momoko subía al cuarto de la pelirroja, en la sala el señor Shiro ponía al corriente a la rubia en la trama de la historia. Arf ladraba cada que contaba algo mal, era como una forma de corregirlo.  
-Ah…entonces los niños son medios hermanos-  
-Así es-  
Fate observo como Momoko bajaba, se levanto y camino hasta las escaleras para poder ver cuando Nanoha saliera de su habitación.  
-Ya viene-le dijo a Testarossa, esta solo asintió, sin despegar su vista de lo que parecía ser la puerta de la pelirroja. Entonces esta se abrió y salió su novia esbozando una sonrisa.  
-Que hermosa te ves-dijo Fate esperando que pisara el último escalón para tenerla en sus brazos.  
-Gracias-dijo una sonrojada Nanoha, que sentía como sus mejillas le quemaban. En realidad no era la Nanoha nerd de siempre ni tampoco aquella sexy pelirroja de vestido azul. Era algo como en medio, ni mucho ni poco. Se veía bien, claro, no daría el gran cambiazo, ese que a muchos desconcertaría.-Tu te ves preciosa también-  
Al llegar a su lado Fate la beso en la mejilla, entregando los lirios, Nanoha agradeció el gesto besando rápidamente sus labios.  
-Se ven lindas! Dejen voy por la cámara para tomar una foto-  
-Mamá…-se apeno Nanoha.  
-No se muevan, no se muevan-se apresuro Momoko yendo hacia un mueble, abrió un cajón y saco una cámara de rollo.-Listo…-enfoco la cámara-sonrían-y dio el flash.  
-Creo que salí con los ojos cerrados-menciono Fate mientras seguía viendo estrellitas por el flash.  
-Igual yo-rió Nanoha por el gesto de su novia.  
Shiro se acerco a ellas, miro a Fate con advertencia.  
-Se cuidan mucho y no acepten bebidas de extraños-  
-Claro papá…nos vamos ya?-viendo a Testarossa.  
-Si-asintiendo  
Nanoha pasó sus flores a su madre para que esta las pusiera en agua. Salieron de la casa Takamachi bastante silenciosas. En cuanto entraron al auto Fate hablo.  
-Creo que ya no le agrado tanto a tu papá-algo pensativa  
-No, no es eso…solo que…tal vez no le agrada la idea de que ya estoy haciendo mi vida, es muy celoso, soy su única hija mujer-  
-Si…-Fate frunció el ceño. A que se refería, pero no pudo analizar las palabras de la pelirroja, pues esta se acerco para darle un beso. Después se separo y dijo:  
-Manejas tu o yo?-  
-Eh… yo…-algo confundida  
-Bien-Nanoha se cambio de lugar colocándose en las piernas de Fate-…que esperas?-  
-Eh?...-Fate se sonrojo un poco y se movió de lugar, dejando a Nanoha en el lado del copiloto-…disculpa…me distraje-  
-Eres muy boba-riendo.  
Testarossa encendió el auto de Takamachi, para ir hacia la fiesta.

En la mansión Acous los universitarios empezaban con la diversión, la gente importante estaba llegando, a fuera, varios reporteros tomaban nota de los personajes que se daban lujo por haber sido invitados.  
Había seguridad, no cualquiera entraría.  
-No ha llegado Fate?-pregunto Carim  
-No aun no…sabes que le gusta hacerse la importante-la chica hizo una mueca  
-Yo solo quiero que lleguen los dj-  
-No tardan, Verossa…Verossa!-grito Zest- a que hora se supone que llegue el grupo?-  
-En una hora más-  
Había contratado a Deep Dish, un dueto de música electrónica.  
Mientras fuera de la mansión, tres chicos hacían lo posible por entrar.  
Ya tenían el plan elaborado, estaban disfrazados de repartidores de pizza  
-Creen que funcione?-pregunto Yunno  
-Tiene que….no pensamos en otra cosa-respondió Granz  
Observaban atentos como los verdaderos repartidores entraban  
-Ahora, es hora, es hora-dijo Hayate corriendo y tomando una caja de pizza de la camioneta, sus amigos la imitaron.  
Pasaron agachando la cabeza, el guardia de seguridad detuvo a Yunno  
-Pasa algo?-  
-De que es la caja?-  
-Mmm….-el chico miro la etiqueta-…es de cartón-  
-No te hagas el gracioso-reprocho el guardia quien tenia cara de mono  
-De…de…peperoni-el guardia arrebato la caja y empujo a Yunno para que fuera por otra, así que con miedo regreso a la camioneta, tomo otra caja y entro apresurado a la mansión, justo por la parte de la cocina.  
-Por que tardaste?-dijo Hayate  
-El cara de chango hambriento-respondió molesto.  
Los tres guardaron silencio y se escabulleron por una puerta, daba al ala izquierda de la casa, la fiesta estaba situada en la parte derecha.  
-Si subimos por las escaleras llegaremos al cuarto principal-  
-Como sabes? Haz estado aquí antes?-intrigado Granz, la chica se puso seria  
-No, pero estas casas se parecen, y seguro así será, ya verán-caminando hacia esa dirección, sus amigos se miraron entre si y alzaron los hombros ignorantes, para después seguir a Hayate.  
El ambiente de la fiesta se podía oír en el otro extremo de la casa, Nanoha entraba junto a Fate, ambas tenían las manos sujetas, la pelirroja se sentía extraña, no era su mundo. Habían entrado por la parte trasera, la rubia evito a la prensa, no podía darse el lujo de ser fotografiada junto a Takamachi.  
-Hola Fate! Hace mucho que no te veía!-saludo una chica rubia, Nanoha la reconoció: las anoréxicas caras de modelo con las que SU novia solía salir.  
-Hola-saludo la rubia tratando de alejarse pues la joven restregaba sus pechos al momento del abrazo.-…mira, te presento a Nanoha, mi novia-la expresión de la chica cambio, observo a Nanoha como un enemigo y estrecho su mano hipócritamente  
-Hola Lorna-  
-Es Nanoha-le corrigió la pelirroja  
-Oh si, como sea-giro su rostro a Fate-…no puedo creer que hayas formalizado-miro a Nanoha de reojo-…vaya con quien fuiste a dar, habiendo mejores-  
-Disculpa…-defendió Testarossa-ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado-  
-¿Ah si? Y las noches de pasión? Recuerdas el trío que hicimos con aquella trigueña, ufff! Que noches! Como las extraño-la rubia se sonrojo, observo la cara molesta de su pelirroja  
-…eh nos vemos-tomando a Nanoha de la cintura para caminar. Ya un poco alejadas de la rubia, Nanoha dijo:  
-¿Trio? Vaya, sabía que tu pasado era así…-  
-Dijiste bien, mi "pasado"…de….el pasado, obvio…y tu eres mi presente y mi futuro, que te quede claro-besando sus labios.  
-Espero-en voz baja.  
Varios de los presentes miraban ese par (impar) que se besaba, como era posible que Testarossa haya traído a esa cuatro ojos de Takamachi a semejante fiesta? Seguro estaba loca.  
-Que hay!-saludo Thoma, bastante feliz  
-Wow que gusto verte-  
-Lo mismo digo-una chica paso-hola-le saludo Thoma pero esta lo ignoro, había sido así desde que llego, la mayoría lo ignoraba-llevan mucho aquí?-  
-No, acabamos de llegar-  
-Ah ya veo, se ve que estará genial, tú crees, Deep Dish, "say hello"-  
-…Hello…-repitió Nanoha, Fate rió.  
-Eh no, no, es una canción…-le corrigió Thoma  
-Ahh…disculpa-apenada. A unos metros un chico apareció tras Nanoha, rodeando su brazo por el cuello.-Pero que…-asustada.  
-Hola Lenita!-le saludo un chico que se veía ebrio  
-…Hank, hola-un poco incomoda, Fate frunció el ceño y retiro la mano del chico.  
-Lo siento pero, no me gusta que abracen a mi chica-le reto Testarossa tomando a Takamachi por la cintura.  
-Uy yuy yuy-dijo Hank levantando sus manos-mi mal-el chico giro su mirada hacia unas jóvenes que bailaban provocativamente.-Eso es sexy!-caminando en dirección a las jóvenes.  
-Creo que iré a evitar catástrofes-le siguió Thoma tomando a Hank de los hombros y guiándolo a otra dirección.  
-Hice mal en darle el pase-viendo a Hank a lo lejos.  
-No, claro que no, no eres responsable de sus actos-abrazando a la pelirroja por detrás, colocando su mentón en el hombro derecho de Nanoha.  
-Si verdad…-dedicándose a sentir la mejilla de Fate sobre la suya.  
A unos metros, una joven observaba todo, así que los rumores que había escuchado eran ciertos, Testarossa salía con una chica rara. Que gustos….  
-Vinieron!-dijo a su espalda Verossa.  
-Claro, no me perdería esto-  
-Ten-entregando un vaso a Fate  
-Gracias-bebiendo mientras se ponía a un lado de Nanoha  
La misma chica se aproximo. Fate al verla, de la impresión se atraganto con el ponche.  
-Te sientes bien?-pregunto la pelirroja dudosa  
-Hola corazoncito…-dijo una voz suave, Nanoha giro su rostro, una joven bastante guapa le sonreía a Fate pero saludaba a Verossa.  
-Ey Ginga, no sabía que vendrías-dijo el peliiverde con una sonrisa. Mientras Fate veía hacia otro lado, Nanoha noto el comportamiento de Testarossa.  
-…pasa algo?-le dijo en el oído.  
-No, claro que no-negando.  
-¿La conoces?-  
-Eh…-  
Una chica interrumpió  
-¿Qu´r hace ella aquí?-dijo molesta Aroa viendo a Ginga. Carim e Zest estaban tras ella.  
-Hola cabecita de cacahuate-le respondió la pelimporada.  
La rubia tomo a Nanoha para alejarse de la situación.  
-Eres una cualquiera!-Aria trato de abalanzarse pero Carim la detuvo.  
-Detente, no te rebajes!-le reclamo la rubia.  
Nanoha no entendía la situación. Miro a Fate pidiendo explicaciones.  
-A veces el pasado, sigue muy presente-sonriendo nerviosa.  
-Takamachi!-grito Aria-ten cuidado de esta, es una , cuando menos te lo esperes te quitara a Fate!-  
-Oye a mi nadie me llama -se molesto Ginga.  
La rubia tomo a Nanoha y la alejo del alboroto. Subieron al segundo piso, la pelirroja estaba bastante molesta. Quería explicaciones.  
-Estoy confundida… ¿quién es ella?-  
-Una chica…-  
-Me doy cuenta…-  
-Mira que importa quien sea, no la tomes en cuenta ¿si?-juntando su frente con la pelirroja.  
-…bien…-no podía molestarse con ella. Fate sonrió, tomo a Nanoha de la mano y entraron a un cuarto.  
-Mucha emoción para tan poco rato-se sentaron en un sillón, Testarossa se aproximo para besarla, Nanoha simplemente se dejo llevar.  
Parecía una droga, de la cual ya era adicta, quería más y más. No podía dejar los labios de Fate y las manos de la rubia ya no se conformaban con estar en un lugar. Las sintió pasar de sus caderas a sus muslos, un choque le recorrió el cuerpo, le dio una mordida a Testarossa. Esta la hizo emocionarse, subió las manos hasta llegar a su abdomen, subió un poco y toco los pechos de Nanoha.  
-¡Fate!-se alarmo, separándose.  
-Lo siento, Nanoha. Pero no tenemos 15 años, somos mayores, y esto es muy necesario-  
-Pero aun no me siento preparada como…como para que me toques de esa forma-  
-Eres toda una mujer…no veo lo malo, eres mi novia-  
-…sabias a lo que te atenías conmigo, yo te lo dije…-  
-Discúlpame-acercándose-…discúlpame, me controlaré, te amo-besando sus manos y después sus labios.  
-Mejor bajemos…no quiero estar aquí-  
-Correcto, espero que las cosas se hayan calmado-  
Y si, las cosas se habían calmado, Testarossa no veía a sus amigos cerca, así que se dedico a divertirse junto a Nanoha.  
-¡Vamos a bailar!-  
-Pero no sé…-  
-Anda di que si...-arrastrándola a la pista. Nanoha no se pudo negar ante tal puchero de su novia, accedió y se situó junto a Fate en lo que parecía ser el centro de baile. Varios jóvenes se movían al ritmo de la música. Takamachi se la estaba pasando bien, el mundo de Testarossa no parecía ser tan malo.  
-Disculpa, puedo?-dijo Ginga empujando a Takamachi y acercándose a Fate.  
-Ah…claro-Nanoha se sintió mal y camino hacia otra dirección.  
-Nanoha! Espera!-Testarossa iba a seguirla pero una mano de la pelimorada la detuvo.  
-Deja que se vaya…aun tenemos cosas pendientes-sonriendo y pasando un dedo por el pecho de la rubia.  
-De qué hablas-  
-Que ya se te olvido? Mientras te hacías la "novia" de esa tonta de Aria, yo hacia de segunda mesa-  
-Es algo que paso hace tiempo, y no volverá a repetirse-  
-Y quien le dijo a Aria lo de nosotras?-  
-No lo sé, pero ya no me importa…linda pelea que han tenido…ahora si me disculpas, iré a buscar a mi novia-  
-¿Tan rápido?...por que mejor no vamos arriba, nadie se daría cuenta-  
-¿Estas loca?-la tomo de los hombros-….aléjate de mi-  
Y camino en busca de Nanoha, se sentía bien consigo misma, había rechazado lo que pudo haber sido el mejor sexo hasta ahora. Ginga era fuego, un fuego que su pelirroja había apagado.  
A unos metros Carim observo todo, este era la señal, y la estúpida de Takamachi había caído, ahora estaba desprotegida. La encontró en una esquina bebiendo soda.  
-¿Y Fate?-con tono amigable  
-No sé-respondió esta con una mueca.  
-Es una tonta, siempre lastima a las personas sin darse cuenta-  
-Si…-  
-¿Sabes? Que te parece si por una noche olvidamos nuestras diferencias-  
-¿En verdad?-  
-No, seguiré siendo la misma desgraciada contigo-sonriendo  
Nanoha no sabía si tomarlo a broma o como advertencia, pero la risa de Carim la distrajo.  
-Ven, te presentare a unos amigos-  
-Mejor iré a buscar a Fate-  
-No, vamos-tomando su muñeca con fuerza, Nanoha se dejo arrastrar.  
Caminaron un poco hasta que las mellizas aparecieron.  
-A donde vas con la cabeza de zanahoria?-  
-¿Es lo mejor que te pudiste arreglar?-se mofo Aria-…pobre Fate, que vergüenza ah de estar pasando-  
-Chicas, chicas…cálmense-  
-¿Qué? Ahora eres su amiga?-  
-No, pero pobre Nanoha, que pensara de nosotras-  
-Lo que le de la gana-dijo Lotte  
-Yo…mejor me voy-dándose vuelta.  
-Espera…-  
Aria se interpuso, chocando con Takamachi, haciendo que su vaso de vodka cayera sobre la falda de Nanoha.  
-Ohh lo siento-fingiendo culpa  
-Diantres!-se quejo Nanoha, alejándose de ahí.  
Las tres chicas se miraron, Carim sonrió.  
-Eres una perra-  
-Gracias-le respondió Aria a modo de cumplido.

Fate buscaba a Nanoha algo desesperada, una sensación la invadió, como si algo estuviera pasando, algo muy malo. Se encontró con Thoma  
-Oye ¿haz visto a Nanoha?-  
-Mmm no, no la encuentras?-  
-No, hace rato que no la veo-  
-Te ayudo a buscarla-  
-Bien-  
Ambos se dividieron y siguieron buscando. Pero Nanoha no se encontraba en la planta baja, había subido para buscar algún baño y tratar de lavar el desastre que la tonta de Aria había ocasionado.  
Entro en un cuarto, no diviso a alguien, y se dirigió al baño. Después de algunos minutos y llegar a la conclusión que el vodka quedaría adherido a su falda decidió salir en busca de su novia.  
-Vaya….pero que sorpresa Takamachi-dijo Verossa frente a ella.  
-Yo…-Nanoha no dijo nada y corrió en dirección a la puerta, pero el peliverde se apresuro y cerro con seguro, la pelirroja retrocedió.  
-¿Cuál es el apuro? Sabes, deberíamos conocernos mejor…por Fate-  
-…déjame salir-  
-Cálmate…no haré nada que no te guste-Verossa se acerco a una mesa y preparo 2 bebidas-…toma, relájate, te ves muy pálida-  
-No-  
-Bebe esto!-grito ocasionando que Nanoha se asustara, tomo el vaso de Verossa-bébelo!-la pelirroja dudo, y bebió un poco, el rubio sonrió.  
-Quiero irme ya-  
-En un momento, por lo pronto toma asiento, y no seas grosera-Nanoha se sintió un poco mareada, tomo su cabeza, el ojiazul la tomo de los hombros y la guió hasta la cama.-eres muy bonita…ahora entiendo lo que vio en ti Fate-acariciando su mejilla.  
-Quiero irme-dijo Nanoha, sentía su cabeza dar vueltas.  
-Y eso que no bebiste todo el vaso…al principio te sientes así, pero después sentirás otra cosa-sonriendo con malicia.  
Nanoha empujo a Verossa y camino con dirección a la puerta, el peliverde la observo, pero no contó con que Takamachi gritaría.  
-Ayuda! Ábranme!-  
-Shh! Que haces?!-molesto se paro. Entonces una voz se escucho del otro lado.  
-Nanoha estas ahí?-  
Verossa sintiéndose atrapado camino hacia una puerta y salió de la habitación. Mientras la pelirroja golpeaba la puerta, hasta que la abrieron.  
-Hayate!-dijo lanzándose hacia su amiga, sentía miedo. Ni siquiera pregunto que hacía aquí.  
-¿Que pasó? Te encerraron?-dijo molesta.  
-Si…-con la cabeza agachada, Yunno y Granz se acercaban.  
-Que le paso a tu falda?-viendo la mancha de vodka.  
-Un accidente…-  
-¿Donde esta Fate?-  
-Abajo-Nanoha se separo de Hayate-tengo que ir a buscarla-  
-Dime…fueron ellos, cierto?-pregunto Granz, la pelirroja solo asintió.  
-¡Esos tontos! Deberían de madurar…y Fate? Tuvo algo que ver?-  
-¡No! Claro que no!-  
Los 3 chicos intercambiaron miradas, el dolor de cabeza estaba pasando. Bajaron las escaleras en busca de la rubia. Nanoha no le contaría a Fate, no aun. Esta podía no creerle, y no quería eso. Sintió una extraña fuerza, como si tuviera energías de mas, seguro Verossa le había dado alguna droga.  
-Nanoha!-se alegro Testarossa al verla a salvo-estaba preocupada ¿Dónde estabas?-besando sus mejillas.  
-¡Arriba! Me encontré con los chicos!-sonriendo.  
-Ya veo…estas tomada?-  
-¿Yo? ¡Nooo! Que va-empezó a reír-…ven, vamos a bailar!-  
-Pero…-no hizo mas preguntas, Nanoha la arrastro a la pista y empezó a bailar muy pegado.  
Hayate y los chicos veían el estado de la pelirroja, minutos antes estaba asustada y ahora se besaba felizmente con Fate. Adivinaron que su comportamiento no era producto del alcohol, tenia que ser…  
-¿Drogada? Lo crees así?-  
-Si! Seguro Fate le dio algo, Nanoha no haría algo así en su sano juicio-en la pista la pelirroja besaba fogosamente a Testarossa, tomando sus manos y llevándolas a su pecho  
-Wow…nunca creí ver a Nanoha así-  
La pelirroja trataba de quitarse su blusa, pero Fate no lo permitió.  
-¿Pero que estas haciendo?-  
-Me dio calor!-molesta-sabes que, no quiero bailar, mejor…vamos arriba-  
-¿Qué? Estas segura?-Nanoha asintió y tomo a Fate de la mano mientras caminaban con dirección a las escaleras.  
Verossa Acous observaba todo desde el otro extremo de la sala, no había logrado su cometido, había dejado pasar una gran oportunidad! Estaba completamente molesto, pero que le había visto Fate a Nanoha? Era una tonta, ni siquiera era hermosa, Fate era demasiado para ella, el seria mejor partido que Takamachi…el…  
El peliverde se sorprendió, no podía negarlo más, odiaba a Nanoha y quería hacerle daño, por que ella tenía a Fate.  
-¿Será?-se pregunto, su propia obsesión por acostarse con Takamachi solo tenia que ver en que era el deseo de Fate, y Fate era su deseo.

Testarossa estaba bastante excitada, Nanoha la besaba con tanta vehemencia que no podía imaginar que en verdad estuviera pasando, hasta le permitía tocarla, pasaba sus manos por los pechos de Takamachi sin ser detenida. La pelirroja acariciaba el abdomen de la rubia mientras no dejaba de besarla. Podía sentir la lengua de Nanoha, simplemente parecía otra.  
-Na-Nanoha espera-la detuvo Fate, necesitaba respirar.  
-Que…su…cede-algo entrecortada.  
-Estas segura que…-  
Nanoha sonrió y se recostó en la cama. Era como una señal, para decirle a Fate que ahí estaba y que la hiciera suya. La rubia agradeció el gesto, se coloco sobre la pelirroja y empezó a besarle el cuello, bajo hasta su abdomen y levanto la blusa para besarle el área del ombligo, cuando subió al rostro de Nanoha esta parecía estar dormida.  
-¿Amor? Amor…estas…-  
Si, Takamachi se había quedado dormida. Fate comenzó a reír, parecía que no tenia de otra mas que esperar. Se acostó a su lado y abrazo a Nanoha por la cintura.

-Estuvo genial! Ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida!-se emociono Granz, hace una media hora que la presentación del grupo Deep Dish había acabado.  
-Creo que amo a Verossa por haberlos traído!-dijo Yunno  
-Wow tampoco, tampoco-lo calmo su amigo, miro a Hayate quien estaba bastante seria.  
-¿Sigues preocupada por Nanoha?-  
-No, ahora mismo esta con Fate-  
-Y eso no es lo que te preocupa?-  
-Es sarcasmo-le miro con reproche.  
-Oh oh…-dijo Yunno al ver al guardia de seguridad-…nos han cachado, será mejor que salgamos de aquí-  
Los tres chicos se escabulleron entre la gente que quedaba, era casi la mitad de los invitados. En el otro lado de la mansión los amigos de Fate estaban molestos, no habían podido vengarse de Nanoha.  
-Y ahora que haremos?-pregunto Zest.  
-Esperar…ya buscaremos una forma de deshacernos de Takamachi-respondió Carim.  
En la habitación donde estaban Fate y Nanoha, la pelirroja despertaba. Miro a su novia quien la observaba tiernamente, por un momento se asusto, pero luego de ver que ambas se encontraban vestidas dejo de alarmarse.  
-Ya es algo tarde, pronto amanecerá-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Es broma, dormiste como por media hora, vamos-Levantándose de la cama y tomando la mano de Nanoha.  
-¿Qué horas son?-  
-Casi las 3:00am…tus padres deben estar preocupados-  
-Lo se-Nanoha se tomo la cabeza, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, y le daba mucha pena preguntarle a Fate.  
-…te amo-le respondió la rubia al verla a los ojos.  
-Yo igual…-  
Dándose un beso, sintiendo en el como su relación se hacia mas fuerte. Nada ni nadie las separaría.

Ese domingo por la mañana, en la mansión de Fate.  
-De que estas hablando?-consternado el señor Testarossa, se encontraba con su segundo hijo.  
-Sobre la inversión, Alicia dijo que debemos exportar las telas a Italia, ya había hablado contigo de eso-  
-No recuerdo…-quedo serio, cada vez estaba empeorando, ya estaba perdiendo la memoria acaso?  
-Vamos, firma esto, es la orden para empezar a exportar-  
-¿Dónde están mis lentes?-  
-No confías en mi?-  
El señor Clyde hizo una mueca, era su hijo, su sangre, era la misma imagen de Lindy. Le daría una oportunidad, tomo la pluma y firmo las hojas, en el rostro de Chrono se asomo una sonrisa de victoria.  
-Toma…-miro su rostro, el de su hijo, ese gesto de traición, que no supo ocultar.  
El pelinegro se retiro del despacho de su padre, mientras el salía un hombre de traje entraba.  
-Señor Testarossa-  
-Trajiste lo que te pedí-  
-Así es-entregando un fólder  
-Puedes marcharte-el hombre de traje se fue, Clyde pensó muchas cosas antes de tomar aquel fólder. Respiro hondo y leyó las hojas que se guardaban en el. Su rostro cambio drásticamente, aquello era mucho para lo que su corazón podía soportar, pero en que estaba metido Chrono! Tomo su pecho, empezó a dolerle, como si se contrajera-¡Lindy!-grito antes de caer al suelo desmayado.  
El segundo de los Testarossa estaba cerca, escucho como su padre grito el nombre de su madre. Dudo un poco, entro al despacho y vio a su padre tirado, miro las hojas que estaban sobre el escritorio, las tomo.  
-Maldita sea Clyde! Por una vez podrías mantenerte alejado de mi vida!-molesto tomo toda aquella información y las coloco de nuevo en el fólder-…ojala te mueras-saliendo del despacho.

Nanoha estaba sobre su cama, no podía seguir durmiendo, desde hace rato que sentía algo en el pecho, como si se sintiera mal. Pero no sabía por que.  
-Hija estas despierta? Es Fate, esta al teléfono-  
-Ya voy-poniéndose de pie para abrirle a su madre-gracias-frunció el ceño, su madre tenia un gesto preocupado-Fate? Hola, como estas cariño-  
-Mal, Nanoha, mi padre esta en el hospital-la voz se oía a punto de quebrarse  
-Como? Pero…-  
-Tuvo un infarto, no saben si esta vez lo lograra…que voy a hacer-  
-Quieres que vaya contigo?-  
-No, no…hoy vas a juntarte con Hayate y los chicos para estudiar, no quiero interferir en tus planes-  
-Pero…quiero estar contigo, no podré estar en paz-  
-Lo siento, tal vez no fue buena idea llamarte-  
-No digas eso! Soy tu novia, y querías que lo supiera…-  
-Entonces mejor ve con tus amigos, yo estaré con mi madre, me necesita-  
-Y tu a quien necesitas?-  
-A ti…-  
-…bien, te llamare para estar al tanto, correcto?-  
-Si, gracias…te amo-  
-Yo también-sonriendo.  
Nanoha colgó, estaba tan metida en la conversación que no noto a su madre en la puerta. Esta la miro preocupada.  
-Se oía muy mal-  
-Lo esta-dijo Nanoha, observando hacia el piso.

El doctor camino directo hacia ellos.  
-Les tengo una buena noticia-  
-Esta fuera de peligro?-dijo Lindy esperanzada  
-No, hemos encontrado un donante-  
-¿En serio?-sonrió Fate  
-Así es, es de aquí, de Unimari, es compatible con tu padre-  
Fate se sintió mal, significa que alguien había muerto, pero salvaría a Clyde.  
-Necesitamos que el señor Testarossa se encuentre mejor, para poder realizar la operación, cuesta de mucho trabajo y fuerza-  
-Claro, en cuanto pueda hacerse tiene nuestra autorización-respondió la rubia.  
El doctor asintió, el celular de Fate empezó a sonar-…disculpen-no reconoció el numero.-¿Bueno?-  
-¿Fate? Soy yo, Nanoha, como sigue tu padre?-  
-Igual, pero han encontrado un donante!-emocionándose  
-¡De veras! Que alegría…pero…te tengo una mala noticia-  
-Que sucede?-  
-Es Hank, esta muerto…-  
-Como?-  
-Si…tuvo una congestión alcohólica…-  
-Dios…cuanto lo siento-  
-Lo sé…yo…yo…me siento culpable…si no…si yo no…-escucho como empezó a llorar por el teléfono  
-No, Nanoha, no te sientas culpable…donde estas?-  
-En…en casa…de…Hayate-  
-Podrías darme la dirección? Iré por ti-  
-Claro…-tratando de calmarse.

Fate observo la casa, ya había estado ahí antes. Pero no le dio importancia.  
Después de varios minutos la pelirroja salió. Testarossa se aproximo a su encuentro, ambas se abrazaron.  
-Esta bien, estará bien…-  
-Pero…-  
-No sientas culpa, no la tienes…-  
Tomo su rostro, colocando cabello tras ambas orejas y besando su nariz, después su frente y al ultimo sus labios.  
-Ay Fate-soltando un suspiro, la rubia la abrazo más fuerte aun. Había investigado, que el donante de su padre, era el mismo Hank.

* * *

No hubo tanto drama como esperaban, cierto? jajaja, pero aún queda un poco más de eso ;)

En fin, hoy no puedo contestarles porque tengo que ir corriendo a buscar un herrero y cosas de finales. Pero les mando un gran saludo a todos y mil gracias por pasarse! Estoy **RE **atrasada con la continuación de "El lado ciego del amor" pero espero que eso se suba mañana haha xP

Besos y hasta pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

**Holi! **Hoy les pondré solo un capítulo -para dejarlos picados- y porque no tengo más tiempo jajaja. Ayer no pude subir capítulo de **"ELCDA"**, si puedo lo haré mañana pero podría ser que no :(

**Muchas gracias **por sus comentarios :) debido a los pocos capítulos faltantes les dedico este capítulo a **Minovi-nicoli3-Aria.T,** Gracias por todo su apoyo y sus valiosos comentarios.Los siguientes capítulos serán para los que siguen comentando y también han estado siempre por aquí ;)

Disclaimer: "La mujer que no soñé jamás" ni MSLN me pertenece, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

Fate Testarossa nunca tuvo que esperar por nada, su posición económica y la fama de su familia le daban ciertos privilegios para saltarse filas, problemas de ley, reservaciones, conquistas, calificaciones, etc. Por eso ella sabía que el día que tuviera que esperar por algo u alguien, al obtenerlo seria muy especial. Y no se equivoco, pues existía cierta pelirroja que la había hecho pasar por muchas cosas, principalmente por esperas.

Pero esta vez todo era diferente, bien dice esa frase "Salud, dinero o amor?".

-¿Qué dijo el médico?-preguntó una inquietante Lindy

-Lo de siempre, hay que esperar para ver los resultados-suspiró Fate.

Su madre agachó la cabeza y volvió a tomar lugar en esa silla, aquella en la que se había vuelto común verla sentada.

La operación de Clyde se había realizado hace 18 horas, el corazón que ahora latía en el había pertenecido a un joven, pero ahora era suyo, era una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida.

No quedaba de otra más que esperar que Clyde Testarossa despertara.

Fate caminaba por los pasillos del hospital para despejarse, pensaba que cuando volviera junto a su madre, esta le diría que el ya había despertado.

-Fate...-dijo esa voz, la que aparecía cuando más la necesitaba.

-Nanoha-se sorprendió- ¿qué haces aquí? Ya es muy noche-

-Pensé que necesitabas de compañía-se afligió por la mala respuesta de su novia.

-Y la necesito-miró a los lados, ni un conocido cerca-…pero deberías estar en casa, descansando, mañana es tú examen-se acerco a ella para acariciar su mejilla

-No puedo descansar, no sabiendo que estas así-la pelirroja la abrazo, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de su novia. Fate rodeo los hombros de Nanoha, para sentirse más juntas.

-Gracias…-respondió la rubia, dejándose querer. Si alguien de su familia la viera, ya que más daba.

-¿Cómo sigue?-hablo Nanoha, sin mover su cabeza de lugar.

-Igual, estable, pero igual…solo quiero que despierte, verlo a los ojos…-guardo silencio-…mañana regresare a la universidad, así me distraigo…-

-¿Estas segura?-dijo levantando el rostro para verle directo a la cara

-Si… ya comenzaron los exámenes finales, y hay trabajos por entregar, a Clyde no le gusta que descuide los estudios…aparte mi nana Linith me prometió acompañar a mi madre en mi ausencia-

-Correcto,-Nanoha sonrió-ya veras que todo saldrá bien…-Fate correspondió al gesto, añadiendo un pequeño beso y después otra sonrisa. Este movimiento fue observado por Chrono, quien se escondía en otro pasillo. Podía salir y encararla, pero no servía de nada, con su padre inactivo, ¿qué debía temer Fate? En otra ocasión, pero seria un as bajo la manga que sin duda usaría.

El pelinegro giro sobre si, dejando tras su espalda a esa pareja dándose mimos. Mejor concentraba sus pensamientos en cosas más importantes, como la forma de sacarle más dinero a Clyde. Con lo que le había hecho firmar, había podido pagar varias deudas que tenia. Si no fuera por su vicio de apostar, no se metería en tantos problemas. Sabía que fue un completo idiota al pedir dinero prestado; con la mafia italiana no debes de meterte.

De pronto sintió como alguien lo jalo de los hombros y lo estrello contra la pared, sacándolo de sus pensamientos bruscamente. Miró aquellos ojos rubí frente a el, lo veían con rabia.

-¡Eres un estúpido Chrono!-le reclamó Alicia, tenía mucho que no la miraba perder los estribos.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-tratando de zafarse.

-¿Crees que no me iba a enterar?-un zangoloteo y su cabeza choco con la pared

-¿Cómo?-desentendiéndose

-¡El dinero que sacaste del banco! La firma de Clyde!-

-Ah eso…fue inteligente, ¿no?-

-¡No! ¡Fue arriesgado!-

-¿Y que con eso? No me descubrieron-al fin logro quitar las manos de Alicia sobre sus hombros.

-Tal vez no…pero si vuelves a hacer algo así sin comentarlo antes, piénsala dos veces-respondió la mayor de los Testarossa, alejándose con dirección al cuarto de su padre. El pelinegro la observo irse, estaba harto de recibir órdenes.

Los amigos de la pelirroja descansaban de tan pesado examen, a los tres les dolía bastante la cabeza, y solo querían pensar en otra cosa que en contestar pruebas.

-Seguro nos ganamos esos puntos extras-dijo Nanoha mientras comía de esas barras nutritivas de fresa

-Eso espero, pero por favor-con cara de suplica-ya no hay que hablar de eso, no quiero saber de exámenes hasta que volvamos de vacaciones-respondió Granz tallando su cara con las palmas de sus manos para después intentar comer sus donitas.

-Tienes razón-le apoyo Yunno mientras trataba de arrebatarle unas donas azucaradas a su amigo, pero este egoísta se las metió todas a la boca-…ojala te ahogues-le vio con reproche

-¿Quieres?-ofreciendo la mitad de su barra la pelirroja

-Oh Nanoha que linda muchas gracias pero a ti te hace más falta-rechazando la oferta

-Bueno-alzando los hombros y terminando su barra (nutritiva de fibra)

Hayate no ponía atención a la conversación de sus amigos, su mirada y sus pensamientos se habían concentrado en aquella rubia que se les aproximaba.

Yunno noto como apareció un gesto de reproche en su amiga y a punto de preguntar, Testarossa hablo;

-Hola, ¿que tal les fue?-Nanoha y Granz giraron sus rostros pues, ambos les daban la espalda.

-Muy bien-respondió satisfecha la pelirroja mientras le indicaba que se sentara a su lado

-Que bueno, felicidades-contesto al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a su novia

Los tres observaron el pequeño beso que le dio Nanoha en los labios, un poco incómodos Yunno y Granz prefirieron darle su espacio

-Bueno, creo que se me antojaron esas donas azucaradas, iré a la cafetería-

-Yo te acompaño-levantándose al mismo tiempo de la banca-¿Vienes Hayate?-

-Claro-mirando a Fate con el ceño fruncido-¿No quieres nada Nanoha?-

-¿Eh?-deteniendo el roce de sus dedos con los de Fate- ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde van?-al ver a sus amigos de pie-

-Iremos ala cafetería-

-Ahh, ya veo, bueno, luego nos vemos-dijo Takamachi sin observarlos, Hayate soltó un bufido y siguió a sus amigos.

La pelirroja volvió a jugar con los dedos de Fate, no sabía por que, pero resultaba algo divertido y necesario. La rubia sentía alivio en su pecho, quería estar feliz pero por instantes la tristeza le ganaba. Nanoha no haría preguntas respecto al estado de Clyde, buscaría una conversación más amena y que lograra distraerla, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

-Este domingo habrá una cena por navidad, me gustaría que asistieras, significaría mucho para mamá-

-Hum…seguro…-dijo Testarossa, ni siquiera recordaba que ya sería noche buena tan pronto, lo bueno que en esos malos momentos, tenía a la pelirroja a su lado, y gracias a ella, aun no se había desmoronado.

-¿Te gusta Nanoha?-dijo sin rodeos Yunno, tomando por sorpresa a sus amigos, tan así que Granz escupió el jugo que tomaba.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Hayate bastante consternada-que estupideces dices-mirando a ambos chicos que al observarla lograron intimidarle.

-Pues…Granz y yo hemos notado tú comportamiento respecto a Nanoha, desde que sale con Fate te has vuelto algo…celosa?-

-Claro que no, son alucinaciones suyas-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-saben que Testarossa no es de mi agrado, es una idiota-

-Quizás sea una idiota, pero esa idiota hace feliz a tú amiga-

-Y…-hablo Granz al fin-…esa felicidad de tú amiga, parece incomodarte bastante-

-No saben lo que dicen-

-Entonces, ¿puedes explicarnos?-le miró directamente y Hayate no pudo sostener aquellos ojos sobre ella y giro su rostro hacia otro lado.

-Bien dicen que los hombres son más chismosos-la chica soltó una carcajada sarcástica-…si eso quieren…-guardo silencio-…verán, en la preparatoria siempre trate de ser una chica popular, y por un tiempo mis deseos se hicieron realidad, y allí estaba yo, 16 años y era el centro de atención durante los almuerzos en la mesa de los populares, lo que vestía, usaban las demás, lo que decía, decían los otros, era como ser de la realeza, …así lo sentía yo. Entonces, estaba Fate Testarossa, la chica más popular de toda la preparatoria, cuya preferencia hacia el sexo femenino era bien sabido y más aun su lista de conquistas que, en aquel tiempo, apenas comenzaba-sus amigos fruncieron el entre cejo, como adivinando lo siguiente que diría-…así es, yo formo parte de su larga lista, aunque para ella haya sido solo una noche…creí que en realidad me quería, fui una ilusa, me entregué ciegamente…y estoy segura que ni siquiera me recuerda.-

-Vaya…quien lo hubiera dicho, yo que pensaba que aun eras virg..-

-Granz!-le interrumpió su amigo dando un golpe a su cabeza

-¡Au!-sobándose-¿qué? Tú también lo pensabas-viéndolo con reproche

Hayate negó con la cabeza, hombres, sabía que no entenderían.

-No te enojes, lo siento-se disculpo-…es solo que…es acaso…pues…aun te gusta Fate?-

La chica no respondió, ni siquiera ella estaba segura.

-Oh…bien…ahora entiendo un poco-

-¿Le dirás a Nanoha?-dijo intrigado Granz

-¡No! Claro que no,…-

-Pues…ojala Testarossa cambie para bien-

-Esperemos que si…no me gustaría ver a Nanoha con el corazón destrozado-

-Ni a mí-

Hayate soltó un hondo suspiro, al analizarlo un poco, dedujo que en realidad si, sentía envidia de Nanoha, había logrado lo que muchas (muchas) chicas fantasearon alguna vez con Fate Testarossa.

Verossa repasaba mentalmente el encuentro que tuvo con Takamachi en su fiesta, estaba tan cerca de poder hacerla suya, de tenerla como un trofeo. No, la pelirroja era menos que un trofeo, era una piedra en el zapato que deseaba quitarse a toda costa, si tan solo Testarossa notara la basura que es, la poca cosa. Pero como quitarle esa venda de los ojos. Y Fate tan…perfecta.

Aun le era algo nuevo lo que empezaba a sentir por la rubia, aunque quizá siempre había estado ahí y nunca quiso darse cuenta.

-Uff al fin! En pocos días de vacaciones!-Respiro aliviado Zest mientras estiraba sus brazos

-Nosotras nos iremos a Paris a pasar las fechas-dijo Aria sonriendo, contagiando a su melliza que aplaudió emocionada.

Vice soltó un bufido, el no saldría de vacaciones, tenia cosas importantes que hacer.

-Bah! Para unos cuantos días libres, regresaremos en enero para terminar exámenes, y entraremos a octavo, por cierto, ¿dónde harás tú servicio Verossa?-

-Tonto, ¡ya dijo! Se irá a Londres-le contestó Lotte mirando al ojiazul para que afirmara, pero este parecía ausente-…¿Verossa? Hello ¿hay alguien ahí?-

Este clavo sus ojos azules en la chica, con una sonrisa.

-De hecho he cambiado de planes, me iré a Berlín-

-¿Como Fate?-

Claro, pronto se irían de aquí, y Fate tendrá que dejar a la estúpida de Takamachi.

-Así es, Lotte, me iré a Berlín como Testarossa, ya verán, nos apoderaremos de todas las chicas guapas-riendo malicioso, Zest alardeo junto a él y como aprobación chocaron las palmas de sus manos.

-Arrogante-gruño Carim-ni siquiera puedes con Takamachi- burlándose.

Acous dejo de sonreír, observando seriamente a la rubia.

-Claro que puedo con ella-

-¿Ah si? Fuiste tú quien dijo que la alejaría de Fate, y yo las sigo viendo juntas-

El peliverde hizo una mueca

-Vamos Carim, aunque se separen, Testarossa nunca se fijara en ti, aunque te vuelvas cómplice del mismo diablo, que han hecho tú y Schach, eh? Tampoco han podido-

La chica no respondió, solo hizo gestos ofensivos hacia Verossa.

-¡Ash! Esto no puede seguir así! O sea, el otro día un nerd de computers se acerco pidiéndome una cita, o sea! Desde que Fate sale con esa, los de su clase piensan que pueden siquiera hablarnos.-

Comento dramáticamente Aria, mientras su melliza asentía con la cabeza.

-Oh vamos chicos, porque no las dejan en paz-soltó Vice, tratando de hacer recapacitar a sus amigos-Parecen que están en secundaria-

-¡¿Qué?!-se ofendieron las chicas principalmente

-Vice, estas mal de la cabeza o qué?-

Este solo dejo salir un suspiro y miró hacia el cielo algo desesperado. Comenzaba a cansarse de esto.

Nanoha tenía esa sensación de nuevo, cada que Fate estaba tan cerca, parecía hacer reacción con su piel. Y algo por dentro la recorría; los besos de su novia sobre su cuello, las manos subiendo y bajando de su cintura, hacia que pensar fuera algo aparte y actuar lo principal. Mordió su labio inferior, con los ojos cerrados. Sentía como la boca de Fate iba subiendo hasta sus labios, para adueñarse de ellos con suavidad. Acaricio la mejilla de la rubia con sus dedos, intentando hacer más mágico el momento.

Ambas se encontraban en el estacionamiento de la universidad, Takamachi estaba atrapada de espaldas a la puerta de su coche, con una Testarossa dispuesta a comérsela a besos.

-Upss-se escucho un golpe y de pronto la alarma del carro contiguo empezó a sonar. Apenas este sonido pudo traerlas de vuelta a la realidad.

Una muy sonrojada pelirroja que se había quedado con ganas de más. Mientras la rubia miraba con molestia al idiota que había activado la alarma del coche. Y ese idiota se alejaba algo apenado, ya que se distrajo observando el acto de aquellas tórtolas que se estrello contra el carro.

-Vaya, si que puedo aguantar la respiración-dijo Fate dejando aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro, y así llamar la atención de su novia. Esta le respondió sonriendo, y pasando un cabello tras su oreja.

Le encantaba tenerla tan cerca, para poder mirar detenidamente cada facción de su bella cara. Esos ojos azules, esas pecas, esos labios, esa piel tan suave que la volvía loca. Y no puede dejar de suspirar, como si le aliviara el alma.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Nanoha tapando su boca con sus dos manos, haciendo que su novia se preocupara.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-¡Debo sacar unos libros de la biblioteca!-

-Ah eso, me habías preocupado-

Takamachi guardo unas cosas en su auto para después tomar la mano de Fate y dirigirse al dicho lugar. La rubia pasaba su dedo pulgar por los dedos de su pelirroja, mientras esta trataba de caminar más aprisa.

-Mmm ¿te conté de las cosas raras que suceden en casa?-dijo Testarossa

-¿Cosas raras?-pregunto- ¿De qué tipo?-

-Pues están desapareciendo ciertas cosas, como cuadros o relojes, algunos de mucho valor-

-Oh dios que mal, ¿sospechas de alguien?-

-La verdad, si-respiro hondo-creo que es Chrono, temo que está metido en problemas, y le urge el dinero-

Takamachi frunció el entrecejo

-Ya veo, por eso vendió tú auto-Fate asintió- ¿ pero que tan grave crees que sea su problema?-

La rubia guardo silencio, no quería que la juzgara, pero vamos, cuando eres joven cometes ciertos errores que cargaras a lo largo de tú vida.

-Veras, creo saber por qué ambos regresaron-rasco su cabeza como intentado acomodar sus palabras- yo…bueno hace algunos años, cuando creía que no era la adecuada para la herencia de mi familia, y antes de saber que el padre de mi madre me dejaría su fortuna, mis hermanos y yo hicimos un acuerdo para quedarnos con todo el dinero, por supuesto esta que no pienso participar más en eso.-

Nanoha hizo una mueca, ¿qué tipo de plan idearon los Testarossa? Cuando quiso preguntarle, sintió como su novia paró en seco. Vio hacia el frente y miró a una elegante señora.

-Que… ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo algo incrédula

-Hija-su madre miraba a Nanoha algo sorprendida-Es tú padre-el corazón de Fate se aceleró-ha despertado-sonriendo, haciendo que ambas sonrieran. La señora Lindy se abalanzo a abrazarla. La pelirroja observaba la escena, estaba tan feliz por su rubia.

-Es...es… ¡grandioso! esta consiente, ¿cómo está el? ¿Recuerda todo?-separándose del abrazo.

-Si, aun le cuesta recordar ciertas cosas pero está bien, bastante estable y quiere verte-le respondió su madre.

Testarossa no cabía de su asombro, era la noticia que estaba deseando oír. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera noto la forma de Lindy al observar a Nanoha, una forma que incomodó a la pelirroja.

-Am Fate-dijo su novia, haciendo que esta la mirara y luego viera a la señora Testarossa.

-Oh…am…madre, ella es mi...Misha-

-Hola Misha-le saludo. Nanoha solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba helada, trato de ocultar su desconcierto, ¿por qué cambiarle el nombre? Y negarla. Sobre todo eso, ocultarla, se sintió fatal.

-Bueno, debo irme, no quiero que me cierren la biblioteca-sonrió con amargura-Hasta luego Fate, me alegra mucho que tú padre haya despertado, y un gusto conocerla señora-inclino su cabeza y dio media vuelta para alejarse. Fate observo cómo se iba, quiso detenerla y contarle a su madre la verdad. Pero no lo hizo, la dejo irse con el corazón lastimado.

Si serás imbécil Testarossa, se dijo a si misma

En cuanto cerró la puerta de su auto, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir, y se deslizaran por sus mejillas, el sorber la nariz fue involuntario y abrió su bolso para buscar algún papel.

-Eres una imbécil Fate Testarossa-la maldijo por hacerla sufrir- pero no puedo dejar de quererte, aunque nunca me presentes a tú familia-continuo llorando. Debía calmarse, no podía llegar a casa si continuaba llorando, y luego debía ir a trabajar al café. Aunque solo tuviera ganas para tirarse en su cama y continuar llorando. Cómo pudo pensar que la presentaría oficialmente como su novia, si siempre trataba de evitar llevarla a su casa o que le llamase. Tonta, tonta Takamachi ilusa.

¿Y si Hayate y los demás tenían razón? Si solo jugaba con ella.

Un golpe a su ventanilla la saco de sus pensamientos, bajo el vidrio inconsciente de sus actos.

-Ya te dejo ¿no es así?- sonrió malicioso Verossa, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza

-No es nada de eso-paro sus lágrimas, principalmente el era el menos indicado para verla sufrir.

-Su madre me llamo hace unas horas, por fin despertó el señor Clyde, así que pensaba venir y darle la sorpresa a su hija.-

Ella no dijo nada, Verossa era un malvado, sabía que algo así sucedería.

-Lo sé, se fue con ella. Está muy contenta-

-Pero te negó, ¿no es así? No le mencionó que son novias. ¿Sabes?, para los Testarossa, el linaje es algo muy importante. Nunca permitirían que anduviese contigo. La exiliarían. Tú crees, que Fate está dispuesta a perder a su familia y todas esas comodidades ¿por ti?-dijo el ojiazul mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Nanoha. Esta no tenía fuerzas para quitarse, lo que el chico decía era cierto. Tanto que le dolió hasta el alma.

-Debo irme-dijo intentando subir la ventana.

-Nos vemos, cuídate-le sonrió de esa manera que tanto detestaba la pelirroja, en cuanto se alejo arranco su auto.

A unos metros de ahí Fate subió al carro con su madre. Esta venia con la cara seria, parecía molesta. Su madre lo noto y quiso averiguar qué pasaba.

-¿Sucedió algo? ¿No encontraste lo que fuiste a buscar?-

-No-dijo Testarossa a secas

-Parece que viste algo bastante desagradable-

-Algo así, madre, algo así-

Lindy quiso indagar más, pero estaba segura que su hija no diría nada.

¿Quién era esa tal Misha?

-¡Te arriesgas bastante, y me arriesgas a mí!-se quejo Alicia- ¡¿cómo puedes tomar los objetos de la mansión?!-

-¡Bah! Son pequeñeces, mamá no lo ha notado-

-¡Pero los empleados si! Escuche como una sirvienta le mencionó a Fate y ella ya sospecha-

-Mmm demonios Alicia, ay que chantajearla, no creo que siga el plan, es otra.-paso una mano por su cabello pelinegro-ahora que papá ah despertado, tenemos que usar esa carta-

-No lo sé, no puedo creer que nuestra hermana ande con esa chica-

-¡Pero yo las vi! Sé donde trabaja esa pelirroja, en serio Alicia. Esa tonta está enamorada-

-Que cosas dices-rio la mayor de los Testarossa- ¿Fate? ¿Enamorada?-

-Si, si! Se lo que te digo, ya veras, las cosas saldrán bien, confía en mí y deja de estresarme-

Alicia se tomo el mentón, algo pensante. Tratando de calmarse, deseando que Chrono tuviera razón.

-¿Hijos? ¿Dónde están?-su madre los llamaba a ambos.

Salieron de la capilla del hospital. Al menos fingían ser agradecidos con Dios. Su madre los observo a ambos y esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sigue?-preguntó el mayor

-Mejor, si todo sale bien, para la siguiente semana podremos tenerlo en casa, claro, con todo el equipo necesario-

-¡Que bien mamá! ¡Me alegra mucho!-sonrió Chrono abrazando a su madre por el hombro.

-Vamos, que ha despertado-

Los tres caminaron con dirección al cuarto de Clyde.

Mientras que Fate ya se encontraba con su padre, a quien trataba de hacer reír, pero este le pedía que no lo hiciera porque era bastante doloroso.

-Al menos tú sentido del humor mejoro-sonriendo

-Oh si, ahora que siento que vivo por segunda vez, todo es alegría-

-A sí es-

-¿Y me he perdido de mucho?-

-En realidad no-negando-todo está en orden-

-Correcto…Fate hija, quiero pedirte que, mi condición no interfiera con tú decisión de ir a Alemania al principios del año, es algo que deseaste hacer-

-Papá-le interrumpió-no, no es momento para hablarlo-

-Claro que si, debes saber que yo estaré bien, tú madre estará bien, y además, solo serán 4 meses, no es mucho-

-Mmm claro…-

La puerta se abrió para dar paso al resto de la familia.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el hombre más guapo de la tierra?-dijo la señora Lindy acercándose a su esposo. Este un poco ruborizado se dejo apapachar.

-Vamos, si estoy ojeroso y sabe cuántos días tengo sin bañarme-esto provoco la risa de los demás.

-Oh, se un poco positivo amor, al fin estas bien, es como una segunda oportunidad y estaremos juntos por muchos, muchos años más-le sonrió su esposa para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. La rubia se sintió aliviada, las cosas de casa parecían calmarse.

-Te ves de muy buen humor-dijo Carim molesta por la felicidad del ojiazul

-Lo sé, tengo mis razones-

-¿Ah si?-cruzada de brazos

-Así es, ya veras, y tú me tendrás que ayudar-

-Mmm adelante, habla-

Del otro lado del campus Fate le contaba a Vice los acontecimientos de ayer con su familia, estaba bastante emocionada.

-Que bueno Testarossa, así podrán pasar navidad tranquilos-poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica para mostrar su afecto

-Lo sé.-sonriendo

-Oye y ¿ese nuevo auto? Lo imagine o si eras tú-

-Oh si era yo. Mamá se dio cuenta que el mío desapareció así que me dio uno de mi padre. Me había dado uno más ostentoso pero lo cambie por ese, está mejor.-

-Ah sí, mucho espacio en el asiento de atrás-sonriendo, lo que provoco que Fate sonriera un poco. Aun no había hablado con Nanoha, desde lo sucedido de ayer, tampoco quería ver a Verossa. ¿Qué se traía con su pelirroja? Tenía muchas ganas de comentárselo a Vice, pero desistió.

Nanoha estaba seria, parecía que no tenía ganas de nada, sus amigos lo habían notado desde hace rato, pues no se alegro tanto cuando se enteraron que los puntos extras del examen los habían ganado.

-Oh vamos Nanoha, cambia esa cara, nos ves que estoy feliz y me contagias tú nostalgia-le dijo en broma Yunno, pero solo provoco que la pelirroja se sintiera peor.

-Lo siento, mejor me voy-

-¡Ay no! No fue lo que quise decir-el chico miró a Hayate buscando ayuda

-¿Qué es lo te sucede?-dijo posando su mano sobre la de Nanoha

-No es nada, son cosas superfluas-

-Pues para ser superfluas te tienen muy melancólica-

-Ya, no se preocupen, debo irme, ayer olvide sacar unos libros de la biblioteca-

-¿Te acompaño?-

-No gracias, está bien, nos vemos a la siguiente clase-mostrando una sonrisa fingida.

La vieron alejarse, hasta pudieron ver esa nube gris que se posaba sobre su cabeza.

-Me pregunto que le hizo esta vez la tonta de Testarossa-

-Oh vamos, si te alegra esto, así terminan y tienes a Fate para ti-dijo Yunno, a modo de broma, pero parece que sus bromas no son las adecuadas para el momento.

-¡¿Pero que dices!? Claro que no, no me alegra verla sufrir, aparte…Fate no se fijaría en mí-

-Y ¿por qué no? Si eres una chica guapísima e inteligente-le dijo Granz, provocando el desconcierto tanto de la misma chica como de Yunno, el pobre se sonrojo algo arrepentido de sus propias palabras

-Vaya gracias-le sonrió.

-Eh bueno, entonces cómo celebraremos ¡eh! Que esto del examen tenemos que festejarlo!-

Un sonrojado Granz y una Hayate con autoestima asintieron.

Fate Testarossa era una tonta, había hecho sentir mal a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo remediarlo. Igual no le mentiría jurando que estaba dispuesta a llevarla ante su familia, tampoco podría pedirle tiempo. Pero que más daba, los "te amos" parecían siempre dar resultado. Es que, aun así era algo nuevo para ella, la forma de ver las cosas, de creer que eres feliz cuando en realidad no. Y entonces llega Nanoha y hace que conozca todo eso de lo que siempre escucho hablar y que ahora podía vivir en carne propia. Eso de ver todo en color de rosa, era cierto, de manera abstracta, pero cierto. De sentirse volar, de ver unas alas blancas imaginarias y el corazón latir. Oh diablos, debía encontrar en cuanto antes a su pelirroja y decir todo ese ensayo cursi de su cabeza.

Entonces, sus ojos apreciaron cierta escena que conforme observaba más y más, un puñal se le clavaba lenta y dolorosamente en su pecho, hasta podía escuchar el quebrar de su corazón en pedazos, como cuando el vidrio choca contra el suelo, así, su órgano cardiovascular se rompía.

Cabezas Huecas

Fate no soporto más y se alejo cuanto antes de ahí. Su mejor amigo y su novia se besaban, se…oh por dios, ¿tan solo fue un beso? Se sentía en un sueño vuelto pesadilla. Como es…como, pero…no podía pensar, todo se había revuelto dentro de su cabeza. No sabía si deseaba llorar, si matar a Verossa o gritarle a Nanoha que era una **** desgraciada.

-Fate ¡espera!-y es aquí donde la villana número 2 hacia acto de presencia en el sueño vuelto pesadilla.

-No quiero hablar ahora Carim, déjame en paz-

-¡Se lo que viste! Yo también los vi!-

-¿De qué hablas?-se detuvo

-De Takamachi y Verossa-

-¿Los viste?-

-Si, tienes que saber algo, esa mugrosa de Takamachi se le ha insinuado a Verossa desde hace meses-

-¿Cómo? Pero… ¿de qué hablas?-

-¡Si! El pobre Verossa ha intentado detenerla y explicarle que es tú mejor amigo, pero esa pelirroja no le importa, ¡no lo ves Fate! No le interesas, quiere a Verossa y tú eras su medio para acercarse a él.

-Pero, pero…-

-Lo sé, lo sé, es algo escandaloso, yo te dije que Takamachi no te convenía, trate de hacerte entrar en razón, yo sabía sus intenciones, pero no quise mencionarlo para que no salieras herida.-

-¡Pero Verossa! Es mi mejor amigo, como pudo…-

-Oh si, es un idiota, deberías perdonarlo, si Takamachi me hubiera insistido tanto creo que también hubiera terminado cediendo-

-Demonios, ¡los odio! ¡A ambos! ¡Los odio!-

-Oh lo sé, lo sé, ven acá-dijo Carim abrazando a la rubia quien se dejaba consolar.

Fate estaba demasiado confundida, su cabeza había explotado y cualquier cosa que le dijeran en ese momento lo hubiera creído sin chistar.

La cabeza de Verossa había dado un giro de 90° grados hacia la derecha, la mano de Nanoha estaba marcada por toda su mejilla. Si que sabía como abofetear.

-¡Que demonios te pasa! Eres un estúpido, estoy harta de ti! De todos los de tú clase!-El peliverde sentía su quijada adolorida, abrió y cerró la boca lentamente. La sensación de ardor en la piel parecía abarcar hasta su cuello, luego sintió una punzada en la cabeza. Takamachi tenía la mano demasiado dura.-Le contare a Fate todo lo que ha pasado! Ya no soporto más tus ataques, eres un hipócrita Acous,-Nanoha sentía una furia que no podía quitarse aunque le diera otras mil bofetadas, lo que no pudo contener fue soltar un golpe al hombro izquierdo del chico.-Te lo advierto, aléjate de mi, o no respondo-la pelirroja se dio media vuelta para alejarse, pero las carcajadas del rubio aminoraron su paso, a caso estaba mal de la cabeza? Le gustaba que lo golpearan? Al fin al cabo, en la primaria siempre era burla de golpes y malas bromas, quizá le quedó algo de masoquismo al crecer.

De frente a él, observo su rostro, como aborrecía esa sonrisa cínica. Ella arqueo una ceja algo desconcertada.

-Anda, ve y dile a Testarossa que te he besado, menciónale que te he estado rondando desde hace meses. Al fin y al cabo ya nos hemos divertido bastante. Es una lástima que me haya ganado el reto-

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza

-Pues de la apuesta que tuvimos Fate y yo, deseábamos hacer algo divertido antes de irnos de Uminari. Parecía algo sencillo, conquistar a la nerdita y quitarle esa etiqueta de virgen de la frente. Pero vaya que subiste el nivel del reto al hacerte tanto la difícil, no puedo creer que se haya aprovechado de que ya te tenía en ambiente el día de la fiesta-

Las palabras del chico no tenían sentido en su mente. Apuesta?

-Co…cómo?-

-Estas sorda a caso. Oh no me dirás,-sonrió- Testarossa mintió, entonces el reto sigue en pie-

Verossa trato de acercarse para tomarla de la espalda pero Nanoha levanto el brazo haciendo un espacio entre ambos

-Estas mintiendo, no te creo nada-

-¿Ah si? Pues piensa lo que quieras, ya no importa, el mes que viene ya no estaremos aquí, solo quería darte un besito para que no me extrañaras-Nanoha hizo una mueca de asco-Porque no me das otro de despedida eh?-Takamachi lo empujo y retrocedió 5 pasos.

-Eres un mentiroso, no sé qué te eh hecho para que me trates así, seguro te ha quedado un complejo de pequeño. Tú más que nadie sabe lo que se siente ser molestado por su apariencia-

El rostro de Verossa se torno serio, era una fibra de su cuerpo que no debías tocar.- Espero que algún día dejes de ser tan inmaduro, Y que tú y tú bola de idiotas que te siguen se consigan una vida. Algo te aseguro, nada de lo que hagas o pase harán que me aleje de Fate-lo miró de forma amenazadora-Hasta pronto-alejándose de ahí a toda prisa. Verossa la observo irse, este era su ultimo as bajo la manga, si no salía como lo había planeado, el juego estaba perdido.

Nanoha estaba hecha un lio, por un momento llego a creer en las palabras de Verossa. Tendría sentido, era imposible que alguien como Fate se fijara en ella. Pero no, tenía que ser real, era real! Todo lo que sentía al estar junto a ella, el brillo en sus ojos, la forma de responder, de estar sincronizadas, de leer los movimientos corporales sin necesidad de palabras. Eso no podía ser mentira. Fate la amaba y ella amaba a Fate.

La pelirroja estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que tropezó con un borde del camino, miró a su alrededor, como había llegado ahí? La mayoría se encontraba en clases, así que estaba algo desolado aquellos edificios.

Como deseaba ver a su rubia y aclarar de una vez por todas lo que pensaba.

Entonces, como si alguien le hubiera cumplido su deseo, a unos cuantos metros estaba Testarossa, tenía los ojos cerrados y abrazaba a una chica. El corazón de Nanoha latía a mil, su pecho se cerró y el aire parecía no entrar a sus pulmones. Observo un poco más, aquella era Carim, que ahora mismo daba pequeños besos alrededor del rostro de Fate. ¿Pero qué? Y si Verossa tenía razón, si todo era una apuesta, si solo jugó con ella? Y lo siguiente partió su corazón,

Carim besaba lentamente a su novia y esta no hacía nada por evitarlo. Nanoha sintió como las lagrimas le nublaron la vista, sus piernas temblaban que sentía caerse si no se movía. Como pudo corrió hacia otra dirección, escuchando su corazón quebrantarse y dejando rastros en el camino.

-No…no, espera Carim-Fate se alejo y abrió sus ojos-Esto no está bien, yo estoy despechada y…-

-Y yo quiero consolarte-la chica trataba de abrazarla, pero Fate se negó tomándola de sus antebrazos para retenerla-No, no está bien, no quiero hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta. Sera mejor que me vaya a casa, no puedo pensar, lo siento-

-Pero…pero Fate…-La rubia no respondió, le saco la vuelta y camino con dirección hacia el estacionamiento. Daría lo mismo encontrarse con Nanoha, aun no sabe que tiene un carro nuevo, así que en cuanto entrara al coche no tendría porque preocuparse de ser vista.

Tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos. ¿En verdad Nanoha estaba tras Verossa? A veces imagino verlos charlar, quizá no fue producto de su imaginación, recordó como en veces anteriores

Nanoha tenía el olor de los cigarros que el acostumbra fumar. Pero, ¿era coincidencia? Cada que hablaba de Verossa parecía que ella se sentía incomoda. Y si…no! No podía ser, Verossa era el único que la apoyo en cuanto a su relación,…quizá por el hecho de quitarse a Takamachi de encima, si es que en realidad Nanoha está interesada en el. Y si por eso cedió y la acepto? Si se dio cuenta que ella era un medio para poder acercarse a Verossa? Nanoha jamás le había correspondido a sus "te amos", solo asentía o respondía "yo también". No! Su cabeza estaba tan mal que unía cualquier acontecimiento, estúpida paranoia.

Fate regreso a la realidad, ya se encontraba dentro de su cuarto, ni siquiera recuerda cómo es que llego ahí. Su puerta abierta, y Linith parecía dirigirse a ella. De pronto el sentido del oído regreso.

-…y por eso su madre me pidió que…niña Fate me está escuchando. Ya me preocupo-dijo la anciana con sus manos unidas a unos cuantos centímetros de su pecho.

-Lo siento nana, me duele la cabeza, dormiré un poco y cuando despierte me iré directo al hospital a visitar a papá-

-Hum…como guste niña, después le hago saber lo que su madre pidió-

Testarossa no contesto, se tiró boca arriba en su cama mirando al techo, dejando que sus pensamientos la martirizaran.

Nanoha sentía su cabeza punzar, estaba segura que no podría derramar una lagrima más, la cantidad que salió de sus ojos no era normal para un cuerpo humano. Sintió su pena aminorarse un poco, aunque aún no se había desahogado lo suficiente.

Arf se encontraba en la orilla de la cama, observando a su dueña, tenía un semblante triste, ya había tratado de acercarse pero Nanoha no le había hecho caso, tenía unas 2 horas en esa posición, esperando que la pelirroja siquiera le pasara una mano por su cabeza.

-Soy una tonta! Una ilusa! Esto no es un cuento de hadas, es una espantosa pesadilla!-

Se abrazo más al conejo rosa, como si eso disminuyera el dolor.

De verdad no había finales felices?, sentía que ella en realidad era la prueba de que aquello no existe.

Respiro hondo, tratando de recrear la escena futura de cuando se encontrase con Fate, aunque estuviera destrozada, no se lo demostraría, era lo único que le quedaba, su dignidad, nunca más dejaría que alguien se burlase de ella. Un puchero apareció en su rostro, a quien quería engañar? No era lo suficientemente fuerte o sí?

Los ladridos de Arf hicieron que saliera de sus pensamientos, alguien tocaba su puerta, su corazón latió a mil, si era Fate, aun no estaba preparada para verla, asustada trato de guardar silencio y así hacer pensar a quien sea que estuviera tocando que estaba dormida.

-¡Nanoha! ¿Estas despierta?- sintió alivio al reconocer la voz de Hayate- ábreme, por favor-

Seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, se levanto para abrir la puerta a su amiga- Por dios, tú madre llamo diciéndome que te encontrabas mal, pero tú aspecto ni siquiera se acerca a lo que me describió-

Por inercia la pelirroja se giro hacia su espejo, se veía horrible, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, su cabello estaba enredado, y su ropa arrugada de estar acostada tantas horas.

-Eh estado peor-intento bromear. Se acerco a su cama y por fin puso atención a su mascota al acariciarle las orejas, este movió la cola un poco animado, Hayate se sentó a su lado, pasando una mano por el lomo de Arf.

-¿Quieres contarme que te sucede?-pregunto con un poco de timidez, siempre era directa al momento de hablar con ella, pero esta vez, Nanoha merecía ser tratada con más cautela.

La observo dar un hondo respiro, como si le doliera lo siguiente que pronunciaría.

-Tenias razón…-apretando los dientes-…solo era un juego, ella y el imbécil de Acous apostaron-rio irónicamente- para ver quién me conquistaba primero…-bufó- fui una idiota,-dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados-Como pude creer que se fijaría en mi?-y ahí iban de nuevo las lágrimas, si continuaba llorando así, inundaría a Uminari en menos de 24 horas.

Hayate guardo silencio, bajo su mirada, antes deseaba tener razón, pero al ver el estado de

Nanoha, se sintió una tonta e egoísta, y en parte culpable.

-Oh Nanoha, lo siento tanto- atrayéndola para consolarla con un abrazo, Arf se sintió apretado al estar en medio, soltó un gruñido y salto fuera de la cama.-Ya veras, nadie más volverá a burlarse de ti, tengo una idea, ay que darles una cucharada de su propio chocolate-dijo su amiga separándose.

Algo desconcertada la pelirroja le miró- ¿Dónde está tú celular?-ella señalo hacia el buro, observo a Hayate tomarlo y comenzar a teclear.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Llevando a cabo el plan-

-¿Cuál plan?-

Termino de aplastar los botones del aparato, regresándolo a su lugar.

-Este-

Fate tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, ver a Clyde Testarossa frente a ella con esa chispa de vida en sus ojos era un enorme alivio. Amaba a su padre más de lo que pensaba, desde hace tiempo que dejo de verlo como una chequera viviente que le daba lo que ella pidiera.

-Siento haber arruinado las fiestas decembrinas, que lástima que no festejemos navidad-

-Y quien dice que no festejaremos! Estaremos aquí, juntos, como la familia que somos, que mejor navidad que esa-sonrió ampliamente Lindy, observando a su esposo y a sus 3 hijos.

-Así es papá, esta será la mejor navidad de todas, porque sigues y seguirás aquí con nosotros por muchos años más- sonrió Alicia, sonrisa que Fate considero sincera, al fin y al cabo, aquel hombre era quien lo trajo al mundo y le enseño de él.

-Ay mucho que celebrar-dijo Chrono, sacando de algún lado una botella de champaña, los presentes se sorprendieron. Saco el corcho y empezó a tirar espuma- dame una copa- se dirigió a Fate quien miró una bolsa a su lado y metió la mano.

-Pero Chrono, tú padre no puede tomar-

-Oh mujer, será un tragó solamente-imaginando el sabor de aquel liquido.

El segundo de los Testarossa paso la primera copa servida a su padre, segundos después el resto de la familia estaba preparada para brindar.

-Por los Testarossa!-dijo la rubia ceniza, y los demás respondieron igual produciendo el sonido de los cristales al chocar.

-Despacio cariño-le reprendió su esposa al operado.

Chrono hecho una mirada a la habitación, estaba agradecido que Clyde no recordara los últimos acontecimientos, las cosas parecían salir a su favor, aunque debía actuar rápido, el tiempo se acababa. Fate miró a su hermano, observando ese gesto familiar, ese que demostraba cierta maldad en sus ojos.

La rubia se sentía complaciente consigo misma por haber aparentado encontrarse bien frente a sus padres, pero al regresar a su dormitorio, era como si todos sus pensamientos le estuvieran esperando para adentrarse a su mente en cuanto cruzara la puerta. Ahí estaba, de nuevo atormentándose, imaginando a Nanoha y Verossa juntos. Sacudió su cabeza, era doloroso. Sentía que en parte lo merecía, ¿cuantos corazones no habría roto ella? Y ahora el suyo estaba hecho añicos.

Un golpe a su puerta la distrajo, instantáneamente pensó en su pelirroja, que quizá ya no era tan suya.

-Adelante-

Frente a ella estaba Chrono, con una revista en la mano.

-¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?-mostrando una página en particular, la rubia lo tomo, observando una foto donde aparecen Nanoha y ella en la fiesta de Verossa.

-Es…-sin saber que responder.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Sales con esa pobretona?-Fate apretó sus dientes, enfadada.-Espero que nuestros padres no se enteren, lo bueno que madre no lee esta clase de revistas, pero ya sabes cómo corren los chismes-

-Te equivocas, no salgo con ella-negando. Guardo silencio unos segundos, era una cobarde, el sentimiento de haberla perdido le golpeo el pecho, no quería perderla, iba a luchar por ella.

La amaba y no podía dejarla ir así de fácil.-Aguarda, es cierto, estoy saliendo con ella,

Nanoha, es su nombre, y no es una pobretona, apuesto que tiene más dinero que tú.-Chrono frunció el ceño- espero que no menciones nada de esto, papá no puede enterarse, no aún.-

-Vaya, aquella chica te importa más de lo que pensé- sonrió- y ¿cuándo piensas decirle a nuestros padres?-

-Eso no te incumbe-respondió secamente

-En parte si y en parte no. Pero bueno, es tú vida, yo solo no quiero verlos sufrir-hipócrita pensó Fate- y ya que estamos hablando de pobreza, no tienes unos cuantos de miles que me prestes?-

-¿Hablas en serio?-se molesto.

-Si, prometo regresarte cada centavo, es solo que debo pagar unas cuantas deudas.-

Ella bufo, si se negaba, Chrono iría a contarle a sus padres sobre Nanoha, técnicamente la tenía en sus manos.

-De cuanto ceros estamos hablando-soltó de mala gana, el pelinegro sonrió y esa mirada en sus ojos apareció de nuevo.

-Aguarda Hayate, ya estoy cansada-dijo Nanoha tomando asiento.

-Buuu! Si aun nos faltan varias tiendas por recorrer-la pelirroja le miró con puchero, sentía sus pies adoloridos de tanto caminar.

-¿Estás segura que esta es la manera?-

-¡Claro que si! Es la forma de dejar todo atrás, empezar de nuevo. Ya lo veras, vamos levántate, que aun falta ver lo de tus lentes y cabello-

-¡¿Qué?!-poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Quizá Hayate se estaba dejando llevar basándose en aquella novela. Pero a la protagonista de aquella historia, pareció funcionarle muy bien.

"Siento avisarte de forma precipitada, mi abuela se ha puesto mal, viajaremos a Tokio, vuelvo el lunes, te quiero Nanoha."

Fate leía y releía el mensaje. Te quiero. Era como si esa palabra brillara en neón en la pantalla, aferrándose, teniendo que mentirse a sí misma para poder esperanzarse. Porque lo había decidido, iba a luchar por Nanoha Takamachi, otra vez, pero ahora si ganaría. Así que tenía que hacérselo saber a su amigo, que técnicamente había pasado a ser su "enemigo"?, bueno, seguiría siendo su amigo si se quitaba limpiamente del camino. Y dejaba a Nanoha solo para ella.

-Vaya, no te esperaba, ¿cómo sigue tú padre?-pregunto Verossa, al ver a la rubia frente a él.

Zest y Vice se encontraban ahí.

-Esta muy bien, pero no tan bien como tú-

-¿Cómo?-En segundos, Fate le propino un puñetazo a Acous en la mejilla derecha, haciendo juego con la otra, que se miraba enrojecida- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!-se quejo el chico presionando su mano contra el golpe.

-Eso es por besar a mi novia-

-¡Que cosas dices! Ella me beso!-Testarossa sintió un nudo en la garganta

-Es cierto entonces…Nanoha, te quiere a ti…-cambiando su enojo por tristeza

-Pff Obsesionada diría yo-hablo Zest- si vieras Fate, era tan molesta, nosotros tratamos de decírtelo, pero queríamos que te dieras cuenta antes, ella no te merecía.-

-Pero…-tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas-…es tarde ya, yo la quiero a ella, aunque no me corresponda.-levanto la mirada- no pienso dejarla ir, peleare-dirigiéndose a Verossa-se que no será fácil, pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias-

-¿Acaso crees que yo?-dijo el peliverde-por dios Fate a mi no me interesa Takamachi!-

-Eso ya lo veremos-

Dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la salida, escucho unos pasos seguirla, si era Verossa no soportaría escuchar esos momentos donde Nanoha le pedía alguna oportunidad.

-Hey ¡Fate espera!-Vice hablo al ver como intento acelerar el paso.

-Oh, lo siento, que sucede- deteniéndose.

-Yo, tengo que hablar contigo, todo esto es patético, ya no lo soporto, la farsa, el drama que se ha creado, me siento culpable, ambas han salido lastimadas.

-¿De qué hablas?-frunciendo el ceño.

-Verás, te hemos mentido…-se puso nervioso-Nanoha no está tras Verossa, al contrario, el intento seducirla, antes de saber que sentías algo por ella, yo llegue a verlo, como la molestaba.

Y luego, la hiciste tú novia, eso enfureció a Carim, quien hizo que los demás la apoyáramos, al hacer que terminaran. Y Verossa, estaba empecinado en alejarla de ti, a veces creo que siente algo por ti. Pero bueno, yo ya me enfade de la farsa, como si no tuviera algo más importante que hacer que intentar que rompas con Le…Ouch!-se quejó Vice, Testarossa le había dado un puñetazo en la nariz-maldita sea porque lo hiciste!-evitando las lagrimitas de dolor.

-Te lo merecías, por hacerle daño a mi pelirroja, e intentar separarnos-

-¡Pero te estoy ofreciendo una disculpa!-con la voz algo gangosa por apretar su nariz.

-Disculpa aceptada-miró dentro de la casa, seguro habían escuchado los gritos de Vice-Vamos, apresúrate, salgamos de aquí.-

Este asintió, caminando hacia la salida, y la sangre comenzó a brotar.

-¡Rayos! Si que pegas duro! ¿Podemos llegar a una clínica?-tratando de detener la hemorragia.

-Si manchas los asientos de mi carro, desearías no tener sangre-

Este asintió algo asustado. Era como si aquella Testarossa regresara, la que tenia control y seguridad de sí misma-Oye Vice, no menciones una palabra de esto, no quiero que sepan que yo se la verdad-con tono decepcionado.

-Seguro, ahora, puedes llevarme con un doctor-con el tono gangoso.

La rubia sonrió, mientras su cabeza pensaba en lo acontecido, tenía varias cosas que preguntarle al chico.

"Siento lo de tú abuela, si necesitas algo avísame, nos vemos el lunes. Pd. Ya te extraño".

Nanoha no fue tan masoquista, solo leyó el mensaje una vez. Aunque este ya se había grabado en su memoria.

Tonta, ¡tonta Testarossa! Le había hecho pasar el peor fin de semana de su vida. Sus sentimientos se podían representar en una balanza, y le molestaba reconocer que el amor era quien tenía más peso.

Aun así la negara, aun así jugara con ella, aun así se burlara. La seguía amando. ¿Qué clase de amor enfermo es ese? Se pregunto, como si fuera adicta a sufrir.

-¿Lista?-dijo Hayate antes de abrir la puerta del auto.

Su amiga la había llevado a los extremos, dijo "un cambio no hace daño". Pero la palabra cambiar abarcaba más allá de su extensión. Ni siquiera se reconocía a sí misma, después de todas las compras, la visita al estilista, oculista, y masajista. Era otra, al llegar a casa sus padres denotaron una expresión de enorme asombro, Momoko no dejaba de comentar lo bella que se veía, y Shiro se daba cuenta que su niña ya había crecido y pronto tendría que verla partir.

Nanoha, por su parte, admitía a si misma que solo le interesaba la reacción de una sola persona.-…¿si o no? Ey, todo saldrá bien, muero por ver la cara de todos al verte-

-Yo…espera…-respiro hondo, solo serán 3 días, y saldrían de vacaciones, Fate se iría, la dejaría pero le demostraría que ella estaba bien y no la necesitaba más. –Vamos-.

Estaba demasiado ansiosa, ya tenía todo un discurso preparado en su mente, para disculparse, para reconquistarla, para que la quisiera.

Por otra parte, evitaba a sus "amigos", no estaba segura si podría actuar frente a ellos como si nada pasara. Sentía resentimiento hacia todos, en especial a Carim y Verossa.

-Pero que…-miró con dirección a los edificios de enfrente, parecía una manifestación, o cuando

Lotte y Aria repartían invitaciones para sus fiestas.

Un grupo de jóvenes venían de esa dirección, hablando entre ellos.

-¡No te creo! En serio es ella? Pero que se hizo?

-¡Seguro alguna cirugía! Porque esta preciosa-

-¡Bah! Que lastima que no esté disponible-

Fate dejo de ponerle atención, camino hacia el alboroto.

Nanoha caminaba con paso firme, Hayate se encontraba a su lado con una sonrisa de sumo orgullo, como si fuera su madre y la llevara algún concurso de belleza. Sentía varios pares de ojos sobre ella, los murmullos se esparcieron, un guiño, una sonrisa, era lo que le dirigían. La mayoría estaba asombrado por el cambio tan repentino. Entonces, su amiga le dio un codazo, para que observara más enfrente, ahí se encontraban quienes la hicieron sufrir.

-No puede ser-dijo Verossa soltando el cigarro al abrir su boca por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-menciono Carim dándose vuelta.

Y los demás la imitaron, adoptando el mismo gesto de estupefacción.

Nanoha los recorrió uno por uno, adoptando una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

Carim se ulceraba de celos, Verossa con un moretón en su mejilla derecha se encontraba deslumbrado, Lotte y Aria odiaban no ser el centro de atención, los chicos tenían una cara de alelamiento, Regius trato de sonreírle coqueto.

-Bueno días Takamachi-le saludo Vice, la pelirroja le respondió el saludo con su cabeza, observo su nariz con una venda.

Y los dejo atrás, caminando segura sin inmutarse, se sintió orgullosa. Pero aquello desapareció en cuanto se topo con esos ojos Carmesí, que la miraban maravillada.

Fate no podía dejar de recorrerla toda, tratando de memorizarla perfectamente. Esta Nanoha no se parecía a su Nanoha estudiosa ni aquella del vestido marinero. Era otra, con su cabello lacio, sus ojos maquillados dándole un semblante oscuro, aquel conjunto entallo a su figura haciéndola relucir, su delicadeza, su confianza, estaba más que hermosa. No había duda, se dijo a sí misma, esta mujer la volvería loca.

* * *

:D El momento que muchos esperaban ya paso! Qué tal van esos nervios? ;)

Hoy no puedo contestarles a sus bellos comentarios, pero les agradezco mil a todos. Muchos me hacen reír y sobretodo animan a continuar :)

Saludos y que tengan bonito día!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicos!** Pues todo tiene un fin y este cuento ya se acabó! Pero no os preocupeís!, que aún falta un pequeño epílogo ;)

Quisiera antes que nada hacer un breve **AVISO:**

Cuando termine de adaptar las historias "Luz de Luna" y "ELCDA 2" me daré un no tan breve descanso (se vienen oportunidades de trabajo y viaje de mi parte y no sé muy bien como estaré de tiempo) Tengo una historia para adaptación iniciada pero aún no estoy muy segura de publicarla. Es de la misma persona que hizo esta historia pero su gramática y forma de expresarse es un poco más infantil (lo que hace que no me encante esa parte y me hace corregir un buen de cosas) **UN FAVOR! **Cuando comenten pongan el tipo de historia que les gustaría ver. (la que les digo es en los tiempos de colegio pasando de los 14-18-20 años y se trata de acoso sano y un montón de tonterías haha)

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, (jamás pensé que la historia tuviera tanta afluencia, fue una grata sorpresa :P) Quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a **Kano-chan, Momo, Danny, sachivirtual, raquesofi, **y a** Konami izumi **(aún falta el epílogo para un par de dedicatorias que me han faltado :)) **Mil gracias** por ser tan constantes y pasarse seguido a la zona de comentarios. Les mando un gran abrazo! :D

Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: "La mujer que no soñé jamás" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación

* * *

"La que es más que una presea para enseñar, jamás será modelo de televisión porqué aún no hacen anuncios para el corazón, es algo más que apariencia su belleza es por dentro"

Hizo lo posible por no perder su postura, haciendo frente a la chica que jugó con sus sentimientos. Intento sonreír, pero a los ojos de Fate, parecía más una mueca que una sonrisa; La pelirroja trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos, era una mezcla extraña, por momentos se llenaba de ira, luego el amor que sentía por ella la arrasaba, después la tristeza la sucumbía, y una sarta de ironía la abofeteaba. Mientras que se debatía a sí misma en su cabeza, su cuerpo reacciono involuntario, atrayéndose por ese imán de rubia cabeza, se situó a unos metros. Testarossa salía de ese shock que había ocasionado la imagen de Nanoha, y articulo lo único que sus labios le permitieron sin tartamudear.

-Te ves hermosa…-sonriendo de manera alelada. Takamachi apretó los labios, no podía negar que los halagos le hacían sentir bien y más si venían de ella. Pero las palabras de Hayate hacían acto de presencia en sus oídos. "Ahora que vea lo bella que te has puesto no dudo que lo intente de nuevo, pero solo es la apariencia Nanoha, si antes te veía como un juego, ahora serás un objeto que deba poseer, tienes que ser firme". Le había dicho su amiga, y otro montón de sermones que no quería recordar, eran dolorosos. Tenían la razón, la verdad sí que duele y mucho.

-Nada que ver con "Misha", ¿no es así? Ahora estoy presentable para tú familia-respondiendo de manera fría. Fate se desconcertó, el murmullo la distrajo, se estaban formando espectadores, quienes al igual que ella estaban sorprendidos, se imaginaban que Testarossa correría a abrazarla o alguna otra cosa cursi, pero solo estaba ahí, con el gesto de sorpresa y ahora de pena.

-Vale yo…te debo una enorme disculpa-miró a su alrededor-por qué no vamos a otro lado a platicar-

Takamachi dejo salir una risa sarcástica, colocando sus manos en la cintura.

-¿De nuevo el jueguito de escondernos? ¿Te avergüenzas? Ah ya sé, prefieres que me ponga los lentes y use esas ropas. O que es lo que quieres, porque no te entiendo-

Los amigos de Fate observaban atentos, ¿sería el fin de esta pareja dispareja?

-Claro que no me avergüenzo de ti-la pelirroja la miró seria-…lo de mi madre, yo…no estaba preparada aún-acercándose a Nanoha para tomarla de las manos-por favor…perdóname-

Observo esos ojos carmesí, eran irresistibles, y la cercanía, estaba perdiendo la batalla, Testarossa era demasiado para negarse.

-Fate yo…-giro su vista hacia aquellos imbéciles que habían hecho de su estancia en la universidad un calvario…-tienes razón-sonrió e hizo que la rubia sonriera-…este no es sitio indicado para platicar…te veo en el lugar, aquel que era inusual verte-Testarossa se puso seria, Nanoha se dio la vuelta dejándola completamente trastocada. Podía oír a su espalda los murmullos de los presentes, más aun, lo que sus "amigos" estarían pensando justo en ese momento.

Parecía que el mosquito de la curiosidad había picado a casi media universidad. Otros más profesionales optaban por hacer de reporteros, unos de metodólogos, y así sacaban sus propias conclusiones de lo que en realidad paso entre Fate y Nanoha en la biblioteca.

-Si yo vi! Testarossa la rechazo! Dijo que le gustabas más como era antes de que se hiciera cirugía-hablo uno de la facultad de derecho

-¿En serio? Wow cuanto se habrá gastado, yo pensé que le había pagado a un profesional para transformarla, eso es más coherente-mencionaban en otra área de la institución

-¿Entonces Fate prefiere a las nerds?-se escucho entre los ingenieros.

-Quizá Takamachi reaccionó, ahora que esta hermosa, puede conseguirse a cualquiera-dijo uno de idiomas

-Parece que Testarossa recibió una cucharada de su propia medicina-respondía uno en psicología.

Y ese tipo de comentarios se podían oír por todo el establecimiento, pero nadie en realidad estaba seguro.

Verossa y los demás buscaban a Fate, querían escuchar de su propia boca la verdad de las cosas. La encontraron sentada en una banca con la mirada perdida.

-¿Así que terminaron?-hablo Zest, mientras que uno a uno la rodeaban, esta giro su vista para echarles un vistazo rápido.

-Si…tenían razón, lo nuestro no era posible, además…parecía que le interesaba más mi dinero que otra cosa-soltando un bufido

-Ay Fate, si yo te lo dije…esa no te convenía-respondió Aria tomando asiento a su lado.

-Pero… ¿como? Si tú estabas…-Vice fue interrumpido

-¡No importa ya! Lo que dije antes, no tiene caso, ahora está claro. De todos modos pronto me iré a Berlín, así que, es imposible que yo, Fate Testarossa tenga novia-

-Así se habla-sonrió Verossa, las cosas habían salido como las planeo.

Carim aprovechando la ocasión tomo lugar al otro lado de la aludida, llevando su rubia cabeza hasta su hombro para tratar de reconfortarla.

- Ya veras, las cosas tomaran su curso, volverás a ser la misma de antes-

Esta solo dejo salir un hondo respiro y situó su vista hacia algún punto en el suelo.

Del otro lado del campus, una Nanoha con semblante tranquilo era interrogada por sus amigos, estos habían escuchado la serie de comentarios que se habían divulgado por todo el lugar, preocupándose por su amiga, pero esta no tenía ni el menor rastro de sentirse mal.

-Entonces… ¿te dejo?-pregunto incrédulo Yunno

-Algo así…la verdad que ella insistía en volver, y por poco desisto ante su encanto, pero el recuerdo de que jugó conmigo fue más fuerte, le tuve que mentir en que me interesaba su dinero-

-¡Nanoha!-se impresiono Granz-…pero tú no…-con gesto asustado

-¡Oh no! Claro que no me importa eso, pero ya no sabía que más decir. Se sintió mal, es lo que importa. Fate Testarossa aprenderá la lección de lastimar corazones ajenos-

-¿De que hablas?-dijo extrañado Yunno

-¿La harás…sufrir?-menciono confundido Granz

-En efecto-sonrió Nanoha.

Ambos chicos giraron su rostro hacia Hayate, quien tenía un aire de regocijo.

-…has creado un monstruo-

* * *

En la casa de la familia Testarossa, un Chrono bastante nervioso se paseaba por la sala, pensando que pieza de la colección de arte de su padre podría vender. Ya había sacado unas cuantas de la mansión sin que sospecharan de él. Estaba consciente que no podía dejar la sala desnuda de los cuadros, pero le faltaba reunir aun muchos euros, ni con lo que había conseguido de Fate le era suficiente. Si Clyde no le hubiera puesto un límite en el dinero familiar, ya habría saldado las cuentas. Si su padre,…que desgracia que a sus ojos él no era apto para manejar el negocio de los Testarossa.

-Lo bueno que no recuerdas nada-dejo salir en voz alta.

Orgulloso de su táctica al obtener dinero de su padre, aunque le haya causado un infarto. Si recuperaba la memoria, Chrono estaba en graves problemas.

Y después se encontraba su hermana pequeña, quien parecía obstaculizar todo. ¿Que tenía esa enana de especial? Según se había regenerado, por favor! Personas como ella no cambian.

-Señor Chrono-dijo una joven sirvienta-Le buscan-

Este fue sacado de sus pensamientos, nadie sabía que estaba en Uminari. Su pulso se acelero, desconcertándose.

-A mi?-incrédulo, la joven asintió con la cabeza-…a dicho quién es?-

-Se ha presentado como el Sr. Veyron-

Los ojos azules se abrieron al máximo. Lo habían encontrado, y no tenía el dinero listo.

-Ha…hágalo pasar-

-Sí señor, con permiso-

A los pocos segundos un hombre alto entraba, sonriente, observando la estancia y acercándose al pelinegro.

-No fue difícil encontrarte-su acento delataba que no era ruso.

-Señor, ¿alguna otra cosa?-interrumpió la joven.

-No, puedes retirarte…-

-¿Acaso no me ofrecerás algo de tomar?-hablo el hombre.

-Yo…claro, ¿que deseas?-

-Un whisky doble, si es tan amable-dirigiéndose a la joven con una sonrisa, esta se ruborizo un poco.

-Enseguida-haciendo reverencia y retirándose.

Veyron prestó su atención en Testarossa, quien no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

-El jefe está muy molesto…quiere que le pagues su dinero-

-Aun…no lo tengo-la sonrisa del hombre desapareció.

-Lo supuse…te da un día para que lo reúnas todo-

-Qué?! Un día, yo…que tal una semana o dos-

-Un día-

-Pero es imposible! Mira tengo una parte, quizá si…-Chrono se desesperaba, Veyron tomo al chico de la camisa, de forma amenazante.

-Eh dicho un día…-soltándolo, el pelinegro se quedó inmóvil. La joven sirviente entro con una bandeja y en él, un whisky doble. El hombre lo tomo y lo bebió de una sola vez.- ci vediamo-dijo en su lengua natal, caminando hacia la salida.

Cerca de ahí, Linith el ama de llaves, había escuchado la conversación, preocupándose por el bienestar de la familia Testarossa. Ya no podía guardar silencio, Alicia y Chrono eran unos monstruos, interesados en lo material. Debía contarle a Lindy la verdad, pero era su palabra contra la de sus propios hijos. Quizá con Fate fuera diferente, había cambiado mucho los últimos meses.

-Le contare todo a la señorita Fate…ella sabrá que hacer-se decía a sí misma una inquieta Linith

* * *

Griffith y Thoma no dejaban de observar los movimientos que sucedían dentro del Café, parecía un jueves de luna llena, de esos donde suceden cosas fuera de lo normal. Principalmente por aquella bella pelirroja que atendía en el mostrador, nada parecida a su amiga de lentes, la pasada de moda, la aburrida, la intelectual.

-Ya viste…-codeo Griffith a su amigo, señalando con la mirada hacia la repisa, este frunció el ceño y dirigió su vista hacia donde le indicaban.

-Otro rechazado…-haciendo una mueca.

Y es que el café estaba hasta reventar de lo concurrido, pero esta vez no eran los asistentes habituales, no eran simplemente los nerds, los góticos, los músicos, si no aquellos que nunca imaginaron encontrarse allí.

La mayoría iba para echarle un vistazo a Nanoha, algunos no creían que en realidad fuera ella, otros querían asegurarse ver de cerca alguna señal de esa cirugía que afirmaban, se había realizado. También, estaban los que enterados de su ruptura con Fate, se hacían de una oportunidad con la pelirroja.

-Es mi imaginación… o esta Nanoha es muy…-

-¿Fría?-le completo Thoma

-Si…es demasiado seria…ni siquiera se ha reído de alguno de mis chistes-

-Ah pero eso es porque no eres nada gracioso-Griffith lo miró con reproche.

-Vamos… ¿no te preocupa?-poniéndose serio

-Si…pero, mira que lleno esta el café, y si Nanoha los atrae, por mi no hay problema-

-…Amargado…-murmuro entre dientes

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-…que…ahí te hablan, a un lado...-apuntando una mesa que pedía su cuenta. Thoma miró con recelo al chico, después dirigió una sonrisa a los clientes.

-Enseguida los atiendo-caminando hacia donde requerían su presencia.

Griffith negó con la cabeza, yendo hacia otra mesa y tomando los vasos vacíos para llevarlos a lavar. El lugar seguía igual de concurrido, si la fiebre por Nanoha continuaba así, habría que contratar a otra persona más, ya que ellos 3 no eran suficientes.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le pregunto a la pelirroja, quien negó con la cabeza mientras servía un capuchino expreso a un joven que la miraba de una manera que incomódo y molesto a Griffith.

-Aquí tienes…-dijo Nanoha entregando el pedido al chico, este sonrió y trato de rozar su mano con la de la pecosa.

-Gracias linda,…-el tono de voz que empleo la hizo molestarse-escucha…que te parece si, saliendo de tú jornada, vamos algún otro lado, ¿eh?-la pelirroja sonrió, dándole optimismo al chico.

-Que te parece si, saliendo de aquí, mejor te vas a casa con tú mami y tú papi-

Este se puso serio, tomo su capuchino y se alejo del mostrador sin dejar propina.

Nanoha continuo atendiendo en el mostrador, no paso mucho tiempo para que llegara otro y también lo intentara. Era el problema, aunque Griffith y Thoma estuvieran ahí en el café, la mayoría deseaba ser atendido por la pelirroja, lo que hacía que el trabajo recayera solo sobre ella.

-¡Miren todos! ¡Es Fate Testarossa!-se escucho como la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que las campanas colgadas sonaran una y otra vez. El chico que se encontraba en el mostrador coqueteando con la pelirroja desapareció, los presentes trataron de aparentar que estaban ahí en realidad por el café. Y nadie volteo a ver a Nanoha. Pasados los segundos, se dieron cuenta que quien entro no era Fate Testarossa, si no el proveedor de la azúcar.-Ups…me equivoque-dijo Griffith un poco nervioso, ya que voltearon a verlo de forma amenazante por su bromita.

Pasadas las horas, ya era tiempo de cerrar. Solo se encontraban los 3, descansando de tan pesado día. Nanoha estaba recargada con sus brazos en una mesa, y su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-Al fin…se han ido-dijo Thoma descansando.

-Creí que nunca se terminaría…-

-Y mañana debes atender en el festival-

-¿Qué?! Ah es cierto!-Griffith dio un manotazo a su frente-lo había olvidado...eso es inhumano Thoma…no puedo creer que haya aceptado...-

-…mañana es el festival?-hablo Nanoha por fin

-Sí, lo hacen siempre por fin de año, aunque este será divertido, habrá varias atracciones-

-Que no podrás disfrutar porque estarás atendiendo el estante que pondremos del café-

-Oh…tenías que recordármelo…-

Nanoha sonrió, ella habría aceptado estar a cargo del estante, pero desde lo sucedido a su primer festival, prefiere evitarlos. Es un día perfecto para bromas pesadas.

* * *

Cerca del medio día la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban libres de sus materias, y disfrutaban de las actividades que se realizaban en el centro del establecimiento. Había varios puestos de comida, un escenario, estantes de juegos, y una que otra atracción mecánica.

En el cielo, un enorme globo de helio representaba a la mascota de la universidad, parecía que cobraba vida por sus movimientos, pero estaba bien sujeto con las cuerdas atadas al piso, para evitar que escapase.

-Nunca falta, no es así-dijo Hayate, señalando al enorme globo que era observado atentamente por Nanoha.

-Me siento como en un desfile-la pelirroja bajo su mirada y la dirigió a su amiga-…vamos a recorrer por ahí?-

-¿Piensas quedarte?-Nanoha asintió-Wow…claro, lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa, siempre te vas lo más pronto posible…-

-Lo sé, pero hoy será diferente-sonriendo.

Comenzaron su caminar y fueron interceptadas por Granz y Yunno.

-Oigan, ¿a donde van?-

-Iremos a interactuar-

-¿En serio?-mirando a la pelirroja-…pero recuerdas lo que paso en tú primer año?-

-Sí, como olvidarlo…tarde 2 semanas en remover la miel de mi cabello-

-Esos pesados…y ahora que est…-Granz dejo de hablar y siguió con la mirada a una chica tras la espalda de Hayate y Nanoha.

-¿Qué? Que sucede?-ambas chicas al no obtener respuesta giraron su cabeza y así vieron lo que a Granz dejo sin habla.

-Pero qué demonios…-se sorprendió Hayate.

Era Schach, vestía diferente a lo que uno estaba acostumbrado a ver, si no fuera por su caminar, quizá no la hubieran reconocido. Y es que parecía que había sacado sus ropas del armario de su abuela, por que el suéter que llevaba, la falda larga, y esos zapatos con casquillo, no representaban otra cosa que a una "nerd". Incluso parecía monja.

-Nanoha creo que estas…fuera de moda-dijo Yunno. Echaron un vistazo rápido por los pasillos, Schach no era la única vistiendo de esa manera, había otras chicas con el mismo atuendo, ese que caracterizaba a la pelirroja. Los amigos de Nanoha se miraron entre ellos y no aguantaron las risas. Era una paradoja.

-No puedo creerlo…-decía entre carcajadas Granz-…creen que…Testarossa…les…hará caso…así?-

Y las risas continuaban, la pelirroja trato de respirar hondo y calmarse, indico con su cabeza que caminaran hacia el área abarrotada de estudiantes.

Fate llevaba toda la mañana escondiéndose de las dobles de su antigua Nanoha. No estaba segura quien había desatado aquello pero debía pararlo cuanto antes, no pasaban 15 minutos sin que apareciera una con lentes de armazón grueso y falda larga.

-Yuju! Testarossa!-dijo una joven que la rubia reconoció por el modo de caminar, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Hola Schach…que cambio tan drástico-

-¡Oh si! No te parezco bella-posando

-Claro…-haciendo una mueca

-Siento que lo tuyo con Nanoha haya terminado…bueno en realidad no, me alegra, ahora podremos estar juntas-tratando de abrazarla, pero Fate la detuvo y guardo distancia.

-Me temo que eso no será posible…-

-¿Por que no?-frunció el entrecejo la rubia

-Pues…no estoy lista. Y ahora si me disculpas, iré por algo de tomar-dirigiéndose hacia la multitud.

-Pe…pero…-Schach solo miró la rubia cabeza alejarse y perderse entre los presentes.

Esto no tenía lógica, seguro era una broma preparada por Verossa y los demás. Y más que molestarla, tocaban parte de sus recuerdos con Nanoha, y eso dolía.

Mientras caminaba, varias chicas le sonreían y saludaban, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero ella no volvería a ser aquella conquistadora, o si?

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir un golpe en la cabeza, al girarse se encontró con Vice quien le había lanzado un pedazo de papel.

-¿A dónde ibas? Te estaba gritando-dijo el chico acercándose

-Por algo de tomar…-continuaron caminando.

-Sabes…-empezó Vice-…creí que lo tuyo con la pelirroja funcionaria, estabas tan decidida ese día en la casa de Verossa-

-Lo sé…también lo creí…pero ya ves, no todo es lo que parece-haciendo un gesto de resignación, se detuvo frente a un puesto donde atendía una chica que sonreía bobamente-Mmm quiero…-viendo la lista de los sabores-…mmm una limonada cherry-la chica asintió-tú quieres algo?-Vice negó con la cabeza-Bueno, detenme esto-dándole una sombrilla a su amigo y sacando la billetera de su bolso

-¿Una sombrilla? Pero si el clima es perfecto-

-Ah sí, pero mi nana insistía que hoy llovería así que no quise contradecirla-pagando y recibiendo su bebida-gracias-dijo a la joven, está casi se desmaya porque la rubia le sonrió.

-Sigues causando ese efecto-dijo Vice algo celoso y devolviendo la sombrilla.

-¿Eh? Cual efecto-con el popote en su boca y tomando su limonada cherry-mmm que rica esta, ¿no gustas?-este negó de nuevo con la cabeza-Oye y como sigues de la nariz-

-Mejor, gracias por preguntar-

Fate casi se acababa su bebida, miraba como estaba decorado todo, había buen ambiente, los estudiantes parecían relajados y divirtiéndose, miró hacia arriba observando la mascota de la universidad echa de un enorme globo de helio. Una risa se le escapo al recordar como en primer año, Verossa y ellos cortaron las cuerdas y dejaron libre al ahora apodado "Freddy" por su "freedom" que se dio.

-No te parece que esta algo pesado?-dijo Vice viendo hacia el cielo

-De qué hablas, es un globo-le respondió Testarossa, tirando el envase a un contenedor-Uff que sed tenia-

A unos metros, Verossa, Carim, las mellizas, y los otros 2 chicos se aproximaban. La rubia mordió su lengua al notar como la rubia también vestía al estilo de su antigua Nanoha. Pero ¿qué rayos les pasaba hoy a todos? No pudo evitar reír cuando Carim ya estuvo cerca.

-¿Qué? Cuál es la gracia?-dijo un Zest desentendido

-No, solo que, ¿qué te ha sucedido Carim?-

-Ah, un pequeño cambio, te ha gustado?-emocionada

-¡Que va! Me ha fascinado! Te ves preciosa-

-¿En serio?-conmovida, más cuando Fate tomo sus manos y la distancia entre ambas era tan corta

-¡Si!...eh sido una tonta pero, no había notado lo bella que eres-sonriendo.

Sus amigos pusieron una cara de asombro, ya se estaba siendo común verles ese gesto.

-¿Qué? ¡entonces es cierto! ¡Te gustan las nerds!-dijo incrédula Lotte

-Claro, por eso deje a Nanoha, con esa imagen de modelo de ropa interior-

-…es broma, ¿no?-

-Mmm…y listos para febrero?-cambiando la conversación y soltando a la rubia, actuando como si nada.

-Oh si! Listísima!-chillo Aria con emoción-los extrañaremos mucho! Les mandaremos postales desde Paris-

-Excelente…y tú Verossa, me mandaras algún "Big Ben"-

-Pero Fate, si él se irá a Berlín, ¡como tú!-

-¿Cómo?-se desconcertó la rubia-…no me habías dicho nada de esto-el peliverde sonrió.

-Era una sorpresa…que fue arruinada, gracias Lotte-

-Uy lo siento, no lo sabía-

Fate miró a Verossa, y este se sintió incomodo, la rubia le veía de una forma que nunca antes le había visto en los ojos, unos silbidos interrumpieron el contacto y la curiosidad de los ocho.

Les molestaba no ser más el centro de atención. Observaron como una linda pelirroja caminaba sonriente entre los presentes, recibiendo abiertamente los halagos, parecía toda una reina de belleza desfilando, solo le hacía falta saludar con el típico movimiento de la muñeca. Rápido, rápido, lento.

-Mírenla, se ha de creer lo máximo-cruzando los brazos encolerizada Carim.

-Pues, no se ve tan mal-sonrió Regius, recibiendo un golpe a su estómago por parte de Lotte- ¡Ouch! Digo…horrible-apenas articulo al sofocarse.

Acous camino en dirección al tumulto, siendo seguido por los demás.

-Vaya, vaya…eh de reconocer que te ves muy bien-dijo cerca de la pelirroja. Esta no se inmuto, Hayate, Yunno y Granz miraron con recelo al grupo frente a ellos.

-Sabes Verossa, he aprendido que todo lo que sale de tú boca es una sarta de idioteces, pero esto último que has dicho, me sonó a un halago, así que, gracias supongo-

El barullo de un "uh" largo se expandió por los estudiantes, el peliverde puso un semblante serio.

-Por favor Takamachi, crees que una actitud nueva y otra imagen te hará olvidar de dónde vienes? Eres una pobretona, que vive de una beca que no deberías poseer-dijo Carim

-Claro, no es mi culpa que yo me haya ganado la beca, quizá sea porque yo contesto los exámenes correctamente, se rellena una bolita, y no dos como seguro tú lo haces-

Y la burla continuaba, no tardaba que alguien empezara a gritar "pelea, pelea, pelea".

-Oh vamos, bien se sabe que aunque se vista de seda la mona, mona se queda-dijo Verossa en un tono de regocijo, y otro "uh" largo se escuchaba. Nanoha apretó la mandíbula, para después sonreír.

-Entonces, tú me comprendes, ¿no es así?-sacando un papelito- ¿recuerdas esto? ¿No eras tú en la pubertad?-

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde obtuviste eso? –arrebatándole la foto y rompiéndola al instante

-No te preocupes, tengo más-La pelirroja saco varias hojas donde la fotografía de un Verossa Acous con frenillos, lentes, flacucho y vestimenta de ñoño aparecía. Comenzó a repartirlas y a lanzarlas entre los espectadores, no tardaron mucho para que las risas burlonas se escucharan. Nadie podía creer que ese fuera en realidad el ojiazul presumido de su perfecta anatomía. Pensaban que había nacido así, con su sonrisa brillante y esa postura de ganador.

-Vaya Verossa, eras un nerd-dijo Aria quien tenía una copia y observaba la fotografía.

-¡Cállate!-arrebatándole la hoja, quitando las que tenían sus amigos de las manos.- ¿Quién te ha dado eso!?-el peliverde se acercaba a la pelirroja, tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola, esta se quejo de dolor por la sacudida.

-¡Alto!-Acous fue empujado y cayó al piso de espaldas lejos de Nanoha-No…no se te ocurra volver a tocarla!-grito una enfurecida Fate, apretando los puños y mirando amenazante al chico.

-¡Fate! ¿Qué te pasa?-se asusto Carim, mientras que Zest y Regius ayudaban a levantar al peliverde.

-No… no puedo creer que actúen como si nada pasara, son unos…desgraciados-

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo me has llamado?-se espanto Aria, dándose aire con la palma de su mano

-Todo lo que hicieron para intentar separarnos a Nanoha y a mí, es una monstruosidad! Todo lo que la hicieron sufrir… ¡y tú!-señalando a Verossa-… ¡eres un bastardo!-

-¡Pero qué te pasa!-se ofendió el ojiazul-Estas confundida, que fue lo que te dijo esa mal nacida! Le crees más a ella que a nosot…-Verossa no pudo terminar su frase, había recibido un puñetazo por parte de Fate que lo tumbo de nuevo al suelo

-No vuelvas a ofenderla…ninguno de ustedes le volverá a hacer daño! Ustedes no son mis amigos, no quiero volver a verlos nunca-Testarossa estaba demasiado exaltada, se había contenido las últimas horas, pero no podía más, estaba a punto de ir a golpear a cada uno pero una mano la detuvo.

-Fate, por favor, detente, no tiene caso rebajarse-la pelirroja esbozo una sonrisa y atrajo a la rubia hacia ella.

-Tienes razón…-respondió, mirando fijamente esos ojos azules.-No ganamos nada con enojarnos-tomo la sombrilla y la expandió, abrazo a Nanoha de la cintura para acercarla más ella.

Entonces, se escucho un ruido estremecedor, asustando a los presentes quienes por instinto se agacharon, pero eso no evito que fueran bañados por una mezcla espesa y pegajosa.

-Pero que es esto!-grito una desesperada Carim- ¡MIEL! ¡TENGO MIEL EN MI CABELLO!-

El enorme globo de helio había explotado, liberando el contenido de varios litros de endulzante miel que se adhería a los presentes como una carga positiva siendo atraída por una negativa.

La miel no identificaba quien era bueno o malo, si era un chismoso que llevaba tiempo en la plática o si apenas pasaba por ahí, la miel había bañado a todos por igual.

-Cierto…quien ríe al último, ríe mejor-dijo una alegre pelirroja, Fate le correspondió la sonrisa y se acerco para besarla, fue uno corto, pero lo deseaba tanto que no importaba si recibía una bofetada.

-Sera mejor…que huyamos-dijo Nanoha cortando el momento mientras abría los ojos lentamente tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

-Cla…claro…no tardan en caer las plumas-

-¿Plumas?-

Y dicho eso salieron plumas de los techos y eran movidas por aire salido de abanicos invisibles. Fate tomo a Nanoha de la mano y corrieron entre el desastre que habían planeado. No podías reconocer con tantas personas pegajosas y cubiertas de plumas blancas. Había chicas llorando por su pelo viscoso, algunos chicos se divertían con la situación y se empujaban entre ellos, otros no podían levantarse del suelo de lo resbaloso que había quedado, y unos, como Verossa, estaban encolerizados.

Fate y Nanoha habían llegado al estacionamiento, jadeantes y tratando de recuperar el aire. No podían dejar de reír, todo había salido según el plan.

-Dios! Hayate no me perdonara esto-

-Oh claro que lo hará, no podría perder tú amistad por una bromita así-

-¡Es que no viste su cara! Pude leer sus labios "Estas frita Nanoha"-soltando una carcajada.

-¡Si! Pero, wow que manera de defenderte de sus comentarios ácidos. Parecías toda una boxeadora en el ring-

-¿Boxeadora yo? ¡Tú!-tomando el brazo de Fate y apretando su bíceps-Derechazo que le has puesto al niño bonito aquel-

-…¿Te parece bonito?-se puso seria

-No, ¡tonta!-riendo por los celos de la rubia-…Wow, creo que nunca olvidare este día-

-Ni yo…-Ambas dejaron de reír, para mirarse una a la otra-tienes un poco de…miel, en tú mejilla-dijo Fate mientras acercaba su dedo tímidamente y removía las gotas dulces-Listo-se llevo lo removido a su boca-Mmm esta rica, dicen que la miel es un buen tratamiento para la piel-Nanoha sonrió.

-Mmm me gustaría probarla-entonces, Testarossa la tomo por sorpresa y la beso, era dulce por el liquido, pero quizá era más dulce porque eran los labios de la persona que más amaba en el mundo quienes besaba. Takamachi la detuvo de nuevo, no quería dejarse llevar por el momento.

-Fate…por favor-separando sus labios pero sin alejar su rostro-…sigo firme en lo que te dije…lo siento-

-Yo entiendo…pero, que te quede claro que no me rendiré tan fácil-sonriendo.

Nanoha respiro hondo y se soltó del abrazo de la rubia.

-Estoy consciente de eso-esbozando una sonrisa.

Takamachi se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a su auto, tenía una enorme tentación de volverse y mirar esos ojos rubí por unos segundos al menos, pero se contuvo. Testarossa la miraba fijamente, siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, "voltea, voltea", decía entre dientes, pero Nanoha no lo hizo, subió a su auto y arranco.

* * *

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando fijamente al techo, aunque sus ojos se posaran en algún punto en particular, su mente estaba sumergida recordando la conversación que sostuvo con Nanoha en la biblioteca. Se habían dicho tantas cosas, enfrentando viejos sentimientos que la pelirroja guardaba. Fate no tenía ni la más mínima sospecha por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, sufriendo a consecuencia de aquellos que considero sus amigos. Aun creía que Verossa no había pagado por todo lo que hizo, pero le había hecho prometer Nanoha que no cometería alguna atrocidad, siempre tan considerada, sin querer causar daño incluso por justicia. Esa pelirroja era la mujer perfecta para ella, y la estaba dejando escapar.

-Maldita sea-se enfureció la rubia dando un puñetazo a su cama.

Takamachi había decidido que lo mejor era darse un tiempo, cuando Fate estuviera lista para dejarla entrar a su mundo, sin importar nada, entonces ella se daría cuenta y quizá regresarían-Quizá…-murmuro la chica, dejando salir un hondo suspiro.

Unos golpecitos a su puerta interrumpieron su dilema mental, parándose inmediato abrió la puerta, observo a Linith con un gesto de angustia, se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Niña Fate debo hablar con usted, es algo urgente-bajando el tono de su voz.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Ay! Como le digo esto, debe creerme, yo se que son mis palabras contra la de sus hermanos, pero yo los he visto y oído!-

-¿De qué hablas?-viendo como su nana se ponía nerviosa y movía sus manos como impulso.

-Es Chrono, lo he atrapado sacando cuadros y artesanías de la colección de su padre. Es él quien las ha robado! Y ahora, vino un sujeto a buscarlo, le dijo que tenía un día para pagarle, yo lo vi muy asustado, niña! No sabe lo que un hombre desesperado es capaz de hacer-

-Cálmate Nana, no te preocupes, tratare de hablar con él-

-Pero eso no es todo! El y Alicia hablan de un trato que hicieron con usted, yo los he oído…niña Fate, ¿de que trato hablan?-

-Mira…es algo complicado, pero no te preocupes nana, no pasara nada, yo no lo permitiré, ahora dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que dicen?-

* * *

-¡Es que no entiendes! Van a matarme!-grito Chrono tomando su cabeza exasperado.

-Puedes dejar de gritar…van a oírnos-

-¡Que me importa!-el pelinegro caminaba de un lado a otro-Cómo reuniré todo el dinero para mañana, es imposible!-

-Mira, mañana habrá una carrera en el hipódromo, se de buena fuente que esta arreglada, solo es cuestión de apostar todo lo que has juntando al extorsionar a Fate, lo de los cuadros, lo que le robaste a papá y…Vaya ni con eso has podido juntar todo?-Chrono le miró con recelo-bien, bien…ganando la carrera, obtendrías el doble, o hasta más-

-Pero…estas seguro? Las apuestas me llevaron a donde estoy y…-

-Hermanito-pasando un brazo sobre su hombro-…confía en mí-sonriendo.

Chrono asintió, si esta era la única manera de salvar su vida.

* * *

Era principios de año, Nanoha Takamachi respiraba tranquilamente bebiendo un té en la cocina de su hogar. Había preparado el desayuno para sus padres, ahora tenía el tiempo suficiente al estar libre de la escuela, era casi un mes el que podía disfrutar sin el estrés estudiantil. Tomó lugar en la mesa, mientras recordaba sus últimos días antes de salir de vacaciones. Le costó varias disculpas para que sus amigos la perdonaran de tan pesada broma, hasta Griffith no le hablo por una semana, a veces no contenía su risa al recordarlos cubiertos de plumas y estos, ofendidos se hacían las víctimas. Aunque Hayate reconoció, que su piel le había quedado suave como de bebé. En la universidad parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para aplicar la ley del hielo hacia Fate y ella. Castigo que para la rubia no duro mucho, seguía siendo asechada por chicas, aunque esta vez vistiendo lo usual. Y al fin, un milagro divino, no fue molestada ni por Verossa ni por otro del grupo, parecía que se habían evaporado después de la humillación.

-Hija-decía su madre bajando, sacándola de sus pensamientos-de nuevo cocinaste-negando con la cabeza

-Si mamá, sabes que me gusta-dijo con atención, olvidando sus recuerdos.

-Deberías estar dormida, disfruta tus días libres-

-No puedo estar de ociosa, me irrita-su madre sonrió, se habían ganado la lotería con una hija tan amable y perseverante. Momoko se sentía feliz por Nanoha, y no pasaba desapercibida su nueva actitud, ya no volvió a la ropa que no dejaba relucir sus encantos, ahora vestía como toda una señorita de su edad, se veía preciosa. No faltaron los pretendientes que buscando alguna oportunidad con la pelirroja, venían a buscarla e intentar salir con ella. Shiro estaba irritado, prefería a su antigua Nanoha, aparte, aunque no lo demostrara, quería a Fate como su nuera.

-Mmm huele delicioso-hablo el señor Takamachi bajando las escaleras-de nuevo cocinaste, hija?-

Una sonriente pelirroja asintió, este la beso en la mejilla-gracias-

Sus padres comenzaron a desayunar, deleitándose con lo que había preparado Nanoha.

La joven observo como su mascota venía entrando, ya no era el cachorro que vio por vez primera ese memorable día.

-Hasta que te levantas-le reprocho entre risas a Arf, ésta ladro indiferente.-Creo que ya es tiempo de que te llevemos al veterinario por tus vacunas-la aludido gruño, como si entendiera que "vacuna" era sinónimo de "dolor".

Los Takamachi soltaron una carcajada, para escuchar como tocaron a la puerta, varias veces. Shiro miró la hora.

-Es muy temprano para que Fate venga con flores-sonriendo, Nanoha hizo una mueca, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse. El susodicho seguía tocando.

-Yo abro-parándose, siendo seguida por Arf. Se encamino hasta la sala, cuestionándose quien podría ser a esta hora, su padre tenía razón, Testarossa no suele madrugar, aunque estos últimos días no ha dejado de sorprenderla con sus acciones.-¡Ya voy!-grito al estar cerca de los golpeteos, abrió la puerta algo irritada-Pero que…-

En la cocina se oyó el grito de Nanoha, haciendo que sus padres se miraran entre ambos y parándose de inmediato se dirigieron hacia la sala. Observaron como su hija era abrazada por un chico alto quien la tenia dando vueltas, el cachorro Arf ladraba de un lado a otro, la pelirroja no dejaba de gritar de emoción.

-¡Detente!-chillo-oh harás que vomite-sin dejar de reír. El chico se detuvo, dejando a salvo a la pelirroja, y quedando frente a los señores Takamachi, el cachorro guardo silencio observando atenta la escena.

Momoko llevo las manos a su pecho, sintió como un hoyo le obstaculizaba el respirar. Shiro lo observo detenidamente, ese cabello largo, los pantalones rasgados, esos tenis rotos bastante sucios, y aquella camisa entallada. Nanoha no pudo contenerse y volvió a abrazar al chico.

-Basta Nanoha, me ahorcaras-

-¡Lo siento! Te extrañe a horrores-lo soltó de nuevo, sus ojos azulados se posaron sobre los Takamachi.

-Y… ¿no me darás un abrazo?, mamá-Esta reaccionó, su cuerpo le permitió moverse y se lanzo hacia su hijo, el mayor.

-¡Pero mira que delgado estas!-lo apretó contra su pecho-Creí que no volvería a verte-dejando correr las lágrimas, Nanoha también se conmovió y soltó a llorar.

Shiro no se movía, no había visto a su hijo desde hace 5 años, cuando decidió irse al continente americano a realizar su "american dream", y convertirse en un "rock star".

-Se me hace tarde para ir a trabajar-dijo el Sr. Takamachi, dándose vuelta e ignorando el alboroto.

-¿Papá?-dijo el joven, haciendo que se detuviera.-No me das la bienvenida-

-Hace 5 años te advertí que si volvías a Uminari no vinieras a buscarnos, este no es tú hogar…tú no eres mi hijo-este sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las palabras de su padre.

-¡Shiro!-le reprendió Momoko-…¡no seas infantil! Es nuestro hijo! Y es bienvenido a esta casa!-

El señor Takamachi soltó un bufido, sin voltear camino en dirección a la cocina, saliendo por la puerta de atrás.

-Está bien mamá, no te preocupes. Sabes que es terco, ya me perdonara-sonriendo. Momoko seco sus lágrimas, tomando con fuerza las manos del joven.

-Kyoya…-dijo la señora Takamachi, se sintió rara al pronunciar el nombre, tenia años que no lo hacía-no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí, dime que no estoy soñando-tomando las mejillas de su hijo.

-No mamá, aquí estoy-giro sus ojos hacia su hermana pequeña-aquí estamos juntos-después enfoco su vista al cachorro que movía la cola entusiasmado, sabía que debía estar contento por su dueña-Y tú, ¿quién eres?-acariciando las orejas a Arf, quien se dejo y lamio las manos del joven.

-Increíble, le agradas-madre e hija sonrieron.

Kyoya Takamachi tenía 18 años cuando salió de su casa en busca de su meta, ser un músico internacional, y solo lo conseguiría mudándose a Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos. Sus padres desaprobaron su decisión, como iba a aventurarse tan chico, debía terminar una carrera, algo de provecho, pero este no hizo caso.

-Vaya, quitaron todas mis fotos-recorriendo la sala-…parece como si yo no existiera-

-Las pondremos de vuelta, ese viejo terco debe entender de una vez-

Los tres sonrieron.

-Todo ha cambiando-miró a su hermanita-…Wow Nanoha, no te reconocí, te ves divina, ¿desde cuando no usas Lentes?-

-No hace mucho-sonriendo, por un instante recordó como Kyoya la defendía en la primaria de las burlas.

-Es a causa de Fate-susurro su madre

-Fate, eh-con ese tono burlón.

-Ay mamá!-chillo la pelirroja-No hablemos de eso, mejor dinos, que has hecho este tiempo, no sabemos nada de ti desde hace 3 años-

-Vale, vale, lo sé, soy un desconsiderado, pero si hablaba con ustedes, estaba seguro que desistiría y volvería a casa. No saben cómo los he extrañado-Momoko acariciaba el cabello negro de su hijo..-Pero tengo una buena razón para volver-se levanto-He firmado un contrato con un sello discográfico-aquellas mujeres se pusieron de pie emocionadas, Arf ladraba por los gritos.

-Hermano, es genial!-abrazándolo

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, alcanzaste lo que te propusiste-

Toda la mañana se la pasaron charlando, actualizándose con acontecimientos, reviviendo los viejos recuerdos y planeando a futuro. Nanoha no pudo escapar de conversar sobre el tema de Fate, pues Kyoya insistía que como hermano mayor, debía estar al tanto de sus relaciones amorosas, a Nanoha le causo gracia cuando se refirió a eso como plural.

* * *

-No hay trato! Entiéndalo!-grito una fastidiada Fate ante sus hermanos-No conseguirán sacar ni un centavo más de esto!-mirando a ambos hombres.

Ya llevaban más de media hora discutiendo en los jardines de la mansión, lejos del cuarto de Clyde. Hasta ahora la rubia no se doblegaba ante las palabras filosas de los mayores Testarossa.

-Es algo que por derecho nos corresponde!-contesto Chrono irritado. Alicia guardaba la calma, como es lo usual.

-No puedes interponerte en eso, Fate-respondió sereno.

-Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario hacer, no diré nada por respeto a nuestro propio padre, no puedo creer que lo sigan viendo como una "chequera" viviente. Son unos mal agradecidos-

-Uy la hija prodiga a hablado-se burlo Alicia-Eras igual que nosotros, que alardeas-

-Era….hace mucho que deje de ser la misma-

-El amor te cambio-ambos hombres soltaron las carcajadas. La rubia respiro hondo.

-Si…vieran que bonito es…ahora…diré esto una vez, quiero que se vayan de la mansión, o me encargare que pasen sus últimos años en una fría celda-

-…No serias capaz-parando de reír.

-Pruébenme-desafiante

-¿Con qué cargos?-

-Con los que sean necesarios. Les doy una semana-Fate se retiro y camino hacia la mansión.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, Alicia tenía antecedentes por fraude en Alemania, por eso evitaba volver a Berlín, había usado la empresa de su padre como un medio para ganar más dinero.

-Yo me voy hacia el hipódromo, ¿vienes?-Chrono capto su atención.

-No…tengo cosas que hacer-el pelinegro hizo una mueca

-Como quieras-yendo hacia donde estaba aparcado su carro.

Fate toco la puerta despacio, dejando los problemas de sus hermanos fuera de ella.

-Adelante-escucho de Clyde

-Hola, te ves de buen humor-sonriendo y acercándose a su cama-Buenos días madre-Lindy saludo a su hija, era común verla siempre junto a su esposo.

-Oh lo estoy, es una bella mañana-respondió Clyde mirando a ambas mujeres.

El Señor Testarossa se recuperaba, era un hombre fuerte y lo estaba demostrando con su pronta sanación.-Cariño, podrías traerme un poco de helado, de limón si es posible-

-Pero…-hizo un gesto de suplica-bien…veré que hago-La señora Testarossa salió de la alcoba.

-Y…de que deseas hablarme-dijo su padre

- Eh…-se sintió tonta, era tan obvia, la conocía también-…he estado dudando-

-¿Sobre qué?-admirado

-Berlín…ya no estoy segura si deseo irme-

-¡Bah! Pero que cosas dices, si es algo que has estado deseando desde que cumpliste los 20, irte a otro país donde ni tú madre y yo podamos vigilarte.-

-Lo sé pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Hay algo que me retiene aquí-

-¿No te quedaras por mi?-

-…No habrá problema si me quedó-

-Escucha! Si no tomas ese avión a Alemania, te desheredo-bromeo-…vamos, si tú eres firme siempre en lo que decides, que te hizo cambiar de opinión-

Fate estaba dispuesta a hablarle acerca de Nanoha, su padre ya no sufriría un paro, podría soportar la noticia, y si la desheredaba, que importaba. ¿Aunque si la corría de la casa y la alejaba de la familia? Ahora más que nunca debía estar al cuidado, con sus hermanos planeando maneras de obtener a como sea las riquezas de los Testarossa.

-Yo…-

La puerta se abrió, entro una mucama con una bandeja y sobre la bandeja una copa de nieve sabor limón, Lindy entro seguida de la chica.

-Mmm gracias-tomo la cuchara como tal niño feliz de comer helado.

-Solo espero no enfermes de la garganta-

-Oh que va, mujer! Si mi sistema inmunológico va mejorando-

Fate sonrió de ver a sus padres discutir de esta manera, imaginarse así con Nanoha en un futuro, hacia que su corazón saltara como loco.

* * *

-Vamos! Corre! Corre! Vamos caballo de ****! Corre!-grito Chrono sintiendo la adrenalina pasando por sus venas, hace tiempo que no se aparecía por el hipódromo. Apostar lo excitaba de sobremanera.-Vamos!-grito observando la última vuelta, el animal con numero 11 debía ganar y así saldar esa enorme cuenta con la mafia italiana. Se concentro en los trotes de los caballos, el sonido de sus pesuñas contra la tierra por cado paso que daban. Chrono sujeto con fuerza el barandal, faltaban unos segundos para que llegaran a la meta.-No! **** caballo!-dijo golpeando con fuerza el tubo de fierro. Había perdido, estaba perdido. Se paso las manos por la cabeza, sintiéndose desesperado, hablaría con su padre, este debía perdonarle, era su hijo. A menos que prefiera verlo en un ataúd. Mientras andaba con paso apresurado para llegar a la mansión Testarossa, reflexionaba sobre todo el dinero que había derrochado en apuestas, era una adicción para él, y ahora su vida estaba en peligro a causa de ello.

Sintió vibrar su celular, asustado lo tomo y no reconoció el numero.

-¿Diga?-dijo evitando tartamudear.

-Tienes el dinero-reconoció ese acento.

-Me falta poco-mintió-quizá mañana yo…-

-No hay mañana para ti…lo tienes sí o no-

-Escucha, si me das un día puedo pagar un poco más, solo es cuest…-

-El jefe detesta a los llorones como tú, no es cuestión de dinero, sino de palabra, no cumpliste tú trato, atente a las consecuencias-colgando.

Chrono se congelo con el celular en la oreja, bajándolo lentamente al reaccionar. No tenía salida, comenzó a voltear hacia los lados, identificando algún hombre sospecho, entro en un estado de paranoia. Decidió abandonar su auto por si tenía alguna bomba, camino apresurado sin dejar de girar hacia todas direcciones.

-Apresúrate Erio!-grito una mujer del otro lado de la calle, distrayendo a Chrono, a su lado venia un niño quien intento acelerar su paso para alcanzar a la señora, pero se le cayeron unas monedas al piso, el pelinegro miró como a unos metros del cruce el pequeño se apresuro a rejuntar su dinero, entonces escucho un chillido de llanta, giro hacia la derecha y observo como un auto negro venia a toda velocidad, corrió tratando de empujar al niño lejos del impacto, este soltó las monedas por el golpe y rodo al piso, mientras el joven Testarossa recibía el choque del coche sobre su cuerpo, miró por unos segundos al conductor, eraVeyron sin ningún gesto en su rostro, después sintió otro golpe cuando aterrizo en el piso.

* * *

El lujoso automóvil se estaciono frente a la casa, de este descendió una joven de cabello rubio, quien miró a ambos lados, algo incomoda, como si estuviera cerciorándose de un camino seguro.

-No hay Arf a la vista-hablo consigo misma, dando pasos ligeros para no ser escuchada. El sol estaba a punto de marcharse, haciendo que su sombra se estirara, pareciendo escapar.-Lo logré-sonriendo ante la puerta, levanto su mano cerrándola en un puño, antes de tocar, un ladrido le hizo dar un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.-…hum...-golpeteo levemente.

Escucho pasos lejanos que se hicieron cercanos, tomaron la perilla y giraron para abrir.

-Hola-sonrió antes de estar frente a frente-yo eh…-calló, antes de decir algo, se alejo un poco y se aseguro que fuera la casa correcta, si, lo era-am… ¿tú quien eres?-al observar aquel chico de cabello largo.

Este sonrió de manera familiar, mientras el cachorro estaba a su lado, gruñéndole a Testarossa.

-Fate… ¿cierto?-Arf ladro, mientras la chica fruncía el ceño, por qué este sujeto sabía de ella, si ella no sabía nada de él. No dijo nada, espero que el respondiera-…vale, soy Kyoya-alzando la mano-hermano mayor de Nanoha-

-¡¿Hermano!?-se sorprendió, mirando con intensidad al joven e identificar algún rastro Takamachi. Encontró varias similitudes en su rostro.

-Así es, mayor-recalcando-…entonces, eres la ex de mi hermanita-la rubia raspo los dientes, le molestaban esas dos letras-…sí que eres guapa-miró tras su espalda-wow un Cadillac Escalade-observando la camioneta y dejando salir un silbido-que lujo…-

-Eh…si, no me quejo,…-

-Hagamos un trato, tú me das tú auto y yo te doy a Nanoha-cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el marco de la puerta. Arf se lanzo sobre los zapatos de la rubia.

-¡No otra vez! ¡Detente!-miró al chico-…no pienso intercambiarla, no es un objeto-sacudiendo su pierna

-Vale, vale, es una broma-Kyoya se agacho y tomo al perro-calma-riendo-que no tenemos para pagar unos zapatos así-acariciándola

Fate frunció el ceño, se sintió un poco dolida, Arf prefería a ese tipo en vez que a ella.

Aunque, trato de ponerse en las garras del cachorro, si fuera ella, también se aborrecería a sí misma después de lo que hizo sufrir a la pelirroja.

-¿Y esta Nanoha?-

-¿Para qué la quieres?-hizo una mueca, su cuñado no le agradaba

-Eso no te incumbe-

-Claro que sí, es mi hermana, y ahora que volví, desenvolveré mi papel y la protegeré de…-miró a la chica-…personas que quieran hacerle daño-

-No pienso lastimarla-

-Lo hiciste una vez, ¿quién dice que no lo harás de nuevo?-

-Aprendí mi lección-miró dentro de la casa-¡Nanoha!-grito-¡Pelirroja sal!-

-Es en vano, no vendrá-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No está-

-¿Cómo?-

-Salió, tenía una cita-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Es broma,-riendo-hubieras visto tú cara-Fate no dijo nada, este tipo la estaba molestando, dio media vuelta sin despedirse. -¡Hey! No quieres saber a donde fue?-

-No, ya sabré luego-

-Uy, como quieras…sabes, no me agradas-la rubia se detuvo y giro para verle-…pero a mi hermana si…-dicho esto entro dentro de la casa. Quizá el tal Kyoya no era tan desagradable después de todo.

* * *

El repiqueteo de esas campanas cada que alguien entraba o salía del local, comenzaba a volverse insoportable. Los clientes habituales seguían asistiendo, y aquellos que acudieron al intentar conquistar a la bella pelirroja, terminaron; resignados, quedándose por el buen café.

Aunque había uno que otro sin rendirse, Takamachi se hacia la difícil.

-Por lo tanto tú y yo podríamos tener niños muy lindos-sonrió el chico con el capuchino en su mano izquierda.

Nanoha le miró seria, dejando de limpiar el mostrador, este se sintió algo incómodo, ¿qué no entendió su chiste?

-Testarossa a la vista-dijo Thoma mientras pasaba cerca del mostrador, el del capuchino giro hacia la puerta y la vio entrar. Ese repiqueteo.

En cuanto la pelirroja levanto la vista, la repisa se encontraba despejada, ¿cómo era posible que la rubia causara ese efecto? Por un momento pensó en imprimir una foto tamaño natural para ahuyentar a esos enfadosos, y también para poder admirarla. Sacudió su cabeza a ese último pensamiento.

Fate tenía un gesto de molestia en su rostro, la conocía tan bien que adivinaba lo que había pasado.

-Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hermano-con el semblante serio.

Nanoha sonrió, dejando que esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas le saludaran. Por un momento Testarossa olvido que estaba molesta.

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar, tenía casi 5 años sin verle-continuo haciendo sus tareas.

Griffith apareció con un pedido, entrego la nota a la pelirroja.

-¿Ya están los cafés de la mesa 5?-pregunto

-Si-colocando los vasos cerca de Griffith, este los tomo y coloco en una bandeja-ah se acabo el chocolate, ¿puedes ir atrás por más?-

-Lo siento Nanoha, estoy algo ocupado-con un gesto de pena.

-Vale, no te preocupes-con una sonrisa.

El chico se alejo de ahí, Testarossa tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Takamachi no pudo evitar reír, desde la broma con miel y plumas, Griffith ignoraba a Fate, como si no existiera.

-Ahora vuelvo-

-Te acompaño, que no te escapas de esto-la rubia entro levantando la repisa, Nanoha de inmediato observo sus zapatos, las risas salieron sin poder retenerlas-…oh claro…-

Desde lo sucedido, cada que Testarossa aparecía en su casa, era atacada por Arf, generalmente sus zapatos eran los principales dañados. Parecía que su cachorra se vengaba por ella.

-Lo siento, es que,…-trato de calmarse-…no entiendo de donde tomo esa maña-

-Ya no importa-respondió, siguiendo a la pelirroja que entro al cuarto de atrás. La vio prender la luz y buscar en unas cajas. –Así que, un hermano mayor eh- Nanoha miró hacia ella-…que ya sabe de mi…estaba consciente de quién era yo cuando me vio llegar-

-Oh seguro mamá le ha de haber contado-la pelirroja continuo en su búsqueda del chocolate. Mientras Fate sintió ese golpe bajo, ella no era un tema importante para hablar con su hermano después de 5 años de no verle.

-Ya veo-Observo detenidamente a la pelirroja de espaldas, se estaba acostumbrando a ver más piel por parte de Nanoha. ¿Era solo ella o hacia calor dentro de aquel cuarto?

-Aquí esta-hablo Takamachi tomando la botella de plástico del chocolate líquido, le reprocharía a Thoma por no acomodarlo en un lugar accesible. De pronto sintió unas manos que la rodeaban por la cintura, el calor de un cuerpo pegándose tras su espalda, sintió el aliento de Fate tras su oreja.

-Te necesito Nanoha-susurro, haciendo que cerrara los ojos, soltó un hondo suspiro. ¿Cómo resistirse a esa sensación? Testarossa era una droga, que la hacía querer más y más. Sintió sus labios besar parte de su cuello, inconsciente de sus actos, movió su cabeza hacia un lado, haciéndolo más fácil para la rubia, quien la atrajo más hacia ella-vuelve conmigo…-la pelirroja estaba a punto de responder que sí, que importaba si se iba en febrero, si nunca la aceptaban en la familia, si a muchos no le parecía correcta su relación, que importaba.

-¿Nanoha?-dijo Thoma, trayendo de regreso a una muy ruborizada Takamachi, quien se separo de golpe del abrazo de Fate-…encontraste el chocolate-

-Eh si, aquí esta-nerviosa lo mostro, se le resbalo de las manos pero lo atrapo antes que cayera al piso. Fate miró al chico con reproche, había interrumpido un bello momento.

-Regresa al mostrador entonces, está llegando gente-

-Cla…claro, ya voy-miró a la rubia unos segundos, después camino hacia la salida de aquel cuarto.

Testarossa respiro hondo, unos segundos más y le hubiera robado un beso. Lástima que el trato del pase por aquella fiesta ya había caducado.

-Te pido de favor que no interrumpas con los labores de Nanoha-

-¿Oh si no qué?-dijo Fate desafiante, Thoma palideció, tartamudeo un poco.

-Pues…entonces, la…la gente no tendría su café-riendo nervioso. Palmeo sus manos y giro sobre si para salir apresurado.

La chica le siguió, al llegar al mostrador miró como la pelirroja preparaba una bebida, se aprovecho de nuevo que estaba de espaldas.

-¿Todo bien?-susurro en su oreja, haciendo que Nanoha diera un brinco por la sorpresa.

-Am, si, todo bien-riendo nerviosa por la cercanía.

-Me alegro-dándole un beso en la mejilla, ruborizando a Takamachi, segundos después Fate estaba frente a ella fuera del mostrador. -¿Y qué harás ya que salgas?-

Ya calmada por los latidos de su corazón, le sonrió. La rubia seguía intentándolo una y otra vez.

-Saldré con Kyoya-

-¡¿Kyoya?! ¡¿Quién es el?.-frunció el ceño, molestándose.

-Mi hermano, tonta-

-Ah, claro, claro-un poco más tranquila. Un celular interrumpió, Testarossa lo saco de su bolso- ¿Diga?-contestando-…¿cómo? Pero… si ya veo…-Nanoha observo cómo sus ojos carmesí se mostraban preocupados-…si, enseguida voy…-colgó. Se miraba pensativa.

-Paso algo malo?-pensando en Clyde Testarossa.

-Si, es Chrono-miró a la pelirroja-tuvo un accidente-

-Oh Fate, cuanto lo siento-

-No te preocupes, debo irme-

-Claro, espero que no sea nada grave-

-Si… con permiso-retirándose.

Nanoha se sintió fatal al observar su rostro afligido, le dieron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y consolarla. Por más que luchaba, no soportaba verla triste.

* * *

Lindy Testarossa se cuestionaba así misma si había cometido algún delito grave ante los ojos de Dios, porque estaba pagando con sus seres amados. Primero Clyde, y ahora Chrono.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-pregunto Fate al llegar junto a su madre y hermanA mayor.

La señora Testarossa tomo las manos de la chica.

-Oh hija, que bueno que estas aquí-apoyándose en ella, la rubia lanzo una mirada rápida a Alicia-Un accidente, un auto casi arrolla a un pequeño pero Chrono intervino y lo salvo-

-¿Cómo?-dudando

-Tú hermano, es un héroe. Ya he preguntado por el niño, solo sufrió unos cuantos rasguños. Solo quisiera detener al desgraciado que causo esto-se guardo las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo está el?-

-No lo sabemos, no nos han dicho nada-

De pronto un médico se acerco a ellos.

-Señora Testarossa-los tres le pusieron atención-temo decirle que su hijo sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, aparte de uno cuantos huesos rotos, su estado es delicado-

-¡No!- Lindy sintió temblar sus piernas, se aferro a sus dos hijos.

-Estaremos haciendo todo lo posible, parece que es fuerte, está luchando. Eso nos dice que desea recuperarse. Bien, con permiso, le informare de lo que suceda-el médico se retiro.

-Mamá no te preocupes, estará bien-dijo la mayor, llevando a Lindy a sentarse.

-Sí, solo nos queda esperar-respirando hondo para calmarse.

Observaron como el ama de llaves de la familia entraba por el pasillo, se aproximó hacia ellos, sentándose junto a Lindy.

-El señor Clyde pregunta por ustedes, sospecha que ha ocurrido algo malo, está muy inquieto-

-¿No le has dicho nada?-

-Oh no, claro que no-

-Bien, ya que estemos mejor enterados, le hare saber todo-

Fate tomo a Alicia del brazo, le indico con la mirada que se alejaran un poco, dejando a las dos mujeres conversando. Ya situados a unos cuantos metros, la rubia hablo en voz baja.

-¿Sabes lo que en realidad paso?-

-Si-preocupado-…lo encontraron, pero fue mi culpa, actué muy tarde-cerrando sus manos en un puño apretado.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Le dije que apostara en las carreras de caballos, era solo una lección que pensaba darle, el perdería, pero yo ganaría lo suficiente para saldar ambas deudas-

-Alicia…-

-Es cierto, no regresamos por nuestro padre, nos escondíamos. Cometí varios fraudes en Alemania, pero ahora tengo con qué pagarlos. Me siento culpable-

La rubia observo a su hermana, se veía arrepentida, por momentos le creyó.

-Crees que esto evita lo que les pedí, aun deseo que te vayas. Regresa a Alemania, si ahora tienes con que pagar tú libertad-

Esta le miró sorprendido, pero entendió a su hermana.

-Claro-asintiendo-en cuanto Chrono se recupere, me iré-

-Gracias-

Fate regreso junto a su madre, se sintió aliviada. Al fin los mayores Testarossa ya no tenían que hacer en Uminari.

* * *

-Vaya que esta vez se lucio-Hayate reía junto a Nanoha. Ambas se encontraban en la sala de la casa Takamachi.

-Deja de eso, a la mañana siguiente los vecinos se molestaron, pensaron que estaban tirando bombas-sonrió-…pero admito que fue un bonito espectáculo de luces-

Fate había mandado juegos pirotécnicos con figuras de corazones.

-Creo que lo mejor fue lo del avión-

-¡Calla! No me lo recuerdes! Thoma se molesto porque irrito a los clientes-

-Pero fue tan cursi! "Nanoha te amo" dentro de un corazón de humo en el cielo-soltando un suspiro.

Fate había mandando escribir aquello en un día precioso.

-Bueno fue un lindo detalle-

-Y todos los lirios que envió, inundo tú casa-

-Oh si!-empezaron a reír-Arf casi se vuelve loca-

Kyoya paso por la sala, traía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. La pelirroja al verlo se mordió los labios para evitar reír, este solo le lanzo una mirada de reproche y subió las escaleras seguido por la cachorra.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Hayate

-La abuela lo perdono, le dio un bastonazo-

Ambas chicas soltaron las carcajadas.

Las cosas en la familia Takamachi estaban calmadas, Shiro termino perdonando a Kyoya, aunque la madre de este no dijera lo mismo.

-En serio Nanoha, te presentare a un primo-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Vamos, si ya rechazaste a Fate sabe cuántas veces, es porque piensas seguir adelante, no?-

-Bue…pues yo…-

-Vale, es broma. Pero debes decidirte, sigues aferrada a ella, creo que te ha demostrado que te ama. No sé porque no regresas-

-Deberías escucharte a ti misma, ¿ahora estas de su lado?-Hayate negó-…sabes, nunca entendí porque nunca te agrado, me decías lo de tú prima, pero no pienso que el dolor ajeno sea lo tuyo-

-Hum…te contare esto, pero no porque aun signifique algo para mí, es algo del pasado, y no tiene importancia-Nanoha asintió-…yo tuve algo con Fate-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Espera! No te alteres, fue durante la preparatoria, ni siquiera te conocía, fui muy ilusa, Testarossa me prometió la luna y las estrellas, pero solo quería acostarse conmigo-

-Hayate…-

-Lo sé…no importa, ya paso. Pero admito que estaba algo celosa, tú lograste lo que muchas chicas alguna vez desearon-sonrió.

-Mmm ahora entiendo un poco tú odio-

-Si…y por eso te digo esto Nanoha. Yo sé como era Fate, y créeme, esta es muy diferente a la antigua, de verdad está luchando por ti-

La pelirroja guardo silencio, creía en sus palabras, pero aun no estaba segura si Fate se encontraba lista para dejarla entrar a su vida, sin excusas, sin escondites.

* * *

-Me alegra mucho que Chrono se encuentre bien-Fate ponía al tanto a la pelirroja de los recientes acontecimientos ocurridos en la casa Testarossa. Hace días se había enterado que Alicia había partido a Alemania-Es una pena que no recuerde casi nada-

-Eso está bien, podre inyectar su cerebro de cosas buenas-sonrieron.

Nanoha observo su perfil, el semblante de su rostro le hacía fácil adivinar sus pensamientos, solo que esta vez notaba un aire diferente. Poso sus ojos en el atardecer, había sido un día bello. El frio comenzaba a sentirse, se encontraban frente a la casa de la pelirroja, esta recordó por un momento cuando cambio su idea esa noche en el parque. Testarossa le decía otra vez "Y si la respuesta es no. Puedo cambiar tú idea?...de nuevo".

-Al fin las cosas se calmaron-suspiro.

La rubia le miró de reojo, era cierto, en casa parecía ir bien todo, sus hermanos ya no cometerían alguna locura, su padre mejoraba, pero ella en sí, no era feliz, no completamente.

-Si…-la pelirroja intuyo esa calma, la antecesora de que estaba por explotar-…escucha Nanoha yo…-ahí va de nuevo-…quiero que vuelvas conmigo, ya lo dije, las cosas pueden funcionar, solo serán cuatro meses, casi cinco y…-

-Basta Fate-la rubia calló, mirando hacia el piso-entiende, lo nuestro es complicado, no es suficiente con que tú me ames y yo…-la miró a las ojos-…también te ame. No es suficiente con los sentimientos-

-¡Claro que lo es! Cuando quieres algo haces hasta lo imposible!-

-¡No! Porque lo estas forzando a que funcione, y no debe ser así, a veces las circunstancias simplemente, no favorecen -

-Esas son las palabras de una cobarde… ¿a que le temes?-

-A salir lastimada-

-Oh vamos, crees que a mí no me asusta? Pero trato de que no me afecte-tomo sus manos-…se que, si lo intentamos, si ponemos la chispa, podremos funcionar, como antes, porque, estábamos bien, en parte, y yo…confió en que, nos moveremos hacia adelante-

La pelirroja se soltó, dio un paso hacia atrás, sin convencerse.

-Lo siento Fate, no lo veo así-

Testarossa se molesto, ¡por qué era tan terca! Por que no veía las cosas como ella, si era sencillo! No veía el problema, estaba dispuesta a gritar a todo el mundo que amaba a Nanoha Takamachi, sin importar nada ni nadie.

Quizá, habría que tomar medidas más drásticas, ya había usado casi todo lo que estaba en sus manos. No pensó que tendría que recurrir aquello.

-Entonces…-tragó saliva-…No…-apretó los dientes-…ya veo, creo que, te he rogado demasiado, y parece que nunca lograre cambiar tú idea-la pelirroja sintió vértigo en su estómago-…lo mejor, es que me vaya con dignidad. Siento que no funcionara Nanoha Takamachi, no lo intente bastante. No volveré a molestarte, ya pronto me iré de Uminari, no vendré a despedirme, así que supongo esta es la última vez-camino hacia su auto.

-Fate…-logro dejar salir, la aludida detuvo su paso-…suerte-

Testarossa asintió, sin voltearse, no soportaría ver esos ojos azules. La estaba dejando ir, ¿que acaso no le importaba?

Una parte de Nanoha deseaba pararle, y la otra le decía que hacia lo correcto.

Era una batalla interna con la que lidiaba.

La observo subir a su coche y partir.

Nunca antes le había dolido así al respirar, como si en vez de inhalar aire, fueran fragmentos de vidrio entrando por sus pulmones, dejando pequeños cortes que ardían cada vez más fuerte con cada intento de respiro.

* * *

Estaba acostumbrada a vivir aprisa, siempre apresurándose para poder completar todas las actividades que realizaba durante el día, así que el tiempo se parecía a una sopa instantánea, o sea así de rápido. Pero últimamente, se le a figuraba que todo marchaba despacio, se volvía tedioso, no encontraba con que mantenerse ocupada después de efectuar sus labores. Las vacaciones eran un calvario. O más bien, aquel suplicio se debía a que ella no estaba, y tenía esa sensación de que la había perdido.

-Qué te parece si vamos de compras-trato de animarla su madre

-No tengo ganas-respondió secamente

-Y porque no sacas a pasear a Arf-

-Kyoya lo hará-

-Mmm estas muy pesimista-

-Es solo que no me apetece moverme-sentada en el sillón.

Su madre asintió, yendo hacia la cocina, dejándola sola en su lamento. Los Takamachi estaban preocupados por la actitud de la pelirroja, y aunque trataran de razonar con ella, simplemente se cerraba. Sabían que todo se debía a la ausencia de esa cabeza rubia.

Escucho como tocaban a la puerta, un poco ilusionada se enderezo.

-Ya voy!-desde la cocina apareció su hermano, abriendo-oh genial-recibiendo una caja de pizza.

La pelirroja se dejo caer desilusionada, suspiro hondamente.-Gracias-despidiendo al repartidor, camino por donde vino-…quieres?-

-No…-

-Hum…-se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer-uy está caliente-pero no fue impedimento para que mordiera-mmm si estas así es porque tú quieres-masticando-…si bien te cansas de esperar, ve tú a buscarla-

-No espero nada, solo estoy sentada tranquilamente-

-¿Tranquilamente? Si parece que te pondrás a llorar-la chica le miró con reproche-…ve, esa Testarossa no me agrada, pero a ti, te hace feliz, y si yo puedo ver eso, tú también deberías intentar verlo. No sé de dónde tanta obstinación-tomando otro trozo-tú que siempre fuiste tan madura, te estás comportando como una niña de seis años-

-Claro que no-cruzándose de brazos

-Lo ves-le señalo con la pizza-…a que le temes? Si ya paso una semana, y sientes que no sobrevives un día más, pues, demonios, ¡ya cede! Ve por ella!-

-Pero es que…-

-¡No! Es más-hizo ademán de sacar algo de su bolsillo del pantalón-toma mi auto, ve por ella-

-Son mis llaves-

-Por eso digo, llévate tú auto, y ve y busca a Testarossa-

-¡Tienes razón!-se puso de pie-…diug, tienen grasa de la pizza-limpiando sus dedos-

-Oh, lo siento-

La pelirroja sonrió, había sido demasiado testaruda, pero ahora se quitaba esa venda de los ojos. No volvería a ser una cobarde, y si salía lastimada, pues, que importaba. La verdad que Fate Testarossa valía la pena.

Salió apresurada de su casa, pasando semáforos en amarillo y haciendo semi altos, aquellos actos que consideraba delictivos, carecían de importancia cuando sentía que cada segundo la perdía.

Al llegar a la mansión Testarossa, el guardia de la caseta dudo en abrirle, pero la pelirroja le amenazo con tirar las puertas de metal, aunque destruyera su auto. Paso el jardín en pocos minutos, sin admirar el paisaje.

Aparco su coche en la entrada, que contrastaba con lo bello de la decoración, bajo sin cerrar y con las llaves conectadas. Subió las escaleras y se situó frente a la puerta.

Debía calmarse, o no podría articular las palabras adecuadas frente a Fate, dentro escucho la voz de una mujer.

-Pero que es ese escándalo-

-Ya voy a averiguar-reconoció a la anciana, le abrieron-…pero niña Nanoha que hace aquí?-se sorprendió Linith. Tras de ella estaba la señora Lindy.

-¿Nanoha?-repitió, observando a la pelirroja-acaso es…-

-Hola… ¿esta Fate?- sonriendo.

La señora Testarossa miró hacia afuera, aquel auto viejo que desairaba su pomposo jardín.

Poso sus ojos en la chica, no era de las que su hija solía conquistar en fiestas, esta era diferente. Era bonita, sencilla, y por su forma de vestir, denotaba que no pertenecía a su clase. Esa pelirroja, ¿la había visto antes? Claro, pero que no su nombre era Misha? Y ya no usaba esas ropas extrañas.

-¿Y ésta reunión?-Clyde Testarossa se apoyaba sobre un bastón, miraba a las tres mujeres-¿…quién eres tú?-sonriéndole, siempre era amable con chicas lindas.

-Soy Nanoha Takamachi, y…disculpe mi interrupción…pero vine a buscar a Fate-

-¿Si?-el señor rio-te prometió algo, dijo se casaría contigo-Lindy y el dejaron salir risas-…perdona, esa hija mía es una pilla-

-Lo entiendo, y…la verdad que no hemos hablado acerca de eso…apenas si…pretendo recuperarla-

Los Testarossa se pusieron serios, Linith parecía nerviosa.

-¿Cómo?-se sorprendió Clyde

-Es ella, ¿no es así?-le pregunto Lindy a la anciana, esta asintió.

-¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas?-

-Es Nanoha, la Nanoha de la que siempre hablaba Fate-

-¡¿Que!?-

La pelirroja se ruborizo, su existencia no era tan anónima después de todo.

-Pero… mi hija no está, se ha ido a Alemania-

Nanoha sintió un nudo en la garganta, había dejado correr el tiempo y ahora era tarde. Era su culpa, por ser tan terca. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Ya veo…yo…siento las molestias que he causado…no volverán a…-

-¿Nanoha?-cerro sus ojos, ya alucinaba su voz.

-¡¿Fate?! ¡Qué demonios haces aquí! Si te fuiste apenas ayer-

La rubia estaba a unos metros de ellos, dejo su maleta en el piso y se aproximo. Su impresión era enorme, no contaba con encontrársela aquí, justo cuando tenía pensando contarle a sus padres sobre ella.

-Lo sé papá, pero no pude, deberás lo intente, pero no puedo estar allá si mi corazón se encuentra aquí-observando sus ojos azules.

-¡¿Como!? Estas enamorada de…de esta chica! Tú sabes que no es…-

-¡Si! Quizá su familia no sea adinerada, ni de renombre, pero eso a mí no me importa-estando frente a Nanoha.

-Y has desistido de estudiar en Berlín, ¡¿por ella?! ¡Te retrasaras!-

-Bha!...luego lo repongo-

Clyde busco ayuda en su esposa, pero esta solo miraba maravilla la alegría que irradiaba su hija al estar cerca de esa pelirroja. Le costaba comprenderlo, pero con solo verlo, parecía entender.

-Te…te desheredare…-dijo el señor Testarossa como último recurso.

Fate sonrió, y miró a sus padres. Tarde o temprano lo asimilarían.

-Sé que he venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás…-giro su rostro hacia la pelirroja-…pero también jamás fui tan feliz-

Al escuchar sus palabras, Nanoha entendió que Fate estaba lista para dejarla entrar por la puerta grande a su mundo.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí, confusos, ¿tanto le importaba esa chica?

Linith ya estaba llorando por la escena, la rubia se acerco a Nanoha, coloco sus manos en la cintura y su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros, Takamachi se dejo llevar. Se besaron como hace tanto no lo hacían, como si fuera la primera vez, como si no quedara tiempo y fuera el ultimo. Entregándose y dejándose arrastrar.

-Te amo-dijo la pelirroja al mirar esos ojos carmesí frente a ella. Testarossa se sintió feliz, al fin lo escuchaba de sus labios.

-Yo también te amo-le respondió sin perder el contacto visual.

-¡Ay! Que emoción-chillo la anciana sonando fuerte su nariz con un pañuelo.

-Nos vemos, volveré a casa cuando acepten a mi novia-

-Qué pero…-Lindy puso su mano en el hombro de Clyde, este guardo silencio.

Las observaron caminar hacia aquel auto feo, subiendo felices y sonrientes.

"Nadie es perfecto hasta que te enamoras de él", decía aquella frase, y la verdad que era una teoría bastante comprobada. No todos los seres humanos pueden llegar a experimentar ese precioso sentimiento. Es entregarse por completo y aun así sentir que te queda más por ofrecer. Complementarse, crecer, pelear, saber que por más tormentosa que sea la situación, tienes en quien apoyarte, y confrontarlo. Vale, que el amor es todo eso y mucho más. Y ahora que Fate y Nanoha lo habían comprendido, no les quedaba más que disfrutar una de la otra por el resto de sus vidas.

FIN

* * *

¿Qué tal? Les gustó?! :P

Ayer y Antier mis días han estado re cansados y ocupados (Ambos me he dormido después de las 3 :'() y por ello mismo les debo los comentarios (again D':) pero quisiera decirles que son increíbles y que cada uno de ustedes me hace muy feliz con cada review :D

Nos vemos en el epílogo! Ahí seguro contestó toditos :D

**No olviden decirme que tipo de historia les gustaría leer!**

Saluditos!


	11. Epílogo

**Holi! **Muy bien, ahora sí!

No esperen el GRAN epílogo jajaja, es chiquito.

Por otro lado, quisiera dedicar este capítulo a **Jocelyn, ****Ojiitos Claros, ****NekoHatsuneTakamachi, Tsunade-obachan, Fandy-chan, Ketzalcoatl Ketzali, Sele17. **Gracias por sus comentarios! siempre me ayudan a seguirle con ánimos, un abrazo! ^^.

Disclaimer: "La mujer que no soñé jamás" ni MSLN me pertenecen, solo el tiempo para su adaptación.

* * *

**EPILOGO**

El tiempo había trascurrido como cuando se espera que el pastel en el horno esté listo, bueno quizá un poco más, pero me refiero a lo lento y lo ansioso cuando huele delicioso y tienes mucha hambre y…claro. Las cosas iban demásiado bien, que parecía un cuento de hadas. Con final feliz y todo. Donde la bruja de la historia tuvo su merecido y la princesa se aloja en el castillo con su ser amado.

-Sí, claro, no se preocupe, mañana a primera hora lo tendrá. Correcto-la joven de cabello negro colgó el celular y lo coloco en el buro junto a la cama. Tomo el libro que leía y lo cerro.-Te falta mucho?-grito, una voz respondió lejana

-Ya voy!-la joven rubia refunfuño y volvió a abrir en la pagina que dejo pendiente. Una lámpara iluminaba la habitación con su luz tenue, la chica se tallo sus ojos-Me apena que tengas que trabajar junto a tú padre, todo por no quedarte en Berlín-dijo la voz, aun se escuchaba lejana.

-Vale la pena, si puedo verte dormir todas las noches-no obtuvo respuesta, pero imagino unas mejillas ruborizadas. Poso su vista al libro, pasando a la siguiente hoja, se estaba concentrando en la lectura, hasta que escucho como apagaban el interrumpir del baño y una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. Escucho unos pasos acercarse, de manera lenta.

-Apresúrate- sonrió sin despegar su vista de la pagina-…te vas a conge…-levanto su mirada-…lar-frunció el ceño. La otra joven, que se encontraba de pie frente a la cama, y desnuda, no sabía si temblaba de frio o por los nervios. Nunca antes alguien la había visto así. –Que significa esto?-la miró preocupada, la de cabello rojizo se asusto, pensando que no era suficiente para la chica.-…no, no seas tonta-se arrodillo y camino hasta la orilla-…eres preciosa, la primera vez que te vi me dejaste sin aliento-

-La…primera vez?-dudo

-Eh si…vale, lo admito, te he espiado durante tus baños-un poco sonrojada

-Fate!-fingió molestarle, porque más que eso, sintió pena. Y su cuerpo lo reflejo al ponerse de nuevo como un tomate.

-Y? No me arrepiento-se puso de pie-…pero que pretendes al estar frente a mí, así, con tú belleza al natural-recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

-Eh pues…que más boba…creo que…yo…estoy lista-

-Segura? Lo deseas? O te sientes obligada por…-

-No, tonta! No me siento obligada-

-Está bien, no te enojes-sonrió y se acerco a la pelirroja.-Pero si dejaras de temblar como una gallina asustada me harías entender otra cosa.

-Es que hace frio-

-Oh entonces…-la chica le abrazo, atrayéndola hacia ella, podía sentir su piel aun tras la pijama de seda, la joven desnuda empezó a ponerse más nerviosa si es que aun se podía más.-…Nanoha, cuando estés lista, lo sabremos-sonrió frente a ella, besando sus parpados-pero…porque lloras?-la rubia se asusto.

-Soy una cobarde, creí que podría pero…-

-Shh, está bien-le dio un beso-…vamos a dormir, no quiero que te de hipotermia-

Y la tomo de los brazos y paso una mano a sus piernas, cargándola como recién casadas.

-Te amo-con un pequeño roce de sus labios.

-Y yo a ti-colocándola sobre la cama y arropándola.

Fate rodeo hasta llegar a su lado derecho, apago la lámpara y pasados unos segundos entro junto a la pelirroja. Esta intuitivamente busco el calor de su cuerpo, pero se desconcertó.

-¿Estas desnuda?-

-Tú no?-dejando salir una risa picara.

-¿Qué hare contigo?-

-Abrazarme-

Y dicho esto le obedeció, sintió el tacto de su piel en roce con el de ella. A oscuras y bajo las cobijas se sentía mejor. Ya no temblada. No había miedo. Solo eran ellas dos, juntas, sintiendo** cuerpo con cuerpo, enlazadas, y felices.**

* * *

Pillos! esperaban otra cosa, yo lo sé, jajaja pero la historia es tierna sin meterse con otras cosas, eso déjenlo a su imaginación ;)

**Danny: **Creo haberte decepcionado con el epílogo hahaha. En fin, solo quería poner por aparte el epílogo para poder escribirles a ustedes. Gracias por tu tiempo para leer y escribir. Aunque no se pone como tal, los padres de Fate lo aceptaron, ellas viven juntas y felices :P.

**Ketzalcoatl Ketzalli: **Me imagino te refieres a Betty la fea, creo que la historia esta súper inspirada en esa novela. No solía verla pero seguro era cagada :P. En fin mil gracias por el apoyo, yo te estaré leyendo seguido :P

**MK: **Te quedaste.. sorprendido/a? jajaja

**Ritsu T: **Lo son :D

**SinNeko099: **Fue un gusto tenerte por aquí! muchas gracias por ser tan constante!

**Kacho-chan: **Ojalá existiera continuación! pero ni modo :P. También te agradezco muchísimo tus comentarios tan seguidos, fueron un ánimo enorme para cumplir.

**Tsunade-obachan: **Gracias a ti por la espera y los grandiosos ánimos dados. Siempre es una alegría hacer algo para alguien como tú ;)

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: **Suspenso hu? Amo ese tipo de historias pero creo no tener una con romance... creo que me toca buscar jajaja, pero gracias!

**Fandy-chan: **Shii, triste pero ya se acabó! jaja, lo bueno viene en paquetes chiquitos :P

** : **Lol, creo que también te decepcionó un poco el epílogo. Fue muy chiquito jajaja :P. Me alegra que te animaras a comentar :D gracias!

**Isis-chan T.H: **Fue un gusto adaptar esta historia, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y mil gracias por los comentarios, saludos!

**Ojiitos Claroos: **Y mi PM? jajaja mentiras! quiero más ángel guardián :D

**Alia Ninfa: **Por nada y gracias por tus comentarios! :)

**Onidark: **haha creo que no el suficiente, perdón :P

**Aria T.: **Gracias por reconocer mi tiempo x'D te agradezco a ti por tomarte tu tiempo por los reviews, ese si que es el mejor pago. Nos estaremos viendo en ELCDA, espero :P

** .9: **jejeje fue chiquito el epílogo, igual espero te haya gustado :P Que tengas buen día y espero verte por El lado ciego del amor :)

**Minovi: **La de colegialas son buenas, me gustan un buen. la que tengo empezada es maso de eso. Quiero publicarla pero tengo mis dudas por la redacción y otras cosas más. Pero en estos días la leeré de nuevo y veo que hacer con eso jajaja. Yo solo he escrito una historia (one-shot), creo que me animaste a publicarla así que creo lo haré en esta semana que viene. Pero no es de humor, es más bien súper emo jajaja (cosas de la vida). Muchas gracias por seguirme, espero leerte pronto :) Saludos!


End file.
